Recuerdame
by Lore de Brower
Summary: cuando en el camino hacia la felicidad parece estar sonriéndote, una sombra  nubla tu camino y te separa del amor... En la distancia los enamorados solo pueden guardar un recuerdo y una esperanza...
1. EL DOLOR LO LLEVO EN EL CORAZON

RECUERDAME

CAPITULO 1.- EL DOLOR LO LLEVO EN MI CORAZON

Esa colina y la casa de Pony son mi hogar –dijo Candy

Yo quiero ir –respondió Anthony

¿Por qué?

Porque ahí están tus todos recuerdos

Si

¿Iremos algún día Candy?

Claro que si

Quiero ver el lugar donde te criaste

Lo prometes

Prometido

La Srta. Poni y la hermana María se sorprenderán

El imaginar a sus madres y a los niños del hogar la ponían muy feliz, fue cuado unas voces la hicieron volver a la realidad.

"cuidado"

" Se quiere escapar" "va por allá" "pronto"

Al ver al grupo que perseguía al zorro, Anthony dijo

Voy por el atajo llegare antes que ellos, mira Candy

Los cascos del caballo se oían cada vez más fuerte, con más velocidad el corazón de Candy se sobresaltaba, al ver la reacción de Anthony

¿Qué vas a hacer? (Dijo angustiada)

Allá voy Candy

Anthony cabalgo muy rápido y al encontrar un obstáculo bastante alto se arriesgó a saltarlo

Oh Anthony es peligroso

Tienes miedo Candy

Pero es demasiado alto

He aprendido a cabalgar

Como te sentiste a saltar-pregunto entusiasta.

Me sentí muy bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Puedo acompañarte, puedo saltar Anthony? Yo también quiero saltar- decía emocionada.

Candy "mi madre se entusiasmaba como Candy al habar de caballos le gustaba cabalgar"

Tu madre- se sorprendió.

Era delicada de salud y finalmente murió, y una sola vez cabalgo conmigo ¡CANDY QUIEN ES TU PRINCIPE DE LA COLINA!

Ahora sí creo que lo sé, Anthony-dijo tímida- encontré al príncipe, Anthony ¡eres tú, tu eres mi príncipe!

Candy, quería decirte algo, pero lo hare cuando vayamos a la colina de Poni

¡Anthony!

Empezaron a cabalgar y se iban platicando

¿Dime Candy ese príncipe que conociste era igual a mí?

Así es, Anthony – afirmo.

Se me ocurre una idea, cuando era niño, otro chico de ojos verdes siempre estaba con mi madre,

¿Quién es él? –dijo sorprendida.

Ya comprendo (sonrió) HAAAAAAA CUIDADO OH!

Anthony, encontró en su camino a un pequeño zorro que quiso evitar y al hacer esto el caballo se alteró y no lo pudo controlar, y el caballo cayó en una trampa, haciendo caer a Anthony mortalmente, Candy veía sorprendida y aterrada aquella escena

Candy: ANTHONYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

La pequeña rubia veía aterrada el cuerpo de aquel muchacho que era su gran amor, no sabía que hacer el dolor era muy grande, ahí yacía el chico que tanto la ayudo y la amo, ya no tuvo más fuerzas y cayó también con la desmayada

LA RUBIA DESPERTO MUY ALTERADA ESTE SUEÑO ERA MUY CONSTANTE, AUNQUE TRATABA DE SUPERAR AQUELLA PERDIDA, NO LO CONSEGUIA. ESE DIA SERIA EL ULTIMO EN EL BARCO QUE LA LLEVARIA A LONDRES A ESTUDIAR, YA QUE SU BENEFACTOR HABIA CONVENIDO QUE ERA LO MEJOR PARA ELLA, UNA NUEVA CIUDAD, UN NUEVO COMIENZO EN UN COLEGIO DONDE, VIVIRIA MOMENTOS INOLVIDABLES EN SU VIDA.

AQUELLA NOCHE HUBO UNA FIESTA EN EL BARCO, CANDY ESTABA UN POCO MAS TRANQUILA, CUANDO SALIO HA TOMAR UN POCO DE AIRE A LA CUBIERTA. EL VIENTO ERA UN POCO FUERTE E HIZO QUE SU PAÑUELO CAYERA AL SUELO Y LO ALEJABA DE ELLA, FUE ENTONSES DONDE LO CONOCIO.

Oh hay alguien….. Anthony! …. Es igual a Anthony! Pero seguro que va a desaparecer en cualquier momento. ¡ Anthony! Oh no es imposible, no es rubio y es más alto que Anthony, está llorando-se repetía esto muy sorprendida.

Aquel joven que Candy había visto le recordaba a Anthony, pero desafortunadamente no era. Se veía muy triste y unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, fue cuando se dio cuenta que alguien lo observaba,

¿Hay alguien?- dijo aquel joven

Si perdóname no quise molestarte, me pareció que estabas muy triste-dijo apenada.

Que estoy triste no es verdad, (y comenzó a reír)

Entonces Candy pensó "creí que lloraba, me habré equivocado" "no, estoy segura que lloraba" aquel muchacho seguía riendo era algo extraño para ella, primero verlo tan triste y después tan alegre

¡En que estas soñando pequeña pecosa!

¡Pecosa YO! –se molestó.

Lamento muchísimo tener que decírtelo, pero realmente eres muy pecosa- se burló.

Eso a mí no me importa me gustan mucho las pecas -respondió con enojo.

Entiendo, por eso las coleccionas

SI, y últimamente estaba pensando cómo conseguir más- dijo irónica.

Qué bien- seguía divirtiéndose de la forma de actuar de la chica pecosa.

Estas celoso por que no tienes ninguna peca ¿verdad?

Y también estarás orgullosa de tu naricita- se acercó a ella.

Candy ya más enojada, pues este jovencito en verdad la saco de sus casillas

¡Claro que sí!- contesto orgullosa.

Fue entonces cuando George llego en busca de Candy,

Adiós pecosa

Mocoso atrevido.

Y así Candy se embarcó en una la nueva aventura el colegio donde el tío abuelo William creía que ahí, podría olvidar un poco a Anthony, pero eso es algo que no podrá.

Todo trascurría normal ella se logró hacer amiga de Patricia O 'Bryan, se reconcilio con su hermana Anne Britter, conoció bien a aquel joven que encontró en el barco camino al colegio, se reencontró con sus dos grandes amigos, Archí y Stear, volvió a ver a su amigo Albert, esa fue su más grande sorpresa( hasta el momento) no podía creer que Albert pudiera estar en Londres, pero también se encontró con Elisa Legan y su vil hermano Neil, que no dejaban pasar ni un momento para hacer sentir mal a Candy o dejarla en ridículo frente a los demás, pero la pequeña pecosa lograba salir muy bien librada de todas las trampas que le ponían.

Estando en su dormitorio oyó a un caballo galopar con rapidez y a su mente volvió a que terrible recuerdo, al asomarse a la ventana vio a un chico cabalgando en un corcel blanco, y una capa igual a la de Anthony, no lo pudo evitar y su instinto la hizo salir y tratar de evitar una caída, estaba confundida realmente creía que era Anthony. Al salir no se fijó de las escaleras y cayó por ellas, como resultado se desmayó, y cual fue sus sorpresa ese joven cabalgando en medio de la noche no era otro que Terry Grandchester, al verla en el suelo la llevo rápidamente a la enfermería pero no pudo evitar escuchar que de los labios de Candy solo se oía el nombre de Anthony, él pensaba quien era ese tal Anthony que lo ponía tan celoso. Candy le explico en otra ocasión su relación con el joven rubio, de su fascinación por las rosas y como desde que lo conoció su vida había cambiado, pero Terry se dio cuenta que no lo podía olvidar, que el aún estaba muy presente en Candy, pues siempre que estaba con Terry, ella recordaba a Anthony, cosa que al duque molestaba mucho

Y sin darse cuenta las vacaciones de verano llegaron, para Candy y Terry, fueron sumamente especiales, el logro que ella superara la muerte de Anthony. Entre ellos nació un nuevo sentimiento, ¿sería que Candy se había vuelto a enamorar?

Estaban de regreso en el colegio, después de las vacaciones de verano, esas maravillosas vacaciones para Candy y Terry, de Archí y Anne, de Paty y Stear, pero una sorpresa aguardaba en el colegio, había sido un verano de descubrir que pueden ser amigos todos, de experimentar nuevas sensaciones, de momentos únicos, en fin un verano que nunca se olvidara.

Esa noche, la primera que pasaban después de regresar de Escocia, Candy estaba en su habitación, recordando los momentos que había vivido con Terry, de ese inesperado beso de Él. No pudo dormir esa noche, pensando, hablando consigo misma.

"¿Por qué Terry me habrá besado? ¿Será que él siente algo por mí? -Sonrió- bueno tal vez si, -frunció el ceño- bueno pero no es de caballeros hacer eso, dedo admitir que me gusto – sonrió nuevamente- ¡Cielos! no sé lo que siento por Él, será caso que….. –Abrió grandes los ojos - Creo que debo darme una oportunidad de ser feliz, tal vez con Él lo sea

Me alegra que Terry y su mama por fin se hayan reconciliado, se merecen la oportunidad de ser feliz –sonrió.

Y con ese dialogo paso la mayor parte de la noche, para la pequeña rubia era muy difícil asimilar tales acontecimientos, por otro lado Terry en su habitación se tenía los mismos pensamientos, vaya que era una noche intranquila.

"Trazan con pecas –sonríe- como fue posible que me hayas robado el corazón, que será esto que siento, ¿Por qué te has vuelto tan importante para mí, Srta. Pecas…..

La noche, para ellos, transcurrió pensando en lo mismo, sus mágicas vacaciones en Escocia. La luz del día llego más pronto de lo que pensaron, y una vez más a cumplir con sus obligaciones del colegio, ese día habría una misa para empezar otro ciclo escolar en el San Pablo.

Como Candy había pasado mucho tiempo en vela, no era de extrañar que despertara tarde, y fuera la última en salir del dormitorio

Ayyyyyyyyyyy, otra vez tarde, la Hna. Grey se enfadara y me castigara, ¿Candy cómo es posible que siempre te duermas? -se da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

Empezó a correr para estar en misa lo más rápido posible, poco antes de llegar decidió parar para tomar aire, estaba respirando profundo cuando sintió que alguien estaba parada detrás de ella, y antes de que pudiera voltear a ver quién era, sintió que la abrazaron por la cintura y le llamaron por su nombre.

"Candy"

Cuando la pequeña pecosa volteo, no pudo creer lo que veía, con esa enorme impresión, solo abrió más grandes sus hermosos ojos verdes y se desmayó.


	2. DULCE CANDY

CAPITULO 2: ¡DULCE CANDY!

Cuando Candy despertó se hallaba en la enfermería del colegio, estaba muy confundida, será acaso que sus ojos la hayan traicionado, seria que en su mente y en su corazón aun tenía el recuerdo vivo de ese chico de ojos de cielo… " pero que me está pasando, creí que ya no volvería a tener esas alucinaciones" seguía con sus pensamientos cuando entro la enfermera.

Candy! Por fin reaccionaste, me tenías preocupada – le dijo con una sonrisa.

¿qué fue lo que me paso Hna?

Pues no lo sé bien, creí que cuando despertaras tu me lo dirías- dijo sorrendida.

Solo recuerdo que me dirigía a la misa, cuando alguien me hablo.

¿quien era Candy?

Era Anth…-lo dijo casi susurrando.

¿quién dices Candy?

Nadie hermana –bajo la mirada.

En ese momento al mirar la mesita junto a la camilla, logro ver una dulce Candy, cosa que le extraño muchísimo y la desconcertó mas de lo que ya estaba

Hermana ¿y esa flor? ¿quien la trajo?

El joven que te trajo la dejo- dijo sin darle importancia.

¡No puede ser es una dulce Candy! -pensó.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

Adelante

Se abrió lentamente la puerta y tímidamente se asomaron sus dos amigas de Candy, estaban preocupadas al saber que ella estaba en la enfermería.

Hna. ¿Ésta bien Candy?- dijo tímida Anne.

Así es Srta. Britter

¿te encuentras bien Candy?- pregunto preocupada.

¿qué fue lo que te paso? – preguntaron las chicas al unísono.

Estoy bien, no se preocupen, y no sé lo que paso -bajo la mirada.

Las dejo tengo muchas cosas qué hacer –salió de la habitación

Todas asentaron la cabeza en señal de aceptación:

Ahora si, dinos bien, que fue lo que te ocurrió- pregunto Anne muy ansiosa.

Me dirigía a misa cuando me detuve a tomar aire, y entonces…..

¿Qué? ¡Candy!- le dijo Paty al ver que se callaba.

No me lo van a creer, sentí que alguien me abrazo, y me llamo por mi nombre, inmediatamente voltee y fue cuando lo vi.

¿A quién? – se extraño Anne.

A .. a … a Anthony –dijo casi sin creer sus propias palabras.

Sus amigas se sorprendieron tanto al oír el nombre que decía su amiga, estaban muy confundidas, ¿Por qué Candy estaba hablando de Anthony, y que lo había visto?

Pero eso no es posible Candy. Tú me dijiste que…-agacho la cabeza Paty

Que murió.

Candy tal vez te confundiste, y era otro chico del colegio.- trato de persuadirla Anne.

Tal vez…-agacho la cabeza- Pero fue muy real. Eso no lo pude haber imaginado, y además tengo una alegría que no se explicar. Y también….

También que ¿Candy? – se oia dudosa Anne.

Miren- tomo la dulce Candy y se las mostro, Paty y Anne se asombraron pues sabían también que esa rosa es la que Anthony había regalado a Candy, y todo lo que significaba para ella.

¿No crees que alguien te quiera jugar una broma? – contesto Paty para sonar algo realista.

Si, tal vez Elisa- se apresuro a decir Anne-recuerda que aun está muy enojada por lo de Terry

Decían sus amigas para tranquilizar a la chica, pues evidentemente le afectaba.

Si es así como dicen, que crueles por que juegan de esa manera-contesto muy molesta.

Al ver que a Candy esto le estaba afectando mucho, Paty le hizo otra pregunta, para distraerla y sacarla de sus recuerdos

Y ¿cómo fue que llegaste aquí? -pregunto tímidamente.

No lo sé yo solo desperté en esta cama -dijo asombrada y alzo los hombros.

En ese momento fue cuando llego la Hna. Grey.

Candice White Andley veo que estas ya recuperada. Ahora si ¿Me podrías decir que estabas hacienda en el jardín a esa hora? Todos los alumnos estaban en donde debían, claro excepto tu.- la reprendio.

Yo...Yo… Se me hizo tarde hermana -dijo apenada y bajando la mirada.

Veo que es algo común en ti. Como ya estas mejor y no tienes nada grave, me dijo la Hna. que te puedes ir a tu habitación, ahí te recuperaras por completo, descansando.

La Hna. Grey ya no dijo mas y salió de la habitación, confiada en que esto no tendría mayor importancia en la salud de la joven.

Creo que se molesto mucho la hermana grey, Candy – dijo Paty.

Si Candy, será mejor que trates de no ser tan dormilona -sonrió Anne.

Si eso es lo que tratare -se sonrojo.

Todas comenzaron a reír estaban felices de que solo hubiera sido un susto, pero en la pequeña rubia, el rostro de Anthony daba una y mil vueltas, y la dulce candy no la dejaba olvidar lo que había visto.

"esto no puedo haber sido una alucinación, fue tan real ¿será acaso que me estoy volviendo loca? Anthony porque no te puedo olvidar, sigues tan presente en mi." Pesaba Candy.

La chica trajo a su mente todos los hermosos recuerdos al lado del encantador ojiazul.

Candy y sus amigas salieron de la enfermería y se dirigieron a los dormitorios, Anne y Paty tenían un permiso especial para estar por unas horas con Candy, cuando estuviera completamente recuperada las tres regresarían a sus clases.

En tanto, fuera de la enfermería, estaba el joven heredero, el futuro duque, que apenas se entero corrió rápido a preguntar cómo se encontraba ella, el solo hecho de pensar que a su Srta. Pecas le ocurriera algo malo, lo alteraba, pues en él un sentimiento estaba emanando, como un volcán en erupción si poder controlarlo, lo aceptaba, y le causaba emoción descubrir algo nuevo, algo maravilloso, sin el darse cuenta ya estaba enamorado de Candy, solo había que darse cuenta.

Al ver a la hermana Grey entrar decidió esperar un poco para ver a su amada tarzan con pecas, cuando por fin salió Candy con sus amigas, ver que estaba bien, le dio mucha tranquilidad en su corazón y la llamo con mucha emoción.

¡CANDY!

Terry, que haces aquí? -respondió extrañada.

Oí que te desmayaste, así que me Salí de clases y vine a ver que te ocurrió

Te reprenderán por eso -dijo preocupada.

Que más da, ya estoy acostumbrado -sonrió.

Terry, no está bien eso -arrugo su frente.

Ya deja los sermones tarzan con pecas mejor diles a tu amigas que nos dejen solos -dijo coqueteando.

Terry, eres incorregible, pero está bien les diré que nos den un momento

La pequeña rubia les dijo a sus amigas que si le podrían dar un momento a solas con Terry y de paso que vigilaran que ninguna hermana estuviera cerca, si no se meterían en problemas, las chicas accedieron a su petición aunque el miedo de ser descubiertas las invadía

Ahora si ya estamos solos, que es lo que deseas Terry - lo dijo un poco molesta.

Que te pasa pecas, por que esa actitud, yo solo me preocupo y tu me tratas así -rio sarcástico.

Te recuerdo que aun no me has pedido disculpas por lo que paso en Escocia - volteo la cara y alzo la nariz.

Ha por eso el enojo, vaya Srta. Pecas que resentida eres, pero esta bien si con eso estarás feliz….. Haber por donde empiezo

Candy estaba sorprendida por la actitud de Terry, de pronto era demasiado amable con ella que tramaría, se preguntaba.

Srta. Tarzan con pecas, me podrías disculpar por haberte robado un beso -hizo una reverencia y sonrió.

Yo….. Bueno…. ¿crees que solo con eso se me olvidara? -contesto ofendida.

Yo ya hice lo que pediste, no sé si se te olvide o no –rio burlon- ahora cuéntame que te paso -lo dijo un poco preocupado.

Candy no quería decirle que le había parecido ver a Anthony tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría, y después de lo que el había hecho por ella para poder superar su muerte, seria como defraudarlo, así que decidió no contarle el verdadero motivo de su mal.

Solo me desmaye, yo creo que no dormí bien.

Pues deberías descansar, te acompaño a tu dormitorio si quieres -guiño el ojo.

¡TERRY!

Esta bien no lo hare- dijo coqueto- y que es eso que tienes ahí – pregunto con curiosidad.

Terry logro ver que Candy trataba de ocultar algo, aunque por lo visto no logro que pasara desapercibido ante la mirada del futuro duque, la dulce candy que estaba junto a ella al despertar, Terry la vio pese a su esfuerzo de la rubia por ocultarla.

No es nada.

¿cómo nada? A ver enséñamela- hizo un movimiento para tomar la mano de Candy.

¡NO! – se exalto.

Ante la negativa de Candy, Terry se acerco mas a ella y logro tomar su mano y así mirar lo que ocultaba, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que tenia en sus manos, le hizo recordar al "jardinero" como el lo llamaba.

Veo que no valió de nada mi esfuerzo por hacerte olvidar a ese debilucho -lo dijo un poco enojado- creo que será mejor que me vaya, ya he comprobado que estas bien. Adiós Candy

Terry sintió un profundo dolor en su corazón, pensaba que Candy también sentía lo que el por ella, que por fin había logrado quitar el fantasma que la afligía, pero al ver la rosa todas sus esperanzas se le derrumbaban

¡TERRY! Espera.

¿Qué pasa? - se detuvo un momento pero sin voltear a ver a Candy.

Candy se acerco rápidamente hacia El, le tomo su mano tímidamente

Estoy segura que es una broma de Elisa, es para hacerme sufrir

Creí que eso ya no te hacia sufrir – volteo a ver a Candy.

No quise decir eso, bueno…

No hay problema será mejor que descanses - dijo esto aun serio- nos vemos después – los celos aun lo dominaban.

Esta bien

Se alejo Terry , ella noto la molestia en el, ¿serian los celos? Los celos que le causaba el recuerdo de Anthony.

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de los chicos.

" Candy, que hermosa estas, este tiempo que no te he visto has cambiado tanto, estas mas hermosa que en mis sueños, el tiempo que nos alejamos te ha sentado muy bien, pero ¿por que te desmayas, acaso no querrás verme? será mejor que valla a su dormitorio , a ver que le ocurre, a esta hora ya debe estar ahí, según lo que me dijo la hna. que la atendió, ¿y si se pone otra vez mal? Ya no puedo esperan ya ansió tenerla cerca, y poder abrazarla, esta vez no habrá nada que nos separe, ¡ si ! eso hare voy a su dormitorio…. ¡Que mala suerte! no puedo ir, los chicos tenemos prohibido estar en ese lugar. No me importa necesito saber como esta y hablar con ella, debí esperar en la enfermería hasta que reaccionara."

Y así el joven se dirigió a donde estaba Candy y sus amigas, pues ellas ya habían llegado y estaban instaladas en la habitación. Platicaban muy tranquilamente cuando alguien toco la puerta

Debe ser Archí y Stear que están preocupados – dijo Anne.

Pero no pueden estar aquí los reprenderán – se asusto Paty.

Entonces no se tarden chicas, habrán rápido y que entren –sonrió- no sea que alguien los vea.

Paty se dirigió a abrir la puerta cuando vio que no eran los chicos que creían, solo pregunto.

Creo que se equivoco de dormitorios

¿disculpa esta Candy? – hablo el visitante.

Cuando Candy oyó esa voz, sintió un sensación extraña que le recorría todo el cuerpo, se erizo completamente, y su corazón latía mas rápido.

ANTHONY!- dijo exaltada y abriendo grandes los ojos.

Al oír esto Anne, se dirigió a la puerta, al ver al joven que estaba parado fuera se llevo la mano a su boca, y abrió grandes los ojos, entonces Anthony entro a ver a su pecosa, las jóvenes se quedaron heladas, y no podían hacer movimiento alguno.

Candy! – dijo Anthony con esa voz profunda que solo el tenia.

Anthony! – no podía creer lo que veía.


	3. FRENTE A FRENTE

CAPITULO 3: FRENTE A FRENTE

Anthony pidió a Anne y a Paty que por favor los dejaran solos un momento, y aun con semejante impresión, ellas salieron de la habitación. Candy y Anthony por fin estaban frente a frente para la pequeña rubia era algo increíble, como era posible que el estuviera parado delante de ella, le habían dicho que murió, toda su familia y ella le lloraron , todos estuvieron muy afectados por su perdida, entonces como era posible su presencia en la habitación, se quedo muda, helada, no sabía como reaccionar, si correr a abrazarlo, si pedirle una explicación o reclamar todo el tiempo que ella sufrió por el, recordando el momento de su muerte, pero aunque quería hacer algo su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes, a Anthony le pasaba algo similar, estaba tan entusiasmado de por fin poder hablar con su pequeña pecosa, pero era tanta la emoción que tampoco podía articular palabra alguna, pero con sus nervios más templados que los de su amada fue el quien rompió el silencio

A: no sabes lo que he pasado lejos ti, Candy, he soñado con este momento desde el accidente,

Pero Candy no respondía nada, solo unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, aun no podía comprender lo que ocurría.

A: Candy, por favor responde (dijo angustiado)

Anthony nunca espero que este momento fuera así, soñaba con que los dos se fundieran en en largo abrazo, quería tenerla cerca de su cuerpo, poder acariciar sus dorados cabellos, poder disfrutar del brillo en sus ojos, pero su amada estaba parada sin moverse, sin emitir sonido alguno, ¿qué es lo que pasaba?

A: Candy me estas asustando.

Tomo la decisión de acercarse más a ella, de tomarla en sus brazos, cuando Candy por fin respondió.

C: que pretendes Anthony, porque ¿por qué?

Y con inmensas lágrimas invadiendo el rostro de Candy, y con voz entrecortada dijo,

C: sal por favor

A: pero…

C: ¡QUE SALGAS!

Anthony no pudo comprender el por qué de su reacción, y con un dolor inmenso dentro de él abandono, la habitación, la rubia se quedo hundida en un mar de lagrimas, ya no se contuvo mas y dejo salir todo el llanto que guardo delante de Anthony, el joven de mirada del cielo, salió completamente destrozado con unas pequeñas gotas saliendo de sus ojos, al percatarse de esto las dos amigas de Candy, entraron de inmediato a consolar a su amiga.

P: Candy que ocurrió, vimos salir a Anthony destrozado (dijo preocupada)

A: creo que será mejor que te dejemos sola, Paty vamos Candy necesita pensar bien, cuando te sientas lista, charlaremos

C: no, por favor, no se vayan,

Anne se acerco a su amiga, en ese momento la abrazo y sin palabras le mostro que en ella se podía desahogar, Candy lloro por un momento, en tanto sus amigas esperaban en silencio.

C: no puedo creer que todo este tiempo estuviera fingiendo que estaba muerto, no lo puedo creer, todos sufrimos por el.

A: no puedes juzgarlo sin oír lo que te tenga que decir (dijo segura de sus palabras)

P: tu nos contaste de el, crees que sea capaz de eso?

C: pues…. En realidad no, no lo creo.

P: debe haber una explicación, ¿no te parece?

A: si Candy te explico que sucedió?

C: en realidad, no, no lo deje decir nada,

P: es normal, nadie sabe cómo reaccionar en una situación así!

C: creo que fui muy dura con él, ¡cielos!

P: no te sientas tan mal, el comprenderá tu reacción, ¿no crees Anee?

A: si

C: no le dije que estoy feliz de que este vivo, que tonta fui, creerá que no me interesa (dijo preocupada)

P: puedes hablar con el después, y estoy segura que comprenderá, (sonrió)

A: si es verdad! ¿ crees que Archí ya sepa que está vivo?

P: y también Stear?

C: se alegraran mucho al saber esta noticia, vamos chicas hay que decirles, o tal vez ya lo sepan(puso su mano en la barbilla y pensó para sí)

A: de todos modos vamos! Esperen, Candy ¿ya te sientes mejor?

C: claro, no estaba alucinando, es real ¡Anthony está vivo! ¡Está vivo! (cambio su cara de felicidad, por una de tristeza) pero lo corrí de la habitación, no lo deje hablar, que tonta soy, y ahora, que hare.

P:ya pensaremos en algo

Las amigas salieron, en busca de los chicos, las tres estaban emocionadas, querían ver la cara que pondrían al saber noticia, sin tardar llegaron a donde Archí y Stear

C: ¡STEAR, ARCHI! (grito y les hizo señas alzando un mano, para llamarlos)

Ar: que sucede Candy? veo que ya te recuperaste.

Stear: me da gusto que ya estés bien, tu siempre preocupándonos (rio)

C: ¿y no me preguntan por que me desmaye?

Ar: es cierto, ¿Qué te ocurrió?

C: ¡VI A ANTHONY!

Archí y Stear: ¿Qué?,

St: tal vez lo imaginaste

C: eso creí, pero después fue a mi habitación, también Anne y Paty también lo vieron (estaba emocionada al relatarles)

Anne y Paty, asentaron con la cabeza afirmando lo que Candy decía.

A: ¿y donde esta? ¿qué paso con él?

St: SI ¿por que nos ocultaron que vivía? Que fue lo que te dijo?

C: (agacho la mirada) no sé, no lo deje hablar.

St: ¡y en donde esta?

P: tampoco lo sabemos.

Ar: ven hermano lo buscaremos en los dormitorios, ¡no creo que quieran entrar ahí, verdad señoritas? (dijo coqueteando)

Paty y Anne se sonrojaron y Candy solo se rio, ella si quería ir a buscarlo, pero Stear le dijo que sería más prudente si fueran ellos, las hermanas la podrían ver por ahí o el odioso de Neal, y la perjudicaría, así que las tres aguardaron a que los hermanos llegaran.

Anthony decidió no ir a los dormitorios, quería pensar bien lo que paso, y busco refugio en el lugar que más se pareciera a su hermoso jardín, decidió recorrer el colegio y buscar un sitio así, para su mala fortuna, cuando iba pasando muy abatido, unos ojos lograron ver, su figura, y reconocían quien era, aunque la dueña de esos terribles ojos , no podía creer que estuviera ahí, y sin mas tapujos, se abalanzo hacia el, sus amigas se extrañaron de que ella ni siquiera se despidiera solo salió corriendo detrás del joven, por lo tanto decidieron seguirla para ver lo que pasaba.

Elisa: ¡ANTHONY!

Al oír que lo llamaban, el joven se detuvo, volteo la mirada para ver quien lo solicitaba, pero era la última persona a quien quería saludar, y antes de que pudiera salir, ya Elisa estaba junto a él, se le lanzo a los brazos, pero el no respondió al abrazo de la joven.

E: ¡Anthony, me alegra que por fin estés en el colegio!

Anthony se logro zafar de los brazos de Elisa y con una voz no muy agradable, le dijo:

A: Elisa, quisiera estar solo, por favor déjame, después hablamos.

E: ¿que te pasa Anthony? ¿Porque estas así? Ha ya se, seguramente ya viste a Candy

A: (se sorprendió al oir estas palabras) ¿por qué lo dices Elisa? ¡que sabes tu?

E: pues seguramente tu esperabas que ella te recibiera con los brazos abiertos, ¿no es así?

A: no veo nada de extraño en eso.

E: pues seguramente no te recibió así, (rio con maldad)

A: ya basta de rodeos, no me interesa nada de lo que digas. (se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar)

E: creo que ya te has de haber enterado de que candy es novia del futuro duque de Grandchester

A: (paro un momento y sin voltear a verla) estas mintiendo Elisa, ya basta de intrigar contra Candy, no me interesa nada de lo que tú me digas (y siguió caminando)

Elisa con llena de coraje, se quedo parada, pero a pesar de que Anthony seguía caminando, le seguía diciendo

E: ya vez que tu "Candy" no te quiere como dice, apenas no te vio y pronto se busco un buen partido, no es nada tonta.

Elisa se quedo haciendo rabietas, pero el veneno ya lo había regado, Anthony siguió caminando esta vez aun mas lleno de preguntas, se decía si eso que Elisa dijo fuera verdad,

A: NO, eso no puede ser verdad, porque Candy seria novia de un tal duque, Elisa solo quiere que me enoje con Candy pero no lo va a lograr, buscare la forma de hablar con ella y que me explique por qué reacciono así.

El joven Brower, meditaba los recientes acontecimientos, y en otro lugar sus primos lo buscaban incansablemente pero al no obtener resultados, regresaron con las chicas.

Ar: nadie lo ha visto (dijo desconcertado)

St: en los dormitorios no esta, no se ha presentado a clases, ¿Dónde podrá estar?

C: quisiera verlo, por que fui tan ruda (agacho la cabeza)

P: vamos no te castigues, tu no sabias que hacer, si no lo vez hoy, mañana se presentara a clases, y ahí podrán charlar

Anne: ahora ya sabes que esta vivo, y que tienes la esperanza de estar con el, y por lo visto el ati te quiere mucho.

C: por que lo dices

St : fuiste a la primera persona que busco, ni siquiera a nosotros nos busco, tu eres muy importante para el.

Ar: animo gatita, no estés triste, en la noche que llegue a hora de dormir nosotros le hablaremos, y que mañana se vean en un lugar.

St: eso es, su dormitorio esta a unos pasos del nuestro, junto al de Terry.

Cuando Candy oyó el nombre de Terry, su corazón se acelero, como reaccionaría el, se preguntaba

Anne: te sucede algo? Candy,

C: no, no pasa nada

P: vaya chicos que tarde es, ya es hora que regresemos o las hermanas nos reprenderán, será mejor que cada quien vayamos a nuestras habitaciones.

Sin darse cuenta la tarde llego el día llegaba a su fin, Candy y los otros no pudieron ver a Anthony, todos estaban ansiosos de tenerlo frente a ellos, pero desgraciadamente esto no se logro ese día, cada uno partió a su habitación, los hermanos Cornwell esperaban la llegada de su primo, pero esta no se daba aun, del otro lado Candy, estaba más inquieta, quería donde podría estar Anthony,, de pronto oyó una unas voces en el pasillo, se acerco a su puerta a oír pues logro escuchar un nombre que le interesaba, era Elisa con sus amigas, lo extraño fue escuchar el nombre de Anthony salir de los labios de Elisa, no dudo y abrió la puerta justo cuando Elisa pasaba frentre, cuando esta la vio no dudo en decir algo que ni ella se creía, pero la finalidad del comentario era herir a la rubia.

E: vaya veo que las hijas de pony, les gusta escuchar detrás de las puertas

C: te equivocas, fue una desagradable coincidencia, el encontrate al abrir mi puerta,

E: así, no veo a nadie que te hable,

C: no tengo por que darte explicaciones,

E: jajá, (le dio la espalda a Candy, pero avanzo) como te decía Luisa, mi novio acaba de llegar al colegio, creo que mañana será un excelente día nos la pasaremos juntos, Anthony y yo nos queremos mucho.

Cuando oyó eso Candy sintió como si una daga traspasara su corazón, como era posible que ella supiera de Anthony, cuando Elisa se dio cuenta de que su comentario, había lastimado a Candy, ella y sus amigas se alejaron riendo. La pequeña rubia seguía parada en la puerta, con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, decidió entrar a su habitación, se seco sus lágrimas con su mano y se dijo

"Ya Candy, no puedes creer esas palabras solo lo dijo para lastimarme, ella y Anthony ¡NO! Pero que estoy pensando, no puedo esperar hasta mañana, necesito hablar con el ahora, Stear dijo que su habitación estaba junto a la de Terry, ya sé que hare."

Candy espero unas horas, saco de debajo de su cama la soga que guardaba, la lanzo a una rama del árbol cerca de su ventana y colgó de ella para poder llegar a la habitación del chico, ya era muy noche ya todos los jóvenes del colegio dormían, claro todos excepto Anthony, que no podía conciliar el sueño, la reacción de su pecosa le daba una y mil vueltas. De pronto oyó un golpe en su balcón, como si alguien se hubiera caído, este ruido lo saco de sus pensamiento y sin mas corrió a ver que era ese golpe, cuando se sonó vio a una pecosa, que había caído de una rama, de hecho la rama estaba lejos de su balcón. Reconoció de inmediato quien era y abrió rápidamente

A: CANDY!

El joven no podía creer lo que veía, su pequeña pecosa no había cambiado nada, aun seguía siendo la chiquilla revoltosa que conoció y de la que se enamoro, ella no sabía cómo actuar que decir, su corazón le decía que lo abrazara ya no se podía contener mas así que sin pensarlo se lanzo a sus brazos, el al ver a su pecosa correr hacia el extendió los suyos y se fundieron en un abrazo que los transporto a otro lugar. Ninguno decía nada, era como si se conectaran interiormente. Cuando se separaron del abrazo, Candy se quedo viendo a Anthony había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio, estaba más alto, tenía un cuerpo mas varonil, su figura era perfecta, su mirada era realmente fascinante cualquiera se podría perder en ella, llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio, que le sentaba bastante bien, su porte aun era imponente, no podía dejar de contemplarlo, se deleitaba con su presencia, a pesar de que ella sentía un inmenso amor por él, ahora le despertaba otros sentimientos que de niña no, ahora sus labios eran realmente seductores, por su parte, Anthony también noto muchos cambios en ella, su figura era más la de una mujercita, su figura estilizada, todo en ello le parecía perfecto, esos hermosos ojos verdes que recordaba seguían igual de enamorados de él, sin necesidad de decirlo, sus miradas hablaban, decían más que las palabras, era un momento mágico, pero tenían que aclarar ciertos mal entendidos, y esta noche tenían que quedar claro, ninguno se atrevía a romper la magia, pero alguien tenia que hablar.

C: Anthony no sabes como sufri por ti!

A: para mi también fue difícil el no verte, pero la esperanza de estar otra vez contigo fue lo que me dio fuerza de seguir y recuperarme.

C: pero fue muy cruel lo que hiciste (reclamo)

A: disculpa no pude controlar el caballo, se que te asuste, te pido perdón, Candy

C: pero, por que ocultarte? Eso fue doloroso, esos días después del accidente, (se llenaron sus ojos de lagrimas)

Al ver que su pecosa derramaba lagrimas, se acerco a ella, saco un pañuelo, y seco sus lagrimas, mientras hacia esto decía:

A: perdóname Candy, perdona todas tus lágrimas derramadas por mí,

C: no entiendo, por que ocultarte

A: ¡ocultarme?

C: si! ¿Por qué tenias que hacernos creer que moriste?

A: ¿MORIR?, no sabia que eso es lo que creían

C: a no? Entonces?

A: después de la caída, estuve inconsciente unos días, según me conto mi padre, cuando nos hallaron creían que había muerto, al ver que aun estaba con vida, me trasladaron a un hospital, donde desperté después de una semana.

C: a nosotros nos dijeron que moriste! (triste) Todos sufrimos por ti, Stear, Archi, la tía Elroy, en fin hasta los Leegan!

A: eso no es posible, si Elisa me visitaba en el hospital!

C: ¿Qué? Pero ¿cómo?

A: ahora comprendo porque nadie contesto mis cartas,

C: ¿que cartas?

A: les escribía regularmente, me pusieron al tanto sobre los deseos del tío abuelo de mandarlos a estudiar al colegio San Pablo, decían que yo los alcanzaría cuando me recuperara, así que les escribía, pero nunca obtuve repuesta. ¿Quien pudo hacer semejante cosa? (enojado y apretando los puños)

C: no lo puedo creer!

Anthony comprendió por que su pecosa lo había recibido de esa manera, comprendió todo, y estaba decidido a llegar al fondo de este engaño, por que jugar así con sus vidas, quien podría ser tan malvado, para fraguar todo, pero ahora no era el tiempo dedicar a ello sus pensamientos, estaba por fin con su pecosa y esta vez no iba a perder el tiempo, se acerco a ella y la abrazo tiernamente, mientras le decía al oído.

A: mi pecosa, cuánto dolor has guardado en tu corazón, y yo soy el culpable.(dijo tiernamente)

C: tú no tienes ninguna culpa, lo único que importa es que estas conmigo, que puedo oír tu corazón latir junto al mío, ¿lo oyes? (sonrió)

A: claro que lo escucho, (dejo un silencio para después decir) ¡eres mucho mas linda cuando ríes! (dijo tiernamente)

Candy se sonrojo, pero no podía evitar estar feliz, era un sueño hecho realidad, el joven al que tanto recordaba, estaba junto a ella, pasaron largo rato hablando de lo que sucedió en el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos, pero Candy no hablo de Terry, creía que todavía no era el momento, el tiempo paso muy rápido y..

A: Candy! estas en mi habitación!

C: ¡cielos! Tengo que regresar, sin que me vean, (sonrió y saco la lengua)

A: jaja, no cambias pequeña revoltosa,

C: me tengo que ir ya es muy tarde, no quiero retrasarme.

A: no quiero que te vayas, quisiera que todo el tiempo estuvieras junto a mí

C: a mi también me gustaría

Anthony la tomo de las manos y la miro fijamente a los ojos

A: Candy!

C: será mejor que me vaya (sonrió)

La rubia se trepo a una rama cerca, aunque esta vez le costo mas trabajo, el árbol estaba mas lejos de la habitación, al ver esto Anthony se acerco a ayudarla a trepar, por mas que trataron de no hacer ruido para no alertar a nadie, fue imposible, en la habitación de al lado, el joven que dormía, al oír ruidos se despertó, y no dudo en asomarse por la ventana, , pero no pudo percibir que es lo que molestaba su sueño, aunque si logro ver, un bulto en un árbol, pero no logro aclarar que era. Candy llego a su dormitorio sin que nadie supiera a donde estaba, se puso su pijama, se acostó, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño, estaba feliz, más que feliz, del otro lado el joven Brower, compartía los sentimientos, es como si sus mentes se hubieran sincronizado, recordaban lo mismo, se hacían las mismas preguntas, tenían la misma esperanza. La noche paso rápido, la luz del sol, iluminaba el ventanal de Candy, esta vez no era tarde, se cambio y se preparo para asistir a clases, tenia la ilusión de ver a su querido Anthony otra vez, como reaccionarían Archi y Stear, pero también tenia una preocupación, el joven ingles.

Los hermanos Cornwell al ver a su primo, lo abrazaron, eufóricos, creían que sus ojos los traicionaban, pero era realidad, el estaba ahí con ellos, fue sumamente conmovedor ver el amor que entre ellos se tenían.

Pasaron las primeras clases y por fin llego el descanso, los Andley salieron en busca de las chicas, y por supuesto ellas también los buscaban.

Lo que nadie se esperaba es que el joven duque, también buscaba a la pecosa, quería disculparse y arreglar los malentendidos, fue entonces cuando se topo con ella,

T: Candy, me alegra verte.

C: TERRY! (sorprendida)

Anne y Paty: TERRY !

T: que sucede pareciera que han visto un fantasma (sonrió de lado) Candy necesito hablar contigo. Puedes?

C: yo. … he.. yo….

T: que sucede Srta. Pecas (fue entonces cuando tomo su mano y la atrajo hacia el) vamos, tenemos que hablar,

C: ahora no Terry!

T: pero….

No había terminado de decir su frase, cuando alguien lo tomo por la espalda y con voz imponente le dijo,

Ant: la Srta. No desea hablar contigo!

T: (se volteo inmediatamente) y tu quien te crees para hablarme asi?

Candy abrió grandes los ojos, e intervino con rapidez

C: BASTA!1

Arc: tranquilícense.

T: no se quien seas pero no te permitiré que me hables asi

Ant: pues yo no permitiré que le hables asi a Candy!

T: y tu que tienes que ver con mi novia?

Ant: TU NOVIA? (sorprendido)….

Continuara….


	4. ¡TU NOVIA!

CAPITULO 4: TU NOVIA

-¡TU NOVIA!- exclamo Anthony.

Anthony no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero esas eran las palabras que el futuro duque decía, no es que su oído fallara, entonces recordó lo que Elisa le había comentado, y aunque se resistía a creerlo, la duda volvió a él, fue cuando vio rápidamente la cara de los demás y observo en sus rostros la sorpresa y preocupación, estaba estupefacto, y al ver su reacción

- ¿qué te pasa? ¿Se te acabo tu valor? ¿Que no sabías eso? –sonrió de lado Terry.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Terry retráctate de tus palabras – contesto alterada Candy.

- ¡qué te pasa Candy! – replico el futuro duque.

- ya te dije que te retractes.- dijo la rubia.

- ¿y por qué tengo que hacer eso? lo que digo es verdad ¡Porque lo niegas!

-eso no es verdad Anthony, déjame explicarte. –miro al rubio.

-¿Anthony? Pero que dices Candy, ¿HABLAS DEL JARDINERO MUERTO…? Ahora comprendo – el rostro de Terry cambio

-¿qué comprendes? ¿Qué sabes tú de mí? – lo miro fijo a los ojos

- vamos chicos creo que deben calmarse, o tendremos serios problemas – dijo Archí, firme en sus palabras.

-¡SI!, Archí tiene razón, están llamando la atención, y si hacen un escándalo, saldremos todos perjudicados- replico Stear.

Al oír las palabras de los hermanos Corwell, los rivales solo apretaron los puños, y trataron de calmarse, pero sus miradas eran retadoras, los hermosos ojos azules de Anthony lanzaban rayos y centellas en contra de la mirada azul zafiro de Terry, y viceversa, era claro que ninguno sedería.

-será mejor que nos retiremos, Candy, podrías acompañarme –dijo Anthony un poco molesto, pero sin dejar de mirar a Terry.

-no creerás que Candy se ira contigo, ella y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar- contesto Terry.

- pues porque no se lo preguntas -dijo sarcástico Anthony.

- ¡BASTA! – ya no aguanto más Candy y les grito.

Salió del lugar si hablar con nadie, entonces, Paty y Anne que observaban todo, pero no intervenían, fueron tras de ella, para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-Candy! – Grito Terry al ver que salía despavorida, entonces volteo a ver a Anthony y le dijo - Eres un idiota.

-¿eso crees? yo diría que el idiota eres tú.

-será mejor que te alejes de ella.

-comprenderás que eso es imposible – sonrió- además de que es mi prima, he venido especialmente por ella, y nadie me impedirá estar cerca de Candy, mucho menos tu

-eso veremos.

Se acercaron un poco uno al otro y al ver que estaban a punto de pelear, Stear y Archí intervinieron y se pusieron en medio de los dos.

-ya es suficiente lo que deberían hacer es preocuparse por Candy – los regaño Archí - ¡se fue muy afectada, sería bueno que hablaran y arreglaran este lio que han provocado!

-vamos Terry deberías pensar las cosas, te acompaño a otro lugar. – trato Stear de tranquilizar al rebelde inglés.

- Anthony, tu y yo deberíamos ir a un lugar más tranquilo, debes pensar bien –Archí por su lado trato de calmar a su primo.

-está bien, pero esto no ha acabado – amenazo Terry.

- vamos Archí, ya no soporto oír tantas insolencias – Anthony no se iba a dejar amedrentar por su rival.

Como pudieron los alejaron, este fue un trabajo arduo para Stear y Archí ya que en cuanto uno decía una frase, el otro le respondía, y parecía un pleito de nunca acabar, pero ya los estudiantes del San Pablo, miraban y cuchicheaban la razón del conflicto, en tanto Paty y Anne por fin lograron alcanzar a Candy, cuando llego a su colina de Poni en el colegio.

- Candy por fin te alcanzamos – dijo Paty.

- tranquilízate- Anne tomo por los hombros a su amiga.

- es que esto no debería suceder así, estoy feliz por la llegada de Anthony y a la vez muy confundida por Terry – decía Candy, a punto del llanto.

-¿y a que se refería cuando te dijo que eras su novia? –Pregunto Paty tímidamente- si no quieres decirnos no te preocupes- dijo esto al ver la expresión de su amiga.

-nosotras respetamos lo que nos quieras contar y lo que no – comprendió Anne.

-tranquilas, no es nada del otro mundo, chicas perdón por no haberles platicado antes, ustedes son mis mejores amigas, y les oculte esto.

¡Entonces si eres novia de Grandchester! – abrió grandes los ojos Paty.

-no, bueno no exactamente.

-¡explícanos! porque, lo que nos dices me confunde agrego Anne.

-lo que pasa es que en las vacaciones en Escocia, Terry…. Terry me ayudo a superar la muerte de Anthony, y…

-si no quieres decir no te preocupes, no te obligaremos a hablar.

-no es eso, lo que pasa es que… que… Ya lo diré… ¡Terry me beso! -pensó Candy "ufff lo dije".

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – casi gritaron las dos amigas al oír lo que Candy decía.

-si, estábamos bailando cuando por sorpresa me tomo entre sus brazos y me beso, yo supongo que por eso cree que somos novios -se sonrojo.

-¡vaya atrevimiento! – se sorprendió aún más Paty.

-y ahora que harás, a Anthony por lo visto, le afecto oír eso de ser la novia de grandchester. – agrego Anne.

-es verdad ¡viste la cara que puso el pobre!

-ya no me lo recuerden me siento fatal por eso, debí haberle platicado de Terry!

- ¿debiste? ¿Acaso ya has hablado con él? – se sorprendió Anne.

-pero a qué hora toda la mañana hemos tenido clases, y… ¡CANDY FUISTE A SU HABIATACION! – dijo la chica de anteojos.

-tenía que hablar con EL – saco la lengua - disculparme, y no resistí más estuve hasta muy tarde.

-Candy no deberías hacer eso, si la hermana Grey lo llega a saber ¡te expulsarían! – se afligió Anne.

-ni lo digas, Candy Promete que no lo harás más –añadió Paty.

-chicas cálmense, me ofenden al creer que me descubrirán -guiño el ojo- pero ahora no necesito regaños, no puedo dejar de pensar en Anthony, ¿que estará pensando de mi ahora? ¡Santo cielo! No querrá volver a hablar conmigo

-si dices que es como me platicaste, estoy segura que comprenderá, vamos, animo.

-gracias chicas.

-será mejor que regresemos a ver qué fue lo que sucedió.

-vayan ustedes, necesito estar un momento a solas.

-está bien, pero no tardes mucho – se alejaron las amigas de Candy.

Las chicas se marcharon del lugar y Candy subió al gran árbol que se encontraba en la colina, pues ahí en la altura de sus ramas soplando el viento en su cara se sentía relajada.

Por otro lado en donde Stear y Terry

-¿ya estas más calmado?

-¡déjame solo! – contesto Terry.

-¡si es lo que quieres! Lo hare, solo promete que no te meterás en problemas.

-¿y a ti que te interesa si me meto en problemas o no? Mejor preocúpate por tu "primito" y a mi déjame en paz

-no debes ser tan grosero, yo te consideraba mi amigo, pero si tu no lo deseas, está bien me iré.

-¡NO! ¡Espera! Creo que estoy muy ofuscado, olvida mis palabras, dime, ¿tu primo en verdad quiere tanto a Candy?

-él se enamoró de ella desde que la conoció, y siempre la defendió de quien sea, de Elisa, de Neil, inclusive se enfrentó a la tía abuela, estoy seguro que en verdad la ama

Al oír las palabras de Stear, Terry sintió que la sangre le hervía, sentía celos rabia y sobre todo temor, pues sabía perfectamente lo que la pequeña rubia sentía por Anthony

-será mejor que me dejes solo necesito pensar bien lo ocurrido.

Stear comprendió que para su nuevo amigo lo mejor era estar solo, así que se retiró a buscar a Archí junto con su primo, pero en el camino se encontró a Paty y a Anne, se sorprendió al verlas solas, entonces les pregunto por su amiga, y ellas le comentaron donde estaba y que necesitaba un momento a solas, comprendió perfectamente y cambio su rumbo del camino, ahora se iría con las chicas y esperaría a que su hermano apareciera junto con su primo.

En tanto en otro lugar estaban Anthony y Archí, este último tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para calmar a su primo.

-deberías hablar con ella antes de hacer cualquier conjetura.

-yo le creo, creo lo que ella dijo, no tengo porque dudar, es solo que…

-¿qué ocurre?

-ya alguien me había dicho que ella y Grandchester tenían algo.

-pues es una enorme mentira ¿no estarás dudando?

-claro que no, pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza esas palabras, porque Candy no me platico nada de Él.

-¿Candy? Pues cuando fue que se vieron, yo estuve con ella hasta llegar la noche, estaba preocupada porque no aparecías.

-en la noche llego a mi habitación -dijo apenado.

-comprendo. Esta gatita nunca cambiara.

-si –rió- me conto todo. Pero no hablo nada de ese duque

-aun no me dices quien se atrevió a hablar mal de Candy.

-Elisa –dijo Anthony con molestia.

-¡Elisa! Esa arpía- apretó el puño- ¿pero no creerás nada que provenga de ella? ¿O sí?

-por supuesto que no, es solo que…

-Elisa puso sus ojos en Terry, pero él no le corresponde, lo que tiene es que esta celosa.

-¿y por qué tiene que estar celosa?

-Terry también ha sido un buen amigo para Candy, y eso molesta a Elisa, cuando hizo una fiesta en su honor por haberla salvado, el no llego por que no habían invitado a Candy.

-ahora comprendo, aun así, él no tiene ningún derecho de sentirse novio de Candy

-veo que el celoso es otro –sonrió.

-¡no son celos! ¿O sí? –sonrió.

-me parece que sí, primo –sonrió- ahora que estas más tranquilo, creo que deberíamos regresar y esperar a Candy, para que charlen y arreglen ese mal entendido, no dejaras que se arruine su reencuentro

-tienes razón, esto no opacara la felicidad que sentimos, estoy seguro que Candy aun me ama, lo sé, lo vi en su mirada,

Estaba claro que Anthony, era una persona que analizaba la situación, debería tener mucha calma, y no dejar que el asunto de Terry lo afectara, después de todo el amor de Candy era suyo, pero también tenía claro que si trataban de robar ese amor, lucharía con toda su garra, y no dejaría que se lo arrebataran. Archí vio un cambio en su primo de cuando vivían en Lakewood a ahora, aunque seguía siendo amable y decidido, veía en el que unos celos lo invadían, algo que nunca había notado en él.

Todos tuvieron que regresar a clases, Anthony, Archí y Stear, tenían la misma clase, mientras que Terry la compartía con Neil, poco antes de que llegaran las hermanas

-¡vaya vaya! Así que el al duquecito le han robado a la novia -decía Neil a sus amigos en voz fuerte para que Terry escuchara.

-si te refieres a mi Neil, ten el suficiente valor y dímelo de frente, ha ya veo eso es algo que no conoces, como te puedo pedir eso ¿verdad? Es imposible -rio.

-búrlate, pero sabes que lo que digo es verdad, o no sabes de que mi primo ha llegado al colegio – dijo burlón.

Terry, con tan solo recordarle el nombre de Anthony se alteraba, así que se dirigió al pupitre de Neil, lo tomo del cuello con una mano y lo levanto un poco, para decirle enfurecido

-ese es asunto que no te incumbe, si lo he visto o no.

Al oír esto y la forma en que se lo dijeron, a Neil, le salió lo cobarde, que no era necesario buscar mucho para encontrarlo, hizo su típica cara de susto y no logro decir palabra alguna, Terry salió rápidamente del aula, muy enfurecido, en la puerta se encontró a la hermana que daría la clase pero la ignoro completamente, aunque esta lo llamaba enérgicamente

En otra parte del colegio, Candy llego al salón, y noto que Elisa cuchicheaba con sus amigas y una de ellas le alerto sobre la presencia de la rubia en el salón,

-Luisa ya te dije, que mi novio, tiene los ojos azules – se vanagloriaba Elisa.

-cuando nos lo presentaras

-ya muy pronto, ha venido especialmente por mí, no soportaba estar lejos

Las palabras de Elisa no le causaban ningún enojo a Candy al contrario le daban risa.

-no dejes que te afecte su veneno Candy – decía Paty al oír los comentarios.

-solo lo hace por molestar –replico Anne.

-ya lo sé chicas –sonrió- no se preocupen, conozco a Elisa, pero la pobre no sabe que he hablado con Anthony y está más que claro que es mentira lo que dice ella.

-me alegra que no te afecte.

-si quiere hacerme enfadar, tendrá que buscar una mejor manera, esos trucos ya me los sé, pero creo que ha perdido el ingenio -las tres rieron.

Al escuchar las risa Elisa apretó los puños y frunció la boca, estaba claro que eso ya no molestaba a Candy tendría que idear algo que realmente la separa de Anthony, y tendría que ser definitivo.

La tarde trascurrió, y ni Anthony ni Terry tuvieron oportunidad de hablar con Candy, en verdad estaban desesperados por aclarar las cosas, pero cuando seria el momento.

Ya cada uno en su habitación meditaba, una y otra vez los últimos acontecimientos, ninguno podía conciliar el sueño, Candy se paró junto a su ventana a observar el dormitorio de Anthony, deseaba estar en ese momento en el, vio como las hermanas daban su ronda y decidió apagar la luz de su cuarto, pronto todas las habitaciones estaban en penumbras, la noche era sumamente tranquila, fue entonces cuando vio una luz que parpadeaba, en el otro edificio, una gran sonrisa, se le dibujo en su rostro, tomo su soga que guardaba bajo la cama y sigilosamente abrió la ventana, lanzo su cuerda, y en un santiamén estaba en otra habitación

-¡por fin llegue! –exclamo Candy.

-entra rápido, no queremos que nos descubran- decía Archí.

La pequeña rubia entro rápidamente, y sus ojos buscaban ansiosamente la figura del chico de sus sueños pero no se encontraba ahí, Stear y Archí pudieron ver la decepción en su rostro.

-Candy Anthony no está aquí- le dijo Stear.

-no te preocupes- respondió el otro hermano.

-él no quiere verme, ha de estar muy decepcionado -dijo tristemente.

-no lo creo -guiño el ojo Archí.

-¿por qué lo dices? –se apresuró la chica a preguntar.

-Archí hablo con Anthony ¿recuerdas? – le respondió el otro hermano corwell.

-¡es cierto! –se alegró la pecosa.

-si pero no les diré nada.

-entonces ¿para qué me llamaron?

-sabemos que estas triste, así que te invitamos a tomar café –sonrió Stear.

-así es –secundo su hermano.

-¿y a Anthony no lo invitaron?

-no creímos que fuera el momento, ustedes deben hablar con calma.

-tienen razón, mañana hablaremos.

-no creo que puedan mañana, esa fue otra razón por lo que no lo invitamos – dijo el inventor.

-¿qué ocurre? ¿Es algo malo? – se afligió Candy.

-tranquila, es solo que mañana Anthony tiene que visitar ala doctor, nos contó que como estaba ansioso de verte, se empeñó en venir al colegio, pero los médicos, aun no lo creían pertinente – dijo Archí.

-¡cielos! Esto es malo ¡no debió hacer semejante locura! ¡Puede recaer! -Candy se asustó.

-no es para tanto, solo va a un chuequeo, pero me temo que mañana no podrán verse, la tía abuela, le exigió que debería descansar todo el día, ya sabes cómo es – contesto Stear.

-después del doctor ira a la casa de la tía abuela.

-pero también hay buenas noticias – dijo Stear al ver la cara de Candy.

-¿cuáles?

-pasado mañana nos darán el día libre

-¡pero aun no es el quinto domingo! – exclamo Candy.

-es verdad. Apenas es el primero pero… - añadió Archí.

-¿pero….?

-la tía abuela le pidió a la hermana Grey conceder un permiso especial para la familia Andley, para que pasara el fin de semana juntos

-creo que nos dirá lo de Anthony ¡la tía abuela tiene mucho que explicar! – dijo Archí.

-seguramente yo no seré convocada – bajo el rostro.

-te equivocas, Anthony dijo que si no estabas tú, el no iría. Le sonrió Stear.

-¿en verdad?- se alegró la rubia.

-¿nos crees capas de mentirte?

-no claro que no ¡lo que pasa es que... estoy tan feliz! -bajo el rostro- aunque de seguro, Elisa y Neil, también irán, ellos arruinaran todo

-fue inevitable, no llamarlos a ellos también.

-¿y como es que saben todo esto?

¡Anthony nos lo conto! – dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

Así paso el tiempo rápidamente, en verdad los chicos le habían subido el ánimo a Candy, pasaron una velada, muy placentera, y de vez en vez no podían evitar reír, Candy tuvo que regresar a su habitación, pero las risa en la habitación habían despertado a otro alumno y cuando Candy salió y se colgó de la soga, aquel estudiante logro ver que la chica había salido de una habitación, pero no logro ver de cual fue.

Al otro día como ya lo sabía, Anthony no se presentó a Clases, esto no la preocupo pues sabía, donde se encontraba, su descanso empezó, Candy y sus amigas se encontraron con Archí y Stear,

Y Elisa llego con la esperanza de ver a Anthony, al ver que afanadamente buscaba…

-¿se te perdió algo? Elisa – dijo Stear.

Pero para su sorpresa quien le contesto fue Luisa

-está buscando a su novio, Anthony.

-¡que! Jajaja ¿su novio?, hay primita tu sí que te crees tus mentiras – se burló Archí.

-eso es lo que quisieras, la tía abuela mando al colegio a Anthony a encontrarse conmigo – contesto indignada por el comentario.

-no lo dudo ¡pero Anthony vino a encontrarse con Candy!

-eso veremos -y volteo a ver a Candy despectivamente.

-¿y dime Candy tu si sabes dónde está? Pregunto Stear.

Candy se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta de Stear, pero comprendió lo que quería hacer.

-por supuesto, se dónde está.

-pues no lo creo – dijo Elisa mal humorada.

-Anthony salió al médico, y no regresara hasta la noche, así que te recomiendo que no pierdas el tiempo buscándolo -sonrió amablemente Candy.

Al oír esto todos comenzaron a reír y claro Elisa se enfadó así que como siempre lo hacía levanto la nariz, y se fue indignada, aunque en el fondo sabía que todo lo que decían era cierto, sus amigas aunque le seguían la corriente, le preguntaban si en verdad era su novio, cosa que la enfado aún más, ya que sus mentiras se estaban cayendo. En el trascurso de su camino, se encontró a Terry, y se dijo que sería el momento de cobrase la humillación que le habían hecho

-¡Terry! Y donde está tu amiguita la huérfana, ¡ah ya se! como ya llego Anthony, te desecho como a un pañuelo viejo ¿Verdad?

-Elisa ve a otro lado a molestar a alguien más.

Elisa pudo notar que a Terry no le extrañaba el oír el nombre de Anthony, y muy sagazmente se dio cuenta de que algo entre ellos pasaba

-ha veo que ya paso lo que te dije, en fin, te advertí que esa huérfana es una interesada.

-si no quieres que se me olvide que soy un caballero, será mejor que te esfumes de mi vista, así como llegaste vete.

-está bien pero tarde o temprano me darás la razón.

-si, si, si, cuando eso pase, me iré a llorar contigo -dijo sarcástico.

-el tiempo me dará la razón

A Terry sus palabras le afectaban más de lo que demostraba, nunca había estado tan inseguro, tan frágil, en cualquier momento, se podría desboronar, pero debía ser fuerte, Candy había sacado lo mejor de Él, cosas que desconocía, lo había vuelto un mejor ser humano, y no dejaría que alguien llegara un día y le arrebatara ese amor que recién emanaba

Por otro lado, los amigos de Candy y ella se divertían mucho de la cara que Elisa había puesto a Candy la mandaron a llamar, una de las hermanas, todos se sorprendieron, creían que la habían descubierto, todos se asustaron, pero en realidad era otro el asunto por el que la mandaban traer

-y dígame ¿qué es lo que quiere la hermana Grey? – pregunto Candy.

-no lo sé Candy solo me mando a traerte – contesto una de las hermanas.

El camino hacia la dirección, fue muy silencioso, Candy se preguntaba qué es lo que le esperaba, "un regaño seguramente" se decía, una vez en la dirección el tema era que solo le informaban que el siguiente día tendría un permiso especial, pedido para todos los Andley, y por supuesto que la incluía, Candy dio un respiro hondo, y pensó "era solo por eso, ya me había asustado, ¡cielos! Creí que me habían descubierto" cuando salió de la dirección, decidió no ir a donde estaban sus amigos, quería sentirse muy tranquila, reflexionar sobre los nuevos acontecimientos, así que decidió ir a su otra colina de poni.

-¡Que calma! Este es un buen lugar para pensar -dijo en voz alta.

-espero que pienses bien lo que quieres hacer - Terry le contesto de arriba de una rama del árbol.

-¡Terry! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-no veo que diga en ningún lado que esta colina te pertenezca, creo que también puedo estar acá.

-bueno… pues si… pero ¿qué haces acá?

-¡lo mismo que tú! Quiero pensar detenidamente lo de tu jardinero.

-no le digas así -frunció el ceño

-¿acaso no es eso? Como quieres que le diga flaco debilucho -en realidad quien hablaba eran los celos de Terry que lo invadían.

-¡exijo respeto! Además como puedes ver no es ningún debilucho

-veo que lo defiendes, no te das cuenta que me lastimas.

-¡TERRY!

-no digas nada, creo que ya lo comprendí, nunca lo pudiste olvidar, no importa lo que yo haga hecho.

-yo... yo...

-no quiero explicaciones, veo que tu aun sientes algo por él.

-no te puedo mentir, es verdad el estar cerca de él me hizo revivir cosas que creí dormidas

-¿y yo? Yo que significo para ti ¿solo una tabla de salvación, un pañuelo de lágrimas?

-no quise hacerte sentir así discúlpame -agacho la cabeza.

Entonces Terry se acercó a ella y con su mano levanto la barbilla de Candy y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo:

-¿dime que no sientes nada por mí? Dímelo Candy, dímelo y te dejare en paz

-no puedo

-entonces si sientes algo por mí, -rio- veo que no tengo la puerta de tu corazón cerrada

-no puedo hacerte esto Terry, ni a ti ni a Anthony, ninguno se lo merece.

-¿entonces que harás?

-ya te dije que no lo sé.

-si en verdad estuvieras tan enamorada como dices de él, no lo dudarías.

A Candy estas palabras le llegaron muy adentro, pues sabía que era verdad, como era posible que pudiera estar dudando entre el amor de Anthony y lo que recién empezaba a despertar Terry en ella, la pequeña rubia estaba más confundida de lo que parecía

-no quiero herirte, pero…

-¿pero qué?

-yo amo a Anthony, lo ame desde el primer día que lo conocí, y su supuesta muerte me destrozo, te agradezco que me hayas ayudado, pero.

-ya Candy basta de rodeos di de una vez que quieres hacer, si tú me dices que yo no significo nada para ti, me alejare, pero si tengo aunque sea la más mínima esperanza créeme que luchare, aunque tú no estés de acuerdo

-no quiero que hagas nada, Terry creo que empezaremos lo que no pudimos hace tiempo, Anthony y yo merecemos esta segunda oportunidad.

-¿y yo? Yo no la merezco, para que me ayudaras si ahora me destrozas más.

-¡yo no sabía que estaba vivo!

-sí y ahora que salió de la tumba, viene y todo tiene que ser como él lo dejo, veo que es inútil, todo lo que tenga que decir, tú ya elegiste, y no tengo más nada que hacer

Terry se dio la vuelta para dejar a Candy en ese lugar y saco de su bolsillo la armónica que ella le había regalado, la tomo en su mano y la observo fijamente, sabía que tal vez sería el fin de algo que recién comenzaba, se sentía destrozado, su corazón se lo habían hecho mil pedazos, él no sabía aun lo enamorado que estaba de Candy, pero ella no lo había elegido, si no le daba una oportunidad, o una mínima señal de que ella también lo amaba, su corazón no sanaría, fue entonces cuando..

-¡espera! Terry, tú también eres muy importante para mí, no te puedo explicar que siento por ti, pero no me gusta ver que sufres, no lo soporto.

Terry sonrió, pero no le dio el car a Candy,

-creo que eso es una pequeña luz en esta oscuridad.

Eso fue lo único que Terry dijo, pero en su camino, se fue pensando, que su Srta. Pecas, sentía algo por el aun no sabía que era, pero él se encargaría de que ella lo descubriera, no se iba a dar por vencido, y la lucha entre él y Anthony seria a muerte, pues ninguno accedería a estar lejos de la pecosa.

Candy se quedó un rato más meditando, pero mientras más vueltas le daba al asunto más confundida se encontraba, no podía negar el inmenso amor que le tenía a Anthony, pero no sabía que es lo que Terry despertaba en ella, la tarde trascurrió sin más contratiempos y todo el colegio se fue a dormir, pronto llego la mañana siguiente, y los integrantes de la Familia Andley estaba lista para para su cita con la tía abuela.

En la puerta los estaba esperando el carruaje que los llevaría, y por supuesto que Elisa empezó con su odio en contra de Candy

-¿y tú que haces aquí?, no creo que fueras convocada, pero claro como sabes que Anthony estará, no quieres desperdiciar ni un minuto – dijo molesta Elisa.

-yo si fui convocada, y creo que la que no quiere perder ni un minuto es otra.

Elisa torció la boca pues sabía que no mentía, de pronto del carruaje se bajó Anthony, y con una gran sonrisa, y un espectacular ramo de rosas, se acercó a Candy y el abrazo para después entregarle su presente,

-¡Anthony! – se alegró Candy.

-¡Candy! – dijo el rubio.

Con solo ver sus rostros se veía el amor que brotaba de ellos, se miraban fijamente, y era una magia especial que ninguno se atrevía a romper, cuando Elisa, se atravesó en medio de ellos y tomo el brazo de Anthony

-¡es hora de irnos! – añadió Elisa furiosa.

-es verdad -se soltó de Elisa, pues esta inmediatamente fue a tomarlo del brazo- vamos Candy subamos al carruaje

-¡si!

Candy pensaba en una y mil explicaciones, estaba muy nerviosa, pero sabía que todo saldría bien, o al menos eso es lo que quería creer

Anthony hizo una reverencia y tomo la mano de Candy para ayudarla a subir, después subieron Stear y Archí, y por ultimo Elisa y Neil, el trascurso a la mansión fue incomoda pues Elisa no dejaba de atosigar a Anthony, con preguntas bobas, pero el trataba de ignorarla. El camino llego a su fin y pronto sabrán por qué esa reunión tan misteriosa, aunque algunos sospechaban que era por Anthony, bajaron del carruaje y Anthony le dijo al oído a Candy que le tenía una gran sorpresa para ella.


	5. ¿ME AMAS?

RECUERDAME

CAPITULO 5 - ¿ME AMAS?

Anth: te tengo una sorpresa!

Anthony le dijo al oído a su pecosa, ella al notar la cercanía de el sintió algo extraño, pero que le gusto, solo sonrió y bajo la mirada. Se sonrojo, y todos pudieron ver el color de su rostro, claro a los hermanos Corwell, esto les pareció muy lindo, pues aunque cada uno de ellos quería a Candy, se sentían felices al ver que ella lo era, y por supuesto que su primo también lo era. Pero había unas miradas que no les agradaba para nada lo que presenciaban, por fin llegaron a su destino, la mansión de la familia Andley, estaba frente a ellos, rápidamente abrieron las puertas enormes de la calle para que el carruaje pasara, una vez en la puerta principal de la mansión, bajaron Archi y Stear, enseguida Anthony, quien no dudo en darle la mano a Candy para ayudarla a bajar, ella se sentía muy alagada con todo lo que Anthony hacia por ella, cuando Candy bajo inmediatamente después bajo Elisa, y aunque creía que a ella también la ayudaría a bajar, solo se quedo con la mano extendida, pues Anthony tomo del brazo al Candy y se dirigieron hacia donde los habían citado.

Una vez todos los jóvenes adentro, se presento la matriarca de la familia y les dijo que le daba gusto verlos, los invito a pasar a la oficina de la casa, ellos la siguieron, una vez adentro no se anduvo con rodeos la tía abuela, y sin más se dirigió a ellos

T: me alegra tenerlos en la casa, primero quisiera que mi sobrino Anthony se pare a lado mío,

Anthony dejo a Candy y paso junto a la tía abuela como se lo había pedido

T:ahora si, empezare, sin mas rodeos, como verán aquí mi amado sobrino, no murió como nos lo hicieron saber (al decir esto no podía ocultar la emoción y la alegría en su rostro ,aunque quería ser lo mas formal posible.) aun estoy investigando como fue que sucedieron las cosas,al igual que a ustedes me parece muy sospechoso, y llegare hasta el fondo. El retomara su vida como la estaba llevando antes del accidente, ya he recibido ordenes del tio abuelo, de que este con ustedes en el real colegio San Pablo, debo decirles que en verdad estoy feliz (salieron unas lagrimas de sus ojos) Dios nos ha dado un enorme regalo, su estado de salud aun es incierto así que les pido que se abstengan de poner en riesgo su salud. (interrumpió Anthony)

Ant: pero tía, yo ya estoy bien!

T: lo siento Anthony pero hasta que el medico me diga que estas completamente sano, así serán las cosas. No creo que tenga que darles más explicaciones. (miro a Candy) confió en ustedes.

E: claro tía ya sabe que no habra ningún problema, yo misma me encargare de que nadie lo exponga a ningún peligro (entonces volteo a ver a Candy)

Arc. Si es que Anthony te deja acercarte a el (dijo sarcástico)

T: Archivald, respeta a tu prima

Candy se quedo muda en ese momento, sentía que todas las palabras eran dirigidas a ella, pero la dulce mirada de Anthony la consolaba, pues en ningún momento aparto su vista de ella, como diciéndole que no debería tener ningún remordimiento, y que si el estaba ahí era por ella.

Una vez terminada la reunión, la tía abuela se dispuso a pasar a la mesa a desayunar, cada uno de sus sobrinos se acomodo en su lugar, y como era de esperase Elisa hizo un enorme berrinche al notar que el lugar de Candy era mas importante que el suyo, pero tuvo que tragarse su coraje, pues la tía le dijo que ella era la hija del Sr. William y aunque no lo quería aceptar esa era la realidad. El desayuno fue placentero, salvo el berrinche de Elisa, pero con tanta felicidad paso casi desapercibido, hasta la tía abuela fue amable con Candy, se notaba la alegría en ella, pareciera que su amargura y sus prejuicios la abandonaran por un momento. Las risas no se podían ocultar, fue entonces cuando Anthony le comunico a la tía que quería conocer la ciudad, que si no había ningún inconveniente en que fuera y claro Candy con el, pero a pesar de la amabilidad que tenia, le fue imposible convencerla de que fueran solos, así que tuvieron que ir todos.

Ant: rayos! Ahora tendré que ir con todos.

C: vamos Anthony no es tan malo. (sonrió)

Anth: por Archi y por Stear no. Pero tener que ir con Elisa y Neal, eso si es un castigo.

Los dos comenzaron a reír

S: que dices de nosotros primo (arrugo la frente)

Arc: pues es normal que te enojes, el primer paseo en Londres, y tienes que ir con chaperones .

C: ustedes son muy buenos acompañantes

S: se que no es por nosotros el enfado (hizo una pequeña seña hacia sus primos) Esos son el problema

Todos comenzaron a reír por lo que los hermanos Leegan notaron que se trataba de ellos. Fue entonces cuando Anthony jalo hacia un lado a sus primos para decirles algo que era notorio que no quería que Candy escuchara.

Anth: hermanos! Necesito pedirles un favor

S: claro! El que quieras

Arc. Haber de que se tarta.

Ant: verán lo que quiero es….

Todos abordaron nuevamente el carruaje llegaron al centro de la ciudad, tenían mucho que visitar, se dirigieron a la torre de Londres ahí admiraron su arquitectura les contaron sobre sus leyendas, los crueles asesinatos en ese lugar, en fin toda una experiencia , también tenían en mente visitar el puente de la torre, el parlamento de Londres y muchos mas lugares, de esa ciudad pero cuando ya estaban fuera listos para abordar el carruaje, Archi dijo que se le había olvidado algo dentro, así que le dijo a Stear que lo acompañara, entonces Anthony se ofreció a acompañarlos también, le dijo a Candy que esperara, y así los tres primos volvieron a entrar, Elisa de3sdeluego no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad, así que le dijo a su hermano que vigilara a candy que ella iría con Anthony, y así lo hizo.

Una vez dentro, los hermanos tomaron una dirección y Anthony otra como Elisa no entro tan rápido no logro ver hacia donde se dirigían, pero entonces Archi la vio y le dijo que los siguiera, pues no querían perderla, al menos eso fue lo que le hicieron creer.

En tanto Neal no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Candy, ella se hacia la que no lo miraba pero en realidad se daba cuenta de su mirada. Fue entonces que Neal se distrajo por un momento, en ese instante Candy oyó un pequeño chiflido, volteo y vio a Anthony escondiéndose detrás de una pared y con la mano le hacia señas de que fuera hacia el, ella sin que el joven Leegan se diera cuenta, se encontró con Anthony.

C: que ocurre? ¿Por qué nos ocultamos?

Ant: no pienso pasar el día con esos dos, ven subamos al carruaje que esta allá!

C: pero.. la tía abuela…

Ant: no se enterara

C: sabes que si lo hará

Ant: diremos que nos perdimos (cerro los ojos y sonrió)

C: pero y tu salud?

Ant: vamos Candy, nos descubrirán, subamos rápido

Entonces Candy se paro frente a el, y le dijo muy seria

C: no iré a ningún lado, no quiero que te pase nada, si te enfermas no nos podremos ver, estoy segura que me lo prohibirán.

Ant: Candy, en primer lugar, no me pasara nada y en sugundo, no dejaría que nadie te separe de mi, (guiño el ojo)

C: (sonrió) esta bien, pero….

Anth: (la jalo del brazo y puso a Candy cerca de su pecho) Candy!, Neal está mirando hacia acá, no te muevas…

Candy sintió que su corazón salía del pecho, estaba tan cerca de Anthony, era como un sueño.

Ant: ahora vamos, rápido, subamos

C: si

Los jóvenes, se escabulleron entre la gente y subieron al carruaje, inmediatamente, Anthony dijo al cochero que los llevara solo a unas cuadras de ahí, una vez que llegaron , el joven caballerosamente ayudo a la dama a bajar, no cavia duda que aquel muchacho era sumamente educado.

Ant: vamos Candy caminemos hacia ese lado (señalo con la mano)

C: pero hacia dónde vamos?

Ant: no lo se (sonrió)

C: Anthony, como que no sabes, nos podemos perder.

Ant: Claro que no, si no sabemos, tomamos un carruaje y que nos lleve a la mansión, es más si nos perdemos es mejor, así no le mentiríamos a la tía abuela

Los dos sonrieron, y caminaron solo un par de pasos.

C: Anthony, mira

Ant: Si pecosa, es muy lindo.

Al ver el lago Candy se apresuro a llegar, Anthony también al igual que su compañera,

C: tu sabias el lugar verdad?

Ant: me has descubierto, si investigue y quería que estuviéramos en el Regent`s park

C: a decir verdad ya estuve en este lugar.

Ant: lo has visitado?

C: a decir verdad esta parte no, solo la del Zoológico, veras te acuerdas de mi amigo Albert?

Ant: mmmmm (se tomo la barbilla con su mano) quien te salvo en la cascada

C: (sonriendo) si exactamente, pues el trabaja en el zoológico, y una vez traje una tortugita, y….

Anth: que ocurre?

C: nada.

Anth: segura

Candy no pudo el evitar que en esa ocasión, a quien encontró también fue a Terry, y los dos pasearon en el zoológico.

C: si, segura.

Anth: ¿entonces me dices que esta parte no la conoces? ¿Verdad? (Candy acento con la cabeza) pues no se diga mas (la tomo de la mano) vamos recorramos el lugar

Los dos corrieron por el parque, se notaba lo emocionados que estaban, su felicidad brotaba por cada uno de sus poros, se miraba y crían que estaban en un sueño, en un hermoso sueño.

Contemplaron los patos silvestres platicaban un poco de todo, pero sin profundizar, de pronto Candy vio una hermosa rosa.

C: mira una rosa, como la de tu jardín!

Anthony se acerco al rosal y tomo la rosa roja que contenía. Delicadamente la corto,sin lastimarse con las espinas, era algo fácil para el, pues su pasión era cultivar.

Anth: toma Candy ( extendió su mano hacia ella)

C: gracias, (pensó Candy " que hermosa, se parecen a las que cultivaba en America, y al igual que alla, el me obsequia rosas")

Anth: muy bien que te parece si no sentamos

C: me parece bien, busquemos una banca

Anth: me gustaría que nos sentáramos en el pasta, bajo aquel árbol, que te parece?

C: me encanta la idea, El ultimo en llegar pierde (partió a correr)

Anth: pequeña traviesa, te atrapare,

Entonces, Anthony corrió tras ella, y casi cuando llegaban al árbol, el la alcanzo, y la tomo de la cintura tras ella, estaban tan cerca, que el le hablo al oído

Anth: te atrape…

Inmediatamente Candy se dio la vuelta y Anthony la soltó.

C: pero Yo gane.

Sonrieron

Anth: sentémonos, mira este lugar es perfecto.

Ambos, se sentaron en el pasto, a un lado del lago, se miraban fijamente a los ojos, y no dijeron palabras un momento, es como si se hubieran perdido en el brillo de sus miradas, hubieran seguido así un momento mas, si no es por que…

C: auch…..

Anth: que te ocurre

C: jaja creo algo cayo del árbol, y me golpeo la cabeza,

Anth: pero que es?

C: m mm no lo se no puse atención, y no me interesa averiguar,

Anth: y dime Candy…..

C: si dime

Anth: quería preguntarte algo..

C: si

Anth: recuerdas el día de la cacería?

C: no lo quiero recordar (bajo la cabeza)

Ant: tranquila eso ya paso, si lo recuerdas

C: si, pero por que preguntas?

Ant: recuerdas que te iba a decir algo

C: si, y que me dijiste que me lo dirías en la colina de Pony

Anth: (sonrió) así es, (pensó "pero no puedo esperar, te lo tengo que decir ahora, pequeña pecosa, no puedo esperar ni un segundo mas?

Anthony se acerco a Candy y cuando estuvo cerca de ella, la miro fijamente a los ojos, una magia ocurria en ese lugar un verde esmeralda su fundía con el azul del cielo

Anth: Candy te voy a decir algo, que ya no puedo guardarlo mas…

C:Anth… (el acerco su mano a la boca de Candy y con el dedo índice toco sus labios)

Anth: Shhh, no digas nada. Desde la primera vez que te vi, en el portal de las rosas, algo en ti me cautivo, desde ese día no he podido alejarte de mis pensamientos, en mis sueños tu eres la protagonista, y eso me fascina, tus hermosos ojos me hipnotizan, no concibo estar lejos de ti, cuando te mandaron a México, sentí una enorme tristeza, un dolor, una rabia y una impotencia, después cuando creímos que te habían secuestrado, el dolor fue mayor, pero cuando apareciste de la nada en el portal, un alivio llego a mi corazón, sentí una inmensa alegría, cuando el tio abuelo te adopto, era un sueño estar contigo en la misma casa, y pensar que yo te protegería de cualquier daño en tu contra, y cuando ocurrió el accidente…. Era la muerte estar lejos de ti, lo soporte por que sabia que nos encontraríamos, y ahora que te tengo frente a mi, siento que estoy soñando, pero se que es verdad, no es una fantasía ni una alucinación, estamos frente el uno al otro, puedo tocar tus manos tocar tu rostro…. Candy quiero que sepas que…. Que….. TE AMO! Y me gustaría que aceptaras ser mi novia!...

Candy aun seguía embelesada , escuchaba cada una de las palabras de Anthony, sentía una gran emoción, y sobre todo al oír las ultimas palabras ….." te amo, Anthony ha dicho que me ama será esto un sueño?. No, esto es realidad, …." Pensaba Candy

Anth: que dices pequeña pecosa!(sonrió)

Aunque Candy aun sentía estar en un sueño logro decir….9+

C: CLARO QUE SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! (grito)

Al notar que había dicho con demasía fuerza sus palabras tapo su boca con sus manos y los dos sonrieron.

Anth: Candy no sabes lo feliz que me haces!

Entonces aun sentados el césped, Anthony se acerco a ella, tomo la barbilla de Candy con su mano y se aproximo a su rostro , una vez que estaban tan cerca, que podían sentir el aliento, el uno del otro, el bajo su mano para ponerla sobre el pasto para recargarse y la otra tomo la barbilla de ella, Candy también con una mano se recargaba, en el suelo, y la otra la puso en el hombro de Anthony y entonces sin dudarlo, Anthony se acerco a a los labios de Candy con los suyos, se fundieron en un tierno beso, ambos sentían una electricidad recorrer sus cuerpos, su corazón latir mas rápido de lo normal, cerraban sus ojos y aun así podían ver sus rostros, sus ojos, era magia pura aquel momento, fue un beso muy dulce, tierno, lleno de inocencia, de amor, por primera vez, sentían sus labios unidos, y la sensación nueva que descubrían en ese momento les gustaba, nunca hubieran imaginado, que un simple beso los hiciera flotar en un mundo de fantasía, era tan intenso el momento, que ninguno se atrevía a romper, la conexión que se había iniciado entre ellos. Pero tenían que volver a la realidad, aunque esta, no se podía mejorar, esta primera cita seria el principo de un amor, que antes había sido truncado.

Ant: nunca creí que besar tus labios, me llevarían al las nubes.

C: enserio sentiste eso?

Anth: lo dudas, ¿ no tienes por que (sonrió) Candy ahora tu eres la razón de mi vivir.

C: yo me sentí igual,

Anth: (se para y le da la mano a Candy para incorporarse también) entonces Srta. Candice White Andley, desde ahora es formalmente mi novia

C: por supuesto, y desde ahora soy la novia del joven Anthony Brower Andley

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y rieron.

Anth: vaya Candy esta vez nada ni nadie podrá sepáranos

C: es una promesa

Anth: claro que lo es

C: me siento tan feliz, que quisiera gritar a todo el mundo que somos novios,

Anth: yo también, Candy gritemos,

C: como?

Anth: si, gritemosss .YO AMO A CANDYYYYYYYYYY, ES MI NOVIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

C: 8SONRIO), YO TAMBIEN AMO A ANTHONY Y ES MI NOVIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ambos chicos sonrieron, la gente que se encontraba cerca, se extrañaron de los gritos, pero comprendieron que era una pareja de enamorados, y esa era una forma de demostrar su amor.

C: Anthony, todos nos voltearon a ver, (dijo apenada)

Anth: (la cargo por la cintura y le dio unas vueltas) y que importa, te amooo, nos amamos…..

Sin darse cuenta la tarde había llegado, estaban tan absortos en su mundo, que no se dieron cuenta de la hora que era, de pronto escucharon un extraño ruido salir del estomago de Candy.

Anth: creo que la mañana se nos paso más rápido de lo que creímos, pequeña pecosa ¿tienes hambre?

C: no te preocupes,

Anth: jaja dime

C: la verdad si … (dijo apenada)

Anth: será mejor que busquemos un lugar donde comer..

C: creo que será mejor que regresemos a la mansión, ya los demás deben estar allá, y no quiero ni imaginarme lo que estar pensando la tía abuela, ¡cielos! Dijo que no quería que ..

Anth: tranquilízate, ya tenemos un plan, verdad?

C: nos creerán?

Anth: mmmmmmmmmmmmm no lo creo jajajajaj, pero el regaño valdrá la pena

C: Anthony! La tía creerá que te estoy poniendo en riesgo

Anth: pues.. dire otravez que me duele la cabeza, jajaja

C: jajajaja

Anth: pero ya que estas tan inquieta, vayamos a tomar un carruaje, y que nos lleve a la mansión

Los dos jóvenes salieron del parque, tomaron un carruaje, y todo el camino fueron muy cerca el uno del otro, tomados de la mano, Candy se recostó sobre el hombro de Anthony, y así se fue todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la mansión Andley.

Cochero: hemos llegado, jóvenes

Anth: tan rápido, Candy bajemos (bajo el primero y ayudo a bajar a Candy)

Anth: tome Sr. Muchas gracias

Cochero: por nada joven..

Anth: Candy es hora de dar la explicación a la tía abuela

C: me reprenderán, estoy segura.

Anth: tranquilízate, si tienen que reprender a alguien es a mi, después de todo fue mi idea.

C: pero eso no lo entenderá la tía abuela.

Anth: no me importa si lo entiende o no, ahora mismo le dire que eres mi novia, y que tiene que aceptarlo.

C: no, aun no creo que sea el momento de decirlo.

Ant. Por que? Acaso es que te avergüenzas

C: claro que no, nada me hace mas feliz que decirle a todos que soy tu novia, es solo que no creo que la tía lo comprenda, déjala primero asimilar bien que estas con nosotros, ella también sufrió mucho.

Anth: mm tienes razón, pero no tardare mucho en decírselo. Jajaja(la tomo de la mano) ahora Srta., es hora de entrar.

Entraron a la mansión, para ese entonces ya eran cerca de la 6 de la tarde, y como lo suponían ya los hermanos Corwell y los Leegan estaban ahí, tenias horas que habían llegado, las mismas que Anthony y Candy habían pasado maravillosamente. apenas habían puesto un pie en la casa , cuando, el mayordomo les indico que los esperaban en el despacho, los acompaño, hasta la entrada, y como era de suponerse, la tía abuela estaba sentada en el escritorio, muy molesta, con una cara de pocos amigos, de hecho era mas que molesta, estaba furiosa, y de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia Candy, quien pensó , que ahora si no habría poder humano que pudiera tranquilizar a la tía, pero aun faltaba una mirada, que aun no veían, aún una esquina del cuarto, estaba la menor de los Leegan, que también estaba furiosa.

Tía: Anthony!, que horas son estas de llegar!

Elisa: tía, creo que a quien debería preguntar eso es a Candy, estoy segura que ella fue quien planeo todo.

C. mientes Elisa.

Anth: no permitiré que le hablen así a Candy.

Tía: Elisa, retírate.

Elisa: pero tía

Tía: te he dicho que te retires, lo que diré no te incumbe.

Elisa, salió muy enojada, las palabras de la tía abuela, desconcertaron a Candy y a Anthony, seria acaso que la reprimenda, seria inédita, no habían visto a la Sra., Elroy así, ni siquiera, cuando salieron al pueblo. Esperaban lo peor, de pronto la señora se paro y dijo enérgicamente.

Tía: creí que había pedido, que no hicieran cosas imprudentes, confíen en ti Anthony, y también en ti Anthony

Anth: tía..

Tía: calla Anthony, no hay excusa, se que esto lo planearon, no se a quien de los dos se le ocurrió, lo único que se es que puse mi confianza, trate de no ser tan dura, quise darme una oportunidad de tratar a Candy,

C: tía.

Tía: también calla tu Candy, veo que no t interesa la salud de Anthony,

Anth: se equivoca tía, ella no tuvo nada que ver.

Tía; te he dicho que te calles Anthony.(dijo firme) ahora ni siquiera me respetaran les prohíbo volver a interrumpir, ( tomo aire) la salud de Anthony aun es incierta, he estado investigando con su médico, y las previsiones que les dije, no son caprichos míos, Son recomendaciones del medico

Candy sintió que le atravesaban el corazón, se decía que había sido my imprudente, que había puesto en riesgo a Anthony.

Tía: ustedes veo que eso no lo comprenden, que no se dan cuenta, que….. Que no soportaría, volver a pasar por lo mismo. Acaso Candy, tu lo soportarías? Estoy segura que no. (entonces se sentó y volvió a tomar aire) veo que sera imposible que los pueda mantener alejados, y no quiero tener que pelear con mi nieto, así que he decidido, que sere mas flexible, y tratare de comprender,

Anth: tía se lo agradezco.(sonrió)

Tía: te dije que no me interrumpas. … eso no quiere decir que van a hacer lo que les venga en gana, si quieren salir a pasear será solo los días que descansan en el colegio, y será solo un rato en la mañana, creo que el la escuela, la hermana Grey tendrá sus reglas y las respetaran, les estoy dando mucha confianza, se que ustedes se aprecian, no quiero cometer los errores del pasado, quiero recuperar el tiempo que te creí muerto Anthony, espero que también tomen en cuenta el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo por tolerar su conducta, y ustedes también hagan el esfuerzo de abstenerse de hacer locuras, ¿cuento con ello?

Anth: (alegre) vera tía uqe no la defraudaremos, verdad Candy?

C: así es tía, sere prudente.

Tía: esta bien ¿Ya han comido?

C: (bajo la cabeza) aun no tía

Tía. Vaya que locura, vayan inmediatamente a que les preparen algo , y después cada uno estará en su habitación hasta mañana, cuando tengan que regresar al colegio.

Ambos estaban confundidos por la actitud de la tía abuela, pero aunque no lo comprendían, estaban felices, cuando salieron del despacho sonrieron y se dirigieron a la cocina, en lugar de comer, cenaron, como lo había ordenado la tía abuela, ya había sido muy considerada, como para ahora desobedecer su castigo, aunque para tal acción, en realidad no era un castigo. Al subir las escaleras encontraron a Elisa, quien de inmediato lanzo sus acusaciones en contra de Candy, pero claro su novio salió en su defensa, , no le quedo de otra que tragarse su coraje, y ver como esos dos estaban mas que felices. En el cuarto de Anthony estaban los hermanos Corwell, quienes estaban preocupados por la regañiza que la tía había puesto a esos dos, la habían visto furiosa al no verlos llegar, pero cuando Anthony entro se limito a decir que todo estaba bien, que debería quedarse en su cuarto, hasta el siguiente día.

Esa noche fue muy placentera, ambos soñaron con la maravillosa mañana que habían pasado, , las declaraciones que se hicieron, de lo maravillosos de su primer beso, el saberse unidos, no solo por las palabra noviazgo, sino por el sentimiento que emanaba de sus corazones, de sus almas.


	6. 6 UNA VERDAD HIRIENTE

Hola chicas, les pido una disculpa por el retraso, he estado muy ocupada, y la verdad, no había tenido tiempo de escribir, les agradezco por leer mi fic, y espero que los siguientes capitulo sean de su agrado, la verdad me pondré a escribir hasta enero, en estos días con tanta cosa que hacer, se han ido las ideas

CAPITULO 6: una verdad hiriente

La mañana llego muy rápido, ya todos los Andley estaban listos para regresar al colegio, pero en dos de ellos, aunque la alegría era inmensa, no podían evitar pensar en un chico, del colegio, en un futuro duque, Terry ocupaba sus pensamientos, y a decir verdad también les preocupaba su reacción, ante la noticia que le dirían.

El carruaje llego por los jóvenes, como era de esperarse, Anthony colmo de atenciones a su novia, los hermanos Corwell, los veían tan emocionados, que no tenían que preguntar a que se debía, comprendían que ellos eran ya, algo más que amigos, pues también conocían el enorme amor que se profesaban, todo el camino, Anthony, tomo la mano de Candy, y a Elisa, esto no le cayó nada en gracia, pero se decía " veremos que tanto les dura su sonrisa" y se limitaba a reír sarcástica.

Llegaron al colegio, y cada uno de los Andley se dirigió a su dormitorio, ya era tiempo de empezar las clases, rápidamente cambiaron sus vestiduras por los uniformes, y se dirigieron a sus aulas.

Cuando llegaron a sus salones, Candy y Elisa, sus amigas las esperaban ansiosas, y se dibujo en ellas una sonrisa. En tanto camino al aula de los jóvenes, los tres primos caminaban con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, y aunque muy rápidamente Anthony les dijo lo de su noviazgo, ellos lo felicitaron, llegaron a la puerta, ya habían empezado la clase, así que le pidieron permiso de entrar a la hermana que daba la clase, se dirigían a sus respectivos lugares, entonces Anthony busco entre los alumnos a su rival Terry, cuando lo encontró, ya Terry lo miraba, en sus ojos se podía distinguir la ira, Anthony lo miro de la misma forma, los hermosos ojos de ambos, se transmitían un mensaje, claro, ninguno de los dos cedería, era una guerra que ya se había declarado, y cada uno en su trinchera, haría lo necesario para lograr la victoria.

Durante el trascurso de la clase, Anthony y Terry, se lanzaban unas miradas fulminantes, pero al fin habían terminado, el descanso comenzaba, salieron del salón y cuando Terry paso junto a Anthony, lo empujo con el hombro, y así fue que comenzó la larga lucha de estos dos caballeros.

Anth: ¡que te pasa idiota!

T: fíjate por dónde vas, no sea que tu cuerpo tan debilucho, no aguante, (rio de lado)

Anth: ¿crees que soy débil? (dijo sarcástico)

T: tu lo has dicho (empezó a caminar y le dio la espalda a Anthony)

Anth: pues te demostrare que no es así.

Anthony, se dirigía a alcanzar a Terry, cuando sus primos intervinieron y lo sujetaron para que no hiciera nada.

Anth: déjenme, ese duque, vera que no soy ningún débil

Archí: tranquilízate, el solo quiere hacerte enojar

Stear: y si que lo consiguió, ¡perdón! No debí decir eso

Anth: tranquilo Stear, es verdad, lo consiguió,

Archí: no caigas en su juego Anthony, mejor vamos a buscar a las chicas, es hora del descanso (giño el ojo)

S Y Anth: jajaja

Archí: entonces caballeros vayamos.

Mientras tanto en el aula de chicas, se disponían todas a salir al descanso, y Candy y sus amigas, charlaban de lo más tranquilas, estaban impacientes por que les contara, su maravilloso día.

C: fue hermoso, recorrimos la ciudad, llegamos a un lago, y ahí fue. Donde ..

Anne: ¿qué paso Candy?

C: (dejo un pequeño silencio) Anthony y yo…. ¡Nos hicimos novios! (se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro)

P y Anne: QUE!,

P: no lo puedo creer así que ahora ¿ya son novios?, que alegría, es estupendo.

Anne: eso era de esperarse, pero como fue.

C: nos escapamos de los demás y me llevo al lago….

Así Candy contaba a sus amigas el maravilloso día, la declaración de Anthony, la respuesta de ella, el regaño que tuvieron que enfrentar y como es que se sentía en general.

P: eso es muy lindo, que romántico

C: SI; (suspiro) Anthony es muy romántico

Anne: miren ahí vienen los chicos (señalo)

Anthony se adelanto a los demás, y fue entonces cuando corrió hacia a Candy, la tomo de la mano, y le dijo:

Anth: como estas pecosa.

Entonces se acerco mas a ella, en específico a su boca, al ver esto, a las chicas se les subieron los colores al rostro.

Stear: cof cof les recuerdo que están en medio de todos, y si los descubren, tendrán problemas

C: (se sonrojo) es verdad, ¡cielos! Como me gustaría que nadie nos viera en este momento.

Anth: pues entonces, alejémonos, y que nadie nos vea (guiño el ojo)

C: ¡Anthony!

Todos comenzaron a reír

Archí: me temo que si hacen eso se meterán en líos

Stear: vamos archí no arruines el momento, mejor hay que ayudar, Candy ¿ por que no le muestras tu lugar favorito del colegio.?

P: ¡no! Eso sería algo imprudente, las hermanas rondan todo el lugar.

Anne: tiene razón Paty.

Stear. Mmmmmmmm es verdad, ya se iremos todos, y así no tendrán problemas, vamos.

Aunque no todos estaban de acuerdo con la idea de Stear, para ser más específicos las chicas, aceptaron correr el riesgo y todos se dirigieron a la colina, en su camino alguien los observaba, y no dudo en tomar ventaja de la situación

Luisa: ¡Elisa! ¿Que no nos dijiste que Anthony es tu novio?, ahí va muy bien acompañado (dijo con malicia)

E: (apretó los puños) si no fuera por esa huérfana, el estaría conmigo

L: pero como ella si esta, el ni siquiera te voltea a ver

E: cuando aun no llegaba a servir en mi casa, Anthony y yo éramos inseparables, y luego tuvo que aparecer.

L: y ¿qué harás? Dejaras que te lo quite a si de fácil (miro a Elisa como retándola)

E: por supuesto que ¡no! verán que de mi no se van a burlan, ven acompáñame

L: ¿a dónde? ¿los seguirás?

E: claro que no, se exactamente a donde se dirigen, pero quiero informarle a alguien mas en donde es que estarán (rio de lado)

Las dos chicas salieron de donde se escondían, y rápidamente, buscaron a quien sabía Elisa, echaría a perder la felicidad de Anthony. De pronto se encontró a su hermano.

E: ¿Neal, dime no has visto a...?

N: ¿a quién?

E: a nadie ya encontré a quien buscaba, espérenme aquí, vera esa huérfana que no será tan fácil estar con Anthony.

Elisa se alejo de ellos.

N: luisa ¿tú sabes a quien busca?

L: a decir verdad no, pero me imagino, mira hacia donde se dirige (señalo)

N: ahora comprendo, de esta no salen (comenzó a reír)

E: hola Terry,

T: ¿qué demonios quieres?

E: vaya esa es la forma de hablarle a una dama

T: ¡claro que no! Pero yo no veo a ninguna

E: que grosero! Y yo que venía a darte una buena noticia

T. no me interesa nada que venga de ti, ya te puedes ir

E: ni siquiera si se trata de Candy, la tía abuela hablo con la directora y le prohibieron hablar con Anthony, y claro como es una llorona salió corriendo sin decir nada, ¿tú sabes donde podrá estar? Me han mandado a buscarla, pero yo preferiría no ir.

Terry pensó de inmediato en que Candy estaba sufriendo, y se dijo "pobre Candy, seguramente fue a su colina"

E: ¿te pasa algo?

T: eh! No, no me pasa nada, pero y tu porque tanto interés en que yo vaya, porque seguramente eso es lo que quieres.

E: tienes razón, si tu estas con esa mugrosa, yo estaré con Anthony

T: Anthony, Anthony, no sé que tanto le ven, muchas estas igual que tu, al diablo con él, (se puso muy serio)¿era todo lo que querías decir? Si es así vete!

E: y ¿que harás?

T: no es de tu incumbencia, ahora si me disculpas tu presencia no me es grata.

Terry se alejo pensativo y no dudo en ir a la colina a ver lo que ocurría con Candy, y no se detuvo a pensar si era verdad lo que le habían dicho, el solo meditaba en que su tarzan con pecas estaría muy triste por la decisión de la Sra., Elroy. En tanto Elisa, se alegraba de su fechoría, y regreso donde su hermano y Luisa, muy satisfecha pues sabia que esos dos no podían estar juntos y cuando Terry llegara Anthony se enfadaría.

Anth. ¿A dónde vamos Candy?

C: ahora veras, ya estamos muy cerca

Pero Anthony y Candy caminaban más veloces que los demás así que rápidamente llegaron a la colina, en el camino, Stear y Archí, decidieron dejarlos solos así que ya no los siguieron, pero se cercioraron que ninguna hermana estuviera cerca, y para fortuna de los enamorados, en ese momento el lugar estaba libre. Cuando llegaron:

Anth: es hermoso Candy!

C. esta es mi segunda colina de Pony (rio)

Anth: así que, tu colina es parecida a este lugar.

C: si! Estar acá me trae paz y tranquilidad, cuando me siento triste subo al árbol, y me puedo despejar de los malos momentos.

Anth: me alegra que tengas un lugar tan especial. Pero ¿Cómo es que nadie viene aquí? Este lugar es maravilloso. ¡Mira Candy es clin ¡ (sonrió al ver al pequeño animalito acercarse a ellos)

C: clin, ven acá

Anth: no se por qué me sorprendo, conociéndote, es lógico que no lo ibas a dejar en América, eres una revoltosa Candy, apuesto que eres la única que tiene mascota en el colegio (sonrió)

C: jajaja pensándolo bien es verdad, soy la única, mi amiga Paty tenía una tortuga pero…

Anth: que paso, dime

C: es que yo…. ( así le conto la historia de Yuly,)

Anth: no puedo creer que le dijeras cabeza dura a la madre superiora, jajaja,

C. no te burles, ya se habían burlado por eso

Anth: no me burlo, solo que es gracioso, y dime, ¿Quién se atrevió a burlarse de mi dulce Candy?

C: eh! No, nadie, olvídalo

Anth: está bien lo olvido.

Anthony se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano,

Anth: creo que estamos solos ¿Qué te parece?

C: me parece bueno, perfecto diría yo.

Anth: y dime Candy, tu colina es exactamente como esta

C: es muy parecida, como me gustaría que fueras conmigo.

Anth: eso es una promesa, ¿lo recuerdas?

C. es verdad, Anthony sentémonos, ¿te parece?

Anth: claro amor

C: (se sonrojo, y pensó "me dijo amor·)

Estaban platicando, a la sombra del árbol, tomados de la mano, cuando un joven llego aprisa sin que ellos se percataran y vio aquella escena, sintió que su corazón se partía en pedazos, el esperaba estar con su chica pecosa, creía que la encontraría triste, pero sus ojos veían otra cosa, era evidente su alegría, y estaba en compañía de quien menos él quería estuviese cerca. No sabia como actuar, llegar a interrumpir a esos dos, armar un alboroto, retar a Anthony, retar a Candy a decirle a la cara que no sentía nada por él, tan solo llegar e irrumpir, o simplemente darse la vuelta y marcharse, claro que esta era la última opción, pero se decía que candy sentía algo por el, y no descansaría hasta lograr que ella se diera cuenta, y si tenía que pasar encima de Anthony lo haría, no temía a nadie y menos a ese jardinero de América, se repetía una y otra vez, no podía soportar más esa escena así que decidió intervenir justo en el momento en que los chicos tenían más cerca sus rostros dispuestos a juntar sus labios para unirse en un tierno beso.

T: ¿interrumpo algo?

C: Terry!

Anth: no puede ser, ¿otra vez tu? ¿Que no tienes otro lugar donde molestar? (contesto muy enojado)

C: cálmate Anthony (dijo asustada)

T: yo soy libre de estar en el lugar donde yo quiera, o ¿acaso es exclusivo el lugar? Que te diga Candy ella y yo hemos estado muchas veces aquí

Anthony sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, su rostro se enfureció mas, y solo bastaba una chispa para prender la furia contenida, y esa chispa llegaría muy pronto

C: ¡Terry! ¡Calla!

T: niégalo, ¿acaso no hemos estado en este lugar tu y yo? Vamos Tarzan ya dilo

Anth: si ha estado o no, eso no me importa, ahora está conmigo, en este momento. Y no te permito que le hables así, llámala por su nombre. Veo que la nobleza de Inglaterra, es muy descortés, ahora si nos permites estábamos muy a gusto hasta que llegaste.

Candy se sentía fatal, es verdad que estuvo con Terry en ese lugar, y había pasado momentos muy lindos junto a él, no soportaba ver a los dos pelearse, pues aunque sabía que amaba a Anthony, Terry le despertaba también sentimientos, pero tendría que definir exactamente qué tipo de sentimientos.

C: ¡YA BASTA! Los dos deben tranquilizarse, por favor Terry después hablo contigo

Anth: lo ves ni ella quiere tu presencia

T: eso es lo que crees, o lo que quieres creer, porque en el fondo sabes que… (Candy interrumpió)

C: YA ES SUFICIENTE, yo me voy, sigan comportándose como niños,

T; no. Candy espera, disculpa no debí llegar así, lo que pasa es que. (dijo apenado)

Anth: si no debiste llegar así

T: tu no te metas (vio a Anthony con una mirada fulminante)

Anth: si me meto, no tienes nada que explicarle a MI NO VI A (dijo con orgullo)

Terry sintió otra vez romperse su corazón como era posible que Candy pudiera ser la novia de ese tipo, y después de esas maravillosas vacaciones, que habían vivido, no lo podía creer, lo que sentían no era una mentira era algo real, y no lo podía haber olvidado tan pronto.

T: Candy ¿eso es verdad? (dijo sorprendido)

C: yo... Yo...

Anth: Candy vamos díselo, (entristeció)

C: Terry, Anthony y yo… es verdad lo que dice.

T: ya lo comprendí, está bien tarzan pecosa (se acerco y la tomo de la barbilla)

Entonces Anthony le quito la mano inmediatamente, y le dejo muy en claro que no tuviera tantos atrevimientos.

Anth: deja de tener tantos atrevimientos con ella, ella no está sola, y te exijo que la llames por su nombre.

T: está bien jardinerito (rio de lado) los dejare….. por ahora

Entonces emprendió su camino para retirarse del lugar, y en su trayecto paso junto a Anthony y cuando iba pasando le dijo en voz baja, pero que Anthony claramente escucho.

T: si yo fuera tu, no estaría tan seguro del amor que te tiene, ella me ama! Y te lo puedo demostrar! (sonrió)

Anthony apretó los puños y entonces lo tomo de su camisa con ambas manos, a lo que Terry contesto y se zafo de las manos de Anthony y los dos se miraron retándose,

C: (se puso en medio de los dos) YA BASTA! Anthony por favor vamos a otro lugar (lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo levemente)

Aunque Anthony se fue con Candy, seguía viendo al futuro duque, y Terry también no le apartaba la mirada, el también empezó a caminar hacia lado contrario. En el camino ni Candy ni Anthony, pronunciaron palabra alguna, una vez alejados de la colina, el joven rubio paro su andar, a lo que Candy irremediablemente tuvo que hacer lo mismo.

C: Anthony, ¿por qué paras?

Entonces el joven la miro a los ojos, su mirada contenía un poco con desilusión, otra con tristeza, pero si muy firme en lo que preguntaría.

Anth: Candy, quiero que por favor, me digas que es exactamente la relación que tienes con Grandchéster, ¿Por qué se toma tantos atrevimientos contigo? ¿Dime Candy que es lo que sientes por el?

C: (bajo la mirada) Anthony!, te contare todo, lo prometo, pero en otra ocasión, ahora estas muy enfadado.

Anth: creo que ahora es el momento, quiero saber que pasa para comprender, porque actúa así. Es evidente que siente algo por ti.

C: está bien, te diré…..(hizo una pausa y tomo aire) lo conocí en el barco que me traía a Londres, Salí a la cubierta y a primera vista, lo confundí contigo, yo estaba muy afectaba por tu muerte, tu supuesta muerte, traía una capa igual a la que usabas, después me di cuenta que no eras, no podías ser, ya tantas veces te imaginaba cerca de mí, a mi lado, pero después vi que algo le pasaba me acerque para ver si podía ayudar, pero (rio) el fue un poco.. mmm (miro hacia arriba y pensó un momento) Como te podre decir, se burlo de mis pecas (siempre las recuerda, pensó Candy) y se alejo, claro yo quede muy molesta, y ya no lo vi hasta que descubrí que asistía al mismo colegio.

Anthony, escuchaba atento la plática de Candy, hacia un gran esfuerzo por contener los celos que lo invadían, cada palabra que escuchaba era como si un puñal atravesara poco a poco su corazón, , pero tenía que saber cuál era la historia de él y Candy, y no tuvo más remedio que disimular y escuchar

C. Anthony, no quisiera continuar, se que esto te disgusta.

Anth. Tranquila Candy, deseo saber toda la historia, por favor continua.

C: el me defendió de Neal, cuando me ataco, junto con otros chicos, y así fuimos haciendo una amistad, descubrí el secreto por el cual estaba tan triste, comprenderás que no te lo puedo decir ¿verdad?

Anth: no te preocupes no tengo derecho a pedir que reveles un secreto, pero ¿Neal se atrevió a hacerte daño? (dijo molesto)

C: eso ya paso, no tiene importancia

Anth: como que no tiene, ese vil cretino me las pagara

C: Terry le dio su merecido…. Lo siento no debí decir eso

Anthony aunque sintió una molestia por esas palabras, no lo dijo.

Anth: no hay problema, pero continua, ya luego yo arreglo cuentas. Por lo menos ese duque sirvió de algo

C: el me ayudo en muchas ocasiones, cuando me castigaron en el cuarto de meditación, y Elisa descubrió que había escapado, el sabía que visitaba el cuarto de Archí y Stear, y muchas cosas más….

Anth. Continúa por favor.

C: yo siempre te recordaba, y no podía olvidarte , sufría por ti, una vez oí los cascos de un caballo, y Salí corriendo, era como verte a ti galopando hacia la trampa(agacho la mirada) no me fije y caí por las escaleras, cuando desperté en la enfermería era Terry quien me llevo . Era él, el que galopaba, una vez me dijo que quien era Anthony, yo le conté, no lo tomo como yo esperaba, fue la vez que fui a ver a Albert al zoológico, el estaba con él pues son amigos.

Anth: Candy! Veo que has sufrido mucho

C. lo que importa es que estas junto a mí en este momento

Anth: (se acerco a ella y la abrazo) Candy! No sabes lo dichoso que soy.

C: yo también lo soy,

Anth: se porque Grandchester se pone así, es imposible no quererte (sonrió)

C: creo que deberíamos regresar

Anth: no! Por favor quedémonos otro rato, es más, tienes que acabar de contarme

C: que mas te cuento, es casi todo

Anth. Falta el "casi"

C: esta bien, después llegaron las vacaciones de Verano, decidí ir a Escocia, a conocer el lugar de donde tu debiste haber vivido, cuando veo un tartán inevitablemente viene a mí la imagen tuya con la gaita, (sonrió)

Anth: así que por eso fuiste a Escocia,

C: la vedad al principio no quería, tener que estar otra vez con las monjas todas mis vacaciones, quería ser libre para hacer lo que me viniera en gana, quería estar de en América, estar en el hogar de Pony y.. Visitar tu tumba.

Anth: no te pongas triste, lo que importa es que estamos juntos, no es así?

C: si eso es verdad, después en Escocia, encontré nuevamente a Terry, también fue allá de vacaciones

Anth: vaya que inoportuno (susurro)

C: eh! Dijiste algo?

Anth: no, continúa

C: yo lo ayude a que se reconciliara con su madre, y el me ayudo a superar la fobia que le tenía a los caballos, me hablo y me ayudo mucho para comprender lo de tu partida, desde ese día el cambio mucho.

Anth: y eso es todo?

C: a decir verdad, no

Anth: entonces te escucho

C: solo promete que no te enfadaras, y .. (Interrumpió Anthony)

Anth: ¿tengo algo por qué enfadarme?

C: pues…..

Anth: ya Candy continua me tienes intrigado

C: es un poco vergonzoso

Anth: QUE! No me asustes

C: no es nada malo (rio) bueno eso creo, o un poco o…

Anth: Candyyy, será mejor que hables (rio)

C: después de que subimos al caballo para poder superar ese miedo, llegamos al lago, y estaba mas tranquila

-Candy quieres bailar, para que siempre recuerdes Escocia- dijo terry

A la mente se me vino la canción que bailamos, tu y yo, pero el se detuvo secamente su mirada cambio ahora tenía un brillo especial,

-Terry! Que estás haciendo Terry?-

Inesperadamente me tomo por los brazos, me atrajo hacia el, y me beso…

Anth: ¿se atrevió a faltarte así el respeto? (dijo indignado)

C: bueno...(Agacho la cabeza)

Anth: eso no se lo voy a perdonar nunca, como se atreve, vera de lo que soy capaz.

Candy trato de aplacar la ira de Anthony, pero no lo consiguió

C: creo que la bofetada que le di, fue suficiente, ¿no lo crees? ¿Será mejor que dejes las cosas así, después de todo ya paso, y tú eras el que querías saber.

Anth: pero eso es algo que no puedo pasara por algo.

C: Anthony de haber sabido que te pondrías no lo hubiera dicho

Anth: comprenderás que me es imposible no sentir nada

C: pero en ese entonces, bueno ya olvídalo ya paso, ahora tu eres mi novio, eso acaso no importa

Anth: disculpa Candy, ya no te diré nada. (Pero en su mente se decía que esto lo tendría que arreglar con Terry, pues no iba a pasar desapercibido)

Ya mas tranquilos, Candy tomo de la mano a Anthony y emprendieron su camino de regreso a las aulas del coleguio, en su camino oyeron las campanas sonar, así que rieron y se decían que ahora nuevamente llegarían tarde a clases, este seria otro regaño por parte de ñlas hermanas, entonces corrieron yu llegaron rápidamente.

Cuando cada uno tenia que dirigirse a sus respectivos salones, Anthony miro a todas partes y le dio un pequeño beso a Candy y así cada uno fue a sus clases.

Una vez en clase, y para fortuna de Candy, la profesora aun no llegaba, esta vez no tendría otro regaño, se dirigió a su pupitre, a platicar su visita a la colina a Paty y a Anne, al otro extremo del salón, Elisa, hacia un gesto de coraje, creía que Candy vendría deshecha, pero no era así, de hecho se veía feliz.

P: Candy nos tenias muy preocupadas.

Anne: Candy creímos que las hermanas te irían a buscar y.

C: (guiño el ojo)

P: Candy tomas todo a la liguera (dijo molesta)

C: no se molesten chicas, se que me confié demasiado, pero ha valido la pena, después de todo cuantas veces te encuentras al amor que creías muerto (guiño el ojo)

A: pero te pueden descubrir y ese si que seria una desgracia, te prohibirán verlo.

C: (puso una cara de preocupación) es verdad eso seria terrible, de solo imaginarlo, me siento angustiada

P: pero eso no ha pasado, relájate, lo que te queremos decir es que seas mas prudente.

La plática fue interrumpida, por la hermana Margaret, que hacia su entrada al salón, todas guardaron silencio, pero ella iba acompañada, por alguien que desde luego causo la curiosidad de las alumnas.

Herm: buenas tardes, niñas

Todas contestaron al unisonó, el saludo.

Herm: señoritas les ofrezco una disculpa por la demora, como verán me acompaña una nueva alumna, me retrase porque fui a traerla para su primera clase, ella será su nueva compañera durante el año, espero que la traten con mucho cariño, (se dirigió a la nueva alumna) te puedes presentar,

"mi nombre es Natalie Bowman".


	7. UNA NUEVA AMIGA

Hola, les quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso, espero que ya pueda continuar escribiendo y así subir los demás cap. Gracias por leer, este cap es un poco chiquito, pero tenia que terminar ahí, .

Capitulo 7

una nueva amiga

"mi nombre es Natalie Bowman".

La nueva alumna, era una joven muy hermosa de grandes ojos verdes, la tés blanca como la nieve, su figura era esbelta, delicada, se notaba que era muy refinada, su nariz, era un poco respingada, su cabello era lacio, un castaño muy claro, que en ocasiones se le miraba un poco rubio, era alta, les llevaba unos cuantos centímetros a sus compañeras, se notaba que era una mujer hermosa, pues en su figura delicada, se notaban las curvas que la distinguían de sus compañeras porque aunque tenían la misma edad ella parecía más una mujer que una niña, las alumnas cuchicheaban de ella tal vez un poco por curiosidad sobre la nueva alumna o tal vez por un poco de celos hacia ella.

En ese momento Elisa alzo la mano para pedir la palabra.

Herm: dime Elisa, que deseas?

E: hermana aquí hay un lugar libre, si gusta puede sentarse a lado mío.

Herm: gracias Elisa, pero su lugar será al lado de Candy.

Al escuchar esto todas se sorprendieron, inclusive Candy.

N: gracias hermana

Hna.: puedes tomar tu lugar, candy levanta la mano para que Natalie pueda saber su lugar.

Candy alzo su mano y le dio gusto tener una nueva compañera, se decía que Paty Anne y ella seguramente serian nuevas amigas, Elisa no creía lo mismo, pues estaba empeñada en que todos en la escuela despreciaran a Candy, claro que eso no lo conseguía del todo. La joven se acerco para tomar su asiento, al lado de la pecosa, y una vez en su lugar.

C: hola mi nombre es Candy. (sonrió)

Hna: Silencio niñas! esperen a que termine la clase para socializar.

Candy sonrió un poco y pidió disculpas, la clase continuo sin novedad, llego el momento para ir a comer, Candy hablo a Natalie, para que las acompañara y no se sintiera sola, la chica nueva sonrió y acepto, y cuando estaban a punto de emprender su camino, Elisa y sus amigas llegaron a donde estaban ellas y se pararon en frente, Elisa sonrió de lado, como siempre lo hacía, en su retorcida cabeza, solo pensaba la forma de humillar a Candy y se dijo que esta sería una oportunidad más.

E: veo, Natalie que no estás con muy buenas compañías, deberías alejarte de ellas.

C. Elisa deja de decir tonterías.

E: es la verdad, Natalie, será mejor que te alejes o te pueden confundir con una de ellas, si quieres puedes venir con nosotras a comer.

N: gracias Elisa por la invitación, pero ya había quedado con Candy de comer con ellas, seria una grosería si en este momento me fuera contigo.

E: claro tu si tienes educación, no como ellas dos que se criaron en un orfanato (dijo maliciosa)

Candy al ver que Anne esas palabras la incomodaban, decidió actuar y alejarse de allí.

C: eso es todo lo que tenias que decir, si no tienes otra cosa más, nos permites se no hace tarde.

N: Elisa te agradecería que en otra ocasión charlemos, ahora creo que esta situación es bochornosa

Elisa no tuvo de otra que alejarse con sus amigas pues al parecer el descreditar a Candy con la nueva alumna, no le había funcionado, pero esa no sería la única vez que lo intentaría, y a toda costa alejaría a Candy de cualquier persona que ella considerara importante o refinada.

C. perdón por lo de Elisa, veras ella y yo…

N: no te preocupes Candy, se nota que no te soporta (sonrió)

Anne: no creas todo lo que ella te pueda decir, es muy maliciosa.

C: por lo sucedido, aun no se han presentado Paty y Anne.

N: claro,

P: mi nombre es Patricia O'Brien, (extendió la mano)

N: mucho gusto

Anne: el mío es Anne, Brigter

N: mucho gusto Anne, ahora dirijámonos a comer, me muero de hambre.

P: veo que eres igual de comelona que Candy

C: Ehh!

Al notar su indiscreción Paty bajo la cabeza y se sonrojo, y en ese momento, Candy empezó una risa, que todas continuaron. La comida fue amena, hablaron de cosas triviales, nada de importancia, de pronto Paty recordó que había dejado algo en el salón de clases, y salió corriendo por su libreta, Anne la acompaño, dejando a Natalie en compañía de Candy, estas salieron un momento al jardín de la escuela y se sentaron a charlar un poco.

N: y dime Candy ¿Por qué Elisa dijo esas cosas de Anne y de ti?

C: ¡porque son verdad!

N: ¿Cómo?

C: si es verdad, Anne y yo fuimos criadas en el hogar de pony,

N: ¿el hogar de pony?

C: si es un orfanato, que dirigen dos buenas mujeres, La hermana María y la Srta. Pony, a nosotras nos encontraron el mismo día, y desde entonces somos hermanas.

N: entonces a ustedes las adoptaron dos familias distintas, debió ser duro separarse

C: así fue, pero lo importante es que estamos juntas nuevamente.

N: debió ser lindo crecer con una hermana.

C: fue magnífico, acaso tú no tienes?

N: (bajo la mirada y entristeció un poco) No,

C: pero tus padres seguramente te quieren mucho, eso compensa un poco, no lo crees?

N: (seguía en la misma postura) Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, tendría aproximadamente dos años.

C: ohh! Cuanto lo siento, no debí decir eso.

N: no te preocupes no sabias nada, mi madre murió, en el parto cuando nacía mi hermanita, ambas fallecieron,

C: lo lamento, discúlpame nuevamente, pero tu padre seguramente te quiere mucho (decía tratando de animarla)

N. si él me quiere mucho, pero desafortunadamente, siempre está de viaje, y son pocas las veces que nos vemos, aun así se que me ama, de eso no tengo duda.

C: me alegra escuchar eso

N. y ¿de dónde eres?

C: de América y¿ tú?

N: de Escocia

C: de Escocia? (Se sorprendió muchísimo)

N: si, lo conoces,

C: fui en vacaciones, con las hermanas del colegio, y es bellicismo.

N: es hermoso

C: tengo muy lindos recuerdos de ahí.

N: ¿que recuerdos, me puedes contar?

Al escuchar esto a Candy se le subieron los colores al rostro, Natalie noto lo sonrojada que estaba Candy y como era una persona muy perspicaz y muy honesta, le dijo sin mas.

N: por tu reacción, creo que fue un chico

C: hee yo.. yo..

N. tranquilízate, es normal, todas tenemos un chico especial en nuestra vidas.

C: ¿tú tienes uno?

N: claro, por el vine al colegio,

C. estudia en el San Pablo?

N: si, por eso le pedí a papa que me transfiriera, es una locura ¿no lo crees?

C: locura! (en ese momento se le vino a la mente las travesuras que ella hace para poder ver a sus primos ) no lo creo (guiño el ojo)

N: vaya que bueno que me lo dices, estaba a punto de creer que no me comportaba como una dama.

C: y ¿acaso el lo sabe?

N: NO! Ni el ni mi padre si lo supieran no estaría acá.

C: mmm tienes razón, y como se llama tu chico?

N: no lo se

C: ¿Cómo?

N. si es tonto no lo crees?

C: entonces como es que sabes que estudia en el colegio.

N. por que el me lo dijo

C: esto es muy confuso, creo que no te estoy entendiendo.(arrugo las cejas)

N. (sonrió) es complicado, pero para mí fue amor a primera vista, lo conocí en Escocia, precisamente en las vacaciones, el fue ahí pues su padre tiene una villa, ahí fue donde lo vi por primera vez, se notaba triste o enfadado, no lo sabía, me acerque charle con el, al principio era un poco cortante, pero me dijo algo extraño, decía que me parecía a alguien que el conocia, entonces le dije, que hacia allí, el me contesto que de vacaciones de verano, le dije que cuando terminaran en donde estudiaría, el me contesto que eso no tenia por que decírmelo, entonces baje la mirada y el se alejo, fue cuando ya desde un poco lejos me dijo que en el san pablo, en Londres y esa vez fue la única que lo vi, pero para mi fue mi amor a primera vista,

Candy se sorprendió mucho del relato d Natalie, en verdad que había sido a primera vista, se decía.

N: crees que estoy loca, enamorarme así de un chico la primera vez que lo veo.

Candy recordó la vez que vio a su príncipe de la colina, y como ella sintió lo mismo, así que comprendió perfectamente lo de aquella chica.

C: no es una locura! Y si en verdad está en este colegio, será mejor que lo encuentres y que luches por conseguir su amor. Y dime como era tal vez yo lo conozca.

N: es alto, con una mirada especial muy ruda pero a la vez dulce, con una presencia arrolladora, un porte sensacional, se nota que es de una familia muy importante, no cualquiera tendría ese porte, hasta parece de la nobleza, el solo recordarlo se me enchina la piel.

C: pero con eso no te puedo decir de quien se trata tendrás que decirme mas detalles

N. bueno tiene los ojos color..

Natalie no pudo continuar hablando, pues en ese momento llegaron Anne y Paty.

C. ¿encontraron tu libreta, Paty?

P: si afortunadamente, aunque es extraño, no estaba en mi lugar, por eso tardamos tanto.

A: tal vez alguien la encontró y la llevo a otro lado.

P: no eso seria terrible!

C: porque sería terrible?

Paty al oír la pregunta solo se puso roja de su rostro, algo tenia su cuaderno que la avergonzaba, de eso no había duda.

N: lo bueno es que lo tienes en tu poder, ahora ya debes estar mas tranquila.

Rieron un poco para continuar charlando un poco mas, fue cuando llego el atardecer y empezó su tiempo para ir a sus dormitorios pues el día estaba llegando a su fin, se dirigían a sus dormitorios, y fue entonces cuando Natalie, le dijo a Candy que por favor o dijera nada sobre su charla.

N: por favor no digas nada de lo que te dije.

C. no te preocupes nadie sabrá.

N: la verdad me inspiraste mucha confianza, por eso me atrevía decirte todo, espero que lleguemos a ser buenas amigas, (le extendió la mano)

C: +por supuesto que lo seremos, (entonces tomo la mano de Natalie y dijo ) AMIGAS

Cada una se fue a su dormitorio a descansar. Candy en el suyo, pensaba en lo transcurrido en su día, como lo maravilloso de estar con Anthony, lo que Terry despertaba en ella, su nueva amiga, muchas cosas daban vuelta dentro de su cabeza, se puso su camisón de dormir pero esa noche hacia un calor poco usual, así que busco uno que fuera liguero, por suerte encontró un pequeño camisón, mas cómodo que le llegaba apenas arriba de sus rodillas, se podía ver a través de el un poco de la figura de Candy, se puso una bata para asomarse en la ventana, la noche era placentera no había ni una solo nube, y las estrellas se podían apreciar con toda su belleza, ella se recargo del barandal de su balcón, y contemplo el cielo, esto le trajo paz a su alma, de pronto vio en la parte de abajo a las hermanas haciendo su ronda, para checar que todos ya estuvieran dormidos, rápidamente se metió a su alcoba, y apago la luz, cerro las ventanas, y trato de dormir un poco, pero no lo conseguía, no podía conciliar el sueño, la imagen de Anthony y de Terry giraban en su cabeza, sentía un poco de bochorno, así que sigilosamente se paro, y observo que ya las hermanas no vigilaban al parecer su rondín había llegado a su fin, ella abrió su ventana y el fresco viento acaricio su cara, se metió una vez que se refresco un poco, pero no cerro del todo la ventana. Se dispuso a ya no pensar y poder dormir, apenas estaba cerrando sus ojos, cuando oyó un ruido, como si una rama se trozara, se sentó en su cama, se quedo quieta, para ver si oía nuevamente, pero no escucho nada, pensó que solo era su imaginación, o tal vez era Clint, que quería entrar, y se dijo: "si es Clint, entrara en un momento después de todo deje la ventana abierta, ahora si Candy es hora de dormir" Apenas había cerrado nuevamente los ojos, cuando se oyó un golpe en su balcón, como si alguien hubiera caído en el, esta vez se asusto, pues Clint no tenía el suficiente peso para hacer ese ruido, quería pararse de la cama, pero sentía un poco de miedo, después se dijo que no tendría por que temer después de todo, quien podría meterse en el dormitorio de las chicas, entonces a su mente inmediatamente se le vino el nombre de Terry, pensó que tal vez el podría ser el, quien se encontraba en su alcoba, ya que ella no había hablado con el, entonces sus ojos se abrieron grandes, y sentía un temor y a la vez una curiosidad, y en las cortinas se noto una figura, esbelta, alta, y candy sentía que el corazón se le saldría si era Terry se metería en grandes problemas, además no podía hacer ningún ruido porque si alguien lograba oír ella seria la mas perjudicada, "¿Qué hago?" Se decía una y otra vez entonces, se acerco y dijo el nombre en voz baja, casi susurrando. "Terry"


	8. DUDAS

CAPITULO 8

"Terry" dijo Candy casi en un susurro, por los nervios de saber quien se encontraba fuera de su habitación, no se puso su bata y se acerco a las cortinas con tan solo su camisón, sentía unos terribles nervios, el estrecho camino que la separaba de la ventana le parecía un enorme recorrido, los pocos segundos que tardaría, le parecían no terminar, pero antes de que ella pudiera abrir las cortinas para ver quién era el misterioso visitante, el abrió con su mano la cortina, y ella logro ver de quien se trataba.

-Anthony- dijo muy sorprendida y un poco apenada por el nombre que había dicho antes.

-Esperabas a alguien más- dijo un poco triste pues aunque había dicho aquel nombre muy leve, si lo logro escuchar-

-NO!- dijo exaltada- no esperaba a nadie, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto para poder desviar un poco las interrogantes de Anthony-

Quería estar contigo, darte una sorpresa -seguía un poco desilusionado - pero creo que el sorprendido fui yo, lamento haberte importunado, será mejor que me retire, no debo estar aquí, no es correcto.

En ese momento se oía que alguien se acercaba a la habitación, los dos lo escucharon y a Candy solo se le ocurrió decir que se escondiera bajo de la cama, así lo hizo Anthony, fue entonces que alguien toco la puerta Candy se acerco y abrió, era Elisa con una hermana que estaba haciendo una ultima ronda dentro de los dormitorios, la hermana logro ver la ventana abierta, y Candy con su pequeño camisón.

-Candy, ya deberías estar durmiendo, ¿porque tienes las ventanas abiertas? - pregunto molesta- y además ¿que tipo de atuendo es el que traes? eso no es propio de una dama- se sorprendió un poco-

-Yo... yo tenía mucho calor abrí la ventana para que se refrescará el cuarto- dijo un poco apenada, pero después de todo era la verdad-

Candy, Elisa me ha dicho que se han oído ruidos extraños, es por eso que estoy pasando en cada cuarto, te sugiero que cierres tus ventanas, aun estaremos un rato averiguando de que se trata, si vez algo avísanos, y por favor cuando salgas a recibir a alguien más, ponte una bata-

Elisa, sonrió al ver como regañaban a Candy, entonces al notarlo la hermana, le dijo que ya era suficiente, que se fuera a dormir y que no quería que saliera de su habitación hasta el siguiente día.

-uff- suspiro Candy, recargada en la puerta una vez que la cerró- estuvo cerca- se acerco a la cama y dijo- Anthony, puedes salir pero no hables muy fuerte, nos pueden oír.

Anthony salió de su escondite, y se incorporo, Candy camino a cerrar las ventanas, una vez que lo hizo, giro para que se encontrara de frente a Anthony, El la miraba embelesado, pues atreves de sus ropas de dormir se notaba la esbelta y delicada figura de Candy, se podía apreciar todos sus bellos atributos de mujer, un busto aunque pequeño, muy bien definido, una pequeña cintura que en ese momento el deseaba tomar, una cadera un poco curveada, y unas piernas largas y definidas, que con el uniforme de la escuela no se notaban, llevaba el cabello suelto, pues se había deshecho se sus infantiles coletas, su cabello cubría toda su espalda, haciendo el espectáculo que tenia enfrente, irresistible. Ella también lo vea sorprendida por su presencia, fue entonces cuando el reacciono, y muy apenado, giro su cuerpo para darle la espalda.

-Candy, disculpa mi atrevimiento, que tonto soy, no debí entrar así, y no debí mirar.-

Cuando Candy oyó la palabra "mirar" se acordó de cómo se encontraba vestida y como si le hubieran pintado el rostro este se torno rojo completamente, entonces tomo la bata de su cama, y se la puso inmediatamente una vez puesta, le indico a Anthony que podía voltear, claro hablaban muy bajo para que no los oyeran las demás alumnas.

-Puedes voltear- dijo con el rostro agachado- cielos no debí ser tan descuidada-

Tu no tienes nada de culpa, yo no debí entrar así, era de esperarse que te encontraras… -cuando Anthony dijo esa palabra, agacho la mirada, pues a su mente vino la hermosa figura de su amada-

-Anthony- a que viniste?-

-Solo vine a desearte buenas noches hoy ya no te vi en la tarde, pero descuida, no volverá suceder, en este instante me voy- el empezó a caminar rumbo a la ventana, entonces Candy lo tomo de la mano y detuvo su andar-

-No! Las hermanas están vigilando y notarían tu presencia-

- es cierto-

-además, quisiera que te quedaras un rato mas- dijo coqueta-

Anthony se sorprendió por lo que escuchaba, pero no cabía duda que le encanto oír esas palabras, no puso mucha resistencia y accedió a quedarse, pero solo hasta que las monjas no anduvieran por ahí, entonces se sentaron en la cama y se tomaron de la mano, pero al joven rubio aun le daba vueltas en la cabeza, ¿por que Candy había nombrado a Terry? acaso el ya había estado en esas condiciones en el cuarto de Candy, se preguntaba, pero a si mismo se respondía, no! Ella sería incapaz, ¿pero entonces por qué lo nombro? Y recordó aquellas palabras que el joven duque le dijo "ella me ama".

Candy noto que Anthony estaba muy pensativo y un poco serio, creía adivinar porque, pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

-tal vez ya terminaron su ronda las hermanas, será mejor que me vaya-sugirió-

-espera- quisiera estar así un momento mas- y tomo el brazo de Anthony-

Entonces el joven rubio, no soporto mas la incertidumbre y con su peculiar forma, de ser sincero y directo, le pregunto sin más.

-¿Por qué nombraste a Terry?-

-la verdad, pues… mmm….-

-dime, la verdad aunque esta no me guste, tengo que saber que es lo que pasa en tu corazón-

-la verdad, cuando lo vimos en la colina, lo vi muy alterado, ambos lo estaban, pero yo me fui contigo, le dije que después hablaríamos, así que cuando oí ruidos, lo único que se me ocurrió es que quería que le explicara que ocurría, es por eso que lo nombre-

-Candy ¿ eso es todo?-

-si esa es la verdad, acaso no me crees- dijo triste-

Te creo mi dulce Candy- entonces la abrazo y Candy coloco su rostro en el pecho de Anthony-

Al parecer el mal entendido se había arreglado, se decía Candy, y aunque si estaba arreglado por el momento, la incertidumbre de si Candy sentía algo más que amistad por el duque, crecía cada vez mas en el corazón de Anthony,

-ahora si será mejor que me vaya, fue una locura venir- sonrió-

Anthony se acerco a la ventana, para echar un vistazo, pero para su buena suerte aun seguían las monjas tratando de buscar, al intruso que creían había entrado.

-aun están las hermanas-

Al oír esto Candy se alegro, Anthony estaría un poco mas con ella

-entonces esperaremos a que se vayan-guiño el ojo-

Anthony se acerco una vez mas a la cama en donde se encontraba Candy, cuando llego a ella, Candy se paró de cama y abrazo a Anthony, el correspondió, sentía como la vez que la encontró en el portal de las rosas, cuando ella llego de México, era muy especial el momento, una tranquilidad invadía sus corazones, hasta parece que se les hubiera olvidado, lo sucedido, entonces, Candy alzo la mirada, para ver los hermosos ojos de cielo, de su novio, y el al notar esto, el acerco sus labios a los de ella, para unirse en un delicado y tierno beso, era tan placentero el momento que ninguno se atrevía a deshacer el beso, finalmente Candy termino aquel bello contacto de sus labios,

-Anthony, en verdad quisiera estar así contigo todo el tiempo-

-Candy, yo deseo lo mismo, y sabes que te amo… cuando nos casemos, estaremos, así todo los días a cada hora, a cada segundo-

Candy al oír estas palabras sonrió y una enorme alegría, inundo todo su ser, Anthony estaba seguro que la felicidad estaría al lado de Candy y que cuando crecieran un poco mas sin dudarlo hablaría con su tío abuelo para pedirla en matrimonio, en verdad tenia muy claro su futuro, y si ella aceptaba, nada los separara otra vez, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a quien tratara de separarlos.

-Anthony, en verdad piensas eso-

-claro pecosa, porque lo dudas-

No lo dudo, es solo que me gusta mucho escucharlo-

Entonces te lo diré otra vez, Candice White Andley, te amo, te amo, te amo- aunque hablaban en voz baja la última palabra lo dijo un poco más fuerte, entonces Candy, se acerco y puso su mano en la boca de su acompañante.

-despacio, nos pueden oír.- entonces Anthony tomo su mano y la beso caballerosamente.-

Los dos se miraron nuevamente a los ojos, y aunque la luz era casi nula, podían distinguir aun sus rostros, la luz de la luna entraba para iluminar su habitación, como si una pequeña vela estuviera encendida haciendo mas romántico el momento, estaban parados uno frente al otro, entonces Anthony decidió que era el momento de marcharse, la tomo de la cintura, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, le tomo la barbilla con su mano, y le dio nuevamente un beso para despedirse, pero esta vez el beso se tornaba a cada segundo más intenso, en un principio, al juntar sus labios era tierno e inocente, y se transformaba en mas apasionado, ambos pudieron notar el cambio, sus cuerpos reaccionaban, al estimulo del roce de sus labios, y aunque primero les agrado, quizás seria apresurado e inadecuado, así que lo dieron por terminado.

-Candy, será mejor que me vaya- dijo tomándola de la mano, y alejándose rumbo a la ventana.-

-esta noche fue muy linda.- soltaron sus manos y con mucho cuidado salió Anthony de la habitación, ella se recargo sobre su ventana una vez que se cerró completamente, el joven Andley, llego sin contratiempos a su habitación, afortunadamente nadie se percato de que era el , quien había inquietado, la tranquilidad del colegio, una vez estando cada uno en su cama, recordaban lo vivido, la pequeña pecosa, se decía, que Anthony era el amor de su vida, y estaba empezando a experimentar nuevas sensaciones, que en realidad no le eran desagradables, un simple beso era motivo para despertar algo que no conocía. Anthony por su parte en su pensar, la imagen de su Candy le daba vueltas una y otra vez, la verdad al chico no se le borraba, la figura de su novia atreves de su camisón, y aunque se decía que no era correcto pensarla así, era imposible no hacerlo, después la duda, se apodero de el, "que demonios tiene que estar nombrando todo el tiempo el nombre de ese idiota" se decía, y aunque no encontraba del todo la respuesta, lo que le tranquilizaba era que ella le decía que lo amaba, pero ya la semilla de la duda, se la había sembrado en su corazón, y que creciera seria una fácil misión, ya que el mismo Terry, se encargaría de regarla, y hacerla florecer.

Al otro día muy temprano, comenzaron las clases como era de costumbre, las amigas se reunían en la misa, junto con los chicos, para empezar el día, Candy había visto a Anthony, y aunque no pudieron hablar, ya con sus miradas se decían todo, Terry también asistió a la misa, algo raro en el, pues no era muy adepto a esa tradición, logro ver a Candy y claro también a su rival, noto esas miradas que tenían y aunque la sangre le hervía de celos, se tranquilizo y dejo que las cosas continuaran, pero el también observaba a Candy, ella al notar que la miraban por inercia volteo a ver quien lo hacía, y no se sorprendió de que fuera Terry quien lo hacia, ella también lo saludo con una sonrisa, y después puso atención hasta que acabo la misa, cuando iban saliendo, Terry se adelanto a Anthony y se acerco a saludar a Candy, para su buena suerte Anthony no lo noto, y camino rumbo a su salón de clases, no quería que Candy fuera regañada, ya que al estar juntos el tiempo pasaba muy rápido y no notaban lo retardados que estaban en sus deberes, esto le dio tiempo a Terry de poder charlar un poco, pues noto que Anthony se dirigía a sus clases, aunque aun si no lo hiciera no le hubiera importado y de todos modos habría ido con Candy,

-Hola tarzan, pecosa- dijo con su peculiar forma de ser

-Terry, te he dicho que me llames Candy- y respingo la nariz-

-vamos Candy, ya deberías haberte acostumbrado-

- es cierto, pero aun así, Candy por favor.-

-Vaya que carita, acaso no dormiste bien, ya se pensaste en mi toda la noche y te quite el sueño me hubieras dicho y te acompañaba-

-¡TERRY!, no es así,-

Pero si tienes un aspecto de desvelada-

-¿tan mal me veo?-

- de cualquier forma te vez hermosa-Candy se sonrojo, ya que Terry no le había dicho algo así nunca-

-Srta. Pecas, ¿donde esta tu jardinerito, acaso te dejo sola,?-

- te agradecería que no le digas así, y se dirige a clases,-

-Candy, tenemos que hablar, entre nosotros, las cosas no son muy claras, necesito hablar contigo, pero sin tu jardinero de América, ¿Cuándo nos podemos ver,?

-he.. yo… no se si sea correcto, el es mi novio-

-eso desafortunadamente ya lose, pero entre tu y yo, se que hay algo mas que amistad, niégamelo-

-….

-Lo vez, no puedes hacerlo, te espero en la colina, en una hora- y empezó a caminar-

-espera-

-dime- paro su andar-

-en una hora aun hay clases-

-entonces en dos, se que la hermana Margaret, eta enferma, quizás les den la hora libre, y si no, tu sabes ingeniártelas, para Salír,-le guiño el ojo y le lanzo un beso, para continuar su camino-

-Terry!- pensó- siempre haces lo mismo, pero por qué no puedo negarte algo, no, no iré, esta vez no, pero tengo que aclarar las cosas con el, y si Anthony se entera- abrió los ojos- no, no iré, cielos! Porque siento esto cuando estoy cerca de él, porque es como un imán para mi.

-Candy, Candy, reacciona- dijo Anne-

Candy que ocurre- pregunto Paty-

-he, no nada, estaba pensando- dijo sonriendo-

Oigan no se les hace raro que Natalie no haya venido a misa- pregunto Anne-

-es verdad esta sería la primera vez que asistiera a una en el colegio- dijo Candy-

Ellas seguían charlando amenamente cuando se acerca Elisa.

-Candy, te veías muy a gusto platicando- rio de lado y se marcho-

A que se refería Elisa Candy?- pregunto Paty, no tiene nada de especial que estés platicando con nosotras-

-no es nada, solo quiere molestar, no hay que hacerle caso-

Todos se marcharon a sus clases, y en el camino Candy y sus amigas encontraron a Natalie.

-hola Natalie, por que no asististe al l misa-

Pregunto Candy-

-verán, se me olvido-se rio y se tomo la cabeza-

-qué?- dijeron las tres al unisonó-

Si, en mi antigua escuela no se hacia nada parecido, y se me olvido- hizo el mismo ademan y los gestos de su cara eran sumamente graciosos-

Las tres comenzaron a reír, se apresuraron al inicio de sus deberes escolares, y entonces se toparon otra vez con Elisa.

-Natalie, quisiera hablar contigo un momento-

-Claro- contesto Natalie-

- pero a solas, ven – Elisa camino un poco lejos del grupo y Natalie junto con ella, pero antes les dijo a sus amigas que en un momento regresaba-

-veo que aun estas con esas, quiero informarte por tu bien, que ellas no son de fiar, sabes que Candy estuvo de sirvienta en mi casa y es una dama de establo-dijo salpicando su veneno- además resulto ser una ladrona, robo a nuestra familia, y es una descarada, también quiere todo lo que es mío-

-gracias Elisa, pero no creo que sea así, ella se me hace una persona muy sincera y agradable, tal vez estés confundida,-

-pues allá tu!- dijo sarcástica- cuando te des cuenta en verdad quien es, me darás la razón, espero que para entonces no sea muy tarde y también a ti te haga algo, ella quiere ser una dama pero es imposible, una del hogar de pony nunca será una verdadera dama.-

Natalie escucho con atención todas y cada una de las palabras de Elisa, las analizo, recordó la historia que Candy le conto, ella tenía su propio criterio y las frases de Elisa, las sentía huecas, llenas de envidia, de rencor, así que como era muy educada, decidió simplemente no hacer caso de ello.

-Te lo agradezco nuevamente, lo tendré en cuenta- sonrió y se alejo de ella-

-solo espero que no te robe algo de valor a ti también, cuida muy bien tus pertenencias-

-ya te lo he dicho- dijo molesta y no aguanto mas- lo tendré en cuenta, además no se de quien cuidarme mas de ella o de ti, que la llevaron adoptada a tu casa y aun así la sacaron a un establo a dormir, creo que eso en definitiva no es de gente refinada, que falta de educación Elisa.- le dio la espalda y se fue.

Elisa como siempre quedo haciendo sus rabietas, pero ya no tenia de otra, tendría que engañar a alguien mas, Natalie, precia que no había caído en sus engaños, pero muy astuta pensó que algo se le ocurriría para deshacerse de Candy, ella no se quedaría con Anthony.

-Hola chicas- sonrió Natalie-

Que bien que regresas estamos a punto de iniciar- contesto Anne.-

-Y que quería Elisa, claro si nos lo puedes decir- pregunto Candy-

-Nada de importancia solo lo mismo que ayer, ya olvidémoslo-

Entonces Anne y Paty tomaron sus lugares y sacaron sus cuadernos para repasar la clase anterior, entonces, Natalie, se acerco a Candy y en el oído le dijo.

-Necesito un favor-

-umm-sorprendida- dime de que se trata-

-recuerdas lo que te dije ayer-

-si, lo de tu chico misterioso-

-shhh, no lo digas alguien puede oír-

-disculpa, tienes razón, si lo recuerdo, que favor quieres-

-¿tu conoces en donde están los chicos?-

-si-

-me acompañarías?-

-¿acompañarte?-

_si, ese favor quiero, di que si puedes-

-claro, pero si lo hacemos, cuando debemos estar en clases nos meteremos en serios líos-

-tienes razón, no debí pedirte eso, es solo que- entristeció-

-no te preocupes sé cómo hacerlo- guiño el ojo-

-hermana- alzo la mano Natalie- creo que me siento un poco mal,

-Cielos Natalie que tienes, será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería- dijo asustada-

-estoy un poco mareada- pero para que no deje el grupo, me puede acompañar alguien?-

-si quiere yo puedo-alzo la mano Candy-

-estas segura Candy,

-si además ella no sabe donde esta la enfermería-

-Esta bien-

Ambas salieron y Natalie, hacia una cara de enferma, que cambio inmediatamente después de salir.

-es suficiente- dijo muy molesto-

-¿suficiente?- se burlo

Terry y Anthony estaban fuera de clases, el joven rubio, salió al baño y atrás de el, el joven duque, estaba claro que esos dos no se soportaban, y buscarían cualquier escusa para dejárselo en claro

-¿Qué? Ni en el baño te puedo dejar de ver- dijo enojado

-no te creas tan importante- dijo sarcástico- a mi tampoco me gusta tu presencia- contesto Terry-

-Tal vez para ti no lo soy, y la verdad no me interesa-

-vaya veo que el débil jardinerito, tiene valor-

-cuando quieras te lo demuestro- lo miro retador-

-vaya, vaya, creo que Candy tenía razón cuando me hablo de ti, pero aunque quisieras no podrías hacerme nada, se nota que eres un débil-

Anthony al oír esto agoto su paciencia, pues el no tenia nada por que nombrar a Candy, sintió que su sangre corría mas rápido por el coraje, y se le acerco rápidamente a Terry

-deja de nombrar a Candy, ya te dije que ella esta conmigo y lo que haya pasado antes no me importa-

-seguro que no te importa, si no te importara, no reaccionarias así,- disfrutaba haciendo enojar al joven rubio.-

-veo que el que no lo puede superar es otro, ella esta CON MI GO , el amor que me tiene es mas grande que cualquier otra cosa, eso ya deberías haberlo comprendido.

-Este es el lado de los chicos, pero no creo que los podamos ver, ahora están en clases, lamento decirte que encontrar a tu misterioso tendrá que esperar al menos hasta el receso-

-Tienes razón, creo que me apresure, pero es que la emoción que me da saber que estoy tan cerca, me hace actuar de esta manera.-

-te comprendo, no te lo he dicho, pero estoy muy enamorada-

-en verdad, que alegría- dijo emocionada- y quien es el afortunado-

-el también estudia en el colegio se llama Anthony, Anthony Brower.-

-el es el chico de Escocia, de tus vacaciones?-

-no!, a el lo conozco desde América, ahí fue donde me enamore de el,-

-no comprendo, entonces como es que no es el de Escocia-

-es complicado, lo creíamos muerto- entristeció- por esa razón me mandaron acá a estudiar, y fue donde conocí a Terry, el es el chico de Escocia.-

-oh cielos, ya me confundiste, si que eres complicada amiga- hiso una cara de admiración-

Candy le conto toda la historia de Anthony y Terry, camino a la enfermería, era notorio que ambas estaban destinadas a ser buenas amigas, Natalie a pesar de ser una persona refinada y de una familia acaudala, parecía mas bien otra niña del hogar de pony, sus ocurrencias, su humildad, su sencillez, a Candy le parecía muy grata su presencia, y la iba a ayudar a encontrar a su misterioso amor, Natalie sentía algo parecido por Candy, nunca había tenido una amiga como ella tan parecida, a su propia forma de ser, las dos en definitiva eran traviesas, no median el peligro, en fin eran muy similares.

-que difícil es tu situación, pero que romántico, dos chicos peleando y luchando por tu amor- suspiro-

-pues yo no lo creo tanto, no me gusta que se enfrenten cada vez que se ven- dijo preocupada-

-pero lo dices por tu novio, no te gusta que se enfrente a Terry?-

-no me gusta que los dos se disgusten-

-haber Candy creo que puedo ver que no estas tan segura del amor que dices sentir por Anthony-

-¿Qué?-

-piensas demasiado en Terry, por lo que me has contado, y la cara que pones cuando lo dices, me refiero a Terry, se nota que algo grande sientes por el-

-claro que estoy segura que amo a Anthony, es solo que Terry ha sido tan bueno, me ayudo cuando mas lo necesitaba, y la verdad, si empezó a nacer algo en mi, pero aun no se lo que siento por el-

-wuauuu-dijo admirada- creo que tienes serios problemas, ¡estas enamorada de dos chicos al mismo tiempo!-

-¿QUEEEEE?-

-no lo niegues, no puedes ocultar el sol con un dedo-

-pero..pero..-

-jaja, lo vez ya lo comprendiste, amiga estas serios problemas, ¿Cómo puedes decir que amas a Anthony, si no estas segura de lo que sientes por Terry?-

-por lo que me has dicho, eso es lo que yo pienso-

-oh! Natalie, eso no puede ser, ¿no puedo estar enamorada de los dos? ¿o si?-

-mmmmmmmmmm, creo que si-

Las dos iban muy placidas, platicando de sus amores, que cuando llegaron a la enfermería, ya estaba, la hermana en ella, pues llevo a Elisa, por que esta argumento que se sentía mal, pero en realidad no tenia ningún malestar, es solo que intuyo, que las nuevas amigas no se diriguian a donde decían, y esa era una ocasión para fastidiarlas, a las dos, pues no pasaría por alto el desprecio de Natalie hacia su amistad.

-Candy, me podrías decir donde estabas?- dijo furiosa-

-yo he…-

-discúlpeme, solo quería enseñarle el lugar a Natalie-agacho la cabeza-

-y que no podías esperar a su receso?-

-no debí hacerlo, discúlpeme-

-esto no se puede quedar así, ya basta de tus faltas Candy, tendrás que ir con la madre superiora, siempre es lo mismo,- cuando Candy oyó "madre superiora" abrió grandes los ojos, sabia que no le iba a ir nada bien-

-no fue su culpa hermana- dijo de inmediato, pues no permitiría que Candy cargara con la culpa que era suya-

-¿Qué dices?- sorprendida-

-así es yo le dije que fuéramos a otro lugar, ella me sugería venir pero no le hice caso, pero me convenció y por eso llegamos- agacho la cabeza-

-¿es eso cierto Candy?-

-es cierto hermana, no tengo por que mentirle- contesto inmediatamente Natalie-

-le he preguntado a Candy- exclamo molesta-

-he.. a mi no me obligo a ir a ningún lado, yo fui por mi voluntad-

-ya veo, pues las dos, inmediatamente con la madre superiora- dijo enojada- caminen, yo las llevare.

-Eso es lo que crees o mejor dicho, lo que quieres creer- dijo Terry retador-

No solo lo creo sino que también lo siento, que también vas a decir que me equivoco en lo que siento, y además ella me lo ha dicho, dice que me ama- dijo orgulloso- ¿también crees que ella se equivoca?-

Terry sintió como un balde de agua fría cayera sobre el, Anthony estaba en lo correcto esas palabras hacían eco en el "dice que me ama".

-Esta confundida, verte de nuevo, después de creerte muerto, que querías que hiciera, pero veras, te demostrare que ella me ama a mi, y por ti solo esta confundida.

Anthony no aguanto mas y sus ojos parecían haber perdido el hermoso azul de un cielo apacible, para tornarse en un oscurecido mar lleno de furia, también en la mirada azul intensa de Terry cambiaba y parecía lanzar rayos en contra de su oponente, si las miradas mataran, esos dos ya se habrían asesinado, no resistió mas a las palabras de Terry, pues aunque el sabia que lo que decía era cierto, la semilla de la desconfianza ya estaba sembrada, y esas palabras, eran una llovizna que la iba ser brotar e incrementar su tamaño, hasta llegar a limites no sospechados.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Anthony tomo con sus manos la camisa de Terry, y se acerco mucho a el, como retándolo, y demostrándole que no le tenia miedo, al ver esto la reacción por inercia de Terry fue con sus manos quitar las de su oponente entonces el empujo a Anthony, y este trato de parar la fuerza que lo impulsaba hacia atrás aun así, logro hacerlo retroceder un poco, Anthony inmediatamente, se puso frente a el otra vez para sin dudarlo empezar una pelea, entonces fue el quien empujo hacia atrás a Terry, haciéndolo caer pero el joven duque no permitiría que nadie lo tratara así, se incorporo y esta vez lanzo un puño en la cara de su contendiente, este se tomo la boca y noto que una pequeña gota de sangre resbalaba hasta su mentón dejando su notable rastro, el estaba decidido, también se abalanzo en contra de Terry, pero en ese momento llego Stear y Archí, quienes al ver que los dos salían, en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad, salieron en su busca de ellos pues sabían que los dos juntos era una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento estallaría, cada uno detuvo a un contendiente, trataban de zafarse de los brazos de Stear y Archí, pero estos sacaron fuerzas para no liberarlos, pero aun así seguían forcejeando.

-suéltenme, me las pagara, ese disque duque- dijo furioso-

-y que me vas a hacer, te puedo emparejar el rostro- dijo sarcasatico-

-Suficiente! – Stear por favor saca a Terry- exclamo con rigor-

Y con un esfuerzo sobre humano, pues Terry era un buen peleador y en verdad le estaba costando trabajo, contenerlo, para poder sacarlo del lugar, al fin lo hizo, y una vez afuera.

-déjame!- dijo exaltado-

-pero Terry!

-suficiente, quítate, porque voy a darle su merecido a ese americanito!-

-Terry déjalo en paz, si regresas allá este será cuento de nunca acabar-

- no, esto no se va a quedar así, retírate Stear, o yo te quitare.-

-no es el lugar, si los descubren peleando, los expulsaran- dijo angustiado-

Terry no oia palabras en su mente solo había un pensamiento, darle su merecido a ese intruso, como pudo el buen Stear, logro llevárselo mas lejos del lugar de la riña, y después Terry se marcho, pues recordó algo importante que tenia que hacer. Mientras tanto en el baño.

-archí, suéltame, le daré su merecido- decía furioso-

-pero que lograras ya se que puede llegar a ser insoportable, pero esa es su arma, sacarte de tus casillas, y por lo visto lo consiguió contigo-

-suéltame, no puede llegar y decirme eso, que se cree?, suéltame-

-no lo hare hasta que te calmes- pero Anthony con la furia descontrolada, logro zafarse de su primo.-

Entonces Archí se paro frente a el.

-no estas en condiciones de pelear-

-hay ya estoy arto, el hecho de que haya estado enfermo no quiere decir que sea un inútil, me tienen arto con sus consideraciones-

-no lo dije por eso, recuerda, si se enterar te pueden expulsar, y esa si seria una desgracia, ya no podrías ver a Candy- esta era su esperanza para poder tranquilizar a su primo-

-tienes razón-

-quizás eso busque Terry, a el nunca lo sacarían, ¿pero a ti? a ti si lo creo, vamos ahora límpiate eso y regresemos.

-Candice nuevamente desobedeces las reglas, esto no puede continuar así-dijo con rudeza-

-disculpe madre superiora, pero fue mi culpa, no regañe a Candy, la única culpable soy yo-

-Natalie, no digas nada, - dijo Candy-

- así que señorita Bowman, esto fue idea suya-

-así es-

-no no es así, yo.. yo le propuse caminar por ahí un rato- dijo Candy-

-silencio, no te di permiso de hablar- las dos están castigadas-

Pero?..-dijo Natalie-

-silencio, señorita, esta cuestionando mis designios?- la miro con rigor-

-lo siento, es solo que le repito la única culpable soy yo-

-las dos estaban fuera de su salón, las dos caminaron a no se que lugar, las dos rompieron las reglas, las dos estarán en el cuarto de meditación, hasta la noche y no hay peros.-

Natalie, iba a alegar otra vez, pero Candy se lo impidió, las llevaron al cuarto de meditación, cada una en una habitación, pero camino al lugar del castigo.

-discúlpame, todo fue mi culpa- dijo apenada

-no te preocupes, ya he estado aquí-

-por que será que no me sorprende- ambas comenzaron a reír-

-silencio-

Una vez que llegaron, la hermana les cerro con llave, y se marcho, adentro Candy estaba meditando sobre lo buena amiga que era Natalie, no la había dejado sola, a su suerte, se decía que era afortunada por encontrarse amigas así, aunque solo llevaban poco tiempo de amistad, pareciera que fuera de siempre, por su parte, Natalie, se decía que Candy era la mejor amiga que pudo haber encontrado, que esa amistad crecería como un fuerte y frondoso árbol, y que las raíces empezaban a fijarse para que ningún problema lo pudiera derribar. Pasado un tiempo.

-cielos, Terry!, bueno- cerró un ojo- tendré que salir-sonrió-

Muy hábilmente, como ya sabia por donde escapar, salió sin que nadie la pudiera ver, bajo por el tejado y se dirigió al lugar donde Terry le había dicho, sentía emoción por verlo, se sentía culpable por sentirlo, y por verlo a escondidas, pero tenia que hablar con el, llego y lo vio recargado en un árbol, con un pie en el suelo y otro en el tronco, no pudo evitar sentir felicidad, pero era el momento de hablar.

-Terry!-

Continuara…


	9. ¿QUIEN ES EL AMOR SECRETO DE NATALIE?

CAPITULO 9

¿QUIEN ES EL AMOR SECRETO DE NATALIE?

-Terry!-

-sabia que vendrías, Srta. Pecas- dijo muy aliviado Terry-

-tenemos que aclarar ciertas cosas-

Entonces Terry se acerco a ella y con su mano tomo su barbilla y la miro intensamente a los ojos, esa mirada que desarmo a Candy.

-te has quedado muda, te comió la lengua el ratón-

- no es eso- se alejo de el y le dio la espalda-

Entonces Terry se acerco nuevamente y la tomo del hombro

-creo que no es correcto que nos veamos a solas, yo soy la novia de Anthony-

-entonces ¿por qué viniste?-

-solo para aclarar las cosas, no quiero que te sigas haciendo daño, lamento no poder corresponderte- le seguía dando la espalda-

-Candy!-

-por favor promete que ya no buscaras mas problemas con Anthony-

- aceptare todo lo que me dices- dijo triste- pero solo si me vez a los ojos y me lo dices de frente- entonces volteo a Candy con su mano, la miro fijamente y dijo- dime que no sientes nada por mi, dime que amas a ese … –apretó los labios y dijo con desprecio- … a ese jardinerito, si lo haces te prometo que nunca más te molestare, vamos Candy dilo-

-…- agacho la mirada-

- lo vez no puedes, eso quiere decir que solo estas confundida, vamos abre los ojos, estas deslumbrada por que apareció de nuevo, se que sientes algo por mi-

-…..-

-no te quedes callada, di algo-

-Es verdad-

Terry abrió grandes sus ojos y se alegro por las palabras de Candy.

-Candy! Mi amor..-

- déjame continuar.-

-….-

Es verdad que siento algo por ti, no se que es, fue naciendo poco a poco y ahora no se como detenerlo, no puedo negar que estar contigo me perturba, me desarmas con tan solo mirarte, no puedo olvidar ese ..-

-Lo vez entonces que haces con ese idiota, si te sientes comprometida, estas en un error-

Déjame continuar, aun no se qué es lo que siento por ti, pero si se lo que siento por Anthony, a el nunca lo pude olvidar y no lo olvidare el resto de mi vida, está unido a mí, se que… se que lo amo, por eso estoy con el, no por compromiso, se que si le dijera que amo a alguien mas, el me entendería, pero no quiero separarme otra vez de el, eso me….-interrumpió Terry

Creo que con eso basta, ya lo entendí, -sintió como una daga traspasaba su corazón, esas palabras eran unas brazas que quemaban todo en su ser y se caían sus esperanzas- entonces ¿estás jugando conmigo? primero me dices que sientes algo por mi Y después dices que amas a otro, ¿no crees que con eso sea suficiente?

-Terry yo….-

-será mejor que me vaya- empezó a caminar-

-Terry!- entonces Candy lo tomo por la mano- espera, no te vayas así-

-¿así como?- dijo sarcástico- ¿de qué otra manera me puedo ir Después de lo que dices?-

-yo... yo... es que no soporto verte en ese estado y por mi culpa-

- si no quieres verme así, aclárame de una vez por todas, que es lo que sientes?-

-yo.. yo..-

Entonces Terry no lo dudo se acerco a ella y la tomo por la cintura, para robarle un segundo beso, ella se resistió al principio, pero después cedido al beso, que no fue muy largo, pero para Terry sabia a gloria, noto que por ella sentía algo muy grande, sus palabras decían una cosa, pero su corazón, la respuesta a su beso decía otra. Todas sus esperanzas que se habían derribado, en ese momento renacían, Candy retiro a Terry con sus manos y lo alejo de ella, lo miro con coraje, ¿como se atrevía hacer otra vez lo mismo? Pero a pesar de todo no podía negar que ese beso la había confundido mas, pues no fue desagradable para ella.

-¿Que te sucede?, me vas a decir que no te gusto?,-dijo con ironía- porque yo sentí lo contrario,-rio de lado-vamos Candy, ya admítelo, creo que tu corazón no es del fantasmita americano-

Terry Grandchester, te prohíbo terminantemente que vuelvas a tomarme así, y decidas por mi, además su nombre es Anthony, y si le pertenece mi corazón,-dijo esto y respingo la nariz,-

-yo no estaría tan seguro, ¿entonces qué haces aquí?, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por mi? Desearía que nunca hubiera salido de la tumba, -dijo colérico-estaba bien allá tres metros bajo tierra.-

-Terry!- dijo con terror y asombro-

- ¿de qué te espantas? El solo vino a arruinar lo nuestro, porque entre tú y yo, hay algo, aunque trates de negártelo, lo puedo sentir cada vez que te acercas a mi, se que piensas en mi, y si es lo que quieres te dejare en paz!, no te preocupes, los dejare que continúen con su historia de amor, va! Esa es solo una farsa, pero allá tu si quieres seguir creyendo en ella, tarde o temprano te darás cuenta que el no es el amor de tu vida.-

Entonces lleno de furia se alejo del lugar dejando una Candy sorprendida, con sentimientos encontrados, como era posible que sintiera tanto dolor el verlo marchar si ya su corazón estaba ocupado. Entonces será que Natalie tenía razón y estaba enamorada de los dos, "eso no es posible" movía su cabeza negando sus ideas, "estoy segura de mi amor, pero no pueda sacarme a Terry de la cabeza, pero creo que será mejor así" pensaba. No soportaba la idea de hacerles daño a los dos, a uno lo amaba y por el otro, no lograba aclarar que lugar ocupaba, pero sabia que era especial.

Regreso con mucho cuidado, a su castigo se oculto muy bien y nadie noto su presencia fuera del cuarto de meditación, cuando había transcurrido la tarde, las hermanas después de llevarles la comida, las dejaron ir a sus habitaciones pero ya el día llegaba a su fin, era el momento de descansar, las custodiaron hasta entrar a sus dormitorios y ya no pudieron hablar pues a cada palabra que emitían las callaban.

Candy ya no vio a nadie más, pensó mucho en Anthony, quería verlo, acariciar su hermoso rostro, contemplar sus divinos ojos azules, y deleitarse con su presencia, estaba recostada meditando, y oyó un ruido extraño en la ventana, inmediatamente su corazón se empezó a acelerar, sentía una inmensa emoción, lo primero que vino a su mente fue la figura de aquel joven de ojos de cielo. Se acerco a ver si era el de quien se trataba, pero a medida que se acercaba a su ventana, se podía apreciar mas claramente, que ninguna figura se notaba por la parte de fuera, oyó nuevamente aquel ruido y abrió su ventana, pero quien se encontraba rasguñando la ventana para abrir era el pequeño Clint, lo tomo y le dijo que la había asustado, pero en realidad se había emocionado, estuvo un rato meditando su día, y el pequeño coatí, se durmió, cerca de los pies de su amiga, ella siguió el ejemplo de su compañerito, y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, pronto el sueño la venció, comenzó con un perturbador sueño, en donde veía unos apacibles y hermosos ojos azules, que la observaban y le daban paz, pero también veía unos ojos azul zafiro que perturbaban su paz, era extraño ese sueño, las hermosas miradas de los dos rondaban su mente una y otra ve, en realidad era su inconsciente que le advertía la gran disputa que tenia en su interior.

La mañana llego, todos se alistaban para continuar un nuevo día.

-hola Candy, ¿Cómo dormiste?- pregunto Natalie, con una sonrisa en la boca

-bien, eso creo-dijo desanimada

-jajá, pues yo no lo creo, que te pasa?

-…

-ya lo se, tus amores, otra vez-dijo perspicaz –

-ya no quisiera hablar de eso.-

-cielos! Y ahora que quería encontrara a mi incognito caballero-

-perdona tienes razón, yo no debo arruinar tus planes-

-anímate,-dijo con una gran sonrisa- ojala y hoy si conozca a tu novio, no me lo has presentado, - agito su mano de un lado a otro en señal de negación- come es? Y además me dirás como es tu otro amor, me los quiero imaginar- dijo tomándose la barbilla con sus dedos-

-bueno, en verdad son muy apuestos, cada uno tiene una personalidad arrolladora, son como dos polos opuestos, pero en algo se parecen, cuando se enfadan o algo les molesta, no dudan en enfrentar el problema, y además son unos peleoneros, de Terry lo sabia pero de Anthony? , he descubierto una nueva cualidad en el, pero los dos son unos temperamentales- respingo la nariz

-mm ya quiero conocerlos-

Hola Candy hola Natalie-dijo Anne-

-hola-contestaron las dos-

- y Paty?- pregunto Candy-

-ya viene – contesto Anne-

-hay que esperar, para poder ir a misa-

Las cuatro amigas se dirigieron muy placidas, comentando cosas triviales, cuando por fin llegaron , Archie estaba en la entrada esperando a Anne, y Stear a Paty, pero el joven rubio no estaba, era extraño, pues desde su llegada no se apartaba de sus primos, Candy se acerco a preguntarles por el, pues le extraño el no verlo.

-no lo se, le tocamos en su habitación, pero no nos contesto- dijo Stear-

-Si eso se nos hizo extraño- replico Archie-

-quizás se quedo dormido- dijo Natalie-

- no lo creo el siempre despierta temprano-

-mira allá viene, dijo Anne, señalando con el dedo-

Todos voltearon por inercia, al oír esas palabras, pero solo a una persona le impacto ver aquella figura masculina que se acercaba, sintió que un balde de agua fría caía sin control en todo su cuerpo, su corazón latió mas rápidamente, no oyó nada mas solo quedo embobada, viendo ese joven que se acercaba, absorta en sus pensamientos, cientos de palabras giraban alrededor de su cabeza, imágenes iban y venían, " me recuerdas a alguien" "estoy de vacaciones" "estudiare en el san pablo" en su mente veía aquel joven que ella encontró en Escocia y que tanto la cautivo, era el, no cabia duda, su rubio cabello su mirada deslúmbrate, su porte sin igual, y se acordó de otras palabras "mi novio se llama Anthony""lo amo" veía a su amor por fin encontrado, pero veía a su amiga, a su nueva amiga, que desde un principio le dio mucha confianza, sentía un lazo, esecial entre ellas a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, tal vez porque eran muy parecidas " no puede ser Candy y.. y…" seguía pasmada, sus ojos parecían estar clavados en un solo lugar que no percibió las palabras que le decían, pues para entonces ya Anthony estaba cerca de ellos.

-te presento a mi novio Anthony Brower.- decía Candy orgullosa-

-mucho gusto señorita - Anthony extendió la mano para saludarla

-Natalie ¿ te pasa algo? …¡Natalie Natalie- decía Candy algo sorprendida al notar que su amiga no reaccionaba.

Pero el espasmo paso y logro oír la voz de Candy, inmediatamente estiro su brazo y le dio la mano a Anthony, ese saludo, ese chocar de palmas, ese estar junto a el, la puso al borde del colapso.

-Natalie, estas bien?-pregunto asustada Candy?-

-he... Disculpa, sentí un pequeño mareo- dijo consternada

-si quieres te podemos acompañar a la enfermería,-dijo Anthony-

Al oír esa voz cautivadora, ya no tuvo control sobre su cuerpo y sintió que sus piernas se doblaban y no soportaban el peso de su cuerpo, como el mas cerca era Anthony, la tomo inmediatamente, para evitar que cayera, al sentirse en sus varazos, Natalie, sintió sentirse en la gloria, pero su dolor, su impresión, su desilusión, fueron mas grandes y se desmayo.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y noto que el lugar en donde se encantaraba, no era el último sitio que recorvada haber estado.

-¿Dónde estoy? En ese momento reacciono, y no pudo evitar dejar salir de sus ojos unas gotas que rodaban por todas sus mejillas, que incontrolablemente salían unas detrás de otras

-veo que despierta señorita, la dejare descansar he checado sus signos vitales y la he revisado, al parecer solo sufrió un shock nervioso, ¿siente alguna otra molestia?-

-así es-aun con lagrimas en los ojos-

-en tal caso estará solo una hora, después regrese a clases- se dispuso a salir-

-espere, ¿Quién me trajo aquí?-

-un joven la traía en brazos, pero venia un grupo de alumnos, creo que estaban muy preocupados-

-gracias- dijo sin fuerza-

Se quedo ahí en esa cama meditando sobre lo acontecido, se repetía una y otra vez, ¿porque tenía que ser la misma persona? ¿Porque su amor a primera vista tenía que ser precisamente, aquel a quien su amiga amaba? había sido muy difícil para ella encontrar una verdadera amiga, y sabia que a pesar el poco tiempo de conocerla, no era impedimento para saber que eran buenas camaradas, eran tan parecidas, que inclusive podían ser hermanas, pero ¿Por qué el destino ponía ese gran impedimento en sus vidas,? Esa y mil preguntas mas rondaban su cabeza, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tantas lagrimas derramadas, pero tenia que guardar la compostura pues tenia que regresar a sus clases, y no quería presentarse en ese estado, se tarto de tranquilizar, pero era inevitable, en cuanto paro de sollozar, lavo su cara para disimular aquel aspecto, pero no lo logro, su tez blanca resaltaba, su irritación en sus lindos ojos verdes.

-¿pero que podrá tener tu amiga Candy?- dijo Anthony sorprendido-

No lo se , me preocupa su estado- no se ve nada bien-

-ojala no sea nada grave, sabes se parece a ti, mmm creo que la he visto antes, mmm no, solo estoy imaginando,-

- ¡cielos! Con la impresión de lo de Natalie, no me percate de eso- se acerco y tomo la boca de Anthony- pero que te paso?- dijo sorprendida-

-nada-

-como nada, eso no es "nada"- dijo molesta,

…..

-¿no me lo dirás?

- para que quieres saber, solo me golpee con algo-

-no lo creo ese parece ser un puño,- sonrió al imaginárselo-

-QUE! Dices que es un puño y sonríes?-

-bueno es gracioso-

-que tiene de gracioso?-

-estoy loca, no me hagas caso, pero no te has librado de mi pregunta ¿Qué te paso?- le dijo como una mama que regaña a su hijo- y no quiero mentiras-

- fue solo que..

-ya dilo-

-unos chicos brabucones que me hicieron un a pelea-

- no lo creo,- entonces a su mente se vino la imagen de Terry – ¿fue Terry?

-por que lo dices?-

-se que no se soportan, es de imaginárselo ¿no?-

- mi dulce Candy, no creas eso, mejor olvidémoslo, y dame un beso de buenos días- la miro muy coqueto, y se acerco a sus labios.-

Candy se dio la vuelta y cruzo los brazos

Vamos Candy, no hagas berrinche, mejor aprovechemos, tenemos que regresar, lo olvidas-

-es cierto - entonces se volteo- y fijo sus ojos en los de el, se acerco, y con sus brazos rodeo su cuello, y el su cintura, y se dieron un tierno beso.

-¿Creen que Natalie este bien?- dijo preocupada Candy-

-seguramente si- dijo Paty, para tranquilizar a la pecosa-

-seguramente no desayuno y por eso se mareo – dijo Anne-

-tiene razón, eso debió ser, no hay por que preocuparse, aunque ya se tardo- dijo Candy-

-mira allá viene- dijo Paty,, ya alzo la mano para señalarle a donde estaban-

-¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo Candy preocupada-

-bien- dijo sin fuerzas-

- no creo que estés bien en verdad- contesto Candy´-

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad - dijo exaltada Natalie-

Todas se sorprendieron pues esa no era usualmente su forma de contestar,-

-discúlpenme he sido muy grosera, pero es que me duele la cabeza, no me hagan caso-Fingió una sonrisa

- no quieres que te llevemos a la enfermería?- dijo Paty-

-no, no es necesario, ya me han dado un medicamento, solo hay que esperar su efecto- se dirigió a Candy- ¿podríamos hablar?- dijo angustiada y ansiosa-

-claro, aprovechemos que no está la hermana, no se porque pero tuvo que Salir- guiño el ojo-

Ambas se dirigieron al jardín del colegio, Natalie tenía que decirle que su novio, al chico que ella decía que amaba, era el mismo que había visto en Escocia, pero como lo haría, no podía llegar y dar una noticia así nada mas, si ella se enteraba, estaba segura, que su amistad se rompería, o por lo menos ya no será la misma.

-que ocurre? ¿Por qué el misterio?

-Candy…

-dime Natalie, que te ocurre?-

-he encontrado al chico que me impacto en Escocia- le decía esto bajando la mirada y triste-

-que bien, que alegría!, esa es una magnífica noticia, pero por qué tan triste- pregunto desconcertada-

- el no se acordó de mi, me vio y no me recordó y además….-

-¿además que?- tomo la mano de su amiga en señal de apoyo- confía en mí –

Natalie no se atrevía a halar, sabia que esto fracturaría su nueva amistad, pero no lo podía callar, después de todo, ella le preguntaría por su chico, y que es lo que le diría.

-Dime amiga- decía Candy-

-…..-

-esta bien si esto te hiere, no te preguntare mas- dijo triste-

- no es eso, si te quiero decir pero no se como-

- puedes empezar en decirme como se llama.—sonrió

Entonces ya no podía negarlo, ella se daría cuenta, fue cuando sin imaginar las consecuencias lo primero que se vino a su mente fue no dañar a su amiga, no hacerla sentir mal y en ese momento paso un chico un poco lejos del lugar de donde estaban, pero el joven no noto su presencia.

-mira que casualidad es el- y señalo a un chico-

Candy abrió sus ojos grandes a mas no poder "pero si es Terry"

Continuara…..

Hola!, les agradezco mucho el que lean mi fic, sus comentarios me encantan espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado.

He leído que muchas creyeron que el galán de Natalie era Terry, espero no decepcionarlas, pero la idea era esa, que no se imaginaran quien era, trate, que la personalidad que Natalie describió, se refiriera un poco a los dos, entonces se preguntaran por que puse que su mirada era triste y enojada a la vez, no es muy importante la razón por la cual estaba en Escocia y por que se sentía así, después lo descubrirán, saluditos a todas y espero sus rewier


	10. ¿TERRY ES EL AMOR DE NATALIE?

Capitulo 10

¿TERRY ES EL AMOR DE NATALIE?

"Terry es el amor de Natalie"

La cara de Candy notaba también mucha sorpresa, porque de entre todo el mar de chicos, precisamente Terry, SU TERRY tenía que ser al que Natalie prefería, por qué? Se decía, sabia que Terry estaba enamorada de ella y que también sentía algo por el, ¿entonces? ¿Natalie donde quedaba? ¿sus sentimientos donde quedaban? el joven castaño, jamás la correspondería, su corazón se estrujo, de pensar en el sufrimiento de su amiga,¿ pero? ¿Ella que podía hacer? las cosas eran así, y no había marcha atrás.

-Candy! Candy!- decía preocupada-

-…-

-Candy, te ocurre algo?- paso la mano enfrente de su cara-

Por fin la rubia salió de sus pensamientos y una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla, Natalie observo claro este acto, y se sorprendió mucho, porque su amiga reaccionaba de esa manera?

-Candy!- decía sin obtener respuesta-

-Candy, no quería hacer esto pero..-entonces pellizcó uno de sus brazos, para que su amiga regresara a la realidad-

-auchhhhh Natalie, ¿por qué lo hiciste?-

-lo siento, pero no reaccionabas- dijo angustiada-

-perdóname, creo que te asuste….-

-la verdad, me desconcertaste, ¿que te ocurre?

Candy no sabia como es que le diría a su amiga que el joven al que amaba era el mismísimo Terruce Grandchester, pero eso era algo que no se podía ocultar, y tarde o temprano lo descubriría, y prefería hacerlo ella a que alguien mas, y se malinterpretaran las cosas.

-Natalie- dijo sin animos-

-dime-

-el joven que te gusta.-

-que hay con el- se imagino la cara angelical de Anthony y sintió una opresión en el pecho, pero no podía delatarse frente a su amiga-

-el..-

A Natalie se le había olvidado por completo que había señalado a un chico al azar, y su mente solo daba vueltas el cabello rubio, los ojos de cielo, la nariz perfecta, el porte señorial.

-se de quien se trata-

Natalie abrió grandes los ojos, creyó que su amiga se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, el corazón le latió rápido.

-¿sabes quien es? ¿lo sabes?- dijo sorprendida-

-así es, solo quiero que sepas que esto es una mala jugada del destino, no se como pudo pasar

"lo sabe, ella lo sabe"-pensó Natalie y se dibujo en su rostro a angustia-

-el es el chico de quien te hable-

"si lo sabe"

-su nombre es terruce Grandchester- dio un suspiro y agacho la cabeza-

-Natalie, se quedo boquiabierta, aunque dio un leve descanso a su alma, ella aun no lo sabia, pero en que lio se había metido, "yo que no quería hacerle daño y tuve que señalar de entre todos los chicos de la escuela, precisamente a ese, cielos, porque me ocurre esto a mi, por que a mi? Ahora que tengo una verdadera amiga, el es el otro amor de Candy," pensó Natalie y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, un tanto por recordar en verdad de quien estaba enamorada, y otra por la estupidez que había hecho.

-Natalie, no se que decirte-

-no digas nada, discúlpame por meterte en este lio mío-

-no tengo por que disculparte, tu no lo sabias, ni yo tampoco-

-¿y ahora?..-

-pero el se puede enamorar de ti-

-que?- dijo sorprendida-

-pero si te adora eso se nota-

-acaso lo has visto a mi lado?- dijo desconcertada-

Entonces Natalie reacciono y se dio cuenta de que Candy hablaba de Terry.

-no, eso no, pero lo que tu me has dicho, después de todo es el chico de tus vacaciones, el que lucha por tu amor, yo no tengo ni la mas mínima posibilidad- volvió a recordar a Anthony, el esta profundamente enamorado, y yo..-bajo la mirada y aun le seguían rodando unas lagrimas por su mejilla- yo no tengo...-

-Natalie, no se que decir-

-no digas nada, ya te lo dije no es tu culpa ni la mía- se seco las lagrimas con su mano y esbozo una sonrisa- dejemos esto por la paz, quieres?, tu eres mi amiga, y ya no quiero hablar del tema-

-pero me siento muy mal-

-no tienes por que hacerlo-

-es que el es tu gran amor-

-no te creas, quizás me confundí y solo sea atracción, en realidad es sumamente guapo- penso otra vez en Anthony- tal vez solo me deslumbre, si eso debio ser, solo me gusta,

-no se que decirte, pero Terry y yo no somos nada, tu puedes ganarte su amor- sonrió levemente-

-"si superas amiga" no eso no lo puedo hacer tu sientes algo por el, estoy segura, quizás también lo amas- bajo la cabeza- además ya te lo dije es solo atracción

-no lo se, lo que te puedo decir es que yo elegí estar con Anthony, y eso no lo voy a cambiar- pensó que asi seria mejor para todos-

Al oír esto Natalie sintió una daga traspasar su corazón, pero que podía hacer ella, que podían hacer las dos, las cartas ya estaban echadas y no había marcha atrás

-ya no quiero hablar sobre el tema, ¿quieres?, mejor háblame de otra cosa, es mas creo que deberíamos regresar a clases, ya ha pasado un buen rato- Natalie dijo desanimada-

-esta bien , pero..- sintió como suyo el dolor de su amiga-

-no hay peros- se levanto de la jardinera en que estaba- olvidémoslo, regresemos y continuemos como si no hubiera pasado nada ¿quieres?, deseo ser tu amiga, quiero tener ese privilegio, y no quiero que dejes de confiar en mi, ya te lo dije tal vez estoy confundida, si eso es, como puede uno enamorarse en una sola vez que lo vi, no puedo negar que es guapísimo, que suertudota, tus dos galanes, están mas que guapos- rio tratando de dejar atrás su tristeza y desilusión-

Candy se sonrojo, al oir las palabras de su amiga, pero era toda la verdad, en verdad que eran divinos, cada uno con sus cualidades diferentes y a la vez tan parecidos, pero lo que mas gusto le daba era ver a su amiga repuesta, en verdad que esa joven era fuerte, como pudo reponerse tan rápido, o como pudo comprender y reaccionar tan rápido, esa era otra similitud entre ellas.

-vámonos- la tomo de la mano y la jalo- se nos hara tarde y no quiero pasar otro dia en ese cuarto- sonrio-

"Natalie como te admiro" "esa fortaleza que tienes, pero no puedo decir que me alegraría que tu y Terry… cielos que pienso, no puedo ser tan egoísta"

De regreso al salón de clases las jóvenes se reunieron con sus amigas, y pasaron el resto de la mañana, sin otra novedad, solo los ojos de envidia de Elisa las miraban con rabia, pero a ellas eso no las molestaba, al contrario, llego la hora del receso, estaban emocionadas por encontrarse con sus novios, excepto una, tal vez no podría soportar lo que se avecinaba, se separo del grupo alegando necesidad de ir al baño, Candy por supuesto se ofreció a acompañarla pero ella se negó rotundamente, le dijo que no debería hacer esperar a su novio, que ella las alcanzaría después.

-Candy!- movió su brazo para indicarle en donde se encontraban.-

-Anthony- corrió a su lado y lo abrazo, el de inmediato poso sus labios en los de ella.-

-cof cof- dijo Archie- les recuerdo que tienen publico, y no lo digo solo por mi- entonces voltearon a ver y elisa se acercaba hacia ellos.

-Candy! Veo que no te ha servido de nada el dinero que el tio abuelo ha gastado en tu educación- dijo ironica y la volteo a ver con desprecio- veo que te comportas como una cu…-

-¡Elisa! Te prohíbo que le hables de esa manera- dijo muy exaltado y furioso-

-disculpa querido Anthony- se acerco a el y le puso la mano en el pecho, pero mas tardo en ponerlo que el en quitarlo, bruscamente la aparto de el- pero si la verdad te ofende, por que de que otra manera se le puede decir a una- la miro con desprecio- que se besuquea con quien le place-

-pues ella es ni novia y tenemos todo el derecho.-

-no me refería a ti amor- escupió su veneno y se marcho sin mas explicaciones-

A Anthony esas palabras lo sacudieron, por que aunque no le crea ni una sola palabra, el solo hecho de imaginárselo, lo alteraba, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando Stear intervino.

-creo que nunca se cansara de calumniar a Candy-

-debería alguien ponerle un hasta aquí- dijo Archie muy molesto-

-no le hagas caso Candy! Solo le gusta molestar- dijo Anthony abrazándola-

Pero a Candy inevitablemente se le vino a la mente el dia anterior en que Terry le había robado un segundo beso, y se horrorizo tan solo de pensar que Elisa la pudiera haber visto.

-Candy! ¿te pasa algo? ….


	11. SENSACIONES NUEVAS

Hola a todas XD les agradezco mucho el que se tomen su tiempo para leer este fic les pido disculpas por que no actualizo rápido, pero es que luego se me va la inspiración, y se ha de ir muy lejos por que tarda en llegar jaja este capitulo contiene unas cuantas líneas que son un poco subiditas de tono, la verdad es muy light, es muy muy light, pero de todos modos lo aclaro antes, por si a alguien no le gusta este tipo de lectura, pero es muy leve jeje, les agradezco sus comentarios y a todas las que leen.

CAPITULO 11

SENSACINES NUEVAS

Candy, mi amor, te pasa algo- dijo Anthony un poco desconcertado-

-eh, no, no me pasa nada-

-no le hagas caso a Elisa, solo lo dice por molestar, ¿verdad que no le harás caso?- sonrió-

-claro que no -contesto con una sonrisa- me preocupa que tu le hagas caso- dijo un poco angustiada-

-pero que dices, yo no podría creer ni una sola palabra de eso- se acerco y tomo su barbilla con su mano- yo se que tu serias incapaz de lo ella dice-

Candy sintió un puñal atravesar su corazón, pues desgraciadamente eso si era verdad, aunque no como Elisa creía, "no las cosas no son así" se decía, pero Anthony ponía toda su confianza en ella, ese era un golpe muy duro, definitivamente tendría que hacer algo para que eso nunca volviera a pasar. Y además estaba lo de su amiga, creía que haría sufrir a dos de sus seres queridos definitivamente tendría que dejar por la paz ese asunto, lo que no sabía es que Natalie sufría, por otro, verlos juntos era algo que la doblaba, pero era fuerte y disimulaba bien pues nadie se percato de sus sentimientos

El receso concluyo y cada uno se dirigieron a sus aulas, cuando por fin terminaron sus labores se dirigían a sus dormitorios, entonces a Anthony se le ocurrió una idea, y no dudo en comunicársela a su novia.

-porque no? salimos en la noche- le guiño el ojo-

-queee! pero que dices, ¿Cómo?- sonrió-

Si , este es el plan…

Llegada a noche, las hermanas hicieron su ronda final del día y al parecer todo estaba en calma, entonces unos unas pequeñas manos blancas abrieron su puerta, y sus ojos verdes observaron que el pasillo estaba vacio.

"perfecto"

Entonces caminando sigilosamente, se fue a la habitación de su amiga.

-estas lista- dijo susurrando-

-esto me da demasiado miedo, y si nos descubren- dijo angustiada-

-eso no pasara, y no me vas a decir que ya te arrepentiste-

-claro que no Candy, pero..-

-entonces no hay peros, vamos Paty, solo esperamos a Anne, y listo- guiño el ojo-

-y Natalie no ira?-

-no- dijo desanimada- ella se negó a acompañarnos-

-tal vez pensó que ..-

-Anne, por fin llegas- dijo Candy-

-lo siento, lo que pasa es que..-

-ya lo se estas igual que Paty- pero si creen que esto les traerá problemas yo puedo disculparlas con los chicos-

-No!- dijeron al unísono-

-shhhhhhhhhhh- nos oirán- contesto Candy -

-es cierto- dijo Anne-

Abrieron lentamente la puerta y discretamente se asomaron, lograron ver que alguien también se asomaba, era luisa, que logro escuchar esos ruidos y como tenia insomnio no lograba conciliar el sueño, de inmediato se escondieron, por fortuna ese incidente no paso a mayores.

-creo que no se dio cuenta- dijo Paty-

-ufff- tuvimos suerte, pero hay que ser mas cuidadosas chicas- dijo Candy divertida-

-Candy tu siempre eres tana alegre y despreocupada-

-ya basta, será mejor que no vayamos, quien de las dos bajara primero,-

-baja tu Candy- dijo Paty – yo estoy muy nerviosa y ..-

-esta bien lo hare, desde abajo te estaré esperando para ayudarte, solo recuerda que no debes gritar, ¿de acuerdo?-Paty asintió con la cabeza- y Anne será la ultima, creo que ella ya sabe que hacer- guiño el ojo-

-si eso me parece mejor- dijo Anne con una sonrisa-

-entonces vamos-

Todas bajaron tal y como lo habían planeado, y aunque Paty y Anne sintieron ganas de gritar contuvieron el aliento para no dejar escapar ni un sonido por su boca. Caminando en medio del bosque del colegio, iban agarradas del brazo de Candy, cada una de un lado, ella aunque sentía un poco de nerviosismo, el pensar que su príncipe la esperaba, la hacia dejar a tras ese sentimiento y apresurarse a llegar.

-Anthony – dijo muy sonriente-

-Candy- y se acercaron para darse un tierno abrazo-

-creí que nunca llegarían- dijo Stear- hola chicas-

- Hola- dijeron todas-

- veo que se atrevieron- dijo Archi divertido- de Candy no lo dude, pero de ustedes- dijo dirigiéndose a Anne y a Paty- la verdad no podía creer-

- Archi- dijo Candy frunciendo el ceño-

-eso es verdad mi amor, todos te conocemos bien- dijo sonriendo-

-tu también Anthony –

-no te enfades- dijo Stear – divertido

- jum- alzó su nariz, por lo que todos comenzaron a reír-

Después de charlar un rato pequeño, de cómo habían hecho para salir, cada uno tomo a su respectiva novia y se apartaron un poco, llevaban unos cuantos dulces, que habían escondido y los compartieron juntos, al acabar de comer sus golosinas, siguieron un pequeño rato, charlando fue entonces cuando Stear y Paty, Anne y Archi, preguntaron por Anthony y Candy, estaban tan concentrados en lo suyo que no se percataron a que hora es que se habían apartado del grupo.

"que voy a hacer, no se si soportare todo esto, me hiere el ver a Anthony con Candy, pero ellos se aman y yo no tengo ningún derecho de hacer algo en contra de ese sentimiento, cielos se ven tan bien juntos, y … -dejo caer las lagrimas- por que tenia que ser el, porque, ni siquiera se acordó de mi, soy tan invisible para el, y además si con esto no era suficiente, esta lo de Terry, como es que me fui a meter en este embrollo, y ahora como la convenceré de que no estoy enamorada, solo espero que no sea yo tan obvia y se de cuenta de que amo a Anthony"

Esa chica en verdad que se estaba torturando recordando ese día, a ese chico que le robaba el sueño, y a su amiga. Mientras tanto en la habitación del futuro duque.

"porque, porque tuvo que aparecer ese idiota, como me enfrento a el, si Candy pone una barrera, como le demuestro a ella que en realidad me ama a mi- oyó un ruido- mmm que es- se asomo a su ventana- rayos! A donde irán esos americanos, -abrió grandes los ojos- para que me hago tonto claro que lo se- entristeció-

Para Terry esto no era nada fácil, intuyo que se verían con las chicas, y su corazón se estrujo por pensar en Anthony con Candy, no resistió mas y..

-Anthony a donde vamos- pregunto cuando la tomaba de la mano y la encaminaba lejos del grupo de amigos-

-solo quiero estar a solas, no hemos tenido tiempo de ello, y en el colegio no creo que se de , además la luna esta hermosa, mira alumbra perfecto el camino, quieres ir a tu colina?-

-no creo que sea correcto- dijo apenada-

-¿desconfías de mi?-

-claro que no, pero no les avisamos, se preocuparan o..-se puso toda roja-

-vamos Candy, yo se que no se imaginaran cosas malas- dijo coqueto- hemos llegado, se ve preciosa tu colina con la luna llena, no lo crees?-

-es hermosa- dijo admirada- nunca había venido de noche y la vista es majestuosa - entonces lo soltó de su mano, y corrió hasta el gran árbol, una vez ahí, se sentó en el pasto-

Anthony se acerco a ella e hizo lo mismo, se sentó a un lado, y observaban el lugar

-es maravilloso, esta noche la recordare el resto de mi vida-

- y dime, entonces te gusto mi idea-

-por supuesto, estar contigo en la noche y acá!, es fantástico, estoy feliz-

Entonces Anthony se acerco a su rostro y cuando estaba muy cerca de ella sin mas le pregunto

-¿me amas?-la miraba intensamente-

-claro que te amo ¿acaso lo dudas?-

-no, solo que me gusta escucharlo - entonces la beso tiernamente-

Era de lo más sutil e inocente su beso, lleno de amor, de una nueva ilusión, de esperanzas, ambos sentían mariposas en el estomago, pues los dos estaban enamorados.

-mi vida- la abrazo, y beso su cabello- no sabes lo dichoso que soy por tenerte cerca, todo lo que sufrí, sin ti, ha valido la pena porque ahora estas a mi lado, nunca mas me alejare de ti, luchare contra todo y contra todos, por tenerte a mi lado-

-Anthony, yo también soy muy feliz, no se como expresarlo, pero creo que nunca había sentido dicha mas grande-

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, había un brillo especial en cada uno, estaba muy claro que lo que decían era verdad, entonces Anthony la tomo nuevamente de la barbilla y la beso intensamente, ahora ya no era tan inocente como el primero, el beso derrochaba pasión, una nueva emoción que ambos sentían, estaban descubriendo, lo emocionante que puede llegar a ser un simple beso, las sensaciones que despertaba en sus cuerpos inexpertos, el joven la abrazo por la cintura, y la acerco mas el, esto hizo que Candy sintiera correr en su cuerpo electricidad, que viajaba desde su cabeza hasta las plantas de los pies, ella respondió al abrazo y lo tomo de la misma forma, entonces el chico al notar que no frenaba su caricia, subió su mano hasta su espalda, para acariciarla, y tomo sus cabellos con fuerza, muy lentamente la fue recostando en el césped, y sus cuerpos estaban separados, solo sus labios estaban cerca, entonces, se dejaron de besar.

-Candy, no sabes cuanto te amo!-

-yo también- ahora su respiración era mas agitada-

Sin dudarlo volvieron a besar su labios, y esta vez el chico acerco mas sus cuerpos y acariciaba por sus costillas hasta a cintura, con una mano, pues la otra sostenía la cabeza de la joven, estaban experimentando sensaciones nuevas, y que no les disgustaban, aunque sabían que eso era incorrecto, el joven rubio acerco sus labios al blanco cuello de ella, el simple roce de sus labios, en su piel, la hicieron estremecerse, se estaban dejando llevar, su respiración se aceleraba, sus corazones latían mas rápido, sus cuerpos reaccionaban ante las caricias, porque aunque ella mas tímida, deslizaba su mano en la espalda de el, pero un rayo de cordura apareció en la mente de Candy, y aunque se sentía de lo mejor, una vocecita le decía que debería parar, entonces muy tiernamente aparto a Anthony de ella, el comprendió perfectamente, y recuperaron un poco de aire.

-discúlpame, no debí hacer eso- dijo desganado-

-yo tampoco lo debí permitir- dijo apenada-

-no debí ponerte en esta situación, no creas que ..te invite.. para..-

-eso nunca se me ocurrió, se que este paseo era solo para vernos, para nada mas, pero no fue correcto lo que ocurrió, deberíamos evitarlo- decía con los ojos mirando el suelo-

-tienes razón, discúlpame nuevamente-

-mejor olvidémoslo, y vayamos con los demás deben estar pensando en donde estamos-

-tienes razón, pero no lo podre olvidar- dijo coqueto-

Candy completamente sonrojada, solo atino a decir "yo tampoco" entonces regresaron con sus amigos, platicaron un momento y decidieron que era tiempo de regresar, cuidadosamente se fueron cada uno a sus habitaciones, aunque a las chicas les costo mas trabajo subir a sus dormitorios, pues aunque Candy ya sabia perfectamente como hacerlo, no se podía decir lo mismo de Anne, y mucho menos de Paty.

"que me ocurrió esta noche yo no soy asi, me deje llevar completamente, pero es que sus caricias, su beso, todo él, hace que se olvide el mundo y solo lo vea a el, pero que estoy pensando, será mejor que lo olvide, pero como lo voy a olvidar, aun siento sus labios en mi cuello-sacudió la cabeza negando- ya Candy sácate esas imágenes de la cabeza"

"¿como pude comportarme de ese modo? no la respete como se debe, si ella no me hubiera alejado, no se hasta donde podíamos llegar, Candy eres tan hermosa y no solo físicamente, me siento dichoso de ser el dueño de tu amor, has cambiado un poco estas mas hermosa que cuando estábamos en Lakewood pero sigues siendo la misma chiquilla, pero esta noche, esta noche fue maravillosa, ya no debo pensar en eso, no debo dejar que se repita, pero es que no puedo dejar su imagen esos hermosos ojos, sus lindas pecas, su cabello rizado, tampoco me puedo olvidar de la vez que la vi en su alcoba, como olvidar esa hermosa figura, ya basta, no es de caballeros imaginarse de esa forma a una dama, ya Anthony será mejor que descanses y trates de no imaginártela asi.

La mañana llego mas rápido de lo esperado, por la trasnochada los seis tenían unas manchas negras debajo de los ojos, pues solo habían dormido unas cuantas horas, pero el nuevo día daba comienzo y deberían actuar como siempre

-hola Natalie, que tal dormiste- pregunto Candy alegre-

-muy bien, y creo que mejor que tu- dijo golpeando levemente con su codo a su amiga-

Candy ruborizada solo logro decir

-se nota mucho-

-si- sonrió- pero hoy se te ve muy alegre, te la pasaste bien?-

-mas que eso-

-ah ¿sí? Y como es eso, explícame-

-fue maravillosa la noche, Anthony y yo fuimos a la colina, y…-se puso como tomate-

-me lo imagino, no tienes que contarme, se nota que fue muy lindo su paseo- dijo un poco decaída, pero en realidad sufría-

-y no sabes cuan hermosos fue-

-tu cara te delata amiga-

-soy tan obvia-

-si-

-Natalie, Candy!- saludaron Paty y Anne-

-se nota que ustedes también se la pasaron bien –cerro un ojo- eh chicas-

Anne y Paty sintieron un calor en su rostro y solo miraron el suelo, por esto Natalie y Candy sonrieron abiertamente, estaban tan alegres sumergidas en su charla, que no sintieron cuando Elisa llego y logro oír parte de su conversación.

-pues cuéntennos, como es que se la pasaron muy bien, verdad luisa, acaso tendrá algo que ver con los ruidos que se escucharon anoche, pero que diría la madre superiora si, supiera que a quienes enseña en su colegio para ser unas damas se la pasan de cual…?

-eso no es asunto tuyo- dijo molesta- no es DAMAS, andar escuchando conversaciones ajenas, y puedes pensar lo que quieras y hacer lo que quieras, ¿en que te basas? ¿en tus suposiciones?-

-tranquila Natalie, ella es así –dijo Candy-

-déjame aclararle ciertas cosas, porque ya es suficiente de que te trate de esa manera, se que tu puedes sola, pero tengo que decirle ciertas cosas- definitivamente Natalie tenía que sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro y Elisa pago las consecuencias, aunque bien merecido lo tenía-

-y que me dirás? Yo puedo hacer que las boten del colegio- dijo con desdén a Natalie, por lo que al oír esto Anne y Paty se asustaron de sobre manera, Candy lo noto y miro a Elisa con unos ojos fulminantes- no te atrevas a decirme nada o voy con la madre superiora.- respondió Elisa a Candy

- tienes razón- todas se sorprendieron- si es buena idea ve con la madre superiora-

-Natalie! - dijo Candy sorprendida abriendo muy grandes sus ojos-

-si ve con ella, ve y dile que "TU SUPONES" que hicieron algo, dile que todo lo que dices se basa en la envidia que le tienes a Candy, por que por mas que te esfuerces nunca le llegaras a los talones-

-estas loca, esa huérfana es a mi a quien no me llega ni a los talones, yo soy una dama, en tanto ella.. ella es.. es una cualquiera-

-¿ah si? ¿y porque cualquiera? porque ella si logro enamorar a Anthony, déjame decirte mi querida Elisa, que por más que lo intentes, nuca te vera de la misma forma en que ve a Candy, y lo se, no solo por lo que me conto ,mi amiga, se nota en la mirada de Anthony –entristeció-

-eso es lo que te ha hecho creer, pero Anthony era mio antes de que esa huérfana llegara, eso nunca se lo perdonare, y además no conforme también se le arrastro a Terry-

Cuando Candy oyó nombrar a Terry recordó lo que su amiga le había dicho y sintió como un balde de agua fría cayera sobre ella pues ella estaba segura que ese tema iba a ser incomodo para Natalie

-ya basta Elisa- dijo Candy-

-a que paro a decir la verdad, cuando creíste que Anthony estaba muerto aprovechaste la oportunidad y te le metiste entre los ojos a Terry, no eres nada tonta, lo único que buscas es tener una buena posición social, pero me temo que eso nunca lo tendrás, no se como el tío abuelo te pudo adoptar-

-ese no es asunto tuyo Elisa- dijo Candy molesta- ya es suficiente ya has dicho lo que sientes, si quieres ir con la directora hazlo, y no avises ¿quieres? Estoy harta de tus desplantes-

Elisa apretó fuerte los dientes y los puños, este raund lo había perdido, creyó que las intimidaría, pero no se esperaba esto, ya tenía suficiente con Candy como para que llegara otra en su defensa, pero rápidamente se tranquilizo y pensó las cosas con mas calma, tenia un as bajo la manga y tendría que sacarlo en el momento exacto.

-vamos luisa, si estamos mas tiempo con ellas, se nos puede olvidar la educación que nosotras si tenemos, esa es una salvaje y no nos podemos rebajar tanto- camino y les dio la espalda.

Natalie sintió hervir su sangre y apretó los puños, e iba detrás de ella, pero sus amigas la detuvieron.

-no tiene caso que la sigas ella nunca cambiara es así- dijo Candy mirando como se alejaba Elisa –

-no puedes permitir que cuando ella se lo ocurra te haga menos, te levante calumnias, ¿acaso no te molesta?-

-por supuesto que me molesta, pero eso es lo que busca, hacerme salir de mis casillas, si lo logra, me conozco, y se que le daré una buena tunda, pero lo único que conseguiré es darle la razón en que soy una salvaje, y lo peor es que me expulsarían, no puedo dejar que eso pase, no soportaría alejarme de Anthony y además que pensaría el tío abuelo-

-tal vez tengas razón, pero ella no se puede salir con la suya siempre, alguien tiene que parar sus fechorías-

-desgraciadamente e tiene la sartén por el mango-

-eso es lo que crees, pero … -sonrió-

-que piensas-

-solo que a mi ella no me puede hacer nada- giño el ojo-

Todas se sorprendieron al imaginar lo que Natalie pensaba, y aunque sabían que no era correcto, no pudieron evitar una sonrisa por imaginar la escena.

Mientras tanto al salir de los dormitorios de los chicos, Terry y Anthony se cruzaron, sus miradas eran desafiantes para ambos, había furia en ellas, pero lo que Anthony no esperaba es que Terry solo pasara de largo y no dijera nada para molestarlo

-es extraño, ¿Qué le pasara a Terry?- dijo Stear

-no es de nuestra incumbencia hermano- contesto Archie indiferente

-no lo crees extraño Anthony?- dijo Stear intrigado

-se me hace extraño, el no soporta verme- arrugo las cejas

-ya se habrá dado cuenta de que no puede luchar en tu contra, Candy es tu novia

-pues yo no lo creo, es muy obstinado –contesto Stear

Anthony, volteo a ver como se alejaba, le parecía sumamente raro esa actitud y en su cabeza se le vinieron una y mil ideas, pero hubo una que le hizo abrir los ojos y negar la posibilidad "Candy habrá hablado con el" "NO, ella ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo, se en donde esta, si no es conmigo es con sus amigas" "no lo ha visto, no lo ha visto ¿o si?

Continuara….


	12. GRACIAS POR ESCUCHARME

Hola

Les quería agradecer el que estén siguiendo esta loca historia, aun falta un poco, pero tratare de apresurar las cosas para que no se haga tedioso, tratare de subir los capitulo mas seguido, aunque sean un poco cortos XD

CAPITULO 12

GRACIAS POR ESCUCHARME

La mañana transcurrió sin contratiempos, Elisa estaba completamente furiosa, estaba pensando en como se vengaría de Candy y por supuesto de Natalie, no iba a pasar por alto la ofensa, meditaba y solo concluyo que observaría mejor la situación para saber como desquitarse, buscaría el talón de Aquiles de Natalie

-Natalie te encuentras bien? – dijo preocupada-

-si, es solo que..-

Candy pensó que Natalie estaba triste por Terry, pero en realidad sufría por otra causa, trato de animarla, pensó que si le contaba de ella y Anthony, estaría mas tranquila de saber que Terry estaba libre.

-necesito contarte algo muy importante- sonrío-

-de que se trata?-dijo desganada-

-salgamos a las jardineras ahí estaremos mejor-

Ambas salieron Paty y Anne se quedaron dentro del aula adelantando trabajos, una vez fuera.

-anoche –suspiro- nunca olvidare esa noche, la colina se veía magnifica-

-asi que fueron a la colina, los 6 debieron estar admirados-

- pues.. –se sonrojo- solo éramos Anthony y yo- Natalie sintió un balde de agua fría, pero mantuvo la compostura-

-solo los dos?-

- Si-

-y por que ustedes solos, creí que habían ido los demás-

-si fuimos todos, pero Anthony me tomo la mano, y me llevo hasta la colina- sonrió-

-y por que? … bueno ya para que pregunto es obvio- dijo agachando la mirada-

-queria estar a solas, y fue de la mas maravilloso, nos besamos, como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho, -se sonrojo –

-Candy! ¿que paso?-dijo sorprendida-

-nada, solo nos besamos, y ..y..-

-no tienes que contarme si no lo quieres- trato de parar la conversación que la derrumbaba-

-ya te lo voy a decir – suspiró- nos dejamos llevar por el momento y terminamos recostados en el césped –soltó aire- que bien se siente decirlo, estaba tan emocionada y se lo tenia que contar a alguien-

Natalie se preguntaba "y por que a mi, Candy no sabes el daño que me haces"

-pensaras que por que no lo dije a Anne o a Paty, que son mis amigas, pero .. no se si me entenderían, tal vez si, pero con ellas me daría mucha vergüenza, y contigo es diferente, por eso quería que lo supieras-

-gracias por tu confianza, me siento alagada –sonrió-

Candy noto aun muy triste a su amiga aunque trataba de disimularlo, a pesar del poco tiempo que se conocían pareciera como si alguna conexión especial las uniera, inmediatamente pensó en Terry y Natalie, algo tendría que hacer ella para presentarlos, ¿pero que? de pronto un grito las trajo de nuevo a la escuela.

-Candy, -con la mano arriba la agitaba para que lo viera -

-Anthony, por aca ven- y una sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro-

Natalie también se emociono de ver a Anthony, pero ni Candy ni el rubio lo notaron-

-Candy mi amor, como estas?- dijo pícaro y se acerco a besar sus labios, pero ella lo detuvo-

-acá no, nos verán y eso seria fatal-

-tienes razón, pero es que teniéndote a mi lado, no puedo aguantar las ganas de abrazarte y besarte-

-cof cof-

-disculpa Natalie no te salude –extendió la mano- buenos días – se inclino y beso la mano de la chica, esto hizo que Natalie, fuera mas obvia de sus sentimientos, pero afortunadamente ni Candy ni Anthony lo notaron-

-y Stear y Archí? –

-venían junto a mi, pero se encontraron a las chicas y decidieron quedarse con ellas- dijo sonriente- ¿quieres que vayamos a la colina?

Candy se puso de mil colores, lo notaron su amiga y su novio y esto les causo risa

-no, seria mejor no, creo que descubrieron que Salimos en la noche, y.-

-las descubrieron? Fueron las hermanas?-

-fue Elisa – bajo la cabeza- amenazo con acusarnos con la madre superiora, y no quiero tener problemas estoy segura que buscara un pretexto, por mínimo que sea para tratar que me expulsen-

-me las pagara, no puede entrometerse en nuestras vidas, ya es suficiente de que trate de hacerte daño- dijo muy molesto-

-no es necesario –rió-

- mmmm?-

-Natalie la puso en su lugar-

-es verdad?-dijo Anthony

- pues…- contesto apenada Natalie

-vamos Natalie, no seas tímida, creí que ese puesto era de Paty- dijo Candy-

Yo solo hice lo que debía, solo le dije que no se metiera con Candy-

-entonces señorita –se inclino-tendrá usted mi gratitud el resto de mi vida-

"no quiero tu gratitud" pensó Natalie

-Natalie? Te pasa algo? –

-eh, no , no me pasa nada –disimulo una sonrisa- será mejor que los deje platicar a solas, con permiso

-espera –le tomo la mano Anthony y Natalie sintió desfallecer- no es necesario que te vayas, puedes estar con nosotros-

"con nosotros, no lo soporto Candy esto me duele mucho" pensó Natalie

-que dices?- dijo Candy-

-no lo se, hago mal tercio-

-míralo por esta forma, nos harías un favor, si nos ven platicando solos, estaremos en problemas, pero si te quedas….-

"no por favor ya no, Anthony no me lo pidas tu"

-anda quédate-

-no puedo tengo que ... que… que hacer labores pendientes, discúlpenme –salió sin que la pudieran detener

-le sucede algo a tu amiga?-

-creo que se lo que tiene, pero no lo puedo decir,- bajo la mirada

Lo que no notaron es que unos ojos los observaban, dispuestos a que no se le escapara ningún detalle y su propósito fue cumplido, ahora tenia mas armas a su favor.

"así que el talón de Aquiles de Natalie es Anthony, vaya vaya, eso si no me lo esperaba, pero no sabe en lo que se metió, le hare pagar cada una de sus palabras y se las cobrare muy caro, ahora si tengo a las dos en la palma de mi mano, y cuando menos lo esperen, sabran de que soy capaz" pensó Elisa y rio de lado.

Anthony y Candy se dirigían hacia donde estaba asi que se escondió tras el árbol, ellos pasaron de largo y no notaron que eran observados, se tomaron la mano y se despidieron, pues la hora de su receso termino

Natalie corría sin rumbo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas una vez que se vio lejos de de los alumnos se paro y lloro con libertad, dijo en voz alta

-¿por que a mí?, por que a mi?- seguía sollozando

-vaya, te la estas pasando muy mal,-dijo sarcástico

Natalie volteo y vio quien le hablaba, de todo el colegio quien la vio en ese estado fue Terry, quien se encontraba lejos del colegio para meditar y estar completamente solo.

-que?-

-este es mi lugar yo llegue primero, búscate el tuyo, en donde llorar-

-Terry.-

-me conoces? Claro que si- se respondió así mismo- ¿eres la amiga de Candy, verdad?

-si, ella me ha dicho quien eres-

-te vez muy mal-

-eso ya lo se, me ire a buscar mi lugar para llorar a gusto – dijo sarcástica-

-esta bien que lo encuentres-

"es exactamente como dijo Candy"

-adios-

-como te llamas? Tu sabes mi nombre pero yo no se el tuyo-dijo riendo de lado-

-achhhh que molesto eres-

-eso es lo que me saco por querer ser buena persona, adiós mm como no se tu nombre te diré gruñona, mm no ese no, déjame ver –se tomo la barbilla con sus dedos- ya lo se, serás la chica ruda- se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar

-Natalie-

-¿qué?-detuvo su andar y la vio extrañado-

-Natalie, ese es mi nombre-rio-

-mmm, pues señorita ruda, es un gusto conocerla –hizo una reverencia-

-igual-sonrío-

-ahora te dejo para que te sientas mejor, adiós-

-no, espera, tal vez podamos platicar –

-estas segura, no soy la mejor compañía –

-creo que de eso ya me di cuenta, pero es mejor eso que nada, por lo menos ya me hiciste reír-

-creo que si, oye te han dicho que te pareces mucho a Candy –sonrió-

-si me lo han dicho-

- aun no se como seas pero se nota que eres como ella en tu forma de ser-

-¿la quieres mucho verdad? –

-…..

-disculpa no debí preguntar—

-te dije que no soy la mejor compañía-

-yo tampoco, estamos a mano,-rió-

-y por que llorabas?-

-es muy complicado y no te conozco pero estoy segura que te burlarías-

-vaya que mala impresión doy- rió- pero debe ser algo grave-

-por el chico que me gusta-

-¿perdón?- arrugo las cejas-

-lloraba porque mi amor no es correspondido-

-mm es eso-

-querías mas-se extraño- eso es terrible, el ama a otra persona, y no puedo competir en contra de eso-

-te comprendo-

-que?-

-me pasa lo mismo, cielos! Pero por que te digo esto, apenas te conozco-

-no diré nada, pero eso se nota a millas, además Candy me puso al tanto –

-Candy cree que ama a ese tonto –cuando lo dijo a Natalie le cambio la cara , era muy obvia, Terry noto su reaccion-

-creo que se de quien se trata-

-que!, pero como puedes decir eso?-se puso roja-

-en eso también te pareces a Candy, no puedes mentir son como un libro abierto en sus sentimientos-

-NO ¡! te equivocas-

-pues hayá tu-

-por favor no lo digas a nadie- dijo preocupada-

-|en realidad no lo sabia, jajaja has caído, ahora se que es el jardinerito de América-

-Terry! Pero como es posible que haya caído, soy una tonta-

-es solo que yo soy muy bueno- rieron los dos-

-supongo que Candy no lo sabe, pero si es tu gran amiga debe estar enterada ¿o no?-

-ella solo sabe que estoy enamorada, pero ….

-ya se no sabe que es su jardinerito fantasma-

-yo no podría hacerle eso, la haría sufrir y nuestra amistad se quebraría, yo la aprecio mucho, asi que cuando me pregunto señale a un chico al azar-

-y quien se supone que ella sabe, es el susodicho-

-veras… eh… pues…-

-esta bien no me lo digas – dijo dando media vuelta y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón-

-es que si te interesa, veras…. Yo… yo te … yo te señale a ti- de inmediato volteo Terry sorprendido y ella miro al suelo-

-pero como se te ocurrió semejante locura-

-discúlpame yo no te conocía, cuando me entere del chico a quien amaba era el novio de Candy no encontraba otra salida y tu te apareciste frente a nosotras, ya te dije no sabia que eras Terry Grandchester, no sabes lo que sentí cuando me dijo tu nombre, trate de no dañarla y resulto que tu eres el chico de Escocia-

-¿el chico de Escocia?-

-ya te dije que Candy me ha contado, por eso se de ti y ella-

-así que mi tarzan pecoso, cree que su amiga me ama- dijo irónico-

-promete que no le dirás- suplico

-y por que razón yo no le diría-

-Terry!-

-tranquilízate solo estaba bromeando-

-ufff, creí que..

-que iria a decirle para tener una oportunidad con ella?-

-bueno… pues….

- se que ella me ama y tarde o temprano se dará cuenta, pero me pidió que me alejara, así que eso hare, hasta que se de cuenta de que soy yo el hombre a quien ama-

-Terry!, me sorprendes por lo que me platico Candy, esa es la ultima reacción que esperaría de ti- ¿y si en verdad ama a Anthony?

Terry sintió como si movieran el suelo, las fuerzas le fallaron

_...-

-perdon, se lo que sentirías, exactamente lo que yo siento ahora-

-sabes te admiro, haces a un lado tus sentimientos para dejar que Candy sea feliz-

-aunque tu no lo quieras admitir estas haciendo lo mismo-

-pero yo no me dare por vencido-

-yo no tengo oportunidad-

-…..-

-creo que ya es muy tarde, debería regresar, tal vez ya empezaron las clases- dijo preocupada-

-yo me quedare un rato mas, no quiero ver la cara de ese idiota-

-me dio gusto conocerte, veo que no eres tan mala persona como creen-

-si me hubieras conocido hace algunos meses, créeme que no dirías eso-

-lo bueno es que te conocí hoy-

-me caes bien, chica ruda-

-Natalie por favor-

-chica ruda-

-jajaja, te agradezco el que hayas escuchado, no sabes lo bien que me hizo-

-espero que no se repita, el verte llorando por ese imbécil- aclaro

-jaja, eso espero yo también, sabes me caes muy bien deberíamos ser amigos, claro si no te disgusta-

-mmm amigo de la chica ruda…. No se oye tan mal-

-creo que eso es un si,-

-me saludas a Candy-

-le daré tu saludo adiós – se retiro-

Natalie se tranquilizo, charlar con Terry había sido lo mejor que pudo hacer, se notaba mucho mejor, eso también lo pudieron notar los ojos verde esmeralda que observaban la escena de ella y el chico castaño.

"veo que por fin se conocieron, se veían muy a gusto, será que… ojala y se entiendan bien, pero por que siento esto no me gusta ver a Natalie con Terry, pero que cosas pienso no debo ser egoísta, yo amo a Anthony, el es mi novio, y Terry… el solo es mi amigo, y Natalie debe ser feliz, debo sacarme estos sentimientos"

Continuara…


	13. amigas

CAPITULO13

Candy salió del lugar, ella y Natalie se encontraron cerca del aula.

-hola Natalie, ¿te sientes mejor?

-claro amiga-

-me alegra- había un poco de tensión entre las dos, querían contarse lo sucedido, pero ninguna se atrevía-

-y Anne y Paty?-

-regresaron al salón, hace algún rato-

-mmm-

-quisiera contarte algo- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y rieron –

-tu dilo primero Candy-

-mejor tu-

-señoritas que hacen todavía fuera de clases, ya hace unos minutos sono la campana, ustedes no cambian- dijo la hermana muy enojada-

-estábamos en el baño, vera es que algo me cayo muy mal y …- dijo Natalie, haciendo cara de enferma y tocándose el estomago con ambas manos –

-en ese caso, por el momento estás disculpada, y tu señorita Andley, también me dirás que algo te cayo mal-

-bueno..-

-le pedí que me acompañara, ya sabe, por cualquier cosa, cosas de chicas-

-si las vuelvo a encontrar fuera de clases me veré en la necesidad de poner un castigo-

-Esta bien hermana- dijeron las dos-

-ustedes son un dolor de cabeza- rieron al escuchar estas palabras

Ambas chicas entraron a su clase no sin antes escuchar otro sermón, notaron que Elisa disfrutaba cuando las regañaban y Anne y Paty ponían una cara de susto, pero otro regaño en su lista no era tan grave para ellas, se estaban acostumbrando a ello.

La tarde trascurrió sin contratiempos, y ninguna de las dos comento lo que sucedió con Terry, la mañana llego, y otra vez la rutina, ir a misa estar en clases, en el receso esperar a los chicos, pero antes de que ellos llegaran, Natalie y Candy querían hablar, pero no podían por que como en el día anterior Anne y Paty estaban junto a ellas, pero la ocasión se dio cuando Stear las saludo y Paty se fue con el y claro Anne la acompaño

-y Anthony?-

-esta castigado Candy-

-¿castigado?-

-si-

-pero ¿Por qué?- dijo abriendo los ojos

- por una pequeña pelea-

-¿con Terry?- dijo preocupada

-no, el no tuvo nada que ver, se peleo con Neal, pero no te preocupes, Anthony le gano de inmediato-

-y ¿Por qué fue que pelearon?

-no lo se, por que empezó la pelea, Anthony te dirá en cuanto estén juntos- sonrío

Candy y Natalie estaban muy preocupadas, sentían angustia de no saber como era el problema, pero por las ultimas palabras de Stear se tranquilizaron, cuando las dejaron solas

-Candy, tengo algo que contarte – bajo la mirada-

-yo también, pero será mejor que yo lo diga antes-

-esta bien-

-creo que se que es lo que me quieres decir –sonrió-

-de verdad?-

-me dirás que conociste a Terry-

-que!, como lo sabes- se sorprendió-

-te vi hablando con el- Natalie se sorprendió- no fue mi intensión, lo que pasa es que cuando me despedí de Anthony, te busque y me preocupe de no encontrarte, y decidí ir a buscarte, no quise ser una chismosa, pero no pude evitar el verte hablando con Terry, me alegre por ti, -sonrió-

-vaya eso es lo que te quería decir-

-me alegro que por fin lo hayas conocido, y dime ¿como te fue, te reconoció?-

-he.. pues. creo que no me reconoció, pero me fue muy bien-dijo amable- es un chico muy… mmm.. como te podría decir..-la interrumpió Candy –

- es un chico bueno en una mascara del chico rebelde –

-si eso-

-… -bajo la mirada Candy-

-y como te sientes tu?

-eh?- abrió los ojos-

-si, quiero saber si esto te afecta-

-no , como crees Terry y yo no somos mas que amigos, estoy feliz por los dos-

Pero en realidad si estaba afectada por la situación aun no sabia exactamente como pero la incomodaba, "no te puedo decir que sentí celos al verte junto a el" pensó Candy

-segura?-

-si, por que lo dudas?-

-por queee, eres mi amiga, y se que sientes algo por Terry, eso no se olvida de un día a otro, se que estas con Anthony y que lo amas de eso no hay duda, pero Terry también significa alguien importante en tu vida, para que seas feliz con Anthony sin ninguna duda ni nada de por medio, tienes que aclarar tus sentimientos, Terry también te ama.-

-el te lo dijo-

-no directamente, pero se nota que si-

-amiga, esto te ha de doler mucho-

-ya te dije que no es amor, solo atracción,-

- pero…-

-sin peros Candy, tienes a dos chicos enamorados de ti, los dos guapísimos e intensos, y ninguno se quedara sin pelear, aunque..-se tomo la barbilla con los dedos-

-aunque que..-

-Terry me dijo que le habías pedido que no te buscara-

-si, nadie lo sabe, pero me encontré con el a escondidas, y..-

-y…?-

- le dije que amaba a Anthony, y el me beso, discúlpame no quería decir eso-

-no te preocupes no me afecta nada, acaso me vez deprimida?-

-no, de hecho te veo muy bien-

-volviendo a lo tuyo, si Anthony se entera lo defraudaras, alguien te vio?

-no lo creo, fue cuando nos castigaron en el cuarto de meditación-

-saliste?- se respondió a si misma- de que me sorprendo eres única Candy –

-tenia que hablar aclarar las cosas-

-por el momento están tranquilas las aguas, pero no debes hacer cosas buenas que parezcan malas, le romperías el corazón a Anthony- se afligió-

-no! Eso no!- se alarmo- pero como le hago para entender lo que siento por Terry?

-ese si que es un asunto muy difícil, dime que sentiste cuando me viste con el-

-a que te refieres?-

-ya me has dicho que feliz, pero eso no te lo creo- movió de un lado a otro su dedo índice- confía en mi, recuerda somos amigas antes que todo-

-sentí raro, eso es todo-

-ahí está el problema, el no te es indiferente, tal vez con el tiempo, aclares mejor tus sentimientos-

-el tiempo- suspiro-

-Es el único que dirá la última palabra-

-gracias por tus palabras –le da un abrazo- debo agradecer a Dios porque me mando una amiga como tu-

-Candy, me vas hacer llorar- rieron las dos-

-Natalie, eres un gran apoyo para mi, y yo no te puedo ayudar en..-

-te dije que no hay problema, sabes como me llamo?-

-no lo se-

-chica ruda! ¿puedes creerlo?

-jaja, ese Terry nunca cambiara-

-de que te ríes, yo no soy ruda, no, eso no, para nada- hacia cara de indignación-

-pues ahora que lo dices, no entiendo porque te dijo así-

-este.. mm. Creo que fui un poco grosera- se rasco la cabeza-

-ahora entiendo –rió-

-sabes algo curioso, me dijo que me parecía a ti, ya van muchos que me lo dicen, pero yo no encuentro parecido ¿o si?-

-ahora que lo mencionas creo que si hay cierto parecido, no te agrada?-

-claro que me agrada-

Las amigas continuaron charlando, parecía que lo que ellas creían un problema no lo era y seguían como antes, transcurrió el día, la noche llego y Candy en su habitación, pensaba mucho en Terry y en Anthony, a este ultimo, no lo había podido ver en el día, de pronto alguien toco a su puerta, abrió y era Paty.

-Paty?, pero que haces ya es hora de dormir,

-lo se, te traigo esta carta, Stear me la dio para ti, no te la pude dar antes por que casi no estuvimos juntas –rió- toma ya me voy espero que nadie me haya escuchado-

-gracias Paty, hasta mañana-

Candy cerro su puerta leyó el remitente y vino que era de Anthony. Esto la emociono mucho y corrió a su cama para abrir de inmediato el sobre y leer su contenido

Querida Candy:

Como sabrás me fue imposible verte el día de hoy, me han castigado durante dos días, no se por que son tan estrictos acá, es peor que con la tía abuela, con un solo día bastaba, pero en fin, así que mañana tampoco te veré, pero quiero que sepas que no hay minuto del día en que no piense en ti, rondas mis pensamientos y te apoderas de ellos, no sé como soportare otro día sin tu presencia, sin tocar tus suaves manos, sin mirar tus lindos ojos que me hipnotizan, sin sentir el calor de tus labios, solo de imaginarme junto a ti, hace que mi corazón se acelere, te amo tanto, el día de mañana será un suplicio sin ti, creo que ya sospechan de lo nuestro y no quiero meterte en problemas, así que será mejor no vernos a solas en el receso, estoy seguro que están intrigando en nuestra contra, te explicare mejor cuando nos veamos, tengo una idea de cómo podemos estar a solas, te propongo algo, nos veremos todas las noches en la colina a las 11 ¿te parece bien? Si no te gusta la idea o la crees muy peligrosa, mándame un recado con Stear, pero si aceptas no mandes nada, te estaré esperando.

Tuyo Anthony

" Yo también te amo ,no puedo esperar a mañana para verlo, pero será mejor que no levante sospechas, estoy feliz, feliz, Anthony, eres genial, te aseguro que te veré todas las noches en la colina, por tan solo pasar un segundo contigo, soy capaz de eso y mas. Natalie se pondrá feliz conmigo cuando le cuente, solo a ella le puedo decir, es la única que me entiende, Stear y Archí, sabrán de su idea, espero que no, Anthony me haces tan feliz.

La pequeña pecosa se acostó abrazando su carta, estaba emocionada por que llegara la noche, y verse con su novio, se le pasaban mil y una ideas en la mente y no podía olvidar la otra noche, cuando las imágenes llegaban a su cabeza, se ponía roja, pero le encantaba recordarlo. La mañana llego y al salir de su habitación se topo con sus amigas, las cuatro iban felices, pero Candy aun mas

-¿Qué bicho te pico Candy? –dijo Natalie

-a mi ninguno –rió- ¿porque lo preguntas?

-se te nota sumamente feliz- respondió Anne

-es verdad, pero chicas ella siempre es feliz, aunque hoy lo demuestra mas –dijo Paty

-tonterías, soy igual que siempre, se marcho delante de ellas dando unos pequeños brincos y cantando – la la la la la….

-definitivamente algo la pico-

Todas comenzaron a reír.

-¿Y donde esta su primito fantasma? –dijo Terry con ironia-

-te prohíbo que le hables de esa manera, se llama Anthony, A N T H O N Y.- dijo Archí molesto

-calmado Archí – miro a su hermano para después responder a la pregunta de Terry- esta en el cuarto de meditación, desde ayer-

-que alivio no verlo –se rio Terry pero pensó también mi pecosa no lo ha visto y no pudo evitar una sonrisa en sus labios

-Terry el asunto de mi primo no te incumbe –dijo Archí molesto, pero sin saber como le solto de una vez a Terry unas palabras- o que también tu estas enamorado de É,l como Candy – Terry lo escucho e inmediatamente se cambio su rostro al de tristeza y se marcho sin decir nada mas-

-Archí, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Eso es cruel, no era necesario-

-no se por que solo salió de mi boca, pero se lo merece ese engreído, se cree que por ser un conde va a venir a hacer su voluntad, además el nos cree inferiores por ser americanos-

-eso no es verdad-

-como no va a ser verdad? –dijo molesto-

-tal vez tengas un poco de razón, pero el sufre por Candy, no lo puedes ver-

-claro que lo veo-

-entonces compréndelo, tu sabes a que me refiero

A Archí no le quedo de otra que quedarse callado ante la respuesta de su hermano, tenia tanta razón, sabia exactamente lo que Terry sentía, ya que el aun seguía enamorado de Candy, en secreto, pero el no tenia ni la mas remota oportunidad.

-Candy, ¿hoy tampoco veras a Anthony? –pregunto Anne

-no , esta castigado también hoy –

-que duras son las hermanas- dijo Paty

-pero mañana lo veras – contesto Anne

- no lo sé –

-como? –respondieron las tres

-a que te refieres? – dijo Paty intrigada

- no me digas que algo paso entre ustedes, no se habrán peleado – contesto Anne

-si Candy se hubiera disgustado con Anthony, no tendría esa sonrisa de boca a boca – dijo Natalie dando un pequeño golpe con el codo a Candy-

-chicas ya basta, es que no puedo estar feliz, por que se sorprenden tanto-

- mejor olvidémoslo, es obvio que Candy se reservara su dicha para ella sola ¿no es asi?- dijo Natalie riendo-

Candy se sonrojo, y sus amigas lo notaron, comenzaron a reír, y ella las acompaño, estaban de lo mas felices y distraídas que no notaron, la presencia de los hermanos Corwell

-se podría saber de que se ríen?- pregunto Archí

- no es nada – contesto Candy-

-no creo que por nada estén tan divertidas, espero que no se burlen de nosotros- respondió Stear

-claro que no, es por Candy – respondió Paty sin pensarlo

Cuando se dio cuenta de su error se llevo las manos a la boca y se sonrojo toda, al notar su reacción todos comenzaron a reír.

La mañana trascurrió lentamente para Candy, y ni se diga para su enamorado novio, ella tenia tantos deseos de verlo, que se le hacían eternas las horas, estaba muy pensativa, en su receso, la veían meditando y a veces riendo sola.

-Candy, el que solo se ríe, en sus travesuras piensa- dijo Natalie divertida-

Candy al oír esas palabras, se ruborizo, al notarlo sus amigas se echaron a reír, Natalie, se disculpo con ellas y se retiro, alegando querer meditar unos problemas que le ocurrían Candy entendió a que problema se refería, y ya no hizo ningún comentario, así que se alejo del grupo y encontró un lugar entre los arboles del colegio, donde poder relajarse, se sentó al pie de un árbol, y cerro sus ojos para exhalar el aire fresco

-otra vez muy pensativa –

Al escuchar las palabras inmediatamente busco al dueño de esa voz y cuando alzo la vista lo encontró en la rama de un árbol, observándola.

-veo que es tu costumbre espiar, Terruce-dijo con sarcasmo-

-discúlpame, pero eres tu la que viene al lugar en donde me encuentro-

-deberíamos turnarnos para no tener este problema –rio-

- y porque razón tengo que compartir mi lugar contigo –dijo con sarcasmo-

-no es exclusivo ¿o si? –lo miro coqueta-

-claro, es mío yo lo vi antes- rio- eso me da el derecho de reclamarlo – rieron los dos-

-eres muy diferente de cómo te describían, claro excepto Candy, ella si te conoce-

-todos tienen razón, solo con ella soy diferente-

-también conmigo-

-tienes razón- se extraño- tienes algo que hace que te tenga confianza- miro al cielo-

-¿en que piensas?-

-en como eres, vas a decir que estoy loco y tal vez te moleste-

-por que?-

-eres tan parecida a Candy-

-ya me lo habías dicho, y no me molesta al contrario, me alaga saber que piensas eso, yo aprecio mucho a Candy-

-si mi corazón no estuviera ocupado, tal vez y solo tal vez…- Natalie abrió grandes los ojos- ja te engañe jajaja-

-Terry!- dijo molesta-

-jajaja-

-ya basta, pero creo también si no estuviera enamorada de…-

-del fantasmita- dijo con ironía

-no le digas así-

-bueno ya, no le digo asi al fantasmita –

-Terry-

-jajaja, si no estuvieras enamorada que- la miro coqueto-

-pues …. Umm.-

-no me digas que yo te gusto, y te me estas declarando –dijo muy divertido-

-jaja, te engañe, jajaja-

-que divertida eres, no hay muchas chicas asi-

-eso crees de verdad-

-si no lo creyera, no te lo estaría diciendo-

-tienes razón, y tu también eres muy divertido-

-si te me estas declarando – dijo burlón-

-claro que no- dijo indignada-

-ya lo se, y dime a que venias, tu sola, creí que tus amigas y tu estaban pegadas, nunca se separan-

-vine a pensar detenidamente mi situación- dijo triste-

-así? Y que piensas-

-es muy difícil, no quiero mentirle a Candy, acerca de Anthony, pero, no quiero dejar de ser amigas.-

-estas en un gran lio, no quisiera estar en tus zapatos, jaja-

-no te burles, es serio, como su amiga soy su confidente y… comprenderás que no te puedo decir de que hablamos, ¿verdad?-

-claro, y ya se a que te refieres, no soy tonto-

-y por esa razón quise venir para estar tranquila, y ve nada mas con quien me topo- dijo con sarcasmo

-crei que mi compañía te agradaba –dijo indignado- pero si ese es el problema te puedes buscar tu propio árbol-

-jaja, solo bromeaba, creo que fue mejor el encontrarte, ya me siento mas tranquila-

-me alegra, aunque no se porque, jaja-

-gracias-

-que?

-por escuchar, me caes muy bien-

-ummm eso ya me lo habías dicho antes, lo recuerdas-

-claro que lo recuerdo, solo lo estoy confirmando-

-esta bien-

En ese momento la llamada para regresar a calases, estaba sonando

-santo cielo! Llegare tarde otra vez, ya no creerán mis pretextos- dijo afligida-

-entonces corre o no llegaras- cuando dijo esto Terry, ya Natalie estaba en camino al colegio y solo le grito unas palabras-

-adiós, Terry, después hablaremos-

-adiós chica ruda- lo dijo para si

Cuando llego con sus amigas, Candy no le pregunto nada, sabia que es lo que había ido a pensar, solo el error era el chico que ella sabia era el pesar de su amiga, platicaron de cosas triviales, sonreían, para la joven pecosa, el día le parecía eterno, ya quería que llegara la noche para encontrarse con su novio, en donde el le había indicado, cuando por fin llego el momento de la última ronda del día de las monjas, ella observo detenidamente por su ventana que no hubiera nadie, al confirmarlo, saco su soga, la lanzo y la atoro en una rama del árbol que estaba junto a su ventana y sigilosamente, salió de la habitación.

Corrió lo mas rápido posible, cuidando que nadie estuviera por ahí, y cuando por fin llego a la colina, aunque la luna no alumbraba el lugar, vio a silueta, de un joven parado junto al árbol, su corazón latió mas rápido y se acerco lentamente, al oir ruidos, el chico volteo y vio a la pecosa, enfrente de él.

-Anthony! Y lo abrazo con fuerza-

Continuara …


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

-Candy creí que te habías arrepentido – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara al ver a su amada-

-eso no! Tarde un poco, para estar segura de que nadie me viera- y lo abrazo – no sabes como te extrañe, solo fueron dos días pero para mi se hicieron eternos-

-también para mi fueron largos-

-y dime ¿Por qué te castigaron?-

-no tiene importancia- dijo desanimado-

-creo que no me lo quieres decir- entristeció

-no es eso, solo que no quiero hablar de ello, mejor aprovechemos el tiempo que tenemos, te parece, y no hablemos de tonterías-

-claro-

-y dime ¿en verdad me extrañaste?

-claro que si ¿acaso lo dudas?

-por supuesto que no- sonrió-

-y tu en realidad me extrañaste?

-extrañe, tu voz tus hermosos ojos, tus lindas pequitas y…

-y ¿Qué?

- tus labios- dijo coqueto

-Anthony –se sonrojo-

Entonces el acerco sus labios con los suyos y la beso tiernamente, a lo que ella correspondió

-Y sabes que también extrañe, -le dijo sin dejar de besarla- tu cuello- y bajo su rostro al cuello de ella y lo besaba al mismo tiempo que lo recorría lentamente-

-Anthony! Espera-

Anthony detuvo su camino de besos, creyó que estaba forzando las cosas, entonces se sentó y ella también. Hubo un silencio, pues ninguno se atrevía a comentar lo ocurrido, ambos creían que le había disgustado al otro

-no debí…-no pudo continuar pues Candy se acerco a el y lo beso

Esa noche como todas las siguientes ellos se veían en la colina a las 11 de la noche, procuraban en el día no hablar, para que no tuvieran queja alguna de ellos, esperaban con ansias que la luna llegara para poder estar solos.

Poco a poco fueron explorando cada vez mas sus cuerpos, al principio se inhibían. Después se dejaban llevar por el momento, cada vez sentían mas y mas el placer que las caricias provocaban, no se atrevían a mas, solo a eso, a caricias.

Por su parte Natalie se iba haciendo cada día mas amiga de Terry, se encontraban en el árbol y platicaban sus penas, al hacerlo sentían un poco de paz por sus amores no correspondidos, Anne estaba siempre junto a Archí y Paty también junto a Stear, Candy y Anthony durante el día los acompañaban, ya que no querían que tuvieran algún motivo para regañarlos, solo se miraban coquetos y hablaban cosas sin importancia, Candy sentía algo raro cada vez que Natalie se alejaba del grupo, pues sabia a donde se dirigía y con quien, aun no lograba descifrar lo que sentía por Terry, lo que era un hecho es que estaba un poco celosa de su amiga.

-Candy! Se te ve una cara! Acaso no has dormido bien, tienes ojeras-

-es cierto, Natalie tiene razón- dijo Anne

-¿acaso estas enferma? –pregunto Paty

-nada de eso, estoy perfectamente, solo es su imaginación- rio y salió antes de que le hicieran mas preguntas-

-Candy, me gustaría platicar contigo, creo que ya tiene semanas que no conversamos solas, y sospecho que algo me ocultas- cerro un poco los ojos y frunció el ceño-

-jajaja, me conoces bien, me muero de ganas de hablar contigo, pero no se ha dado la oportunidad

-mm Anthony te viene a buscar y están juntos, y no puedo pedirte que estés conmigo cuando el te viene a buscar, cielos ya no tenemos tiempo!

-sí, lo sé, pero Anthony fue hoy con el médico-

-¿se siente mal? ¿Está enfermo? ¿Qué tiene?- se alarmo Natalie

-cálmate, no es nada de eso- rio- lo que pasa es que la tía abuela dice que debe checarse continuamente, y desde que ingreso al colegio no lo ha hecho, ya tuvimos tres domingos libres y nos escapábamos, a la cuidad-

-¿y no decía nada tu tía?-

-bueno, si se enoja, pero esta tan feliz que Anthony este de vuelta, que ha pasado por alto nuestras huidas. –sonrió

-que bueno, me alegro por ustedes, pero el próximo domingo, es nuestro escape de la cárcel-rió

-si es verdad, ya quiero que llegue – dijo con emoción

- seguramente como su tía sabe que se escaparan de nuevo, decidió que hoy sería mejor que Anthony fuera al médico-

-tienes razón, seguro eso fue, sabes me alegra que la tía ya no se enfade al verme junto a Anthony, ha cambiado muchísimo su actitud hacia conmigo

-pues cualquiera que lo quiera lo haría-

-¿por qué lo dices?

-solo hay que ver su cara para saber que esta súper enamorado, y si alguien quiere verlo feliz, tiene que aceptarte a ti también.

-gracias Natalie, tus palabras me ayudan mucho.

-y dime cuando llega, ¿hoy o mañana?

-mañana –dijo resignada

-ya veo

-esta noche no nos veremos

-QUE! ¿Cómo que esta noche? A que te refieres –abrió los ojos grandes- quieres decir que…¡se ven por las noches? pero ¿cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo es que no me había enterado?-

- jajá, si te calmas te lo explico todo

- inhalo, exhalo, inhalo, exhalo, ahora si ya estoy calmada cuéntame.

-bueno todo empezó desde la vez que lo castigaron, ¿recuerdas?.

-claro que lo recuerdo continua.

-el me mando una nota con Stear de que nos viéramos en la colina a las once de la noche, asi que ahí estuve, y decidimos vernos todas las noches, y en el día solo hablar lo necesario, para no dar motivo a que nos castiguen, o algo peor, que nos expulsen.

-ahora entiendo todo, por eso todos los días tenias una cara de desvelada, y por eso solo bostezas en clases, y ya se me hacia raro que no se hablaran tanto. ¿pero por que no me lo habías dicho antes, soy tu mejor amiga?

- no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar

-es cierto.

-creo cada una ha estado…

-anda dilo yo que.

-bueno tú te vez con Terry todos los días –bajo la mirada-

-bueno…

-no te estoy reprochando, es solo que veo que se llevan muy bien, y…

-y… ¿eso te molesta?

-no, no claro que no, es solo que... mmm bueno tu con Terry y yo con Anthony, se nos pasaba el tiempo y no podíamos charlar, eso es todo.

-Candy- le tomo las manos- soy tu amiga, no tienes por qué ocultarme nada, yo no te voy a juzgar, se te nota que sientes algo de disgusto, no es la primera vez que me doy cuenta, confía en mi.

-hay Natalie, es que estoy confundida, se perfectamente que amo a Anthony, pero…

-pero no puedes olvidar a Terry

-…..

-no te preocupes eso es normal

-¿Qué?

-si amiga, cuando conociste a Terry creías que tu gran amor había muerto, te das una oportunidad y de la nada, aparece otra vez, cualquiera en tu lugar sentiría igual- sonrió

-¿cualquiera? Si tu estuvieras en mi lugar ¿Qué harías?

Natalie se sorprendió mucho de la pregunta y le cayo como un balde de agua fría ¿Cómo podía responder esa pregunta si en su corazón sabía que estaba enamora del mismo hombre que su amiga, así que solo guardo silencio.

-¿Natalie?

-eh disculpa me quede pensando en lo que dijiste

-estoy en un lio-

-a Anthony..-

-¿Qué?

-me quedaría con Anthony ….

Continuara…..

Bueno es muy cortito, pero espero que les haya gustado, ya se que lo he dejado olvidado y pues les pido disculpas, tratare de ponerme a escribir, aunque últimamente mi mente esta bloqueada, se lo que continua y se también el final pero no logro escribir, bueno estoy enredada jajaja ando un poco loquita, les agradezco que continúen leyendo la historia, saluditos y no se les olvide dejar sus comentarios


	15. ¿HA LLEGADO EL TIEMPO DE AMARNOS?

Hola, hola, me da gusto que continúen leyendo, acá les traigo otro capítulo peque ojala y les guste, mm contiene unos parrafitos de tipo henntai no sé si me haya salido bien pues la primera vez que escribo algo así. Esta leve, es muy light, pero si hay alguna persona que este tipo de trabajos no les guste les sugiero que no lean la última parte.

CAPITULO 15

¿HA LLEGADO EL TIEMPO DE AMARNOS?

A Candy le sorprendió la reacción de su amiga, por la seguridad en que ella resolvía el problema, le pareció algo extraña, fue demasiado convincente como si en verdad ella fuera la que estuviera enamora de Anthony, estaba a punto de decirle lo que pensaba cuando llegaron Anne y Paty para charlar con ellas.

El día termino, la luna se asomaba y los alumnos del colegio estaban en sus habitaciones, cuando todos dormían, una joven rubia estaba parada en su balcón recargada de los barandales, observando la luna y pensando en voz alta

-Anthony, te extraño, es solo un día el que no te vi y siento como si hubiera sido un mes, que estarás haciendo, tendrás insomnio como yo, estarás pensando en mi-suspiro

Anthony- decían desde fuera de la habitación- Anthony, llegaras tarde

abren la puerta- no se preocupe tía, ya estaba listo

-claro, entonces baja a desayunar

-esta bien.

-tía, el próximo domingo, es el que tenemos permiso de salir del colegio-

-ya lo sabía Anthony, ¿por qué lo dices?

-se que en estos últimos domingos libres, no he estado con usted, pero…

-¿pero? Dilo muchacho

-tía, me gustaría pedirle permiso para visitar la ciudad.

-¿ahora si me pides permiso? Creí que esta vez si pensabas quedarte en la mansión.

-discúlpeme por las ocasiones pasadas.

-acaso no vez a Candy en el colegio, me dicen que todo el tiempo están juntos.

-si estoy con ella pero eso no tiene nada de malo por….-lo interrumpieron

-lo entiendo Anthony.

-¿Qué?

-si no quisiera que estuvieras con Candy, ya te habría sacado del colegio, o a ella, Elisa me ha informado que se ven mucho, y de una manera no muy correcta.

-¿qué?- pensó que ya los habían descubierto y por su mente paso lo peor- no le crea a Elisa, esta mintiendo-dijo muy molesto

-si yo supiera que fuera verdad, ya habría tomado cartas en el asunto.

-¿a que se refiere, no le cree a Elisa?- dijo realmente sorprendido

-me refiero a que, personalmente hable con la madre superiora para informarme sobre el comportamiento de ustedes dos- tomo su café y miro a Anthony- lo que me dicen no es de alarmarse, se comportan a la altura, debo decir que me sorprende, pues esa chiquilla te hace actuar diferente de tu buena educación.

-tía eso no es cierto

-Anthony, se te olvida lo que ocurrió en Lakewood?

-no, pero eso no tiene nada que ver, Candy y yo no dejare que... –no termino de hablar cuando Elroy lo interrumpió.

-vez, si te hace cambiar, pero no la estoy agrediendo, escucha lo que te digo, se han comportado como todos unos Andley, a lo que debo decir que me reconforta, me sorprende, pero me alegra, te veo feliz, y eso es lo que importa.-

Anthony se sorprendió mucho de la reacción de su abuela, en un principio se angustio por que se hubieran enterado de sus visitas nocturnas, pero después se tranquilizo, al saber que no había ocurrido

-gracias tía, se que esta haciendo un esfuerzo.

-eso no quiere decir que puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana, y con respecto a este domingo, tienes mi permiso, pero que tus primos te acompañen, ya los han visto lo suficiente solos, no quiero que se malinterprete.

-claro le diré a Stear y a Archí.

-y cuando digo tus primos, también me refiero a Elisa y a Neal.

-pero tía.

-esa es la única condición, he tolerado los domingos anteriores pero este ya no, esas son las condiciones tu di si aceptas o no, recuerda el honor de los Andley, tiene que ser impecable, no quiero que haya murmuraciones de ningún tipo.

-de acuerdo.

-y como veo que Candy y tu desean seguir adelante, y en ausencia del tío abuelo, yo soy la responsable de Candy, tendrás que pedirme permiso en todo lo referente a ella, ¿entiendes?

-entiendo, de ahora en adelante lo hare de esa manera.

-me saludas a tus primos, a todos, y.. también le das mis saludos a Candy.

El desayuno con su tía abuela, paso sin contratiempos, en verdad la actitud de la dama había cambiado, ya no parecía amargada estaba mas relajada, al hablarle de Candy, no se exaltaba, al contrario, su cara tenia una sonrisa, cuando su sobrino hablaba de la chica pecosa.

En el san Pablo, los alumnos estaban listos para comenzar su día, los chicos en sus aulas y las chicas en los suyas, Candy y sus amigas esperaban la llegada de la maestra para comenzar las clases, y las miradas de tres engreídas, no dejaban de escrutarlas, y se cuchicheaban entre si.

-vaya ha de estar muy triste la huérfana, ayer no vio a su noviecito- dijo Elisa

-¿creí que te molestaba decir eso, que es su novio?- contesto luisa

-no lo soporto, pero más temprano que tarde se le acabara su sonrisa, y no podrá llamarse de ese modo, ella no será más la novia de Anthony, y cuando eso suceda, ¿quién creen que estará ahí para apoyarlo?

-¿tu?

-así es, estaré ahí para apoyarlo y no podrá negarse, ya que soy la única que se lo advertí – rio de lado- yo, seré la única mujer en su vida.

-pero Elisa ¿Cómo va a ser eso? –contestaron sorprendidas

- tengo un as bajo la manga-dijo orgullosa.

-¿cuál? Porque tiene que ser muy bueno para separar a esos dos.

- y lo es, Anthony cree una santa a esa huérfana, si supiera –dijo con desprecio-

-¿Qué? A que te refieres explícanos

-ella no lo ama como dice, se sigue viendo con Terry- rio de lado

-¿Qué?

-como lo oyen, yo la vi, y no lo podrá negar –rio

-¿pero cuando si todo el tiempo se la pasan juntos Anthony y ella?

-pues se dio mañas, se encontró con el, y estaban de lo mas cariñosos.

-vaya eso si que los separara, salió muy lista esa huérfana estar con los chicos mas guapos del colegio.

-se cree muy lista, pero su jueguito se acabara muy pronto, y hasta la tía abuela, que ahora la ha tratado como una Andley, no tendrá mas remedio que avergonzarse de ella y ojala y la saquen de la familia, aun no comprendo como fue que la adoptaron.

-pero ya tienes un plan.

-claro, y no podrá salir de esto, no sabe lo que le espera, que disfrute estos últimos ratos de felicidad.

-Elisa, estas muy segura de que tu plan funcionara, pero y si falla, tu quedaras como mentirosa.

-querida Luisa, no fallara, estoy segura –pensó en lo que había dicho y empezó a reír.

-Candy, Candy- le gritaba Stear al verla en el patio con sus amigas-

-¿que sucede?

-Anthony ya volvió

-deberás –se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-claro, lo vi entrar a los dormitorios.

-pero ¿Por qué no ha venido ustedes?

-lo íbamos a esperar pero las hermanas dicen que primero tenía que ir con la hermana Grey, ya sabes como son.

-Candy –dijo Anne- se te ve muy feliz.

-como no va a estarlo –dijo Natalie dando un codazo a Candy- si su gran amor ha llegado

Todos comenzaron a reír, casi de inmediato llego Anthony junto a ellos y los dos rubios sintieron que el corazón se les escapaba del pecho, solo había sido un día, pero para ellos pareció un mes, se miraron muy coquetos y charlaron un largo rato, entre todos, como era ya sabido, Candy y Anthony en el día procuraban estar acompañados para no levantar sospechas, asi que se divertían con las ocurrencias de Stear, pero una chica, solo veía al joven rubio junto a su amiga y se alegraba de que fueran felices, pero su corazón se rompía en pedacitos al saber que su amor nunca iba a ser correspondido, agacho un poco la mirada y recordó lo que su amiga le había contado sobre lo que hacia todas las noches y su corazón se estrujo aun mas, ese día Natalie no se encontró con Terry, pues también se emociono con la llegada de Anthony, y discretamente lo observaba, y la cautivaba mas, la noche tuvo su aparición, y como era costumbre ya, Candy y Anthony se encontraron en la colina.

-Candy –le extendió los brazos- te eché de menos.

-yo también- y lo abrazo- anoche no pude dormir pensando en ti

-¿enserio? Que casualidad yo tampoco pude dormir, y quien crees que ocupaba mis pensamientos –la miro coqueto

- mm no lo se

- no lo imaginas

-tal vez si, pero quiero oírlo de tus labios –rio

-mi querida pecosa, tu, tu tu y tu

-Anthony te amo

-y yo a ti

-sabes te tengo una sorpresa

-así, y cual es

-si te digo ya no será sorpresa.

- eso no es justo, me quedare con la duda, dime ándale ¿sí?

- no, es una sorpresa, perooo….

-¿pero que?

-convénceme –dijo coqueto

-¿así? Y como te convenzo

-mm no lo se, podría ser un beso

-bueno, estoy dispuesta.

Ambos se besaron muy tiernamente. Él, la tomo de la cintura mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, estaban tan juntos que podían sentir su respiración, el beso se alargo un poco y cuando por fin lo terminaron, ella lo miro fijamente a los ojos y le sonrió, esto hizo que el muchacho se rindiera a sus pies, en verdad esos dos se amaban, y lo demostraban en cada mirada.

-listo, ahora dime cual es la sorpresa.

-pero no quería decirlo.

-lo lamento, pero yo he cumplido –rio- y espero esa respuesta

-tu ganas- la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él, juntó su frente con la de ella y finalmente dijo- este domingo saldremos a dar un paseo.

-Anthony habíamos quedado que este domingo lo pasaríamos con la tía abuela. No quiero que se disguste conmigo –dijo afligida, se aparto de sus brazos y dio un paso atrás.

-esa es la sorpresa, he hablado con la tía y ella lo ha autorizado, saldremos con su permiso.

-¿Qué? Pero como fue que accedió

-la tía abuela ha cambiado mucho, por fin se ha dado cuenta de que eres una chica muy especial, eres muy noble, y se lo estas demostrando, por eso accedió, aunque con un detalle –puso cara de desilusión.

-¿Cuál?

-tendremos chaperones, nuestros primos tendrán que acompañarnos.

-perfecto, le diré a Anne y a Paty, para que vayan también –se alegro- los otros domingos nos cubrían pero este si nos podrán acompañar –guiño el ojo.

-también Elisa y Neal, vendrán –dijo con desagrado.

-¿Por qué?

-esa fue la condición de la tía, ha y me dijo que como tu pretendiente, tengo que pedirle autorización de cualquier actividad que tenga en mente –rio-

-vaya, creí que lo nuestro le disgustaba.

-ya te he dicho que ha cambiado, inclusive no le creyó a Elisa cuando le dijo cosas malas de ti –sonrió-

-¿que ha dicho Elisa? acaso sabe que nos vemos acá –dijo afligida.

-no lo creo, nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera nuestros primos.

-bueno alguien si lo sabe, se lo dije a Natalie.

-y les has dicho todo

-bueno –bajo la cabeza y movía un pie de un lado a otro- todo, todo, no, pero si sabe que nos vemos en la noche.

-ella se nota que es una buena amiga, no creo que diga nada.

-estoy segura de eso

-pero creí que tu mejor amiga era Anne.

-y lo es, también Paty, es solo que, me identifico mas con Natalie, no se porque, pero desde que la conocí, me inspiro mucha confianza, es como si la conociera de siempre –rio.

-dejemos ese asunto por la paz- se acerco a ella y la tomo por la cintura, mejor, dame un beso ¿quieres? Estoy feliz porque la tía ahora te acepta, aunque de todas formas si no lo hiciera, nadie me alejaría de ti

-¿nadie?

-NA DI E

Entonces fue que se besaron nuevamente, la acerco a su cuerpo, tanto que podía sentir su pecho junto al de él, la recorría con sus manos, acariciaba su espalda, ella se desinhibía y también le pasaba su mano en la espalda, de pronto Anthony recorrió sus costillas hasta llegar a su pecho, y tocaba el costado de este, ella no ponía resistencia, entonces el joven bajo nuevamente sus manos hasta la altura de la cintura, una de ellas bajo un poco mas hasta las caderas de Candy, el se inclino un poco para poder acariciar las piernas de la chica, puso su mano bajo la falda y acaricio sus muslos, esta ola de caricias producía en sus cuerpos, una sensación de querer seguir descubriendo aun mas, el acaloramiento los invadía por completo, las hormonas hacían de las suyas en aquellos cuerpos inexpertos, seguían besándose, a pesar de lo erótico del momento seguían siendo tiernos , por momentos el chico besaba sus labios, en momentos hacia a un lado los rizos de la chica para besar su cuello, era un ir y venir de caricias, su respiración se agito, ambos sintieron en sus cuerpos, el deseo de tenerse el uno con el otro, el la recostó suavemente en el pasto y se coloco a un lado de ella pero su pecho estaba encima del de Candy, de pronto le alzo la falda del vestido, ella doblo su pierna, el la recorría una y otra vez, en ese momento la ropa era un completo estorbo sintió ganas de arrebatarle ese uniforme que llevaba puesto, y empezó a tratar de desabotonar su espalda, aunque era complicado, ella al sentir que empezaba a querer quitar lo que estorbaba, sintió aun mas excitación, y su corazón latió aun mas rápido, una voz en su cabeza le decía que parara, pero no podía hacer eso, cuando menos sintió ya su vestido estaba desabotonado y el lo bajo un poco hasta ver descubierto su hombro, el simple hecho de ver su hombro desnudo, lo hizo desear ver aun mas, fue entonces que se coloco encima de ella lentamente abrió sus piernas y en se coloco en medio, le seguía acariciando los muslos ella doblo una pierna, y acaricio la espalda del chico, de pronto sintió en su entrepierna la rigidez de su amado, abrió sus ojos y trato de parar la oleada de caricias emitidas por el chico, Anthony noto que algo la incomodaba, paro sus besos pero seguía encima de ella , se apoyo con sus brazos en el césped y la miro a los ojos.

Ellos seguían viéndose fijamente a los ojos, extasiados por el momento, lo que no sabían es que una mirada llena de rencor en ese momento se marchaba, pues era suficiente con lo que había visto.

Continuara….


	16. AMOR Y DUDAS PARTE 1

CAPITULO 16

AMOR Y LAS DUDAS

¿Quieres que me detenga?

Candy no sabía qué hacer o que contestarle a Anthony, por un lado quería continuar con el momento, y por otro lado, sabía que lo que hacía no era correcto, no la habían educado para que se comportara así, sabia que una señorita, jamás dejaría que un hombre la tocara de esa manera, si alguien se llegara a dar cuenta, su honra quedaría por los suelos, aunque estaba muy enamorada de Anthony, tenia que respetar ciertas normas morales que desde niña le habían inculcado, sabia q si se entregaba a el seria por amor, pero debería esperar al tiempo correcto y ese no lo era, no por lo menos en ese lugar. Anthony noto lo confundida que estaba.

-Candy perdóname por ponerte en esta situación, yo no quería que te sintieras mal – se sentó a su lado y Candy hizo lo mismo.

-es solo que… -bajo la mirada.

-no tienes que dar explicaciones, yo soy el culpable, no debí, perdóname –y la abrazo tiernamente- te estoy poniendo en una situación muy comprometedora

La chica no contestaba nada estaba en una discusión interna, su mente le decía que no era correcto y su corazón le indicaba que debería avanzar.

-Candy, será mejor que regresemos.

La chica asintió con la cabeza

Candy! Te amo

Yo también te amo.

La noche fue larga para los dos jóvenes, recordaban el momento que acababan de pasar, lo excitante que resultaban las caricias que cada uno se propinaba, sonreían al recordarlo, querían en ese momento volver a sentir lo que antes habían experimentado, se sentían dichosos por el amor que se tenían y así el sueño los fue venciendo hasta despertar al día siguiente a continuar con sus labores.

Al día siguiente, cuando se encontraron en el transcurso de la semana, se lanzaban miradas picaras, como recordándose lo ocurrido la noche anterior, a Candy esto la sonrojaba, y como todos notaban, le preguntaban el por que y no sabia que contestar.

Sin darse cuenta, el domingo de descanso había llegado, los alumnos fueron recogidos en las puertas del colegio, y como era de esperarse, la familia Andley estaba en las afueras abordando el carruaje que los llevaría a la mansión, Anthony llevaba de la mano a Candy, acto que irrito mucho a Elisa, pero se contuvo en hacer cualquier comentario, solo volteaba la mirada.

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión, la tía los estaba esperando, los recibió con cariño, inclusive a Candy, había decidido aceptarla, como un miembro mas de la familia, y aceptar la relación que tenia con su sobrino, pues ella también se alegraba de que fuera tan feliz.

Desayunaron en compañía de la tía, Elisa trataba de agradarle por sobre los demás con sus comentarios, y claro aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad que tenia para rebajar a Candy, pero en esta ocasión nadie, ni la tía abuela tomaba en cuenta sus comentarios, se irrito demasiado, estaba a punto de armar un escándalo, pero se contuvo, y decidió que este no era el momento, que después le llegaría su oportunidad.

Platicaban los chicos en el jardín, esperando a que las chicas se alistaran para ir a su paseo, estando ya listas, Candy y Elisa salieron de sus cuartos, y se encontraron en el pasillo.

Candy -la miro con desprecio- veo que la educación que te brindan, no ha dado resultado, ese vestido es muy feo, de muy mal gusto, como se nota que no tienes clase, pero claro que se podía esperar de una chica que creció en un orfanato

Tu opinión no me interesa en lo mas mínimo Elisa, y a mí me gusta el vestido- dijo orgullosa

Claro, tu no tienes gustos refinados, aunque seas la hija adoptiva de los Andley, nunca te comparas con uno de nosotros, - dijo con desprecio- eres una trepadora- le dijo con rencor

Elisa, basta-le grito Candy- yo no te he hecho nada y desde que me conociste me has tratado mal, la verdad eso no me interesa pero es suficiente

¿Que no me has hecho nada? Te parece poco quitarme el amor de Anthony, tu sabias que yo lo quería, y aun así te le metiste entre los ojos

Yo no te puedo quitar algo que nunca te perteneció Elisa

Seguramente, esas mañas te enseñaron esas que te criaron- Elisa vio como la expresión de Candy cambiaba eso en verdad la disgustaba, había encontrado en donde hacerla enojar- claro, eso es, ellas te dijeron atrapa a como de lugar alguien de esa familia, ¿qué? ¿las vas a mantener después?

Candy no soporto mas tenia furia en su mirada, había aguantado hasta el momento los insultos de Elisa, pero se había metido con algo muy importante para ella, y no dejaría que se expresaran asi de esas buenas mujeres, que hasta el momento eran su familia, sus mamas, Elisa iba a empezar a hablar, cuando Candy le asesto una cachetada, con tal fuerza que giro el rostro de Elisa, ella le iba a devolver el golpe, pero Candy le tomo la mano.

¿Qué sucede aquí? –dijo la tía abuela al ver la escena, Candy se quedo parada sin decir nada y Elisa se soltó de la mano de Candy y corrió junto a su tía.

Tía ella es una salvaje, me ha golpeado usted lo vio, debería castigarla y no permitirle salir –se hacia la víctima y actuaba tan bien que cualquiera le creería

-yo.. yo.. –Candy no sabia que contestar- si la golpee pero fue por que….

Porque eres una vulgar, por eso

Silencio las dos- dijo la tía- no voy a tolerar mas este tipo de escenas, ustedes no se comportan como unas Andley –dijo indignada

Pero tía ella me golpeo –dijo Elisa

Discúlpeme –bajo la mirada Candy

No quiero volver a ver que se pelean y menos a golpes

Ella es una salvaje –alzo la nariz y cruzo los brazos- no ha aprendido nada de modales, gastan en vano en su educación

Tienes razón –Elisa sonrío y Candy seguía con la mirada en el suelo- hemos gastado demasiado en tu educación

¿Qué? –dijo Elisa y Candy abrió grandes los ojos

Escuche lo que le decías, y aunque no apruebo su comportamiento, fue una tremenda ofensa tus palabras Elisa, la que se quedara en la casa serás tu, y no quiero volver a saber que insultas de esa manera a Candy

Pero tía-

Nada de peros, Candy retírate y tu Elisa, iras a tu habitación y ahí te quedaras hasta mañana que regresen a la escuela –Elisa se retiro haciendo berrinches.

Gracias tía le..

No me digas nada Candy, vi lo que ocurrió y solo fui justa, pero no quiero saber que te comportas como una salvaje, esos modales niña, esos modales –y camino hacia su habitación.

Candy se sorprendió del enorme cambio en la tía abuela, algo le había contado Anthony, pero no imaginaba, la dimensión de este. Bajo y ya la estaban esperando, al preguntarle por Elisa, explico que no vendría porque estaba castigada, no dio detalles cuando Neal pregunto el porqué, pero él decidió no ir si no asistía su hermana,

Los chicos Andley, salieron de la mansión en un carruaje, se decían que era mucho mejor que sus primos no fueran, que así se la pasarían mucho mejor llegaron a casa de Anne y recogieron a las chicas, una vez estando todos, se dirigieron a explorar la ciudad, aunque ya la habían visto en el tiempo que llevaban ahí, aun se maravillaban de lo hermosa que estaba, su arquitectura, su historia, era mágico, para ellos.

Después de ir a la torre de Londres, Abadía de Westminster, y al puente de la torre entre otros mucho lugares que decidieron visitar, decidieron ir a un parque a descansar y observar paisaje, a Candy se le ocurrió ir al lugar donde Anthony le había propuesto ser su novia, todos accedieron y cuando iban llegando al lago

No puede ser, es esa ingle engreído -dijo Archí

¿Terry? en donde esta que no lo veo – dijo Stear moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando

Anthony oír esto le cayo como un golpe en el estomago, su paseo era fantástico y venia el duque a arruinarlo, Candy noto inmediatamente el cambio en la cara de Anthony al igual que las chicas, Anne y Paty se espantaron por creer que habría una pelea, pero de pronto los rostros se relajaron al ver que Terry venia con compañía

Viene con Natalie-dijo Paty

Si es verdad- contesto Anne

Pues que mala suerte encontrarlo-dijo Archí

-vamos hermano el como nosotros solo ha venido a divertirse, hagamos lo mismo- les parece

Anthony no contestaba nada, solo miraba fijamente como Terry se acercaba, apretaba los puños, no le gustaba nadita tener que encontrárselo también en su paseo. Candy lo veía con algo de temor, no quería que por ningún motivo que Terry y Anthony se enfrentaran.

Por su parte, Terry también noto la presencia de los chicos.

Pero que desafortunada coincidencia- dijo riendo de lado

De que hablas Terry?- dijo Natalie

Mira hacia allá- señalo-

Es Candy! Dijo con gusto

Si es ella y esta con ese jardinerucho -dijo con desprecio

Oye! No le digas así- dijo molesta

Disculpa, Se me olvidaba que "lo quieres"- dijo con burla

Terry! En que quedamos-dijo molesta

Pero es que no lo tolero

De eso ya me di cuenta, pero mejor caminemos por este lado para no encontrarlos-

Y que no vas a saludarlos?

Claro, pero vayamos por acá y regresare sola a saludar

No lo creo-y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los chicos Andley

Terry, ¿Qué haces? –dijo angustiada sin poder detenerlo.

Veo que decidieron también venir al parque –dijo Archí cuando Terry y Natalie llegaron hasta donde estaban ellos

Si hubiéramos sabido que estarían aquí. No lo hubiéramos hecho- dijo Terry

Hola Candy, hola chicas- dijo Natalie para tratar de quitar tensión

Candy y las demás contestaron el saludo, al igual que los chicos

Terry se acerco a Candy y hizo una reverencia y la saludo amablemente, le iba a tomar la mano, cuando Anthony intervino y se puso frente a el.

Es suficiente con el saludo- dijo enfadado

Claro ustedes los americanos no tienen modales- dijo con ironía- acaso te molesta que la salude como la dama que es- replico con sarcasmo

Por mi puedes pensar lo que sea, pero a ella no te le vas a acercar- se paro aun mas cerca y lo reto con la mirada

Tu no me mandas y yo hago lo que quiera- contesto el reto con otra mirada igual de fulmínate- y que acaso tu decides por Candy- la volteo a ver- Srta. pecas será acaso que no quieres que te salude- la miro coqueto, cosa que a Anthony lo puso aun mas furioso

Yo…

Fue el colmo para Anthony y lo tomo por la camisa con ambas manos, y Terry como buen contrincante de inmediato se zafó

Te he dicho que la llames por su nombre y mejor retírate de aquí –le dijo sumamente molesto-

Yo me voy cuando yo quiera –le contesto de la misma manera

En ese momento intervino Candy para que se tranquilizaran, se paro en medio de los dos y extendió ambos brazos para alejarlos un poco, al ver que seguían con la misma actitud Stear tomo a Terry y Archí a Anthony

Anthony, por favor no pelees –dijo Candy angustiada

Es que no lo soporto.

Por su parte Natalie trataba de controlar a Terry, pero la verdad era casi imposible poder controlar a cualquiera, como pudieron alejaron a Terry del lugar, cosa que le molesto demasiado, pero accedió

Ya estando un poco mas relajados todos se sentaron en el césped, Anthony no hablaba por que estaba hecho una furia quería darle su merecido a ese ingles presumido, como nadie se atrevía a hablar, Candy rompió el silencio y le dijo a Anthony que quería una helado, que si iban a comprarlo, el accedió de inmediato y empezaron a caminara comprar el helado, en el trascurso, Anthony iba demasiado callado, Candy se sentía fatal por la situación y cuando Anthony percato lo triste que estaba, fue como si le hubieran dado una bofetada para salir de su transe, paro su andar, le tomo la barbilla y le dijo

Candy, perdóname, no quería que te sintieras así, pero es que no lo puedo evitar, cada vez que lo veo, una furia inexplicable se apodera de mi, y .. y..

Y ¿Qué? –le dijo con expectación

Los celos me matan

¿Celos? Pero si yo te amo, estoy contigo, por que debes estar celoso

Por cómo te mira, se que el te quiere –cuando dijo esto Candy sintió una cubeta de agua fría caer encima de ella

Pero..

No digas nada, ya no quiero hablar del tema –bajo la cabeza- mejor dime de que sabor quieres tu helado

De chocolate

Está bien, mira allá esta el puesto, me esperas un momento en esta banca, ya hemos caminado mucho en todo el día, supongo que has de estar cansada –la miro tiernamente

Si estoy un poco fatigada, pero quiero ir contigo

De ninguna manera señorita, espérame no me tardo nada ¿te parece? – y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

Como podría negarme a algo si me lo pides de esa manera, anda ve, pero apresúrate ¿quieres?

Por supuesto.

Anthony camino hacia donde estaba el puesto, y Candy se quedo muy pensativa en la banca, se preguntaba por qué ahora Terry había provocado una pelea con Anthony, si el le había dicho que no se metería mas, y como es que Terry y Natalie paseaban juntos, seria acaso que tenían una relación ya, el solo hecho de pensarlo, le causo una sensación como si le estrujaran el corazón, pero porque tenía que sentir eso, si estaba enamorada de Anthony, cada vez entendía menos que sentía por Terry, estaba tan metida en sus pensamiento que no sintió cuando llegaron junto a ella, la tomaron por un hombre e instintivamente dijo.

Anthony no te tardaste nada –rio

Lamento desilusionarte, pero no soy Anthony –dijo molesto

¡Terry! Pero que haces aquí, y Natalie- dijo muy sorprendida, la persona a quien menos se quería topar estaba frente a ella y no es porque le disgustara, al contrario, no lo quería cerca por la forma en que la hacia sentir.

Te venia a dar una disculpa –se metió las manos a los bolsillos- vi que venias caminando y que te quedaste en la banca

Pero Terry..

No digas nada, se que te prometí que no me metería en tu relación, pero… cuando te veo, es una necesidad la que tengo de tenerte cerca, no lo puedo controlar, el corazón manda a mi cuerpo le dijo emocionado, y después mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo- sabes que te amo.

Terry, no deberías decir eso, además vienes con Natalie. – dijo bajando la mirada y desviando se rostro.

Ella es mi amiga –contesto Terry

Creo que será mejor que me vaya –Candy se levanto, pues no quería estar más junto al chico que la ponía en tentación

Espera- la tomo nuevamente del hombro, la volteo hacia donde estaba él, la miro a los ojos, y ella no pudo evitar mirarlo también, el corazón de Candy latía más rápido, no sabía si por la adrenalina que producía al estar en esa situación tan peligrosa o porque es lo que provocaba el joven ingles en ella

Terry, suéltame por favor, no es correcto que estemos tu y yo así.

No tendré otra oportunidad de estar así contigo, te la pasas pegada a ese – dijo con coraje- solo te quiero decir una cosa, escúchame, ahora soy yo quien te lo pide por favor, solo será un minuto.

Esta bien, dime

Candy, como ya te lo he dicho yo te amo, se que sientes algo por mi, pero no me das la oportunidad de enseñarte lo que sientes realmente, de quitarte la venda de los ojos, asi que respeto tu decisión y quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo –dijo desanimado, se notaba que decir esas palabras le rompían el corazón.

¡Terry! –dijo atónita

Solo quería que lo supieras –le tomo la barbilla y se acerco peligrosamente a ella- señorita pecas –le hablo tan cerca de sus labios que podía sentir su aliento, Candy se quedo como piedra, quería salir corriendo pero sus piernas no le respondían, al ver que no se retiraba de la cercanía de sus labios, Terry le dio un tercer beso robado, ella de inmediato reacciono y trato de zafarse de él, pero era demasiado tarde, ya la tenía abrazada de la cintura, muy cerca de su cuerpo.

Continuara…


	17. AMOR Y DUDAS PARTE 2

CAPITULO 17

AMOR Y DUDAS PARTE 2

De pronto sintió un jalón en su camisa por la espalda, tan fuerte fue que lo volteo de inmediato y vio quien era el atrevido que interrumpía ese beso que le sabia a gloria

Eres un desgraciado Grandchester- le dijo Anthony a la vez que le propinaba un tremendo golpe con su puño en la cara de Terry y lo hizo caer al suelo.

Idiota - le dijo mientras se limpiaba la marca de sangre que caía de su boca, de inmediato se levanto y si decir agua va, le regreso el golpe a Anthony, pero no se lo dio en la cara, sino en el estomago.

Terry no!- gritaba Candy angustiada

Anthony reacciono demasiado rápido, era también un buen peleador, aunque Terry aun no lo sabía lo iba a comprobar.

Anthony gruño, y se abalanzo sobre Terry y le dio otro golpe en la cara, cerca de la nariz, esto hizo que la vista del joven duque se nublara por las lagrimas, periodo que aprovecho al máximo su contrincante para darle unos certeros golpes en el abdomen.

Anthony, por favor basta! –decía Candy con impotencia al no lograr que le hicieran caso.

Terry se recupero rápido de los golpes y con el puño bien cerrado y con mucha fuerza le lanzo un golpe que fue a dar a sus costillas, Anthony se torció un momento por el dolor y Terry le dio aun mas golpes en las costillas, Anthony reacciono y cuando estaba distraído Terry a punto de darle otro golpe, le sentó un potente gancho al hígado, que doblo al joven ingles, con furia en los ojos Terry se abalanzo sobre Anthony y lo derribo, dejándolo en el suelo y el encima, para propinarle tremendos golpes en el rostro, Anthony se retorcía en el suelo para darle la vuelta a la pelea y lo logro, ahora era el quien estaba encima dando una golpiza a Terry, la sangre corría por ambos rostros, pero por la adrenalina despedida en el calor de la pelea no sentían los golpes al menos no al cien porciento, era un ir y venir de golpes unos en el rostro otros en el cuerpo , ninguno de los dos cedían por el dolor, parecían no sentirlo, Candy gritaba angustiada pero no la escucharan, Anthony le decía un sinfín de insultos a Terry, mismos que le devolvía el joven duque,

Seguían peleando, pero ahora ya habían logrado ponerse de pie, estaban cansados, respiraban fatigados, se tomaban por el estomago y se encorvaban para mitigar el dolor, que ya estaba haciendo efecto y los traía a la realidad, fue entonces que comenzaron nuevamente los insultos.

No creen que ya se tardaron mucho –pregunto Anne

Creo que aprovecharon para estar solos –guiño el ojo Stear

Deberíamos ir a buscarlos – dijo Paty tímidamente

Déjenlos tener un momento de privacidad, esos dos se fueron porque querían estar solitos –río Archí – o acaso se creyeron lo del helado – guiño el ojo

Archí –dijo Anne tapándose con las manos la cara

En el colegio no pueden estar solos, de hecho no podemos, deberíamos seguir su ejemplo e ir por un helado- rio de lado Archí.

Este cometario hizo que se les subiera el color al rostro a las dos chicas, y en complicidad con su hermano, rieron por un largo rato por las caras que hacían sus novias.

Terry, ya tardaste mucho -se decía Natalie – espero que no se haya metido en líos, cuando vio pasar a Candy con Anthony, le cambio el rostro, hay Terry, por que fuiste, deberías como yo resignarte a que ellos se aman, solo te lastimas, pero es que eres tan testarudo- cruzo los brazos- que habrá hecho, seguramente se fue al colegio ya, pero no me aviso, hay pero con el nunca se sabe, será mejor que también me valla.

Eres un maldito desgraciado, como te atreves a besar a Candy- decía con una mirada fulminante

Eso no te interesa, ya te dije que a ti no tengo que darte explicaciones – lo miraba con odio

Ella es mi novia, entiéndelo de una vez – le gritaba con furia

Ya basta por favor –decía Candy pero esta vez la lagrimas salían de su rostro, estaba muy angustiada se sentía impotente por no poder detenerlos, pero que podía hacer ella si no escuchaban razones.

Candy por favor ve con los demás –le decía Anthony sin verla, pues su mirada seguía clavada en su contrincante.

No quieres que vea como te derroto –dijo burlándose

No imbécil, que acaso no te has dado cuenta de que no me puedes ganar – lo dijo en el mismo tono.

No me ire hasta que dejen de pelear- seguía derramando lagrimas

Candy ve por favor con los demás- ahora era Terry quien se lo pedía

Que no entienden, no soporto verlos pelear –le grito con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- no puedo ver como se lastiman

Candy, vete por favor – dijo Anthony

No lo hare

Eres un maldito, no te perdonare el que la hayas besado a la fuerza

Y quien te dijo que fue a fuerza

Anthony sintió un golpe en corazón, y Candy abrió grandes los ojos, no podía creer lo que Terry acababa de decir, y aunque le doliera reconocerlo era verdad

De otra manera no la habrías besado imbécil.

Pues si dices que viste, entonces no viste bien o no quisiste ver bien

Cállate Terry – grito Candy

Ya debería haberse dado cuenta –dijo Terry a Candy- ya debería saber que también sientes algo muy fuerte por mi.

Cállate idiota –le grito Anthony, quizás por que tenia la duda de lo Terry decía y el decírselo en su cara le afectaba mas de la cuenta, pues siempre estaba cerca de Candy, y con ella se sentía seguro, pero cada vez que Grandchester se acercaba, los celos lo invadían

No me callo, vamos Candy di delante de los dos que no sientes nada por mi, dilo –dijo con una mirada suplicante.

Candy se quedo completamente callada, Anthony sentía un terrible dolor a no oír que Candy dijera que no quería a Grandchester, Terry sentía la necesidad de que Candy confesara, pero a la vez sentía angustia por que no lo decía.

Escúchenme… yo.. yo –bajo la mirada

Que ocurre – grito Natalie aterrorizada- Candy que paso, y entonces dirigió su mirada al amor de su vida y noto los serios golpes que tenia en el rostro y lo maltratado que se veía en general, se le olvido por completo que su amiga se encontraba presente y grito- ¡santo cielo! Anthony que te paso – y su cara se lleno de angustia, iba a correr junto a el, cuando Candy volvió a decir.

Ya basta no soporto mas, por favor ya no se peleen –pero ahora cayo de rodillas, y las lagrimas le salían por montones

A los dos se les partió el corazón,

Como era posible si dicen quererla tanto, la pongan en una situación así – les grito Natalie

La cara de ambos cambio a una de angustia tristeza, remordimiento, en ese momento lo que querían era ya no pelear si no ir con la rubia y consolarla, la veían ahí de rodillas en el suelo, derramando lagrimas, de inmediato se acerco Anthony a ella y cuando se iba a arrodillar para estar a su lado, Terry lo tomo de la camisa y se lo impidió, era un instinto q no pudo controlar, esto por supuesto enfureció nuevamente a Anthony, definitivamente esos dos no podían estar juntos, nunca se pondrían de acuerdo.

Que te pasa idiota, otra vez vas a empezar –dijo furioso

Terry no contestaba solo le veía con odio, no sabia que contestarle, lo que si sabia es que no quería que fuera el quien consolara a la chica, no lo podía permitir por muy novio que fuera de ella, pero con que argumentos lucharía, solo se quedo estático y retando a Anthony con la mirada

Ya me tienes arto –grito Anthony con enfado- no te soporto, siempre entrometiéndote, tu ya no significas nada en su vida, eso si alguna vez lo significaste

Terry sentía que sus palabras le golpeaban el corazón, sabia que en cierto punto tenia razón, si no la tuviera Candy estaría con el, pero su pecosa, no lo había negado, ella no lo había negado y eso le dio una luz a su oscuridad.

Yo no estaría tan seguro – dijo Terry y ahora fue Anthony quien sintió un puñal en el corazón al oír esas palabras.

Maldito infeliz .lo tomo nuevamente de la camisa y lo levanto levemente con sus manos- aléjate de Candy, me oíste aléjate de Candy

Terry no se intimido con su forma de hablar de Anthony, claro que esto no se iba a quedar así

Te demostrare que no es así, ella también me ama- esto no lo soporto mas Anthony y de nuevo volvió a darle una golpiza a Terry, que por supuesto este respondió, al ver de nuevo el espectáculo, Candy le gritaba a Anthony que se calmara y Natalie a Terry, pero era en vano, otra vez ya no oían nada, solo su orgullo les gritaba que no podían perder. De pronto Candy se levanto y hecho a correr no lo soportaba mas, Natalie salió detrás de ella. Los dos chicos estaban tan concentrados en su pelea que no se dieron cuenta de donde estaban las chicas, cuando se agotaron aun mas se pararon un momento a tomar aire, y fue cuando se percataron de que no estaba Candy, giraron sus rostros de un lado a otro para ver si la veían, pero nada.

Lo vez eres un completo idiota, vez lo que provocas –le decía Anthony a Terry

Eso lo provocas tu por no darte cuenta de que ella está confundida, tu eres el único culpable, la alejas de mi por que tienes miedo.

Anthony sabia que quizás Terry tuviera razón, pero cuando ella estaba con él no tenía ni la menor duda de que lo amaba, entonces porque esa inseguridad, por que prestar atención a las palabras del futuro duque, porque si ella decía amarlo, no había respondido con firmeza delante de los dos, no se quería hacer mas preguntas, que solo lo llevarían a mas y no quería creer que el beso que vio fue de común acuerdo, sintió palpitar mas rápido en su corazón, una sensación extraña lo recorrió y solo pudo salir corriendo a buscarla no sin antes advertirle a Terry.

Esto no se queda así, me las pagaras, aléjate de mi novia – y salió corriendo a buscar a la chica

Te demostrare que estas equivocado – logro decir antes de que saliera corriendo Anthony, y el hizo lo mismo pero en otra dirección a buscara a la chica también.

En otro lado del parque, en medio de varios árboles y lejos de donde transitaba la gente, estaba Candy sentada en el suelo, recargada en un árbol, con las piernas recogidas y sosteniéndolas con las manos, Natalie le hacia compañía pues cuando Candy salió ella la siguió sin dejar pasar un segundo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Candy entiéndelos, los dos te aman –dijo Natalie muy tiernamente

Ya había hablado con Terry, el prometió no estar en medio de nosotros

Candy, entiende a Terry, el te ama, y esta convencido que tu también a el, no quiere darse por vencido, estuvo aguantando las ganas de estar cerca de ti, pero hoy al verte de frente no lo pudo evitar, y ya sabes como es, tenia que desquitarse de Anthony como fuera.

Pero que no entienden en la situación que me ponen –seguía llorando

Amiga, no quieren perderte, los dos y creo que… - no se atrevía decir

¿qué?

Que tu también inconscientemente no los quieres perder

¿pero que dices? Eso no es posible yo amo a Anthony

Eso no lo dudo, pero..

Dilo por favor, dime aunque no me guste –decía la chica rubia suplicante

No quieres dejar a Terry… por lo que me contaste, si en verdad quisieras a Terry como un amigo, le hubieras dicho a que no lo amas, que solo te inspira un cariño de amigos –

Candy se sorprendió mucho al oír a su amiga, se quedo callada meditando un poco lo que acababa de ocurrir, si, Natalie tenia razón, porque motivo se quedo sin decir nada, porque no se alejo de Terry cuando sabia que le daría otro beso, porque se sentía tan bien junto a el, pero por otro lado amaba a Anthony con todo su corazón.

Acaso se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo? –pregunto Candy muy desorientada

No lo se, creo que tu no te has dado cuenta de lo que Terry significa para ti- agacho la mirada

Me siento fatal, como podre ver a Anthony a los ojos –decía Candy angustiada

Si te ama tanto como dice comprenderá la situación –dijo triste

Hay Natalie lo siento –dijo preocupada- olvide que estas enamorada de Terry

No te preocupes Candy, ya te he dicho que no amo a Terry, me cae muy bien es mi amigo,

Pero .. y lo que me contaste de cuando lo viste en Escocia?

Eso es solo una confusión –rio- lo que te puedo asegurar es que no amo a Terry

Uff – suspiro- de verdad?

Claro –Natalie pensó que en realidad no le estaba mintiendo a su amiga, ella no amaba a Terry pero ella nunca debía saber que a quien en verdad amaba era a Anthony

Natalie, no sabes cómo me ha hecho bien hablar contigo

Para eso son las amigas, ahora seca esas lagrimas y arregla toda la situación, explícale a Anthony lo que sientes, dile toda la verdad, se que él te comprenderá, además te adora, y después de todo lo amas a el ¿no es así?

Si –dijo segura

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo, cuando en ese momento llego Anthony a donde estaban.

Candy – le dijo dulcemente

¡Anthony!– se paro y corrió hacia él y el chico le dio un fuerte abrazo

Perdóname, perdóname – y le beso la frente, Candy solo lloro un poco mas, y se acurruco en su pecho, el le acariciaba su pelo, y así estuvieron un rato mas.

Natalie los estaba mirando y su corazón se partía, así que decidió dar la vuelta e irse de de ese lugar, cuando se giro, se encontró de frente a Terry, quien miraba con tristeza aquella escena, Candy y Anthony no los podían ver por que tenían cerrados los ojos, el joven Grandchester sentía que su vida se iba quebrando, el amor de su vida en brazos de otro, seria acaso que el tendría alguna esperanza o ya no tenia porque luchar.

¿Terry que haces aquí? –pregunto Natalie

…..

Terry vámonos –le tomo la mano- no busques más problemas por favor.

Aunque no pronuncio palabra alguna, esta vez le hiso caso a su amiga y se retiro con ella, cabizbajo, sin ánimos, iba completamente callado se sentía derrotado, sin fuerzas para seguir.

¿Cómo lo haces?- dijo melancólico Terry

¿Qué? –se extraño de la pregunta

Como haces para estar cerca de ellos y no sentir lo que yo siento

Si lo siento -dijo triste- Cada vez que los veo mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos, la tristeza me invade, pero se ven tan felices los dos, se aman el uno al otro, yo que puedo hacer en contra de eso- dijo triste- solo ruego por que ella no se de cuenta de lo que siento por Anthony, ruego por no ser tan obvia.

Pues hoy no lo conseguiste –rio de lado

¿Qué? ¿a qué te refieres?

Si vieras la cara que pusiste cuando viste al fantasmita americano

¿Qué?-palideció - no puede ser –se angustio

No te preocupes, nadie lo noto, bueno eso creo

Terry –dijo como regañándolo y le dio un pequeño puño en el brazo

Auchh, tienes la mano pesada – dijo riendo y sobándose el lugar donde lo golpeo.

Por lo menos ya te hice reír –le dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

Gracias Natalie

¿Por qué? – dijo extrañada, Terry no era un chico que mostrara sus sentimientos

Por escucharme, por comprenderme, por no juzgarme –decía aun cabizbajo

En ese caso digo lo mismo – lo miro tiernamente

No sé como hare para sacarme a Candy del corazón. –dijo elevando su hermosa mirada al cielo

No sé si eso sea posible, creo que nunca la olvidaras, el primer amor nunca se olvida, dijo melancólica- yo nunca olvidare a Anthony – y empezaron a rodar unas gotas en sus mejillas.

Terry instintivamente la abrazo, como acto de protección, la apreciaba demasiado, en ese tiempo de conocerse, de platicar casi a diario había aprendido a quererla, a ser también él, un buen amigo, a comprender su amor por Anthony y en ese tiempo, solo la primera vez que se conocieron la había visto llorar, por eso el verla ahora, sentía que debería apoyarla

¿Qué pasa con mi chica ruda? – dijo y le alzo la cara- vamos tu eres muy fuerte

Gracias Terry, pero creo que he guardado demasiado tiempo mis sentimientos, no sé que sea mejor si ocultarme como yo lo hago o pelear como tú lo haces

Natalie, tu eres una mejor persona que yo, por eso has preferido ocultar tus sentimientos y evitar luchar por tu amor, quieres demasiado a Candy como para hacerle ese daño, tu eres mas valiente que yo – la abrazo nuevamente, no podía comprender como en sus brazos sentía tanta paz, sentía una tranquilidad inexplicable, pero que lo hacía sentir muy bien, tan a gusto estaba que no quería dejar de abrazar a la chica, si no porque alguien los interrumpió.

Disculpen chicos- hablo tímidamente Paty – no han visto a Candy.

Pero que te paso Terry –dijo Stear muy sorprendido,

Nada de que preocuparse, solo fue …

Fue un mal entendido chicos- dijo Natalie tratando de que Terry no respondiera nada – si buscan a Candy, esta por esa arboleda – y les señalo el lugar

Gracias Natalie – dijo Anne- y se despidieron todos de ellos, pero uno en especial dirigió cierto enfado , ya característico en el, en contra de Terry

Los chicos se despidieron y fueron en busca de sus amigos, pero en el camino las interrogantes sobre Terry salían a relucir, en ese momento eran el centro de la conversación.

¿Vieron como estaba Terry? –pregunto Stear

Si- respondió Archí- estaba de lo mas feliz con Natalie –dijo molesto

Pero eso porque te enfada Archí? –pregunto Anne

Porque busca pleito con Anthony porque él dice sentir algo por Candy y esta de coqueto con otra.

No me refería a eso Archí- dijo Stear- no viste su rostro, estaba ensangrentado

Tienes razón Stear –dijo Paty- también su ropa estaba muy maltrecha

Seguramente ese peleonero, se enfrento a golpes con alguien –dijo Archí molesto

Pero con quien- dijo Stear afligido, pensando en su primo

Es un altanero, cualquiera le podría dar una paliza, y bien merecido se lo tendría.

Archí, no seas tan duro juzgándolo, solo él sabe por qué razón es así dijo Stear comprendiendo la situación de Terry

Ya llegamos donde nos dijo Natalie y no veo por ningún lado a Candy –dijo Paty

Es verdad, será que acaso ya regresaron a la mansión? –pregunto Anne

Puede ser, ya esta a punto de atardecer, tenemos que llevarlas a su casa o jamás dejaran que salgan nuevamente con nosotros –contesto Stear

Pero, Candy y Anthony – dijo Anne, si ellos llegan solos los reprenderán.

Es cierto- dijo Archí, ya saben cómo es la tía, pero entonces que hacemos

Y si decimos que nos extraviamos –propuso Stear- después de todo es la verdad – dijo riendo

No esa no me parece buena idea –contesto Archí pensativo- lo tengo diremos que Candy se sintió mal y fue al medico

Aja y dirá que porque no la llamamos o porque no los acompañamos, eso no es creíble Archí- le contesto Stear a su hermano,

Pues entonces den otras ideas, cada vez se hace mas tarde y entonces todos si todos estaremos en serios problemas y castigados hasta que termine el curso – dijo Archí, viendo que las chicas no opinaban.

Le dirán a su tía que fuimos al zoológico, y cada uno se entretuvo viendo a un animalito diferente, que había mucha gente, y que todos nos perdimos, nosotros después de un tiempo nos encontramos – dijo Paty tímidamente y completamente sonrojada por la ocurrencia y que por primera vez se le había ocurrido una escusa para cubrir una mentirilla.

Claro Paty, eso es mas creíble, que te parece Stear – pregunto Archí a su hermano.

Me parece perfecto, vayámonos y eso será lo que diremos.

Estaban a punto de regresar sin ellos, cuando de repente Paty logro verlos abrazados en medio de unos árboles.

Miren allá están – se alegro y señalo el lugar donde estaban.

Corrieron hacia donde estaban ellos, y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver el estado de Anthony, y se imaginaron de inmediato que es lo que había ocurrido en ese lugar.

¡santo cielo! –dijo Stear -¿pero qué fue lo que paso aquí

Pasa que el cretino de Terry, es el culpable de esto – recuerden como lo encontramos, es obvio –dijo Archí.

Por favor chicos no quiero hablar del tema – dijo Anthony, será mejor que nos vallamos.

Todos empezaron a caminar, y en el transcurso a salir a la calle, todos iban completamente callados, el ambiente era tenso, tomaron un carruaje, y se dirigieron a la casa de los Brigter a dejar a las chicas y después a la mansión, todo el trayecto fue un completo silencio parecía un funeral aquella escena, para fortuna de todos el cochero apresuro el paso y llegaron muy rápido, justo a tiempo para la cena con la tía, como ella lo había pedido.

Una vez que habían llegado, avisaron a la tía abuela y esta los recibió con alegría, pero al ver el estado de Anthony se alarmo de sobremanera.

¡Por Dios! ¡Anthony! que fue lo que te ocurrió –dijo afligida, al ver que no obtenía respuesta del chico volteo a ver a los demás y dijo - pero que ocurrió alguien contésteme, mira como vienes Anthony tu camisa toda sucia llena de sangre de tu rostro, golpes por todo tu cuerpo.

Al ver que nadie le respondía, giro hacia donde estaba Candy y le pregunto que es lo que había ocurrido. Anthony intervino de inmediato, sabia Candy seria incapaz de mentir y le diría todo lo sucedió y como consecuencia la buena voluntad que la tía le tenia se acabaría de inmediato.

Trataron de asaltarnos tía –dijo Anthony- no podía permitir que le hicieran daño a Candy

Pero mira como te dejaron – aun estaba asustada- hubiera sido mejor que se llevaran todo lo que traían.

No era solo eso, le querían hacer daño a Candy, y como comprenderá yo no iba a permitir que la tocaran – al decir esas ultimas palabras su mirada se lleno de ira, la tía lo noto y giro su vista a la de Candy.

Es verdad eso? Niña- Candy bajo su mirada y asintió con la cabeza – en ese caso, llamare al doctor de la familia para que te revise

No es necesario tía, solo tengo que lavarme y bastara

Estas loco, que no recuerdas que acabas de estar convaleciente, aun no sabemos las consecuencias que tendrá tu enfermedad, y además no te estoy pidiendo permiso, eso es lo que se hará.

Ordeno a los chicos ir a sus habitaciones, todos la obedecieron y cuando Anthony iba a tomar de la mano a Candy, la tía aclaro la garganta para indicarles que era incorrecto y que ella estaba presente, la chica se sonrojo, y camino deprisa a su habitación, como la tía iba siguiéndolos para cerciorarse que su sobrino llegara a su habitación y descansara, y por supuesto sabiendo que algo existía entre ellos dos, no era nada correcto que fueran solos. Anthony no pudo despedirse de Candy como el hubiera deseado, solo un hasta mañana y un que descanses.

Una vez ya en su habitación, Candy se puso su ropa de dormir, un camisón blanco que transparentaba su anatomía, en ese preciso momento empezó una torrencial lluvia, los rayos empezaron a iluminar la habitación, el estruendo era ensordecedor, con un poco de temor se acostó en su cama, se tapo bien hasta la cara pues no quería ver la luz que emitían los rayos, de pronto se destapo un poco la cara y fue ahí donde dio un fuerte grito, que se opaco con otro rayo que caía.

Tranquila, soy yo

Pero que haces aquí?- dijo sorprendida

No nos despedimos-la miro coqueto- así que decidí venir a darte un beso de buenas noches- sonrió

¿Pero cómo? ¿Estás loco? te pueden ver-dijo alarmada

No te preocupes, me cercioré de que nadie me viera, ni tu pudiste oír cuando llegue- sonrió

Eres un .. un.. un malvado, pudiste provocarme un infarto, ya los rayos me han puesto nerviosa, y después tu, hay Anthony si no te amara tanto te mataría- dijo un poco enfadada

Enserio lo harías – se acerco a ella y le dijo muy coqueto

Ya sabes que no, pero si te mereces esto

Auchh- y se sobo el brazo- si que golpeas duro

Te lo merecías –alzo la nariz

Lo acepto, ahora estamos a mano

Yo creo que aun no, este susto fue de muerte, no se puede arreglar con un simple golpecito

Y …. Que harás - dijo Anthony con picardía

Mmm déjame pensar- se tomo la barbilla- meditaba Candy

Te daré esto –y la beso tiernamente antes de que ella pudiera decir alguna otra palabra- Te parece suficiente ¿Por qué te podría seguir pagando toda la noche

En ese caso te tomo la palabra- contesto Candy y ambos rieron

Candy, quisiera que me acompañaras-

¿Mañana? ¿A donde?

No, ahora

¿Qué?

Continuara….


	18. TODO PUEDE SUCEDER

CAPITULO 18

TODO PUEDE SUCEDER.

¿Qué? Estas loco, que no te das cuenta que estas en la mansión con tu tía, además ya es incorrecto que estés en mi habitación, no quiero ni imaginar si la tía se llegara a enterar –dijo con susto

En ese momento cayo otro rayo, y la chica por instinto se abrazo fuerte de Anthony y dio un fuerte grito.

Creí que decías que no hay que hacer ruido –río.

Hay Anthony, como quieres que no grite con esos rayos, no te burles –alzo la nariz.

Jajaja no me burlo, me crees capaz a mi de eso- dijo con sarcasmo- pero no me has contestado, me acompañas – la miro tiernamente.

No – dijo temerosa- te imaginas si nos ven, no quiero ni pensarlo.

Esta bien, te quería enseñar algo -bajo la mirada - pero si no quieres no te puedo obligar.

No pongas esa cara, yo si quisiera pero… bueno cuéntame de que se trata y quizás me anime – dijo coqueta.

Me gustaría que fueras, entonces si vas.

Por que no me puedo negar - se regañaba a si misma.

Vamos entonces –la tomo de la mano y ella salió de la cama, no sin antes sonrojarse x el camisón que traía.

Voltéate –le ordeno cariñosa.

Claro, no he visto nada, no he visto nada- sonrío.

Una vez que se puso encima de su camisón una bata, salieron con mucho cuidado de la habitación, cerraron lo mas despacio que pudieron, pero con esos truenos aunque hubieran azotado la puerta nadie hubiera oído, no se hubieran dado cuenta de que salían de la habitación.

Caminaron por el pasillo, hasta que llegaron a unas escaleras que conducían a un tercer piso.

¿A donde vamos? –decía susurrando Candy.

-vamos a subir, te quiero enseñar algo.

Me esta dando miedo, nunca he estado en este lugar – le decía mientras subían las escaleras en la penumbra.

Tranquila amor, yo te cuido – y la abrazo - llegamos, ahora ten cuidado, no te vayas a tropezar –arribaron a otro enorme pasillo, caminaron un poco por el y se detuvieron frente a una puerta- hemos llegado.

Anthony este pasillo se ve de terror, y me esta dando mucho miedo, me recuerda al de Lakewood – lo abrazo con mas fuerza.

Espera, no me digas que crees q hay fantasmas, esa fue solo una historia q te contamos – le dijo y abrió la puerta que rechino, por la falta de uso, prendió la luz y – mira, lo vez ya no se ve terrorífico.

Cuando Candy entro a la habitación, respiro con alivio, la luz iluminaba toda la recamara, y los relámpagos, que aun se asomaban ya no eran tan intensos, o la luz en la habitación, los hacia ver menos intensos, le sorprendió ver que a pesar que no era utilizada se veía muy limpia, ordenada y acogedora.

Que hermosa ¿de quien es?- dijo observando todo.

Bueno, de quien es, mm no lo se.

Ha? ¿Cómo? Entonces..- dijo muy desconcertada.

La encontré por casualidad, cuando la tía me trajo a que descansara como lo sugirió el doctor, me sentía sumamente aburrido así que me puse a husmear por toda la mansión, y la encontré.

¿No te parece raro? – decía extrañada

Ahora que lo dices – se tomo la barbilla – es muy raro, entré a todas las habitaciones de este piso, y solo esta estaba arreglada ¿alguien vivirá? … mm no lo creo pero es extraño –río

Candy se sentó en la cama y vio un buro q estaba junto, abrió el cajón que tenia, y encontró una fotografía.

Mira encontré algo – le dio la fotografía a Anthony.

Es mi madre – dijo melancólico, viendo la foto, y se la devolvió a Candy.

¿Tu madre? Es muy bonita, se ve muy joven

Anthony, se sentó junto a ella en la cama y le empezó a contar de su madre, ella escuchaba con atención

Sabes que mi mama tenía un hermano.

Y donde está el –decía muy sorprendida.

Recuerdas que el día de la cacería. –dijo melancólico, ella asintió con la cabeza- recuerdas que te dije que sabia quien era tu príncipe.

Si recuerdo, aunque ese día lo quiero olvidar, pero y eso que tiene que ver con tu madre.

El chico que visitaba a mi mama, cuando yo era muy pequeño, era su hermano, se parece mucho a mi, por eso creo que fue a el, a quien viste. – la miro fijo a los ojos.

Que? –abrió grandes los ojos.

Si, recuerdas que encontraste un medallón con la insignia de la familia, eso quiere decir que era un Andley, además el parecido conmigo, tengo un recuerdo muy vago pero creo q mi madre decía que yo le recordaba mucho a su hermano – rio- no te parece mucha coincidencia.

¿Y donde esta? Nunca he visto a más familiares de los Andley, solo a los Legan a Stear y Archí ¿por que no lo vi el día de la cacería? ¿Acaso falleció?- Abrió grandes los ojos

La verdad no se que pudo a ver sido de el, no te puedo asegurar que falleció, pero tampoco lo puedo negar, aunque pienso que si. Yo era muy pequeño, cuando mi madre nos dejo, poco tiempo después la tía abuela se quedo a mi cargo, yo le pregunte por mi tío, pero nunca me dijo nada en concreto, ni siquiera se su nombre después deje de preguntarle, tal vez me vio muy afectado por lo de mi madre y no quería darme otra mala noticia, ya lo había olvidado, hasta que llegaste tu.

Ya entiendo, discúlpame por recordarte cosas dolorosas- Dijo afligida

No te preocupes eso ya lo he superado desde hace mucho tiempo, el vivir con mis primos me ayudo mucho, ellos fueron una gran fortaleza.

Para mi también lo fueron y además cuando creíamos que tu… estabas muerto, un amigo me ayudo, gracias a el, resistí tanto dolor.

Como que tienes un amigo y no lo conozco Srta. Candy – dijo simulando enfado.

Ya te había hablado de el, recuerdas la vez que casi me ahogo, el me salvo, y lo confundí con un oso – comenzó a reír

¿Con un oso? Si que tienes imaginación – rieron los dos

Y sabes lo encontré en Londres – dijo entusiasmada al contar sobre su amigo Albert.

¿En Londres?

Si, una vez Salí del colegio en la noche, estaba asustada al recorrer la ciudad, vi a unos tipos mal encarados, creo que estaban borrachos, y de pronto salió de un callejón, el me reconoció de inmediato aunque yo tarde un poco mas en saber de quien se trataba.

¿Cómo es que no lo reconociste? – pregunto

Ya no traía barba – rio –se ve muy diferente sin ella, después descubrí que trabajaba en el zoológico, y que… - se calló un momento.

Espera Candy, y por que razón te expusiste saliendo del colegio tu sola y en la noche, es muy peligroso.

Bueno… lo que pasa es que….

Dime, por favor

Por Terry – a Anthony le cambio de inmediato el semblante al oír el nombre de Terry, Candy lo noto y no sabia si seguir con el relato o no, pero no quería ocultarle nada a Anthony – esa noche oí ruidos, me desperté y de pronto Terry estaba en mi habitación, golpeado y casi inconsciente, me preocupe y Salí a buscar medicamentos, pero cuando regrese ya no estaba.

Ese Grandchester siempre tiene que aparecer, ahora falta que también sea amigo de tu amigo – dijo sarcástico y enfadado, cosa que causo risa en Candy. – ahora eres tu quien se burla.

No, bueno un poquito, y que crees, si son amigos, pero Albert es tan bueno que el es amigo de todos, quisiera que lo conozcas, el trabaja en el zoológico.

Me encantaría, le tengo que agradecer que te haya ayudado tanto.

En la próxima salida, iremos a verlo, es un trato – saco la lengua.

Prometido- le estrecho la mano- será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, se nos ha pasado el tiempo sin sentirlo, y como siempre mañana tendremos ojeras – rieron los dos – ¿te gusto el lugar Candy?

Me encanto, fue una noche muy divertida.

Espera tengo algo para ti- se dirigió a un armario que estaba cerca y saco un hermoso ramo de rosas – toma

Gracias Anthony- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- soy tan dichosa de tenerte, no sabes cuánto agradezco que estés junto a mi.

Y yo también – se acerco a ella, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, y después otro en los labios, poco a poco la intensidad del beso subió, y ambos correspondían a lo apasionado de este, de pronto sin darse cuenta ya estaban recostados en la cama, regalándose caricias que los hacían sentir que sus cuerpos ardían, en momentos besaba sus labios de pronto recorría su cuello, también recorría sus piernas con unas juguetonas manos, de pronto sintió la cinta que sujetaba la bata de Candy y empezó a quitar el amarre, entonces reacciono de lo que estaba haciendo, se separo un poco de ella y le dijo.

Candy, lo siento, te dije que ya no lo haría mas – dijo con remordimiento.

No estás haciendo nada que yo no quiera – contesto segura.

Pero, estás segura

Te amo Anthony, de eso estoy segura, ¿y tú?

Yo te amo con locura, quisiera que nadie existiera, solo tu y yo Candy – entonces la miro fijamente a los ojos y espontáneamente le pregunto - ¿te casas conmigo?

¿Qué? – se sorprendió, pero su corazón salto de alegría - Claro, eso es lo que me haría mas feliz.

Quisiera ser mayor para pedirte en matrimonio y que nadie nos impida amarnos -se acerco y la beso nuevamente.

También yo quiero eso –

Mientras la seguía acariciando le decía lo mucho que la amaba, lo dichoso que era de tenerla cerca y cuando llego a un punto donde si lo cruzaba ya no habría retorno, paro un momento sus olas de caricias y miro a la chica a los ojos y ella le respondió.

Quiero ser tuya por completo, estoy segura.

Continuara…

Hola a todas, me alegra mucho ver sus comentarios, me emociona saber que les gusta la historia, les agradezco por sus reviews, este capitulo esta chiquito, pero espero que les agrade, como verán por el momento todo es miel sobre hojuelas.

Les agradezco a todas, saluditos.


	19. UNIDOS POR SIEMPRE

CAPITULO 19

UNIDOS PARA SIEMPRE..

Al oír estas palabras, sus corazones se aceleraron aun mas, como si esto fuera posible, lentamente le quito la bata, y observo su bien formado cuerpo que se transparentaba en el camisón, Candy tímidamente lo ayudo a quitarse la camisa, al poco rato sus prendas los abandonaron, se encontraban sus cuerpos desnudos y libres para acariciar y explorar lugares que nunca habían tocado, las hormonas hacían de las suyas, los inundaban, la pasión se desbordaba, el ímpetu de las caricias, se hacia presente, el momento había llegado, sus cuerpos estaban listos para unirse por primera vez, el se coloco en una posición cómoda para Candy y muy tiernamente la hizo suya, la chica dio un gemido de dolor, pues era la primera vez que experimentaba su cuerpo una entrega así, poco después disfrutaba del momento, se sentía dichosa de estar en brazos de su gran amor, de ser suya por primera vez, de sentirse unidos, de sentir que el le pertenecía, era la culminación de su amor, ella se sentía una mujer plena, por su parte el chico, no cabía de gozo, por fin el amor de su vida estaba entre sus brazos entregándose por completo, dejándose llevar por el deseo y la pasión, experimentando lo increíble que es una entrega así, el placer que provoca, esos movimientos, después de un lapso de tiempo de entrega, el llego al clímax y ella también dando un gemido de placer. Cuando terminaron su idilio, el se recostó a un lado de ella para tomar aliento, la tomo entre sus brazos y ella se acurruco en su pecho.

Candy, ahora eres mi mujer, eres mi esposa, eres todo – y le dio un beso en la frente

Lo se, y eso me hace muy feliz, aunque ..- bajo la mirada

Que te pasa princesa – dijo triste al pensar que la chica se había arrepentido de lo ocurrido – te arrepientes.

No, yo me entregue a ti porque te amo, y nunca me arrepentiré, es solo que … - bajo la mirada- siento que he defraudado la educación que me dieron.

No te preocupes mi amor tu eres muy buena y nunca podrías defraudar a nadie, además tu y yo seremos esposos- entonces se le ocurrió una idea- no veo por que esperar más para casarnos, se que somos muy jóvenes, pero aun así yo le diré a la tía que quiero casarme contigo ¿que te parece?-dijo emocionado.

Que estás loco – rio- pero nada me haría mas feliz que ser tu esposa lo beso en los labios tiernamente.

Platicaron un largo rato, estuvieron charlando sobre sus planes futuros, habían pensado en donde vivirían, cuántos hijos tener, hasta el nombre que les pondrían, pero en ese momento, no sabían lo que el destino les deparaba. Salieron de su éxtasis y volvieron a la realidad, ya casi amanecía y si no estaban en sus habitaciones, iban a tener muchos problemas, así que cada uno tomo sus prendas, se las coloco, salieron juntos agarrados de la mano, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, observaron el pasillo y al percatarse de que estaba vacio, el chico acompaño a la puerta de la habitación de la chica, le dio un tierno beso y se despidió de ella, diciéndole que era el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra, lo que nunca notaron es que una puerta estaba entreabierta, y unos ojos cafés observaban la escena con rencor y envidia.

Cuando amaneció en la mansión, los chicos se prepararon para regresar al colegio, bajaron a desayunar como era lo esperado, y cada uno tomo sus respectivos lugares, todos excepto uno, el joven rubio no bajo a desayunar, esto extraño mucho a Candy y a sus primos, inclusive a Elisa y a Neal. Candy estaba ansiosa de saber porque su amor, no estaba en el desayuno, pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

Tía ¿Anthony no bajara a desayunar? –pregunto Archí

No por el momento –dijo seria

¿Le ocurre algo?- salto de la silla Elisa

Que modales son esos Elisa –la reprendió la tía abuela

Discúlpeme, pero solo quiero saber si le ocurre algo- dijo riendo de lado y observando a Candy.

¿Si tía, díganos le ocurre algo a mi primo? –ahora pregunto Stear.

Me preocupa los golpes que traía ayer, así que quiero que lo vea nuevamente el doctor – Candy al escuchar se sintió culpable – por ese motivo he ordenado que le lleven el desayuno a la cama y hasta que me digan que esta bien, regresara al colegio.

¿Los golpes? – pregunto Elisa y volteo a ver a Candy- vez lo que provocas, es tu culpa que Anthony este así- dijo con rencor.

Elisa! Candy no es culpable de nada – dijo Archí levantando la voz.

Candy no le contesto nada a Elisa, pues ella estaba segura de que si era culpable del estado en que llego Anthony, pero lo ultimo que le importaba era la opinión de Elisa, le preocupaba si Anthony estaba bien o no?

Silencio –ordeno enérgica la tía abuela.

Tía, ¿me permitiría verlo? –dijo tímidamente Candy.

No creo que sea conveniente, ustedes regresen al colegio –dijo la tía observando a todos.

Entonces Stear dijo que algo había olvidado se levanto de la mesa y subió rápidamente a su habitación, pero ese solo era un pretexto pues en realidad su idea era ir a donde su primo y hablar con El, abrió rápidamente la habitación del joven y le dijo.

Anthony ¿te encuentras bien?

Estoy bien solo me duelen un poco las costillas pero nada de importancia.

La tía no piensa lo mismo, dice que no saldrás hasta que el médico te cheque.

Lo se no quiere que regrese al colegio, pero yo no me quedare en la mansión todo el día, estoy seguro que estaré en el colegio esta misma noche.

¿Y si el médico dice lo contrario?

Yo le diré que nada me duele, además es solo para que la tía este tranquila, me trata como un niño chiquito, ya sabes como ha estado últimamente, se preocupa demás.

Compréndela, lo hace porque no quiere que te ocurra nada malo – dijo tratando de convencer a su primo.

Lo sé, es por eso que accedí a quedarme en la habitación, eso y que necesito que este tranquila porque le voy a pedir…

¿Qué le pedirás? ¿Por qué te quedas callado primo? – pregunto Stear

Es algo que cambiara mi vida y la de Candy – dijo emocionado.

¿Y no puedes adelantarme algo?

Prefiero que sea una sorpresa, además primero tengo que convencer a la tía.

Pues que misterioso amaneciste.

No es misterio, pronto lo sabrán todos, pero como te dije antes la tía lo tiene que aprobar, es por eso que no la contradije de no bajar a desayunar e ir al colegio.

Sabía que algo pasaba, se me hacía muy raro que no protestaras nada.

No sabes el fastidio que es estar encerrado- dijo con desanimo- ¿y Candy? ¿Ya bajo a desayunar?

Si, esta abajo, quería subir a verte pero la tía no la dejo, es mas no sabe que estoy contigo, será mejor que me vaya ya vi que estas bien – dio la vuelta para salir.

Espera, le podrías entregar esto a Candy – le dio un sobre.

Claro, pero como sabias que vendría –dijo extrañado.

Son mis primos, los conozco bien –rió.

Muy bien, quédate tranquilo yo se lo daré.

Cuando Stear se dirigía a abrir la puerta para salir de la habitación, una persona que escuchaba tras la puerta, corrió para no ser descubierta.

El camino hacia el colegio fue tenso, Elisa miraba con mucha envidia a Candy, ella la ignoraba, sus pensamientos eran solo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, los hermanos Corwell la observaban y se preguntaban el porqué de su actitud, Candy se caracterizaba por ser alegre, pero esta mañana tenia un brillo singular en su mirada, algo había cambiado en ella pero no atinaban a saber que era.

Una vez que llegaron al colegio, cada quien fue a sus respectivas habitaciones, para comenzar sus labores escolares, las campanas de la iglesia tocaban, llamando a los alumnos a la misa matutina, todos tenían sus cabezas inclinadas y las manos entrelazadas, pero Candy tenia la mirada fija en la nada, pensaba en Anthony, en su noche, en lo feliz que era, en que lo quería en ese momento ver entre los alumnos.

Candy. Candy – hablaba Natalie, tratando de no mover los labios y en voz muy baja.

Eh!

Candy te van a regañar, pon atención

A si –bajo la mirada y trato de poner atención.

Elisa volteo a ver a Candy y como era costumbre la miro con ojos de furia, pero su semblante cambio al poco tiempo, se notaba muy claro que algo sabia y lo iba a utilizar para hacer daño. Una vez terminada la misa, Candy salió de la iglesia aprisa, no espero a sus amigas, quería estar en algún lugar sola, para poder recordar lo que le había ocurrido, se dirigió a su habitación, y Natalie la siguió, pero como la vio muy pensativa, decidió dejarla a solas, ella también noto que algo le ocurría a su amiga

que extraña esta Candy, algo le habrá ocurrido, seguramente esta pensando en la pelea de ayer, pero aunque esta pensativa, se le ve feliz, tiene un brillo particular en sus ojos, que le ocurrirá

Cuando estaba en su habitación, estaba recostada en su cama, tenia sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza y sus pies cruzados, acababa de cerrar sus ojos y empezó a recordar.

Mi vida a cambiado para siempre, ahora soy la mujer de Anthony, soy muy dichosa – se paro de la cama y se puso frente al espejo, observaba bien su reflejo –no lo puedo creer, lo hice con Anthony fui suya, y siempre lo seré, ahora ya no soy una chiquilla, soy una mujer, aun siento sus besos recorrer mi cuello-paso su mano por su cuello- las caricias que me hacían desbordarme, siento sus manos recorriendo mi pecho y aun mas, Anthony, te extraño y solo llevo unas horas sin verte-regreso a la posición inicial recostada en su cama- que pensaras de mi, Anthony, ya estarás hablando con la tía, seguro se enfadara.

Estaba cerrando los ojos recordando cada detalle de su noche anterior, cuando un golpe en la puerta la interrumpió, abrieron la puerta y Paty apareció con una carta en sus manos.

Toma Candy una carta de amor- dijo sonriente.

Debe ser de Anthony – dijo alegre, salto de la cama y dio unos brinquitos como una niña pequeña cuando recibe un juguete.

Aquí esta, toma – se la dio en sus manos.

El que escribe es Albert, desde África- se sorprendió demasiado al ver de quien era la carta.

Paty se despidió, salió de la habitación y Candy abrió la carta para leerla.

"querida Candy, estoy en África, quería despedirme de ti antes de partir pero no pude comunicarme, has estado muy ocupada y me alegro, aquí hay muchos animales libres, tienen mas alegría que los cautivos, la naturaleza es magnífica, es mejor para hombres y animales, vivir con la naturaleza. En ese sentido tienes suerte, tu vives naturalmente, dale mis saludos a Terry que también vive así. Trabajo en una pequeña clínica y me ocupo de los animales, pienso quedarme unos cuantos años, quizás para siempre, esto me gusta tanto"

Acerco a su pecho la carta de Albert, y se dirigió a su estante de libros, tomo uno que contuviera un mapa, y observo el continente en donde se encontraba Albert, y en la ciudad en donde estaba ella.

África está muy lejos de Londres, apenas lo encontré y ya se fue otra vez, quizás su vida sea así, y yo que quería que conociera a Anthony, estoy segura que se hubieran hecho grandes amigos – se decía a si misma.

Elisa porque estas muy enfadada, lo he notado desde esta mañana.

Y como quieres que este, esa maldita huérfana, ahora resulta que la tía la defiende, por su culpa no Salí con Anthony.

Te recuerdo hermanita, que no ibas a salir con el,- dijo burlándose.

¿De que lado estas? Si vas a estar con esa actitud será mejor que te vayas, lo ultimo que quiero es que recuerden que Anthony esta con esa huérfana.

Tranquilízate, ya no lo volveré a decir

Pero no sabe lo que le espera- cambio su mirada a una de superioridad.

¿y que le espera? – dijo con sarcasmo.

Se mas de lo que ella se imagina, y cuando se enteren de lo que ha hecho, todos la despreciaran.

¿Y que ha hecho? – dijo sorprendido.

Ni te lo imaginas Neal, ni te lo imaginas – rio de lado- solo que cuando se entere la tía abuela, veremos si sigue con esa actitud hacia ella. Es mas si todo sale bien estoy segura que la echaran de la familia, será la vergüenza de los Andley.

Yo no lo veo tan fácil, tiene a todos de su lado, desde que Anthony apareció.

Eso será por poco tiempo – entrecerró los ojos.

Y hablando del rey de roma, mira allá va –señalo a donde se dirigía Candy.

Perfecto, a donde se dirigirá, no va con Natalie, será mejor que lo averigüe ¿vas conmigo o no?

Ve tu sola, me cansa la forma en que la espías, ve hermanita, espero que te resulte lo que tramas.

Estaba Terry tocando la armónica que Candy le había obsequiado, cuando noto que alguien estaba con el, dejo de tocar y miro de quien se trataba, cuando Candy noto esto, se dio la vuelta y se recargo en el árbol, que Terry usaba de respaldo.

Hola – se alegro al verla.

No te alegres tanto – alzo la nariz- debo decirte que aun no te he perdonado por lo que hiciste ayer.

Yo no pienso pedírtelo -se volteo.

Eres malo –apretó un puño y volteo a verlo.

Debo prevenirte que tengas cuidado o te parecerás a la hermana Grey – dijo indignado- además no puedes negar que a ti también te gusto.

Te aclaro que no he venido a buscarte a ti Terry, no por la razón que piensas.

¿No? – dijo sorprendido.

Mira – extendió el brazo y le entrego la carta de Albert.

Es de Albert – saco la carta del sobre.

Es solo una línea pero te menciona, es por eso que quise mostrártela- dijo cariñosamente.

De África – dijo cuando leyó- que pena esperaba hablar con el

Querías que fuera tu segundo en tus peleas – se inclino para estar a la altura del joven Grandchester que se encontraba sentado en el suelo recargado en el árbol y sonrió tiernamente.

No, quería que me hiciera su ayudante cuando me echaran de casa- dijo sin preocupación.

Eso tiene que ver con la visita de tu padre, también tiene que ver con tu madre – decía preocupada.

Tal vez. Dime porque no eres tan brillante en clase – le toco la frente y Candy perdió un poco el equilibrio por lo que sonrió Terry.

Eso es una maldad Terry -Candy se enfado un poco y lo empujo jugando para que el también el perdiera en equilibrio y cayera a un lado

Ay Veo que has vuelto a ser normal – reía.

Te estas burlando de mi – dijo indignada

¿Me podrías dejar leer nuevamente la carta Candy?

Claro que si – se volteo indignada y Terry tomo nuevamente los papeles y se dispuso a leer.

Cuando Terry leía otra vez la carta, Candy volteo a observarlo, su perfil se veía fenomenal, no cabía duda que el joven Grandchester era muy bien parecido, entonces pensó

no quiero admitirlo, pero me siento bien a su lado, no, no debo sentir ni pensar en esto

Candy, te agradezco que me hayas tenido en cuenta para enseñarme tu carta

Ya te lo dije, Albert te menciona.

Si pero si no hubieras querido, no me la enseñarías.

Albert es tu amigo también.

Y… solo por eso viniste – la miro tiernamente.

¿a qué te refieres? –dijo aunque sabía perfectamente de que preguntaba Terry.

Srta. Pecas -se paro y ella también y el la tomo de las manos- sabes a lo que me refiero

Ella iba a contestar y a zafarse de sus manos, cuando alguien interrumpió.

Vaya vaya, me pregunto que diría Anthony si viera tan tierna escena- rio de lado Elisa.

Continuara….

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo con mis loqueras, como vieron pues llegaron a todo jajaja.

A algunas esta idea les desagrada, pero se me ocurrió que en la historia seria interesante y muy relevante, espero no ofender a nadie, ya que algunas ven a Candy como una niña incapaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero todo tiene un fin, espero que sigan leyendo y les agradezco a todas por sus lindos comentarios, deben saber que me emociona leerlos.


	20. CAPITULO 20

Capitulo 20

SOLO A TI TE LO PUEDO DECIR, AMIGA.

Elisa! –Candy abrió grandes los ojos y se soltó inmediatamente de Terry- no, no es lo que parece- dijo asustada.

¿Que haces tu aquí?- dijo Terry enfadado.

Estoy viendo como esta cualquiera engaña a Anthony, pero que se esperaba de una hija de Pony.

Elisa! – grito Terry – te prohíbo que hables así de Candy.

Yo no estoy haciendo nada malo – dijo Candy segura.

Pues vamos a ver que opina la familia cuando se enteren y por supuesto Anthony también –miro burlona a Candy.

No te atrevas Elisa.- dijo Candy.

Si me atrevo, esta es la ocasión perfecta para desenmascararte delante de todos, sabrán la clase de basura que eres.-dijo con desprecio Elisa.

Entonces Terry tomo de un brazo a Elisa y le ordeno que se fuera de ese lugar

Candy no tiene por que dar explicaciones, ella no estaba haciendo nada malo, así que ve a tirar tu veneno a otra parte y si preguntan esta mi palabra para defenderla – dijo Terry sabiendo que una calumnia de ese tipo podría ser fatal para la reputación de Candy.

Pues no creo que Anthony le interese tu palabra.

Pero el me creerá a mi – dijo Candy segura aunque por dentro sentía que las piernas se iban a doblar.

Lárgate – le grito nuevamente Terry a Elisa.

Esta bien ya he visto lo suficiente, y ya veremos a quien le creen mas- se fue con un gusto enorme por haber descubierto a Candy en esa situación. Mientras Candy no aguanto mas y se sentó en el césped y se recargo en el árbol, al ver que Candy se veía muy afectada, Terry quiso consolarla, pero ella estaba demasiado angustiada.

Candy, no te preocupes, yo diré que solo venias a mostrarme la carta, después de todo es verdad.

Pero, esto se puede mal interpretar, y después de que …..- se cayo un momento y recordó lo ocurrido entre Anthony y ella, no aguanto mas y salió corriendo con rumbo a su habitación.

Candy espera – grito Terry pero la chica no le hizo caso.

Una vez que llego a su habitación, se dejo caer en su cama boca abajo y sollozaba un poco, no quería ni imaginar cuando Elisa dijera que estaba con Terry tomada de las manos, pero conociendo a Elisa, estaba segura que diría mas cosas aunque no fueran ciertas, fue entonces que alguien toco en su habitación pero al no obtener respuesta decidió entrar.

Candy – dijo afligida- que te ocurre amiga – se sentó en la cama.

Natalie, es un mal entendido pero todos le creerán a Elisa.

Espera, cuéntame que ocurrió – dijo preocupada.

Fui a ver a Terry – cuando Natalie oyó se sorprendió muchísimo – y Elisa vio.

Pero eso no tiene nada de malo – dijo tranquila Natalie.

Lo que pasa es que estábamos retirados del colegio, ya sabes que a Terry le gusta estar solo, y con la pelea que tuvieron ayer Anthony y el, y que Anthony nos vio besándonos, te imaginas que pensara si ahora le dicen que estábamos solos, todo eso se puede malinterpretar- dijo angustiada

Tranquila, nadie le creerá a Elisa ¿Pero por que fuiste con Terry? Bueno no tiene nada de malo, pero tomando en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos, pues…

Albert me escribió una carta donde le mandaba saludos, me pareció conveniente avisarle, así que le lleve la carta, el me tomo de las manos y fue cuando Elisa apareció, y amenazo con contarles a todos.

Creo que estas haciendo demasiado grande el problema, solo los vio platicando ¿o no?

Si, es cierto, pero ella va a decir todo a su favor, y Anthony…

Anthony no le creerá, estoy segura.

Yo se que no le creerá, es que…

Entonces que ocurre, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo.

Ay Natalie, tu, eres una muy buena amiga, y solo a ti te puedo contar todo.

Pues dime ya sabes que soy tu confidente – rio

Te lo voy a decir pero me prometes que no me juzgaras. – dijo temerosa.

Me asustas Candy, pero si crees que no debo saber nada, no te preocupes respeto tu privacidad - dijo comprensiva.

Yo se que puedo confiar en ti –Candy empezó a contar todo lo del día anterior, de la noche de lluvia, la vista nocturna de Anthony, lo amena de su plática hasta que llego el momento de contar del ramo de rosas.- fue entonces cuando saco un ramo de rosas y me las obsequio – su cara era de completa felicidad al recordar y de mucha emoción – se acerco a mi. Nos besamos, y una caricia llevo a otra hasta…

Natalie abrió grandes los ojos, pues creía saber lo que su amiga diría, y sintió que le estrujaban el pecho.

Fui suya Natalie, me convertí en mujer entre sus brazos – decía emocionada y a la vez apenada por semejante confesión.

Espera, quieres decir que tu… y el… - Natalie sabía que decir, sentía que un balde de agua fría le caía encima, ya sabía que Anthony nunca seria para ella, pero no esperaba oír esto, no por el momento y definitivamente le afectaba mucho.

Si yo y el… - se sonrojo-

Tía. Creo que se esta equivocando con esa muchacha, usted misma vio como se comporto en mi casa, robo joyas de Elisa y mías, además es muy violenta, llego al grado de golpear a Neal –dijo Sara legan.

Yo recuerdo muy bien como es esa niña, pero Anthony me pidió que la aceptara – cerro un momento los ojos y recordó.

Flas back

Tía si usted no acepta a Candy, yo tratare lo menos posible de estar con usted- dijo Anthony serio.

Anthony, no puedes pedirme eso, sabes muy bien que Candy nunca ha sido de mi agrado, ya sabes que por capricho del tío abuelo fue su adopción –dijo orgullosa.

Se perfectamente lo que usted siente – dijo serio- pero también se que usted sabe lo que yo siento, y Candy es muy importante para mi, le ruego que cambie sus actitud hacia ella, o si no…

O si no ¿Qué? – dijo enfadada.

Ya no volveré a visitarla y le pediré a mi padre que se haga cargo de mi.

Como puedes pedirme semejante cosa, esa chiquilla lo único que hace es deshonrar el apellido Andley, es voluntariosa, siempre quiere hacer lo que ella quiere, además por su culpa tu tuviste el accidente.

¿por su culpa?- Se equivoca tía, ella no tiene la culpa de nada –se molesto aun mas

Por supuesto que si, ella te dijo que se separaran del grupo –dijo mirándolo a los ojos con furia

No se de donde pudo sacar semejante disparate, El de la idea fui yo- dijo serio.

Ahora no quieras echarte la culpa, Elisa en su momento me lo conto todo.

Le repito que Candy no tuvo nada que ver, pero ya que menciona a Elisa, ¿le dijo que me visito mientras estaba convaleciente en el hospital?

La tía abuela no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿qué Elisa lo había visitado en el hospital? Como era posible eso, si se suponía toda la familia lo creía muerto, inclusive ella, eso definitivamente era una mentira.

Eso no es posible, si ella hubiera sabido, me lo habrá dicho, estas inventando todo para que crea en Candy.

No estoy inventando nada, tía, ella fue a visitarme, sabía que estaba vivo y no le dijo a nadie.

Fin flas back

La señora Elroy abrió los ojos.

Pero aun así debería tener sus precauciones con esa chiquilla, no sea que defraude la confianza que esta depositando en ella- decía Sara tratando de persuadir a la dama.

He decidido darle una oportunidad, lo importante es que Anthony esta vivo y ella es lo que el quiere, no puedo luchar contra eso, no quiero volver a perderlo.

Cuando Sara escucho estas palabras un nerviosismo se apodero de ella y pregunto

A propósito ¿A averiguado algo sobre el accidente y como fue posible que creyéramos que estaba muerto? – se notaba sumamente nerviosa, Elroy lo noto pero disimulo no haber visto nada.

Aun no se nada, la verdad no he movido ese asunto, lo que me importa es que mi nieto esta conmigo, ya no quiero saber mas –lo dijo para ver la reacción de Sara, aunque en realidad no quería descubrir que a quien ella consideraba su familia mas cercana pudiera haber sido capaz de algo tan monstruoso.

Sara, sintió alivio, al creer que la tía abuela no movería mas nada para saber que había ocurrido, aunque estaba pensando bien una gran escusa por si la verdad salía a flote.

Si me disculpas me retiro – se despidió Elroy – ya no quiero hablar del tema, he decidió confiar en Anthony y en ella.

Haber muchacho, camina – decía el doctor

Ya le he dicho que estoy muy bien.

Alza el brazo – miro los moretones en los costados- si hubiera fractura desde ayer no soportarías el dolor, aun así debo darte analgésicos, y sugeriría que te quedaras en reposo durante cuatro días mas

¿Qué? Pero si estoy perfectamente, no me duele nada, toque y vera.

Muchacho a mi no me puedes engañar, esos moretones se ven dolorosos, además tu tía esta muy preocupada, estoy al tanto de tu estado y será mejor que vigilemos que no tenga secuelas tu enfermedad, un golpe en la cabeza puede ser fatal aunque ya haya pasado tiempo – dijo con una sonrisa.

Es verdad, no me duele, estoy seguro que puedo asistir al colegio y además que tiene que ver que haya estado inconsciente, con unos cuantos golpes, creo que están exagerando.

Cualquiera me pediría que les dijera a sus padres que necesita más días de reposo, me sorprendes hijo, aunque para serte sincero he decidido que guardes reposo, no tanto por ti, si no por la señora Elroy, es un puño de nervios ella cree que estas herido de muerte –rio- lo hago solo por su tranquilidad, muchacho se que comprendes.

Doctor, se lo pido dígale a mi tía que estoy en perfecto estado, me cuidare bien, lo prometo- dijo en tono suplicante.

Muchacho, eso no es posible ya te he dicho la razón, espero que la comprendas.

Pero…

No hay pero que valga, te quedaras otros cuatro días mas.

Por favor, le prometo que me cuidare, estaré bien.

Muchacho eres muy persistente, pero no me convencerás – sonrió pícaro- ¿es por una chica verdad?

La mas hermosa que existe- dijo emocionado.

Veo que estas enamorado, pero si no tienes nada de importancia y no descansas como se debe…-interrumpió Anthony

Me cuidare, se lo prometo.

Está bien chico, pero solo porque estas enamorado y no es nada grave lo que tienes, le diré a tu tía que mañana puedes ir al colegio- rio con complicidad.

Hasta mañana – dijo con desilusión.

Es todo lo que puedo hacer, servirá para que tu tía se tranquilice.

Esta bien, es mejor eso que nada, Gracias, muchas gracias.

Si Natalie el y yo – se apeno-

Wow Candy, esto no me lo esperaba- dijo sorprendida.

Natalie, ahora vez porque estoy tan preocupada ¿Qué pensara Anthony? después de lo que paso entre nosotros, se va a enterar de que estaba platicando con Terry y precisamente Elisa vio cuando me tomo de las manos, no, no, el va a desilusionarse de mí.

Candy –la tomo de las manos- amiga, Anthony te conoce y nunca dudaría de ti, estoy segura.

Pero…

No hay pero, el te ama y tu a el, si le cuentas en realidad lo que paso, te comprenderá, y ten por seguro que a la ultima persona a quien le creería seria a Elisa, los que te conocemos sabemos como eres y nunca podríamos dudar de ti, pero no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas.

Natalie tus palabras me ayudan demasiado, no se que haría sin ti, a Anne o a Paty nunca les podría decir esto.

Candy yo soy tu amiga, es mas si aceptas, soy tu hermana, y ten por seguro que conmigo siempre contaras.

Gracias amiga, perdón hermana.

Pero dime, comprendes las consecuencias que esto puede tener? – dijo preocupada.

Si lo he pensado – bajo la mirada.

Eso si seria un escándalo, y tendrías muchos problemas.

Anthony pedirá a la tía que nos casemos – rio.

Natalie se quedo sin habla y sentía una enorme tristeza, pero a la vez felicidad por su amiga.

Continuara…..

Hola, como verán estuvo peque el cap. espero q les haya gustado, pronto subiré el próximo, ya lo tengo escrito, solo falta checar unos detallitos.

Les doy las gracias por continuar leyendo y por ser tan lindas y dejar sus comentarios.


	21. CREEME AMOR MIO

Capitulo 21

CREEME AMOR MIO

Natalie y Candy charlaron un poco mas y salieron de la habitación de Candy, se dirigieron al salón de lectura, y como buenas alumnas tomaron un libro para dedicarse al estudio, Candy tomo uno de geografía para saber cómo es que era África, ya la incertidumbre estaba pasando, tenia la seguridad de que no había hecho nada malo y por lo tanto no tenia porque temer. De pronto Paty entro y llamo a Candy, salieron del aula y esta le dijo.

¿Candy me acompañas? – dijo temerosa

¿A dónde? – dijo sorprendida.

Acompáñame – salieron al patio

¿Qué hacemos aquí? – se acercaron a un árbol, cuando Paty metió la mano en hueco que tenía el árbol, metió una carta y saco otra.

¿de quién es? –

Es de Stear –se sonrojo Paty

¿Enserio se escriben y este es el correo que usan? – dijo emocionada – que divertido .

No tanto- dijo apenada.

En eso vieron a las hermanas dando una de las rondas nocturnas, corrieron y se escondieron tras un árbol, cuando ya no las podían ver las hermanas, entraron al edificio y como ya era noche se fueron a sus habitaciones, no sin antes pasar las cuatro amigas en el cuarto de una de ellas.

Que romántico- dijo Anne tomándose las manos- es lindo escribirse todos los días.

Sorpresa! No sabia que ustedes eran tan amigos- dijo Candy

Ah! No, lo que hacemos es contar lo que nos ocurre cada día – se sonrojo Paty.

Me parece bien –dijo Natalie

Bueno tengo que irme – se paro de la silla Paty.

Falta mucho para la próxima ronda – dijo Natalie.

Es que tengo que contestarle – dijo Paty

Pero si acabas de enviar una – contesto Candy.

No importa – Paty se dio la vuelta y salió a toda prisa - hasta mañana.

Al ver como salió Paty, las chicas se rieron.

No puedo creer que Stear sea capaz de escribir tanto – dijo Candy.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los chicos.

Es más fácil inventar que escribir una carta- decía Stear e hizo una bolita la hoja de papel y la lanzo hacia atrás, cayendo esta, en la cabeza de Archí.

Ten más cuidado – dijo sobándose la cabeza.

Discúlpame Archí.

Qué crees que habrá pasado con Anthony, aun no he visto que llegue – dijo Stear.

Seguramente la tía abuela lo obligo a quedarse mas tiempo, no creo que hoy regrese ya es noche, ¿no lo crees? – pregunto Archí.

Cielos, se me había olvidado – dijo con asombro y remordimiento

¿Qué cosa?

Anthony me dio una carta para Candy, con lo difícil que se me hacia escribir las cartas se me olvido por completo entregársela – dijo preocupado.

Mañana se la puedes dar- contesto tranquilo

Las hermanas están mas estrictas que nunca, no se por qué razón, pero será mejor que se la deje a Paty y ella la entregue a Candy.

Buena idea Stear, pero eso será mañana.

Al otro día, estaba Paty en el árbol que le servía de buzón y noto que estaba una carta de un papel diferente al que usualmente usaban Stear y ella, busco a su amiga Candy y la encontró sentada en un pequeño kiosco en medio de los jardines del colegio.

Candy! – la llamaba mientras se acercaba a ella

Aquí estoy – alzo la mano.

Candy encontré esto en el buzón secreto.

Pero Paty no tienes porque mostrarme tu carta –guiño el ojo

Esta es una carta para ti Candy.

Para mi – la tomo y la vio.

Es de Anthony – dijo emocionada.

Seguramente la trajo Stear.

Paty, discúlpame, tengo que ir a mi habitación a leerla

Claro – dijo Paty y en ese momento llegaron Natalie y Anne.

Oye a donde va tan rápido Candy?- pregunto Anne.

Recibió un carta y se fue rápido a su habitación a leerla.

Seguramente es de Anthony – dijo Natalie y todas comenzaron a reír.

Una vez en su habitación Candy se recostó en su cama boca abajo, alzo los pies y abrió la carta de Anthony.

Querida Candy:

Primero quiero decirte que eres el amor de mi vida, eres la razón por la que mi corazón late, te agradezco la hermosa noche que me has brindado, se que fue mágica para ti, como lo fue para mi, nunca la olvidare, la llevare tatuada en la mente, como tu estas tatuada en mi piel, aun siento el perfume de tu cuerpo, el aroma a rosas que emanaba de ti, te amo Candy, nunca olvides eso, eres mía como yo soy tuyo .

Se que estarás triste porque hoy no asistí al colegio, pero la tía abuela insistió en me quedara hasta que el medico me checara se paro muy temprano y fue a mi habitación, o será que como nos dormimos ya casi de mañana, no me pude parar tan temprano como de costumbre, no pude negarme, pues a decir verdad es la oportunidad perfecta para pedirte en matrimonio, después que el doctor me revise, inmediatamente le diré a la tía nuestro deseo de casarnos, estoy seguro que pensara que es una locura y si no acepta, hoy mismo, regresare al colegio y me escapare contigo, no me importa perder lo que el apellido Andley me da, lo único que me importa eres tu.

Espero que no estés arrepentida, aunque se que eso no pasa, lo que si creo es que te sientas mal, por lo que me dijiste sobre la educación que te brindaron, solo recuerda esto pequeña pecosa, eres la persona mas noble y buena que he conocido y nadie puede decir lo contrario y que siempre estaré junto a ti para apoyarte en todo.

Siempre tuyo Anthony.

Anthony –abrazo la carta- soy tan feliz de estar contigo, soy la mujer mas dichosa sobre la tierra, nunca podría arrepentirme de ser tuya, no me importan las consecuencias y si piensan mal, a mi lo único que me importa es saber que tu me amas.

Anthony, ya has llegado, creí que estarías mas días en la mansión, prácticamente fue un día, por que nosotros ayer llegamos – dijo Elisa y se agarro del brazo del chico.

Suéltame Elisa – dijo serio- como veras acabo de llegar y tengo que ir a mi dormitorio- se alejo de ella sin tomarla en cuenta

Esto hizo enfurecer a Elisa, y vio alejarse a Anthony, pero no sin pensar en lo que haría para separar a Candy de Anthony y lanzando una amenaza en su mente.

Ya verás cuando les diga a todos lo que la huérfana hace – se decía mientras lo veía alejarse – veremos si me tratas así.

Hermanita porque esa cara- pregunto Neal al llegar junto a Elisa.

Neal, no estoy de humor –dijo enfadada.

Tu nunca estas de humor, pero dime que ocurre – vio a Anthony como se alejaba- ya veo de seguro Anthony te ignoro ¿verdad?

Si – apretó los puños- pero no será por mucho tiempo –rio de lado.

¿Ahora si puedes decirme que tramas?

Está bien, después de todo ya está muy cerca el fin de esa.

Pues dime- Elisa lo vio y rio de lado.

Candy ha hecho algo muy grave, y la tonta se ha visto con Terry.

Y eso porque tendría que afectarla, que tiene que se vea con Terry, todos sabemos que es su amigo.

Eres un tonto Neal, los vi lejos del colegio, solos y agarrados de las manos – rio de lado.

Pues no creo que simplemente por eso, le vayas a hacer mucho daño – rio.

Es que no sabes, voy a hacer creer a todos que entre ellos hay mucho mas que amistad, mucho mas –rio de lado- y además cuando todos se enteren que se ha visto en las noches con Anthony la expulsaran del colegio y si es posible de la familia, es una deshonra, que una dama se comporte así.

¿Que se ha visto en las noches? – dijo Neal sorprendido- esto si que no lo esperaba.

Y no solo eso, como ya te dije también se entiende con Terry –se vio un brillo perverso en su ojo.

Hermanita, ya sabes que entre Terry y Candy no sucede nada.

Te equivocas los he visto besarse

¿Qué? ¿Estás segura? –dijo incrédulo.

Claro, ya te dije que los vi y cuando se lo cuente a todos, la mugrosa no lo podrá negar, es una tonta no sabe mentir. Y eso no es todo –rio de lado –le escribiré a la tía para que mande a buscarnos y se aclare de una vez por todas, y así librarme de ella

Esa noche, Candy salió a su balcón, arrojo una soga y salió a buscar al chico que le había escrito, caminaba lentamente en medio de los arboles y pensaba en él, un ave salió de un árbol, y Candy se asusto demasiado.

siento algo extraño, esta noche me pone intranquila ¿que será?

La chica llego al lugar donde se había fijado, llego y saludo

Hola – dijo temerosa.

Pasa Candy – dijo aquel joven.

Estaba muy oscuro y no podía distinguir bien, busco de un lado a otro para encontrarlo.

¿Dónde estas Terry? – dijo temerosa.

Entonces una lámpara se encendió, la que Terry tenia en sus manos e hizo brillar.

Me asuste ¿de que quieres hablarme a esta hora y en este lugar? ¿Qué es tan urgente? Creo que ya esta claro todo entre nosotros – dijo Candy muy nerviosa.

Yo creí que eras tu eras la que quería hablarme – dijo sorprendido.

¿Cómo dices? – estaba temerosa.

Deslizaron una nota por la puerta de mi cuarto.

yo recibí una carta diciendo que necesitabas hablarme urgentemente –se alarmo.

¿tienes esa carta contigo? – se acerco a ella.

La rompí porque decía que tenia que romperla – se angustio.

Fue la misma persona ¿eh? – oyeron pasos fuera de establo, Terry apago su lámpara y Candy corrió para colocarse de tras de el y se tomo de su brazo asustada.

Los pasos se acercaron y llegaron hasta la entrada que se encontraba entreabierta, abrieron y entraron las personas que iban, primero entro la hermana grey y alumbro el lugar con su lámpara que traía y lo que vio fue a Candy tras Terry.

¿Que hacen aquí? Esto es un acto vergonzoso - se alarmo y enojo la madre superiora- daña la reputación del colegio.

Usted no entiende hermana – camino hacia ella Candy.

Entonces las puertas se abrieron de par en par y la demás gente que venia pudo observar, fue cuando Candy noto que Elisa venia entre las personas.

Elisa – la miro con coraje -¿tu? – dijo Candy.

Entonces era cierto que ustedes dos se citaron para verse en el establo – dijo burlándose de ella.

Candy se abalanzo a Elisa, estaba dispuesta a hacerle pagar por la maldad que acababa de cometer, cuando la hermana grey la detuvo y entonces pudo ver quien mas se encontraba.

Candy! – dijo con dolor Anthony

Continuara…

Hola otra vez, aquí les traigo otro cap. Peque. como vieron se le armo un problemón a Candy, espero q este capitulo les haya gustado, a mi me pareció muy bueno, espero piensen lo mismo, pobre de mi Anthony :´( y les agradezco por sus reviews

Pobre de mi Anthony:'( bua bua bua.


	22. CREEME AMOR MIO PARTE 2

Capitulo 22

CREEME AMOR MIO PARTE 2

Anthony! – Candy miro con horror- Anthony esto no es lo que ella dice, es una sucia trampa – decía Candy casi llorando.

Debí tener mucho mas cuidado contigo, Elisa – Terry la miro con rencor.

Yo solo estoy aquí para comprobar que ese rumor era cierto – decía altanera Elisa.

Anthony solo veía con asombro y desilusión aquella escena, Candy desesperada lo único que podía decirle es que era una mentira.

Mentirosa eres una mentirosa Elisa – decía enfadada – no es verdad Anthony, no es verdad – y se le rodaron unas lagrimas en su mejilla

Anthony sentía un dolor profundo en el pecho, un nudo en la garganta impedía que salieran de su boca palabras, aun no salía de su asombro, pero aunque el lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, no podía creer nada de eso, la palabra de Candy es la que valía, estaba a punto de ir con ella a abrazarla cuando la madre superiora dijo tajantemente.

Candice White Andley, quedas expulsada del colegio.

Expulsada – Candy abrió grandes los ojos, Terry y Anthony pusieron la misma expresión en sus rostros, una expresión de terror.

Quedaras confiscada en el cuanto de castigo hasta que venga alguien a buscarte llévensela. arrugo en ceño la hermana Grey.

¿Qué?-dijeron Anthony y Terry al mismo tiempo.

Un momento hermana – Candy suplico y dio un paso hacia atrás – escúcheme por favor

Llévensela -ordeno con enojo.

Anthony y Terry estaban asombrados, enojados, frustrados al ver como las hermanas tomaban a Candy de ambos brazos y la llevaban al lugar donde seria su castigo

Anthony por favor, no es lo que parece, Terry dile por favor – gritaba angustiada Candy mientras se la llevaban.

Candy! –logro gritar Anthony ,mientras se llevaban a Candy.

Terry corrió hacia donde se llevaban a Candy, pero las hermanas se lo prohibieron

Anthony estaba muy afectado, se sentía herido, pero no permitiría que nada malo le pasara a Candy.

Hermana no puede poner a Candy en ese lugar – grito Anthony.

Anthony Brower, le prohíbo que me hable de esa forma – lo reto con la mirada.

Ella dice que fue una trampa y debe creerle.- dijo el joven Brower

Anthony no seas ciego tu mismo la viste, no es posible que aun creas en ella- replico Elisa

Candy – grito Terry

Terrence Grandchester, quedaras consignado en tu cuarto por una semana – ordeno la hermana Grey.

¿Que? – se sorprendió Anthony por semejante disparate que decía la madre superiora.

Y porque no me expulsa a mi también, yo hacia lo mismo – dijo Terry muy enojado.

Porque a el no lo expulsa hermana, es un atropello lo que comete con Candy, ella debería tener el mismo castigo que Grandchester – reclamo furioso Anthony.

Tu situación es muy diferente Terry.- explico la hermana grey.

Eso es una arbitrariedad, de que privilegios goza ese duque de pacotilla- repuso Anthony indignado.

Es muy diferente Anthony, yo se que Candy lo persiguió durante las vacaciones en Escocia y también desde el tiempo que llegamos hasta ahora, no le importo que estaba contigo – dijo Elisa con intriga y calumnias.

Eres una sucia tramposa – contesto Terry a Elisa.

Eres peor que una víbora Elisa- Anthony le dijo con odio

Terry, Anthony, no les permito ese vocabulario delante mío – añadió la hermana Grey.

No me interesa si me lo permite o no, debería de escuchar lo que Candy tiene que decir y no creerle a ella, que es una arpía- señalo Anthony a Elisa.

Joven Brower, esta usted ofendiéndome, y a su prima también.

Entonces Anthony trato de salir a buscar a Candy, cuando como a Terry las hermanas se lo impidieron,

Ordéneles que me suelten hermana o si no olvidare todos mis modales – decía furioso Anthony

Esto es mas de lo que puedo soportar, lleven a Anthony al cuarto de meditación se quedara ahí hasta que cambie su actitud – ordeno a las hermanas- y no te atrevas a hacer una locura o Candy será la que pague las consecuencias.

Anthony y Terry tuvieron que dejar de discutir con la madre superiora, estaba claro que se ensañaría mas con Candy, y lo último que querían era eso, Anthony fue escoltado al cuarto de meditación, y Terry a su habitación, pero este último se escapo.

A Candy la llevaron a una vieja torre abandonada y en ruinas, abrieron la puerta, la metieron, cerraron muy bien con llave y se alejaron del lugar, esta ocasión, seria imposible que se pudiera escapar, ella observo temerosa, las piernas le empezaron a temblar, se acerco a la puerta y la golpeaba gritando que la dejaran salir, pero era inútil, nadie estaba al otro lado para escucharla,

Déjenme salir –lloraba – fue una trampa de Elisa – seguía golpeando la puerta – por favor hermana Grey – se dejo caer al piso – escúcheme – decía entre sollozos, observo mejor el lugar, y bajo por los escalones para después sentarse en uno de ellos, tomarse las piernas con sus manos y llorar amargamente.

Anthony ¿tu me crees verdad? – lloro mas aun – no el no me cree – lloro con todas sus fuerzas- créeme por favor – se tiro en el suelo-Porque creí en esa carta fui muy ingenua.

Flas back

Anthony mi amor, estoy nerviosa, le dirás a la tía que nos casemos – decía feliz- ¿eh? Hay otra carta, será acaso que se le olvido escribir algo – abrió el sobre y saco el papel.

Candy:

Debo hablarte urgentemente, te espero esta noche a las ocho en el establo, es muy urgente, será la ultima vez que te pido algo así.

Terry

Rómpela luego de leerla

Terry, que querrá, no debo ir, no ya no, pero que será tan urgente que quiere hablar conmigo, tendrá algún problema, si no fuera tan importante no me habría escrito, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Tal vez quiera despedirse de mi, creo que ya no desea estar en el colegio, ha tenido problemas con su padre, pero es muy peligroso, Terry, que será tan urgente.

Fin flash back

Ni siquiera quiso escucharme, Anthony no me cree, se abalanzaron sobre mi y me encerraron aquí, todo fue planeado por Elisa, ¿Cómo no se dan cuenta? Ni siquiera me escucharon- alzo la cara y vio las estrellas que se observaban ya que el techo estaba roto y se imaginaba a Elisa diciéndole que dijera lo que dijera, ella estaba ahí con Terry - "di lo que quieras, pero la verdad es que Terry y tu estaban juntos, cuando llegaron las hermanas estaban los dos, Anthony también los vio solos en el establo, claro que te expulsaran y Anthony no querrá verte nunca, lo has perdido, te lo mereces" no, no, no quiero perderlo, no puedo perderlo, no quiero que me expulsen por ese horrible mal entendido tengo que salir de aquí – corrió nuevamente a la puerta- debo ver a la hermana grey, déjenme salir- golpeaba con los puños la puerta-déjenme salir –Anthonyyyyyy

Candy estaba angustiada por lo que le deparaba, sabia que a ella nadie le creería, le dolía pensar que ante los ojos de Anthony su palabra no tendría valor, como lo iba a convencer de que había sido una sucia trampa, aunque lo cierto es que se había encontrado con Terry, fuera cual fuera la razón. Mientras tanto, en la oficina de la madre superiora, el joven Grandchester hacia todo lo posible para ayudar a su amada pecosa.

Hermana Grey, ¿Por qué no me expulsa a mi del colegio?- golpeo con un puño el escritorio.

Terrence se supone que estas consignado en tu habitación – dijo enérgica.

Contésteme hermana Grey – exigió-

Vete a tu cuarto Terry – ordeno furiosa- es contrario a las reglas que salgas si estas consignado

Quiero que me diga por que no me expulsa a mi también- ahora golpeo con ambos puños el escritorio – ¿por qué me manda a mi cuarto? ¿Por qué no me castiga igual que a Candy?

Te lo diré, porque en tu caso la situación es muy diferente – se recargo en su sillón.

Por que no dice la verdad, ¿Por qué no dice que es por las donaciones que mi padre hace al colegio

Terrence Grandchester – se levanto y apoyo sus manos en el escritorio – retira lo que has dicho las donaciones jamás influencian mi decisión.

Entonces deme el mismo castigo que a Candy –dijo enfadado y la hermana volteo el rostro para ignorarlo- si no lo hace le ruego que considere a fondo lo sucedido, hermana Grey, fue una trampa, alguien nos mando cartas falsas para que nos dirigiéramos hacia allí

Terry aunque haya sido una trampa, estaban solos de noche en el establo – alzo la voz- y eso es mas que suficiente, una verdadera señorita no hace eso , no puedo perdonar eso – dijo exaltada.

Esta bien hermana Grey, parece que mi ruego es inútil, solo me queda recurrir a mi padre y pedirle que impida que usted expulse a Candy

Al duque de Grandchester – Terry sonrió al ver la cara que hacia la directora.

Parece que la influencia de mi padre es grande – rio de lado-

Terry – la hermana se enfureció aun mas- si haces eso dañaras la reputación de nuestro colegio y además el honor de la familia Grandchester

Al diablo con el honor-

Que blasfemo, debes saber que tu puedes vivir como vives gracias al honor del duque, no se porque discuto contigo, no creo que el duque se ocupe de esta tontería, vamos vete a tu cuarto.

Terry salió furioso, por la impotencia que sentía, corrió por un pasillo y se detuvo a tomar aire y se dijo " en que estaba pensando confiarme en mi padre a quien odio tanto, Candy ¿cómo ayudarte? ¿Como Candy? ¿Cómo? "

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del colegio en el cuarto de meditación, un joven rubio, estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas dobladas y recargado en la pared, angustiado por el amor de su vida.

Candy, que fue lo que paso, por que estabas ahí, de que trampa hablas, dime por favor, yo te creeré todo lo que me digas, yo confió en ti, pero soy un estúpido debí haber sabido que algo andaba mal cuando Elisa me fue a buscar.

Flas back

Anthony, Anthony – golpeaba con desesperación la puerta, y el joven Brower abrió.

Que pasa Elisa, ya te he dicho que no quiero hablar contigo

No, no es por eso, es sobre Candy – decía en forma afligida por lo que el joven se preocupo.

¿Que pasa con ella? – dijo asustado.

No la encuentran – sonaba muy convincente – las hermanas la han buscado desde la primera ronda, creen que algo le paso.

¿que? – abrió los ojos.

Me preguntaron a mi porque soy su familiar, pero yo no la he visto, la última vez que se le vio fue cerca del establo, creen que se pudo haber desmayado o algo parecido.

No puede ser – dijo angustiado- vamos, corre – y salió hecho un rayo de su habitación.

Llegaron con la madre superiora y las demás hermanas, pero antes de que Anthony preguntara, Elisa se adelanto a decir.

Hermana el también es nuestro primo, creí que seria conveniente que nos acompañe, también esta preocupado por la situación.

Esta bien Srta. Legan, puede venir, pero ya es muy tarde y tenemos que buscarla.

La hermana no dio mas importancia a la presencia del joven, estaba tan indignada por lo que Elisa había contado, que supuso que era buena idea que otro miembro mas de la familia, diera fe de lo que ocurría, y Anthony con lo angustiado que estaba no quiso preguntar mas, lo único que quería era encontrar a su mujer.

Fin flash back

Soy un estúpido, debí saber que era una trampa, de cuando acá Elisa se preocupa por Candy, no me puedo quedarme aquí, tengo que buscarla y hablar con ella, tengo que decirle que yo si le creo, yo si le creo.

Anthony salió por una ventana rota del cuarto de meditación, camino por el tejado y logro bajar sin ser visto, busco por el colegio el lugar donde estaba su amada y por fin en un claro logro ver la torre vieja. En tanto dentro de la torre Candy seguía llorando.

Se que llorar no ayuda- secaba sus lagrimas- pero lloro cuando nadie me ve mi expulsión será comunicada al abuelo William quien fue tan generoso al adoptarme y espera verme convertida en una dama, no puedo soportar desilusionarlo, y Anthony, que pensara de mi, después de lo que paso entre nosotros – agacho su cabeza y se puso a llorar mas.

Entonces fuera su pequeño amigo clin trataba de averiguar cómo entrar, mientras tanto en la habitación de Anne estaban Paty y Natalie.

Pobre Candy, no solo la envían al cuarto de castigo sino además la expulsan del colegio-decía Anne

Si la hermana Grey es muy injusta, el castigo de Terry es solo una semana de confinamiento en su cuarto – contesto Paty.

Tengo una idea Paty, le contare a Archí, seguramente a el se le ocurrirá algo para ayudar a Candy-decía Anne tratando en ese momento comunicarse con Archí

No lo hagas Anne si te descubren te castigaran igual que a Candy- dijo afligida Paty.

No me importa, me arriesgare a que me expulsen igual que a ella –miro con determinación.

Anne- dijo Paty y se acerco la ventana donde se encontraba Anne parada.

Candy siempre me ayudo, ahora me toca hacer a mi algo por ella, tengo que intentarlo.

Entiendo tus sentimientos Anne, déjame ir contigo por favor – pidió Paty.

Gracias Paty ¿pero como haremos para salir de aquí? -Pregunto Paty – es peligroso si Elisa nos descubre.

Hagamos lo que hacia Candy – respondió Anne.

Eh?

Atemos las sabanas, no podemos saltar como ella, pero podemos bajar de este modo –decía animada Anne.

Entonces voltearon a ver, donde estaba Natalie, completamente afligida, y muy pensativa.

¿Tu no iras Natalie?- pregunto Anne.

Discúlpenme, pero no creo que sea buena idea

¿eh? – se sorprendieron las dos chicas.

Se me hace muy extraño que Elisa fuera tan gentil de comunicarnos lo que había ocurrido, no se esto se me hace raro, esa trama algo mas

Quería venir a burlarse de nuestra amiga, quería dejarla en mal, eso le fascina – contesto Paty.

Aun asi, es raro, entiendan, para las hermanas esto es un completo escándalo, lo ultimo que quisieran es que todos se enteren, estoy segura que le prohibieron a Elisa decir palabra alguna.

Yo creo que Anne tiene razón –dijo Paty.

Discúlpenme chicas, pero no las puedo acompañar, será mejor que me retire a mi recamara, espero que Archí pueda ayudar a Candy, yo pensare en que se puede hacer.

Natalie se dirigió a su habitación y una vez en ella.

Candy, que has hecho, por que tuviste que ir hermana, y Anthony, como estará el, debe estar devastado, yo no quiero que el sufra, amiga como te puedo ayudar, ¿Cómo?

Las dos amigas de Candy, se dirigieron al dormitorio de los chicos, después de pasar por varios contratiempos como salir por la ventana, trepar el árbol y finalmente caerse de una rama lograron llegar al balcón de los chicos, que al oír un ruido extraño, se asomaron, y vieron a las chicas tiradas con una rama encima, se sorprendieron de verlas pero más se sorprendieron cuando las jóvenes les dijeron que Candy tenía problemas

Terry estaba en su habitación pensando en cómo podía ayudar a Candy, cuando de repente su puerta se abrió abruptamente y Archí entro corriendo y sin pensar en otra cosa le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro a Terry, que por el fuerte golpe el joven ingles se cayo al suelo y cuando se paro sintió una gota de sangre bajar de su boca, Stear como pudo detuvo a su hermano, pero la furia que sentía no la podía contener,

¿Qué le hiciste a Candy'- pregunto furioso Archí

Terry creí que eres un buen chico – replico Stear -¿Qué le hiciste?

Cretino ¿por que la hiciste ir al establo? – se abalanzo sobre Terry para nuevamente golpearlo, pero Stear lo contuvo.

Basta, peleando no se arregla nada – decía a su hermano agarrándolo.

Déjame Stear, van a expulsar a Candy por culpa de este – Terry solo miraba atónito-

Archí, cállate por favor o se enteraran los demás – lo reprendió Paty.

Si el abuelo William se entera, cancelara su adopción y la echará de la familia Andley –miraba con furia a Terry – ¿y a donde ira?- se estaban llenando sus ojos con lagrimas- ¿puedes decirme a donde ira Candy? ¿eh?

Terry comprendió lo que Archí le decía, pensó en que la adopción seria cancelada y se sintió aun peor, mientras tanto al volver a oír esas palabras ya las chicas no se pudieron contener y derramaron las lagrimas contenidas

Di algo Terry – le tomo Archí por la camisa.

No fui yo- contesto- no fui yo quien cito a Candy, te lo aseguro, alguien nos cito a los dos.

En ese momento comprendieron que se trataba de una trampa y no fue difícil averiguar de quien se trataba. Terry les enseño la nota que había recibido, leyeron lo que decía y Archí dijo que esa no era la letra de Candy, fue entonces el turno de Stear, leyo y reconoció la letra al igual que su hermano

Esta letra es de.. –dijo Stear.

Elisa - dijeron las dos.

Se alegraron al saber esto, pues pensaron que enseñándole a la hermana Grey salvarían a Candy, pero Terry los hizo volver a la realidad, les dijo que era inútil, que no le importaría, que ya el había dicho y no había cambiado de opinión, que decía que aunque fuera una trampa, Candy asistió a la cita.

Mientras tanto, el fiel amiguito de Candy, se las ingenio para entrar con su querida amiga, cavo un túnel para entrar donde ella estaba, Candy escucho el chillido del animalito pero como el piso era de piedra encontró el lugar exacto y como pudo quito la piedra para dejar q su amiguito pudiera entrar, ella se sintió muy alegre al tener a su mascota, pues en esa fría y tenebrosa torre el estar acompañada era un consuelo.

En ese momento fue cuando llego Terry y se sentó fuera de la torre, pensaba "Candy, estaré aquí hasta la mañana si fuera adulto me iría de colegio con Candy, pero esta ese idiota en medio" entonces empezó a tocar su armónica para informarle a Candy que el estaba ahí, con ella, que no estaba sola, Candy tenia en brazos a clin cuando oyó la melodía que le dedicara Terry, su corazón salto de emoción, se acerco a la puerta y empezó a gritar su nombre.

Terry! Terry! Terry.

Candy, tienes que ser fuerte –le decía del otro lado de la puerta-animo

Si Terry, pero tu no estabas castigado- le gritaba para que la escuchara bien-seguramente la hermana también te castigo.

Al diablo con el castigo- le contestaba de igual forma para que lo escuchara claro.

Candy comenzó a reír por las ocurrencias de Terry.

Siempre el mismo –

No olvides nunca esa risa, trata de reír por favor, trata de reír en situaciones difíciles.

Tratare, si no nos separaran estas paredes, verías que estoy sonriendo- contesto Candy.

Candy, eres tan fuerte, no te dejas vencer por nada.

Tengo amor y eso es lo que me ayuda.

Candy tienes mi amor, siempre será tuyo, no importa lo que pase, si estuviera en mis manos ahora mismo te sacaría y te llevaría lejos de todo esto.

Terry, gracias por preocuparte, pero…

No me digas nada por favor. Se que tu me amas, también a mi me amas

…..

Candy me iré de tu vida para no hacerte sufrir mas

Terry, tu no me haces sufrir.

Pero todo es mi culpa, es mi culpa

No fue tu culpa no te sientas mal.

Pero te expulsaran y no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo, me siento tan impotente, tu que tanto me has ayudado, y yo ahora no puedo hacer nada por ti.

Te ayude lo que estuvo en mis manos, y lo hice porque me importas

Candy, huye conmigo, te lo ruego, no me importa nada mas.

¿Que? , no sabes lo que dices, tu no sabes lo que ocurre –pensó en Anthony y ella.

Se lo que digo, no quiero que te suceda nada malo- decía Terry seguro

No me pasara nada –trataba de sonar convincente.

Candy no lo comprendes, te encontraron sola conmigo, han pensado lo peor

Cuando Terry dijo estas palabras, sintió que un cuchillo atravesaba su pecho, es verdad lo que decía, todos pensarían que ellos dos hacían algo mas que platicar, todos… también Anthony.

Candy, te ofrezco que estés conmigo, nadie podrá decir nada. Yo no permitiré que tu nombre ande de boca, hablare con mi madre, te juro que ella nos ayudara, ella me apoyara-decía con el corazón en la mano-Vámonos ahora mismo, te juro que me casare contigo.

La escena era en verdad conmovedora, cualquiera que los viese sentiría que el amor se derramaba, por lo menos en el joven, solo Candy sabía lo que sentía por el, pero si alguien los viera, creería que estaban enamorados.

Para desgracia había una persona que estaba presenciando aquel momento de mutuo consuelo, era Anthony.

Continuara….

Espero q este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, pobre de Anthony ya me imagino lo q sintió :'( y el pobre de Terry sintiendo mucha impotencia

Viene algo que Candy no se espera….

Pronto subiré el otro capitulo ya lo tengo escrito, solo faltan unos detalles XD espero y dejen sus comentarios

Gracias x leer


	23. CREEME AMOR MIO PARTE 3

Capitulo 23

CREEME AMOR MIO PARTE 3

Anthony había decidido ir en busca de su pequeña pecosa, pero el encontró la torre, por la parte de atrás y cuando se dirigía al frente oyó la armónica de Terry tocar, después escucho, los gritos de Candy llamando a su rival, sintió que el alma se le rompía en mil pedazos pero estaba seguro que nada pasaba, iba a presentarse delante de Terry, cuando empezó a escuchar la conmovedora platica que tenían, quería salir corriendo y no escuchar nada, o quería decirle a ese arrogante que se callara, pero no podía cada palabra emitida por Candy, era una puñalada mas, era verdad lo que oía, su pecosa, su mujer, estaba buscando consuelo en Terry, ¿porque si era por culpa de el esta situación, ella aun lo llamaba con cariño y desesperación? creyó que el solo estaba equivocado, pero mientras escuchaba mas, se convencía de que no le pertenecía el amor de Candy, o eso era lo que el percibía, y el golpe mas duro ¿Cómo era posible eso si apenas dos noches atrás ella estaba en sus brazos entregándole su virtud? Acaso seria que también.. no eso era imposible, imposible, pero el joven duque estaba ahí para darle su apoyo, para reparar el honor de la joven, ciertamente cualquiera pensaría que entre ellos ocurría algo mas, pero se le vinieron a la mente las palabras de su pecosa cuando le decía "no es lo que parece Anthony" aun así, la duda ya estaba enraizada en su corazón, encontrarla nuevamente en la noche con el, lo desquicio, sintió deseos de ir y romperle la cara, pero eso solo empeoraría la situación, lo ultimo que quería es que Candy se sintiera peor y si ellos dos se pelearan ella se llenaría de desesperación, no resistió, dio la vuelta y se marcho se dio cuenta de que el amor de Candy no le pertenecía como el creía, no del todo, era inevitable darse cuenta de que también sentía algo por el joven Grandchester, no quiso regresar a su lugar de castigo, no soportaría ver a Candy con Terry, decidió escaparse e irse a la mansión a llorar, a desahogarse, a meditar lo que sucedió, pero no podía dejar así a Candy sin saber que pasaba, tomo todo el coraje que le quedaba y regreso al cuarto de meditación.

Una vez que estaba dentro de la habitación de meditación, el joven Brower, estaba devastado, cerraba los ojos irritados por el llanto y a su mente venia la imagen de Candy junto a Terry, en el establo, ella tras de el, sosteniéndose de su brazo, y después las palabras que se habían dicho en la torre, el ofrecimiento del joven duque, sobre casarse, ella no le había dicho que ya tenia un compromiso con el ¿Por qué Candy no le dijo que ella y el ya tenían planes de casarse? Casi todo lo que restaba de la noche se la paso meditando, pensando en como era posible eso, si apenas hace dos días era el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.

La mañana llego, a Candy le gano el sueño, Terry había pasado la noche tocando la armónica para ella, como a una niña que le leen un cuento hasta que se queda dormida, pero Terry tenia una decisión tomada. Sabia que Candy nunca se atrevería a huir con el, decidió recurrir a las influencias de su padre para que no expulsaran a Candy aunque esto lo separara de ella definitivamente.

En la mañana las hermanas fueron en busca de Candy, al igual que de Anthony y por supuesto también de Elisa, ya que habían citado a la Sra. Elroy pues todos ellos estaban implicados, los llevaron a la dirección, primero llego Elisa, quien cuando vio a la tía abuela se sintió triunfadora, después llego Anthony quien miro con odio a Elisa, cosa que no paso desapercibida para nadie, y por ultimo llevaron a Candy, quien con la cabeza cabizbaja, sentía mucha pena por la situación, pena con Anthony y con la tía abuela.

Sra. Andley, me da mucha vergüenza informarle sobre el incidente de anoche –decía indignada-como vera no puedo pasar por alto semejante falta, la reputación del colegio esta en juego, por lo tanto he decidido expulsar a Candice

Entiendo hermana- dijo apenada- esto me avergüenza mas a mi y a mi familia, le pido una disculpa, me han dicho lo sucedido, y no voy a reprochar nada sobre su decisión. Solo que quisiera me dejara un momento a solas con mis sobrinos –pidió Madame Elroy.

Por supuesto madame. – y la madre superiora salió de la dirección

Candy seguía con la cabeza viendo al suelo, alzo la mirada para ver a Anthony, buscaba en el un consuelo, en cambio vio que su alegre mirada, estaba ahora convertida en tristeza y desolación, no podía soportar este dolor, no podía ver a su gran amor sufrir de esa manera y por una imprudencia suya

Pero que vergüenza, esto es lo ultimo que me esperaba de ti Candice. –dijo furiosa la tía abuela.

Permítame explicarle – dijo Candy, mientras Anthony seguía en silencio viéndola con profundo dolor, y Elisa viéndola con arrogancia.

Que le explicaras – rio de lado Elisa

Cállate Elisa- dijo Anthony- estoy seguro q hay una explicación – su corazón quería albergar una esperanza.

Fue una trampa, una sucia trampa, alguien nos mando los mismos mensajes a Terry y a mi, nos citaron en el establo, se lo juro- grito Candy

Si es lo que dices que alguien les tendió una trampa, no tenias por qué haber ido Candice, eso no es de damas, por ningún motivo puedes estar a solas en un lugar así y de noche con un joven, es muy comprometedor – cuando oyó estas palabras Candy sintió que las esperanzas de que le creyeran se desvanecían, y Anthony con todo en dolor de su corazón sabia que su tía tenía toda la razón.

Eso es una completa mentira – dijo Elisa, cruzando las manos.

A que te refieres Elisa- pregunto la tía-

Ellos planearon verse en el granero, yo los vi cuando se ponían de acuerdo – dijo Elisa y Anthony abrió sus ojos por el asombro.

Es mentira- decía angustiada Candy, Anthony no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era mejor la idea de que era una trampa.

Claro que es verdad tía, yo la vi esa mañana con el tomada de las manos, niégalo- dijo mirando a Candy.

Elisa – dijo con furia Candy y apretando un puño.

Niégalo – la miro retándola y Anthony sentía aun mas dolor- lo vez no puede negarlo, porque es verdad, y no solo eso – Anthony abrió aun mas los ojos y Candy sintió miedo – hace algún tiempo cuando Anthony estaba supuestamente saliendo con ella, la vi besándose con Terry, ella lo fue a buscar.

Anthony sentía sus piernas temblar e inmediatamente se le vino a la mente hace un par de días cuando el vio lo mismo.

Candy, por favor di que no es cierto- la miraba suplicante., pero Anthony no obtenía respuesta.

Yo.. yo…- no sabia que decir Candy.

Candy di por favor, dime la verdad, di que Elisa esta mintiendo – Anthony se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros – dime Candy, dime la verdad. – le hablo mas fuerte aunque aun con desesperación- di que es una calumnia de Elisa, di que es una mentira, yo creeré en lo que tu me digas.

Lo puedo explicar –dijo Candy mirándolo con suplicio a Anthony la esperanza de q Elisa mintiera se le iba poco a poco al joven rubio.

¿Que vas a explicar, dinos si lo hiciste o no? – dijo altanera Elisa.

Es verdad- dijo con un hilo de voz, Anthony sintió desfallecer, una cosa era que Elisa lo dijera y otra que Candy lo confirmara- pero no es como ella lo dice – dijo angustiada pues estaba segura que nadie le creería.

Es suficiente Candice – ordeno la tía abuela pues entendía de antemano el sufrimiento de su sobrino, aun ella deseaba oír que era mentira, veía a Anthony y el corazón se le quebraba – por favor retírate- le ordeno a Candy.

Pero no puedo-le dijo a la tía abuela y vio al joven Brower - Anthony tengo que explicarte, por favor escúchame – le gritaba desesperada.

Que vas a explicar ¿Cómo fue que traicionaste a Anthony? No lo entiendes, no puedes explicar nada, ahora todos saben la cualquiera que eres

Elisa –grito la tía – basta sal ahora mismo, ya has dicho suficiente, Candice también retírate tu, quiero hablar con Anthony

Candy comprendió que nada de lo que dijera podría cambiar las cosas, ella ahora era ante los ojos de Anthony y la tía la peor persona que existía, con lagrimas fluyendo como torrentes de sus ojos se retiro diciendo que era un error.

La tía abuela estaba devastada al ver como se encontraba su sobrino favorito, comprendía perfectamente el dolor que estaba sufriendo, no sabia como ayudarlo, tenia la esperanza que Candy desmintiera a Elisa, pero no fue así.

Anthony – le hablo tiernamente- no se cómo ayudarte, se los planes que tenias.

Abuela, no se que paso, mi mundo cayo de un día para otro – derramo lagrimas contenidas- ¿Por qué abuela? ¿Por qué?

Anthony creo que seria buena idea que fueras a la mansión, ahí te sentirás mejor.

ahí la recordare aun mas pensó Anthony

Por favor Anthony vamos-dijo la anciana al no obtener respuesta de su nieto.

Y que pasara con ella ¿la expulsaran? Usted no hará nada para impedirlo

Anthony no puedo hacer nada, su falta fue muy grave.

¿le dirá al tío abuelo?

Le tengo que informar, ella es su hija.

Por favor no se lo diga – le suplico.

Anthony se lo tengo que decir.

¿Pero que pasara con ella?- dijo angustiado

Anthony, se que estas profundamente enamorado de Candy, no te preocupes, mantendremos esto en secreto, le he pedido a la directora ese favor y me lo ha concedido, ella tendrá la discreción de todos.

Pero el abuelo…

Hare una petición a el, para que no sea duro con ella, estoy segura que lo único que hará será regresarla a América, y si el toma otra determinación, te prometo que yo la cuidare – le decía esto para tranquilizarlo, pues en ese momento lo único que quería era que Candy se fuera de sus vidas para siempre, que razón tenían al decirle que no podía confiar en ella, la había defraudado, pero lo que en realidad le dolía es que había traicionado a su sobrino

Candy corrió rumbo a su dormitorio, sus amigas estaban angustiadas esperando que llegara, pues Natalie había visto pasar a las hermanas con ellas, al ver el estado en que se encontraba Candy, se les rodaron las lagrimas, la rubia entro a su cuarto sin tomarlas en cuenta, cerro con llave, y se puso a llorar amargamente

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad, el joven Grandchester utilizaba su ultimo recurso para ayudar a su tarzan con pecas, recurrió a la persona que jamás creyó le pediría nada, pero por Candy, estaba dispuesto a humillarse delante de su padre, a eso y mas, fue con el duque de Grandchester, su padre a pedirle, a suplicarle que ayudara a Candy, pero este no escucho a su primogénito, ignoro sus plegarias y no comprendió el dolor que sentía, la esperanza de que lo ayudara se había esfumado como humo cuando corre el viento. Terry como ultimo recurso, fue con la directora y le dijo que el es el que se iría del colegio, pero q no expulsara a Candy, la directora en un acto nunca antes imaginado, accedió a su petición, y el joven busco a la pecosa que estaba encerrada en su habitación, toco con insistencia pero no obtuvo respuesta, Natalie lo vio y corrió hacia el, lo abrazo y le dijo que no entendía lo que pasaba, pero q Candy había entrado muy mal, que la habían mandado a traer a la dirección y había salido devastada. Terry se angustio aun mas, volvió a tocar su puerta pero no contesto, le dijo a Natalie que tenia que ver a Candy a como diera lugar, para ese entonces, ya estaba oscureciendo, y los alumnos deberían ir a sus dormitorios, así que el joven tomo una decisión un poco imprudente dadas las ultimas situaciones. Salió al patio, espero a que nadie pudiera observarlo, y se escabullo por el balcón de la habitación de Candy.

Terry! ¿Qué haces aquí? – decía angustiada- vete por favor.

Pero Candy, estoy muy preocupado, no puedes decirme eso – vio el rostro de la joven, con los ojos rojos por tanto llanto – dijiste que nunca perderías tu sonrisa, y mira como te encuentro – se le partía el corazón de verla así

No se lo que pasara – empezó nuevamente a llorar, el la abrazo tiernamente, pues no sabia que mas podía hacer.

Terry, debes irte, ya no quiero tener mas problemas, aunque se que me expulsaran- dijo desolada- todos creen que tu yo tenemos una relación, todos.

De eso venia a hablarte, recuerdas lo que te dije, de que te casaras conmigo? – la miro con amor.

Si lo recuerdo, pero Terry, yo no puedo.

Me temía que dijeras eso, aunque lo esperaba, Srta. Pecas –le tomo de la barbilla- no te preocupes, la directora a decidido no expulsarte.

¿qué? – no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Así es, me lo ha prometido.

Gracias Terry, pero aun así, estoy segura que me regresaran a América, y me alejaran de Anthony – Terry sintió una punzada en el corazón a ella lo que le importaba era ese jardinerucho, pero se controlo para no alarmar mas a su pecosa.

Tranquila preciosa, pero sabes que mi propuesta siempre estará en pie, nadie tiene por que dudar de ti, nadie, si tu quisieras….- lo interrumpió.

No puedo Terry, perdóname- a Terry le broto una lagrima solitaria, que rápidamente se quito.

Se oyeron ruidos en el pasillo, las hermanas hacían su primer ronda.

Terry! – se angustió Candy – vete por favor ya vienen, estoy segura que me vigilan.

Tranquila me voy pecosa, pero recuerda esto, te amo y siempre te amare, y ya sabes la propuesta sigue ahi.

Salió de la habitación sin ser visto, se dirigió a su cuarto una vez en el, medito un momento sobre su decisión de ir a América, en busca de su destino, ya estaba decidido, no extrañaría su vida de duque pero lo que si le dolía es que Candy se quedara y el se fuera solo, aunque le había ofrecido que ella se fuera con el, la rubia pecosa no había aceptado, sabia el motivo, y eso es lo que le atormentaba, pero estaba tranquilo de saber que no la expulsarían y el Sr. William Andley, no la sacaría de su familia, como Archí se lo había planteado, paso la noche pensando en su Candy, en sus grandes ojos verdes que lo cautivaron, en su bondad, en la magia que había hecho con el en como se había metido en su corazón, en su vida y en como se le escapaba de las manos.

La mañana llego sin sentirla, y ese día, salió del colegio con su maleta, sus pocas pertenencias que quería llevar, y solo una persona se percato de su huida, otra chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro, lo vio como se alejaba y no pudo evitar ir con el.

Terry!- dijo Natalie- ¿te vas? ¿y sin despedirte? – se oyó su voz triste.

Es mejor así- camino hacia la salida.

Espera – lo tomo del brazo- ¿pero por que irte?

Lo único que he causado han sido problemas.

No es tu culpa lo que ocurre- trato de consolarlo.

Lo que se es que le he traído muchos problemas a la mujer que amo

Terry- se le rodo una lágrima.

Que te pasa Natalie, no es el fin del mundo.

Es solo que no se si te volveré a ver. ¿ a donde vas?

A América, te escribiré – rio

Terry no comprendes, tu eres importante para mi, eres mi amigo, y te quiero, verte así, ver como es que te vas, no se si eso sea lo correcto – Natalie no sabia porque sentía un dolor en su pecho, la partida de Terry le afectaba mas de lo que ella creía.

No se si sea lo correcto, pero es lo mejor – bajo la mirada- chica ruda –la tomo de la barbilla- es una lagrima la que veo, estaré bien voy a hacer mi sueño realidad, probare suerte de actor.

Te voy a extrañar – lo abrazo, y el correspondió tan dulce y triste abrazo.

Esa noche Terry se fue en un barco con destino a otro lado del atlántico, la joven pecosa, se entero y salió a buscarlo, ahora había comprendido que su visita había sido una despedida y sintió la necesidad de decirle lo importante que es para ella, pues quizás nunca lo volvería a ver, pero no lo alcanzo. Quería ir a la mansión a hablar con Anthony, pero estaba segura que no se lo permitirían, regreso al colegio y muy desolada se fue a su habitación, no salió de ella hasta el otro día, pensaba en Terry, en Anthony, tristemente para ella no pudo quedarse todo el día en su habitación, tenia q acudir a sus labores, caminaba por un pasillo del colegio cuando vio al duque dirigirse a la dirección se entero el motivo de su visita, el, ya no apoyaría con sus donativos, decía que ¿Por qué? si su hijo ya no estaba en ese lugar, Candy se sintió muy culpable, entendió que Terry se fue para que ella se quedara. Intento hablar con el padre de Terry, pero este no se lo permitió, con sus alocadas ideas, logro hablar con el, lo hizo entrar en razón y por ese lado las cosas se solucionaron.

Estaba aun muy triste, no había visto a Anthony, desde aquel día en la dirección, estaba muy deprimida, tenia que explicarle a como fuera que ella lo amaba, que todo era un mal entendido.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Andley.

Tía ¿Cómo se encuentra Anthony? – decía Elisa quien había llegado junto con su madre.

Por el momento esta tranquilo – no quería dar mas explicaciones.

Tía lamento todo esto- decía Sara.

Quiero que ya no se hable mas del asunto.-determino la tía abuela.

Pero tía esto no se puede quedar así- decía Elisa- esa huérfana debe dejar de ser una Andley, deshonra a la familia.

Ese asunto no lo decides tu ni yo.

Aunque yo se que esto no es agradable y no esta en sus manos, debería escribirle al tío abuelo, para que revoque la adopción- contesto Sara.

Ya he mandado una carta para informarle lo acontecido, si Candy sale de la familia o no, es decisión suya.

Usted también tiene derecho a decidir – contesto Sara.

Le he pedido que la regrese a América.

No creo que sea suficiente – dijo Elisa cruzando los brazos.

Elisa, no le hables de esa manera a la tía.

En ese momento, llego una mucama angustiada gritando.

Que ocurre ¿Por qué esos gritos?- hablo la Sra. Elroy.

Señora, es el joven Anthony.

La anciana se levanto de inmediato, se angustio al oír ¿que es lo que le había pasado a su sobrino? palideció y casi se cae de nuevo en la silla.

Tía – grito Sara y corrió a sostenerla de un brazo.

Estoy bien, vamos con Anthony.

Subieron lo mas rápido que podían, las escaleras, y llegaron a su habitación, solo se oían ruidos dentro de ella, golpeaban cosas, se escuchaban gritos, esto alarmo a las mujeres, y la anciana ordeno abrir la puerta, en tanto dentro de la habitación.

Candyyyyyyyy – gritaba Anthony entre sollozos- ¿Por qué? Por queeeeee – seguía golpeando cuanta cosa estaba frente a el.

Continuara…

Hola a todas, primero quiero darles las gracias x leer, ya ven q todo lo que vio Elisa lo guardo muy bien para sacarlo en el momento indicado, como verán hasta aquí, va un poco de la mano con el anime, desde el principio así fue, bueno hasta cuando regresa de las vacaciones C: pero ahora q es lo q hará Candy, para que Anthony le crea ?


	24. NESECITO HABLAR CONTIGO

CAPITULO 24

-Quiero la llave de la habitación – dijo al girar la perilla y ver que tenia llave.

-Señora, ya mandamos a traerla – contesto una de las empleadas.

-Pues que tanto hacen que no la traen – estaba desesperada a pesar que sabia q tenia llave, giraba la perilla como si con eso la fuera a abrir.

-Señora, esta es la llave- se la entregaron, pero con la desesperación no podía introducir la llave.

-Permítame tía, yo lo hare – le dijo Sara al ver el estado de la anciana

La mujer abrió la puerta y vieron cómo se encontraba la habitación, de inmediato se alarmaron.

-Llama al doctor, pero rápido – grito Elisa a uno de los empleados.

-Anthony! Tranquilízate – grito la tía abuela.

-Salgan, no los quiero ver - decía furioso Anthony.

-Tía es mejor que salgamos, déjelo un momento, por lo menos en lo que llega el doctor – Sara tomo a la señora por los hombros y la saco de la habitación.

Al poco rato llego el médico de la familia, acompañado de una enfermera q era su asistente, la espera le parecía eterna a la Sra. Elroy, adentro aún se escuchaban lanzar cosas contra pared.

-Gracias Dios que llega- decía un poco aliviada la tía.

-Permítame madame- paso el medico a la habitación, pero no cerro la habitación, los espectadores en la puerta estaban listos para ayudar en cualquier momento, y así fue, el doctor no fue suficiente para contener las fuerzas del muchacho.

-¡Ayúdenme!- grito el doctor y rápidamente dos empleados tenían sujetado a Anthony – ahora enfermera. Páseme el sedante.

La tía abuela veía con sumo dolor aquella escena, amaba a su nieto y no soportaba verlo en ese estado. Rápidamente actuaron y la droga hizo el efecto deseado, el cuerpo de Anthony, poco a poco se fue relajando y perdió la conciencia, los empleados varones, lo acostaron en su cama.

-Doctor, podría revisar a la tía, la situación la afectado mucho – pidió Sara. Y tenía razón, la tía abuela estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-Por supuesto, llévenla a su habitación – dijo el doctor.

-claro que no, yo no me apartare de este lugar – se le derramaban las lágrimas.

-Tía, es mejor que la revise el medico – comento Elisa.

-No lo entienden no estaré tranquila si dejo a Anthony.

-Señora – dijo el doctor – el joven no despertara en muchas horas, el sedante es un poco fuerte.

-Lo ve tía, el no despertara pronto, que la revisen y después vuelve.- le pedía Sara.

-No, no estaré tranquila – se reusaba a abandonar la habitación.

-Si usted lo permite, yo me quedo a cuidarlo – dijo Elisa- así estará mas tranquila.

-No se Elisa –ya no pudo continuar la frase, pues un fuerte mareo la hizo tambalear.

-Tía! – gritaron Elisa y Sara- doctor revísela por favor

-Yo me quedare madre, tu cuida a la tía.

Llevaron a la habitación a la anciana, la recostaron en su cama y el doctor valoro su estado, no era nada grave, era solo causa de la impresión que tenia.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad, para ser específicos en el colegio, Candy pensaba en la forma de hablar con Anthony.

-Tengo que verlo, tengo que explicarle – llego Archí y Stear y lograron escuchar las palabras de la chica.

-Candy, Anthony te escuchara, estoy seguro – trataba de confortarla Stear.

Pero lo único que consiguió fue que la Candy empezara a llorar.

-Anthony, esta en la mansión, puedes ir a verlo, si hablas con el seguro se arreglaran las cosas.

-Pero, no me permitirán verlo, la tía lo impedirá estoy segura – contesto angustiada.

-Tengo una idea- sonrió Stear.

-Stear espero que ahora si, tu idea resulte – le decía Archí a su hermano.

-Ve a la mansión – decía Stear a Candy – llegas por la parte de atrás, donde entra la servidumbre, y no pidas ver a Anthony, ni digas quien eres, pregunta por Mary

-¿Y quién es ella?- pregunto Candy.

-Si Stear ¿quién es?- replico Archí.

-No lo recuerdas Archí, ella ha sido la mucama de toda la vida en la mansión, ahora ya no puede hacer sus labores, por lo que esta la mayor parte del tiempo en su recamara – le recordó a su hermano y explico a Candy.- retomando, preguntas por ella y dices que eres un familiar que han mandado para auxiliarla, así entraras. –sonrió Stear.

-Pero Stear, a Candy la servidumbre la conoce.

-Para eso traje esto- saco una peluca y unos lentes se los dio a Candy, siempre Stear imprimía sus locas ideas.

-Pero y si no me creen, y si...- fue interrumpida Candy.

-No te preocupes, en la mansión no te reconocerán, y si no te creen bueno pues… - se rasco la cabeza Stear.

-No importa – dijo ansiosa Candy - me voy, no puedo esperar mas, tratare de convencerlos que vengo a ayudar a Mary.-

-¡Candy!- la llamo Archí- Si vas con el uniforme nadie te creerá.

-¡Es verdad!- contesto Candy. Primero voy a cambiarme.

Salió la chiquilla sin siquiera dar las gracias, sus primos comprendían la situación, y lo único que desearon, fue suerte.

Candy sabia muy bien como salir y entrar del colegio, hábilmente salto la barda, y se encamino a la mansión, pensaba en como seria la mejor manera de explicarle, pensaba en decirle q todo era un mal entendido, y aunque ella tuviera un poco de culpa, lo amaba con todo su ser, estaba decidía a explicar, después de todo ella no había echo nada malo.

Llego a la mansión sin siquiera sentir el tiempo transcurrido, hizo lo que Stear le dijo toco y una empleada le contesto.

-¿Si? ¿Qué desea? – respondió una joven mucama.

-He… – se puso nerviosa – he venido para auxiliar a Mely.

-¿Mely? – contesto la empleada desconcertada.

-Si la anciana que trabaja aquí- estaba aun mas nerviosa, seguramente nadie le creería si ni el nombre de la anciana sabía.

-Querrá decir Mary.

-Si esa, soy su familiar, pero no es muy cercano – trato de sonar convincente por la barbaridad que acababa de hacer.

-Pasa – la dejo entrar.

-Pero en este momento hay un problemón en la casa – dijo indiscreta.

-Abigail – la reprendió otra mucama mas madura, que llegaba donde estaban, Candy la volteo a ver y sintió que la habían descubierto.

-Ella viene a suplir a Mary, - trato de disculparse- si se queda, se dará cuenta de lo que ocurre – Candy se alarmo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – decía nerviosa.

-El joven Anthony, uno de los jóvenes Andley, se puso como loco – abría grandes los ojos cuando lo contaba – se puso a romper las cosas de su habitación.

-Abigail, te dije que no seas indiscreta- la reprendió la otra mucama.

-Pero...- Candy se sintió fatal- ¿como esta? –dijo preocupada.

-Ya esta mejor, esta tranquilo, muchacha, pero eso no es asunto tuyo – le decía la otra empleada.

-Ven, te llevare con Mary –decía Abigail- ¿pero no traes tu maleta? – caminaron hacia el cuarto de la susodicha.

-No...- se puso muy nerviosa.- es que… bueno… solo vengo a ver si puedo quedarme o no, si, eso es.

-Esta bien.

-¿Y que le ocurrió al joven? – trataba de averiguar más.

-No lo sé. Bueno se cuchichean, que fue por su novia – le dijo en voz baja y acercándose a ella.

-¿Su novia?

-Si creo q tuvieron un problema, pero por lo que se ve, fue muy grave – abrió grandes los ojos- yo pienso que terminaron, aunque quien sea que fuera es una tonta.

-¿Qué? – se sorprendió Candy. -¿por… porque lo dices?

-Esta guapísimo, es divino, no entiendo cómo es que alguien le puede hacer eso.

Candy sintió que la bofeteaban, era por causa de ella que él se encontraba así.

- Eres muy callada – decía la sirvienta- hemos llegado –toco la puerta y al no escuchar respuesta decidió abrir – está dormida, y yo tengo demasiado trabajo.

-No te preocupes yo espero a que despierte – contesto Candy, para distraer a la joven y la dejara sola, para poder ir con Anthony.

-No lo sé, me reprenderán- decía indecisa – aunque te digo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Yo me espero, ve a hacer tus labores – rió – y… ¿la señora Elroy?

-¿Y cómo sabes tú de la señora?

-Bueno… es que – se puso muy nerviosa- mis familiares me contaron de ella.

-Si es cierto-pensó Abigail- ellos te lo contaron seguramente, pues está en su habitación, y no creo que salga por un buen rato también se puso un poco mal.

A Candy le brillaron los ojos, tendría el camino libre para ver a Anthony, aunque se sintió afligida por la tía abuela, Abigail, la mucama, la dejo en la habitación de la anciana, y cuando salió, solo espero unos segundos se asomo por la puerta y al no verla se atrevía salir e ir en busca de Anthony.

En tanto en la habitación de la tía, estaba Sara cuidando con esmero a la señora Elroy, la tía abuela, estaba dormitando, pues a ella también la sedaron un poco, al ver esto Sara salió de la habitación a la cocina a comer algo, pues con el alboroto, ya no habían probado bocado.

Estaba a punto de caer rendida por el medicamento la señora Elroy, pero pudo recordar con claridad una conversación.

Flash back

-El medico me ha informado que mañana podrás regresar a colegio, aunque a mi me gustaría que tuvieras mas días de reposo.

-Tía no tengo nada grave, es mas yo pienso que hoy mismo podría regresar.

-Eso si que no – lo regaño.

-Tía, necesito hablar con usted.- dijo serio.

-Dime.

-Quiero pedirle la mano de Candy-dijo sin rodeos.

-¿Que? – no podía creer lo que escuchaba, acaso su sobrino se había vuelto loco – pero que tonterías dices Anthony.- lo reprendió.

-No son tonterías abuela.- la miro fijo a los ojos- lo que le digo es muy enserio, deseo poder casarme con Candy. Le voy a mandar una carta al tío abuelo, pero primero le digo a usted.

-Esto es inconcebible-decía indignada – he permitido que estés cerca de esa chiquilla, pero de eso a que te cases.

-Abuela, solo se lo estoy comunicando, es una decisión que ya tome, y le he dado mi palabra a Candy.

-Esa chiquilla – decía furiosa- ¡vez! tengo razón. Ella te hace actuar de diferente manera, es una mala influencia.

-Ella es la mujer que amo,

-¿Mujer? ¿como puedes decir eso, son unos chiquillos?- lo reprendió.

Estaba a punto de decirle lo que había pasado entre ellos, prefirió no hacerlo, pero si la abuela no aceptaba, el le diría lo ocurrido y ella misma los casaría de inmediato

-Aunque usted piense eso, yo estoy decidido, la amo, y eso nunca cambiara.

-Aun así Anthony, no lo puedo permitir, son muy jóvenes aun

-Tía- le dijo en tono de suplica- ella y yo nos amamos, le pido que nos ayude.

-Anthony he aceptado que ella salga contigo, que tu la cortejes, pero esto es mucho mas serio.

-Entonces huiré con ella-dijo sin vacilar.

-¿Como puedes pensar siquiera eso? seria una deshonra para la familia, ¿A dónde quedaría el honor de los Andley, si dos de ellos huyen?

-Entonces por el honor de la familia se lo pido.

-¡NO! es mi ultima palabra.

La señora salió del cuarto de su sobrino, sin escuchar las ultimas palabras que este dijo, pensando en que era absurda su petición, ella no permitiría que eso pasara, no por el momento, era muy apresurado, pero a su mente se le vino una pregunta ¿Por qué tanta urgencia, si ellos salían juntos? Iba meditando lo que acababa de ocurrir cuando una mucama, le salió al encuentro, para informarle un asunto urgente.

-Señora, señora, tengo algo muy importante que decirle.

-Dime, cual es la urgencia – decía molesta.

-Alguien entro al cuarto del tercer piso.- dijo tímida.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas segura?

-Venga señora tengo que enseñarle algo.

-Las dos mujeres subieron, las dos iban pensativas, preocupas, pues quien podría haber irrumpido en la habitación, que tan secretamente cuidaba la tía, de echo solo esa empleada era la única autorizada en asearla y tenia prohibido delegar ese trabajo a alguien mas. Llegaron a la habitación abrieron la puerta y notaron la cama en desorden, estaba claro que alguien había dormido en el lugar.

-Es claro que alguien durmió aquí – decía enfadada la tía abuela.

-Así es señora.

-Muy bien gracias por comunicarlo, investigare quien fue el gracioso que se atrevió a venir a pasar la noche – se dio la vuelta sin tomarle mas importancia cuando la empleada volvió a hablar.

-Señora – dijo temerosa

-Y ahora que ocurre- estaba muy enfadada y solo buscaba con quien desquitar su coraje, y esa pobre empleada seria la indicada.

-Lo que me preocupo fue esto señora- quito la sobrecama y las sabanas quedaron al descubierto, entonces la tía abuela abrió grandes los ojos ¿era cierto lo que estaba viendo? unas pequeñas manchas rojas ahí plasmadas, como señora intuyo claramente de que se trataba. Sintió desmayarse tan solo en imaginar lo que había ocurrido

-¡Anthony!- dijo casi en susurro.

-Decía algo señora.

-¿Que has hecho? …..

Continuara…..

Hola! Disculpen la demora XD pero no había podido escribir nada tenia otras cosas en la cabeza.

Les agradezco que sigan con la historia y también por sus reviews me alegra cuando los leo C:


	25. UN CORAZON ROTO

CAPITULO 25

-Santo cielo! Se alarmo- no era difícil concluir que es lo que estaba pasando- pero que han hecho- salió lo mas rápido que pudo y se dirigió la habitación de Anthony. Llego, no toco abrió la puerta rápidamente y se paro frente a su sobrino

-Quiero que me expliques lo que ha ocurrido – decía enfadada.

-A que se refiere- decía Anthony desconcertado.

-Ya se porque tu urgencia de casarte. – Anthony abrió los ojos.- que has hecho con Candy – estaba aun mas furiosa- pero que deshorna, Dios mío, como fueron capaces, tu eres un caballero y ella una dama.

-Anthony comprendió perfectamente a lo que se refería su tía, lo que no comprendía es como se había enterado, pero eso era lo menos importante.

-Sea mas clara tía.

-No te quieras hacer que no sabes, dime que ocurrió entre Candy y tu, yo ya lo se, pero quiero oírlo de tus labios.

-No se como se pudo haber enterado, pero sus dudas son ciertas – le dijo muy seguro- Candy es mi mujer.

-Cuando lo oyó la anciana casi se desmalla, un Andley, faltándole el respeto así a una dama, no había disculpa, no había disculpa para los dos.

-Tía le vuelvo a repetir, Candy es mi mujer, y quiero casarme con ella.

-Ahora entiendo, como fue posible Anthony, no te eduque para hacer semejante locura, creí que te había enseñado como se comporta todo un caballero, no tenias porque faltarle al respeto así a una dama, te das cuenta de las consecuencias que esto podría tener ¿te das cuenta?- estaba furiosa.

-Lo se, y por eso quiero reparar mi falta, la amo y quiero que sea mi esposa.

-No puede ser, no puede ser – daba vueltas en la habitación- tendré que pensar bien en como solucionar este problema – pensaba una y otra vez, Anthony iba a hablar cuando la tía se lo impidió- no quiero oír una sola palabra, esto es lo que se hará.

-Repararas tu falta y el honor de Candy, te casaras con ella, pero no ahora, no si es que no hay consecuencias- se tomo la cabeza- si las hay, te casaras de inmediato, pero si por fortuna esa chiquilla…. Bueno si no hay otro imprevisto, se casaran en un y medio año, y te prohíbo estar otra vez con Candice, si no lo haces por la familia, hazlo por su honor, todos hablarían de ella, aunque si te importara no lo hubieras hecho.

-Le agradezco su comprensión abuela – estaba aunque apenado, también muy emocionado, después de todo si se casaría con Candy.

Fin flash back

La señora Elroy al igual que su sobrino, cayo rendida por el sedante suministrado recordando aquélla conversación con su sobrino y con el corazón partido por el sufrimiento de este ¿como era posible que esa chiquilla después de haberse entregado a su sobrino, se hubiera quedado de ver con otro chico? ¿pero que tenía en la cabeza? pensaba la anciana, y Anthony tan emocionado que estaba, esto era más de lo que podía soportar.

Candy mientras tanto estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, cuando vio que alguien se aproximaba, no distinguió quien era pues tan solo oyó pasos, se escondió muy bien y salió hasta que ya no escucho nada, se fijo por todo el lugar y no vio a nadie, se apresuró y llego a donde estaba la habitación del joven, toco sutilmente y le hablo a Anthony, pero no obtuvo respuesta, no quiso entrar así como si nada, quería que Anthony le abriera y al verlo, echarse en sus brazos, pero en lugar de eso, oyó unos pasos acercarse a la puerta, su corazón latió mas rápido, Anthony venia a abrirle, pero lo que paso fue que le pusieron seguro a la puerta.

Sintió un gran dolor, pero ella no se rendiría había venido a hablar con el, y no se iría sin hacerlo, sin explicarle, aunque no quisiera verla, por lo menos la escucharía.

-Anthony – se recargo con los puños en la puerta y agacho la cabeza - por favor, escúchame, se que estas enojado, y tienes razón, pero déjame decirte como pasaron en realidad las cosas – no escuchaba respuesta de Anthony- amor mío por favor ábreme- se le rodaron unas lagrimas, y sintió un nudo en la garganta- no es como lo dijo Elisa, ella mintió, bueno no mintió, pero las cosas no son como ella las planteo, ese día que me vio con Terry, solo le fui a enseñar una carta de Albert, donde lo mencionaba, el me tomo de las manos, y justo cuando lo iba a soltar apareció Elisa… Anthony, créeme - entonces ya las lagrimas le salían sin control, Anthony no le hacía ni el mas mínimo caso, estaba segura que cuando le explicara todo se solucionaría pero no estaba resultando como se lo imagino – te juro que el me beso, ya se que no debí permitirlo, pero yo no lo provoque, y lo del establo - guardo un silencio- lo del establo eso fue una trampa, ya se que no debí ir, pero creí que algo muy malo le sucedía –guardo otro silencio para ver si Anthony le respondía, pero no lo hacía- tu eres el dueño de mi amor, recuerda, que hicimos un pacto, por favor, recuerda esa noche maravillosa, te demostré lo que tu eres para mi -ahora lloraba sin control, y al otro lado de la puerta, quien escuchaba perfectamente y es quien había cerrado la puerta con llave, era Elisa, que se había quedado a "cuidar" a Anthony, cuando escucho lo de la noche que habían pasado, se dio cuenta a lo que se refería, abrió grandes los ojos, abrió la boca de la sorpresa y se la tapo con su mano—Anthony por favor perdóname fui muy confiada- ahora se dejo caer al suelo y recargada en la puerta le seguía diciendo - Te amo Anthony, te amo, no permitas que me separen de ti, no otra vez, no lo resistiría, se que me amas tu también – pero la chica no obtenía respuesta, estaba ahí tirada en el piso justo a la puerta de su amado, hasta cierto punto humillándose por el amor que le tenia al joven y el no daba ninguna respuesta - Anthony PERDONAMEEEE – esta vez le grito sin poder controlar su llanto.

Este grito alerto a Sara quien se dirigía con la tía, la vio en el suelo junto a la puerta, corrió de inmediato y la paro de un jalón, ella estaba en un mar de lagrimas lo que quería era escuchar que Anthony le creía, cuando Sara la paro, ella se puso a golpear con los puños la puerta

-Anthony, Anthony.

-Vamos lárgate, tu no tienes absolutamente nada que hacer aquí - la tomo del brazo y la saco de la mansión, la hecho sin compasión, le grito insultos todo el camino a la calle, Candy estaba devastada, Anthony no le había creído, porque si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera salido por lo menos a darle la cara, pero ese no era el caso, el la ignoro, o eso fue lo que ella percibió, porque en realidad el joven ni siquiera sabía que su amada estuvo en su casa.

Regreso caminando a la escuela, llorando como magdalena, pensando una y otra vez como su mundo de felicidad se le derrumbo, como es que no le creían, sintió gran dolor al ver como Anthony, su Anthony, no le creía, camino al colegio tomo una decisión pero ya era noche para ejecutarla, tendría que ser hasta el siguiente día.

En tanto en la mansión de los Andley, hija y madre estaban regocijándose sobre lo que ocurría.

-Esa estúpida no sabe que fui yo quien le cerro – se rio abiertamente.

-Elisa, estas segura que no sospecho nada.

-Nada, si lo hubiera hecho, no se habría humillado así delante de mi, esa tonta creyó que era Anthony –rio de lado-

-Eres muy inteligente, supiste aprovechar la estupidez de Candy – se enorgullecía su madre.

-Así es, la suerte esta de mi lado, ahora yo soy la que desenmascaro a esa, la tía estará muy agradecida conmigo, y cuando pase algún tiempo, Anthony será solo mío. – miraba malévola a su madre.

-Para serte sincera, eso será un trabajo difícil, tu primo esta embaucado con esa, y no se la quitara de la cabeza.

-Eso esta por verse, ahora todo lo que yo diga, me lo creerán, no importa lo que sea, destruiré a esa, aunque hasta el momento no me ha costado trabajo es una estúpida –rió de lado.

-Aun no puedo creer como fue que supiste como acabar con ella –decía incrédula.

-Solo espere el momento preciso para decir todo lo que había visto y claro un poco mas –se enorgullecía-

Las dos arpías platicaron de su triunfo sobre la pecosa, se reían de ella, por fin la espera de Elisa tenia frutos, y excelentes.

La mañana siguiente en el colegio Candy estaba muy triste, no les dijo nada a sus amigos, no quería hablar nada, ya había tomado una decisión, y la cumpliría, redacto una carta para Anthony y cuando nadie la veía, busco solamente a Natalie para que ella fuera quien se la entregara

-Natalie – la llamo Candy, Natalie corrió y la abrazo.

-Amiga no se bien lo que ocurre, pero sabes que tienes mi apoyo, siempre.

-Hay Natalie, no se como pudo pasar todo esto, te lo juro que no hice nada malo con Terry, solo estaba preocupada por el.

-Yo te creo

-Pero Anthony no me cree – bajo la mirada.

-Estoy segura que si le explicas…

Candy iba a continuar con su relato a platicarle los pormenores a su amiga cuando por mala suerte llego Elisa al colegio y vio a las amigas platicando, no perdió la oportunidad para reírse de Candy y se dirigió a donde estaban.

-Hola Candy, o debo decir cualquiera – rio de lado.

-¡Cállate Elisa!- dijo furiosa Natalie.

-Pero que veo, defendiendo a tu amiguita – dijo con sarcasmo.

-Que es lo que quieres, no te parece suficiente con lo que has hecho – dijo Candy.

-A decir verdad no, no estaré tranquila hasta que hayas desaparecido de mi familia, como desearía que jamás te hubieran adoptado. – decía con odio.

-Esa no es una decisión que tú puedas tomar – le decía Natalie- para tu mala suerte Candy es una Andley y eso no lo puedes cambiar.

-Eso crees tú, mira hasta donde han llegado las cosas y me creen más a mí que a "esa" – dijo con desprecio la última palabra- pero ahora todos se darán cuenta de que fue un error el adoptarte – la miro con rencor- el tío abuelo te echara sin consideración y Anthony….

-Ya basta Elisa, lo dices por que le tienes envidia – agrego Natalie.

-Envidia a esta- la miro con desprecio.

-Si envidia – la reto.

-Tú, no lograste enamorar a Anthony, no tienes buenas amigas y… - fue interrumpida Natalie, Elisa estaba incontenible.

-Amigas – dijo con sarcasmo y volteo a ver a Candy -¿así que tienes buenas amigas?

-Así es Elisa, Natalie Paty y Anne son mis amigas son mis hermanas – dijo orgullosa Candy.

-Y tu mi querida Elisa, no tienes a nadie, solo tu envidia y tus celos hacia Candy – dijo enfadada Natalie.

-Pues no son tan buenas como crees ¿verdad Natalie? – se dirigió Elisa a Natalie y después a Candy

-No me interesa lo que me digas, ahora también vas a empezar a intrigar en contra de ellas.

-Mejor lárgate – dijo Natalie sumamente molesta.

-Está bien me voy – miro a Natalie y después a Candy – pero quiero antes de irme, sacarte de tu mundo de fantasía y que caigas al mundo real, tus amigas no son tan sinceras contigo, se te olvido que Paty te jugo sucio cuando llegaste al colegio, y Anne te negó, esas no son buenas amigas.

-Eso es asunto del pasado todo está arreglado – contesto Candy

-Tal vez – rio Elisa de lado- pero lo que no creo que haya quedado en el pasado es lo de Natalie.

-¿Qué? – se sorprendió Candy.

-Y ahora que dirás de mí, que también negué a Candy, o que le jugué una mala broma o que hablo tras de ella o trato de meterla en problemas – dijo con sarcasmo Natalie- olvídalo arpía, Candy es mi amiga, es mi hermana y no dejare que tú la quieres humillar y mucho menos que trates de ponerla en contra mía.

-Si esas son tus amigas Candy – dijo con ironía- yo prefiero no tener, pero voy a ser buena contigo Candy, te abriré los ojos y veraz que aquí tu "amiguita" no es lo que parece.

-Ya olvídalo, tengo suficientes problemas en que pensar, para que vengas con tus intrigas –dijo Candy con fastidio.

-Entonces no quieres saber – intrigo Elisa.

-Que no entiendes Elisa, lárgate –saco de sus casillas a Candy.

-Pero antes de irme – se rio de Candy- te voy a decir que a quien crees tu amiga, tu hermana – dijo en tono de burla- te ha estado mintiendo en tus narices – Natalie y Candy se sorprendieron y antes de que pudieran decir algo e interrumpir a Elisa, esta continuo- ella esta enamorada de tu novio Candy

Las dos abrieron grandes los ojos.

-Eso es mentira Elisa –contesto Candy y Natalie no dijo palabra alguna.

-Eso crees, que ingenua - la miraba con burla- haber dinos Natalie, dile a Candy "tu amiga" no tu amiga a "tu hermana" como dices llamarla, que no estas enamorada de Anthony – Natalie se puso pálida.

-Eso no es verdad – Candy miro a Elisa – cierto Natalie – y volteo a ver a Natalie, pero esta no decía ni una sola palabra, estaba blanca, entonces al ver la reacción de su amiga, Candy se afligió, no, no era posible que lo que decía Elisa fuera verdad- Natalie, dile que es una mentira – Natalie bajo su mirada, no podía mentirle, anteriormente le había omitido el nombre de quien estaba enamorada, porque Candy solo le preguntaba si amaba a Terry y hasta cierto punto no le mentía, pues Terry no era el chico que le había robado el corazón, pero que se lo preguntara de frente, eso era diferente y Candy sintió aun mas desilusión, no podía ser verdad, se repetía.

-Claro que es verdad, solo te utilizo para acercarse a Anthony, o acaso creíste que una dama como ella se haría amiga de una huérfana insignificante como tu – Elisa estaba gozando el momento.

Candy miro a Natalie con los ojos cristalinos, no podía ser eso posible su amiga, su mejor amiga, enamorada de su novio, pero porque rayos no se lo había dicho antes, por que inventar que quería a Terry, seria verdad que solo quería acercarse a Anthony.

-Eres una estúpida, no te das cuenta de nada, ella te quería quitar a tu novio y en tu cara – intrigaba Elisa.

-Cállate – ordeno Natalie a Elisa y volteo a ver a Candy- Candy, no es como ella dice, yo nunca me atrevería a alejarte de Anthony, se lo que tu sientes por el, y nunca fue mi intención… - la interrumpió Candy

-¡Entonces es verdad! – Cayeron las lágrimas de Candy- es verdad, Natalie, ¿Por qué? – la miro con desilusión.

-¿Porque? Simple porque te tenía que quitar de en medio, invento todo un cuento y tu ilusa le creíste – intervino Elisa.

-Natalie se acercó a Candy y le trato de explicar, pero Candy se alejó de ella unos pasos.

-Natalie…. - No pudo decir más Candy y salió corriendo.

-Elisa eres una…. –Natalie dijo entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes

-Te dije que me las pagarías – se acercó a Natalie y le dijo amenazante-

Continuara…

Hola a todas disculpen en retraso, ahora si estuvo largo el descanso :D , les quería agradecer el que se tomen su tiempo para leer mis locuras.

Muchas gracias a

**Karina Grandchester **tratare de actualizar mas pronto :P

**Luna Andrew ** gracias x ser tan pasiente :P

**MonyATAAS ** pues si la descubrieron :´(

**Sakurakiss ** la leiste de corridito :O bueno no aparece tu correo pero si te registras puedo avisarte ;)

**Magda13 **gracias x leer creo q estas desde el principio hay yo tampoco quiero q sufra Anthony

**dulce Candy la diosa del amor ** bueno a lo mejor no me explique bien en el cap (23) según yo, he tratado de poner que Anthony le cree a la pecas, no duda de ella, pero las circustancias dicen otra cosa, bueno en donde mencionaste es x q Candy le dice q es cierto todo lo que elisa dijo, y se quedo en shock además que nos los dejaron poder hablar para aclarar las cosas, y como veras esto se va a poner mas dificil

**Xuxa :P **yo también amo a Anthony y gracias x leer, tratare de actualizar

**Aadrylizz, **bueno la historia no esta completa :p aun sigue en proceso ojala y te animes a leer ;)

y a todas las que han dejado sus comentarios en otros capítulos, Moni grandchester , linda, Olivia Janely Gonzalez alejo, Ana de Brower, Mishell, Magnolia, 4atardecer, Galaxilam84 , Oryxyro y a otras amix ,es un a alegría cuando leo sus comentarios, son tan lindas


	26. ADIOS

Capitulo 26

ADIOS

Natalie quería decirle todo lo que se merecía Elisa, pero ahora lo que le importaba era aclarar las cosas con su amiga salió como rayo tras de Candy.

pero que tonta fui, como se pudo dar cuenta Elisa de lo que siento - pensaba mientras corría tras de su amiga - no puede ser tenía que hablar con la verdad desde el principio estoy segura que si le hubiera dicho a Candy lo que sentía por Anthony, me hubiera comprendido y ahora no estaría así, de seguro está furiosa, o peor desilusionada, ¡santo cielo! Como pude meterme en este enredo y ahora como le hago para que Candy me crea

La joven seguía el rastro de su amiga la conocía bien, y sabía a donde se dirigía, por fin la alcanzo cerca de la segunda colina de poni, Candy tenia las emociones a flor de piel, primero Anthony no la había querido ver, seguramente pensaba lo peor de ella y con sobrada razón, pero tenia que escucharla, y no lo hizo y después a la que creía como su hermana, la había engañado, ahora resultaba que estaba enamorada de Anthony, pero ¿por qué no se lo dijo? ¿Seria acaso que Elisa tenia razón y solo la uso para acercarse a Anthony? No eso no podía ser verdad, no podía estar pasándole todo eso a ella.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Candy oyó la voz de Natalie llamándola, no quería voltear, pero decidió hacerlo.

-Candy –la miro suplicante- por favor déjame que te diga como son las cosas.

-Creo que no es un buen momento – la miro con los ojos irritados de tanto llanto.

P-ero amiga …

-No me digas nada y no me llames así ¿quieres? – dijo tristemente.

-Candy, pero déjame explicarte –le suplico.

-Por favor Natalie, ahora no, no quiero saber nada, vete.

-No me iré hasta que me escuches, tu mejor que nadie debería escuchar todo es una confusión, un error.

-confusión – ahora si no se pudo contener- ¿error? Error es que haya confiado en ti, no entiendo porque tenias que ocultármelo, si me lo hubieras dicho yo habría comprendido, por que enterarme por otra persona, o tal vez Elisa tenga razón y tu…- la miro con rencor se dio la vuelta y se fue, la pobre de Natalie estaba pagando por todo lo que había pasado Candy, era una situación injusta pero en ese momento la rubia no razonaba bien y no buscaba quien se la hizo, si no quien se la paga. – y no me sigas no quiero hablar contigo – se fue rumbo a los dormitorios.

Natalie sentía que una parte de ella se rompía, en este poco tiempo había llegado a apreciar mucho a Candy, tanto que prefirió ocultar sus sentimientos antes de hacerle daño, pero que gano con eso, solo que ella pensara que es la peor amiga del mundo.

Sin mas que hacer, Natalie también regreso a los dormitorios, decidió no hablar mas con Candy por el momento. Su amiga necesitaba tiempo para procesar lo que había sucedido, estaba segura que ella entendería.

Mientras tanto la pequeña rubia en su habitación meditaba todo lo ocurrido.

Anthony, no quisiste escucharme, comprendo que estés muy dolido, pero tu no eres así, porque no me abriste la puerta, será acaso que ya no quieres nada conmigo – se cristalizaron sus ojos- NO eso no, Anthony tu y yo hicimos una promesa, pero si tu ya no la quieres cumplir, yo lo acepto, pero me voy con un recuerdo tuyo muy especial, no me arrepiento de haber sido tuya –salieron sus lágrimas – porque te amo. Te amo Anthony.

La joven rubia tenia una decisión tomada, y ya nada la haría cambiar de opinión, o al menos quien pudiera hacerlo, no iría a verla ni siquiera quiso hablar con ella. Ya nada tenia que hacer en Londres, ya no quería nada de la familia Andley. Echo en su pequeña maleta las pocas pertenecías que tenia, y cuando llego la noche, espero a que ya las hermanas no estuvieran y salió del colegio buscando estar en su tierra, con su familia, con la señorita poni y la hermana María, pero no podía irse así, tenía que dejar al menos una nota para sus amigos, quiso dejar también la que ya le había escrito a Anthony, pero creyó que no era conveniente, si ella misma había ido y no le hablo, no tenía caso dejar una carta.

Salió al pasillo, y deslizo un sobre por debajo de la puerta de la recamara de Anne, regreso a su habitación, para colgar la soga por el balcón y dejar atrás ese colegio.

Al otro día las chicas se despertaron para comenzar sus actividades, cuando Anne noto el sobre de inmediato corrió a ver de que se trataba, observo que era dirigido a ella, vio que era la letra de Candy y la abrió de inmediato, abrió grandes los ojos y abrió la boca cuando empezó a leer.

Querida Anne.

He tomado una decisión, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar, me voy de regreso a América, de donde nunca debí salir, no se preocupen por mi, yo se muy bien como cuidarme, ahora no puedo explicarte lo que sucede, pero quiero que comprendan mi situación, voy en busca de mi destino, pues creo que en este lugar no lo encontré, pero nunca voy a olvidar los hermosos recuerdos que tengo del colegio.

Por favor diles a los chicos que no se preocupen por mi.

Candy

Anne no pudo contener el llanto, se limpio con su mano las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, se vistió lo mas rápido posible y salió corriendo a buscar a Paty y a Natalie, para mostrarles la carta de despedida de Candy. Se las encontró en el pasillo, ellas también acababan de salir de sus habitaciones, pero no solo ellas estaban, sino también el resto de las alumnas y entre ellas, Elisa, quien apenas estaba abriendo la puerta de su habitación y al ver como se encontraba Anne, no dudo en colocarse de tras de su puerta y abrirla lo menos posible para poder saber de que se trataba. Las ingenuas amigas no se percataron que estaban muy cerca de la habitación de Elisa, pues con la cara de susto que traía Anne fue lo ultimo que cruzo por su cabeza.

-Que pasa Anne- pregunto Paty con susto.

-Chicas, algo terrible ha pasado – contesto con lagrimas fluyendo.

-Que es Anne, ya dinos por favor – replico Natalie.

-Es Candy

-Que sucede con ella – se alarmo Natalie.

-Se fue del colegio- bajo la mirada.

-¿Que? –exclamaron las dos.

-Pero eso no es posible – decía Natalie incrédula -¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo lo sabes Anne? –pregunto Paty.

-Me dejo esta carta – se las mostro Natalie

-Pero, pero, esto debe ser una broma – salieron lagrimas de los ojos de Natalie- Candy –dijo casi en un susurro.

-Debemos avisarles a los chicos – dijo Paty- tal vez ellos sepan algo.

Las jovencitas salieron corriendo y Natalie se quedo parada mirando a la nada, cuando reacciono, ya sus amigas se habían ido, no quiso ir tras ellas, ni tampoco asistir a clases, salió rumbo al bosque del colegio a refugiarse de su dolor a meditar y a llorar.

Mientras tanto tras una puerta escondida estaba, una pelirroja que disfrutaba de la noticia que acababa de oír.

-Genial, esa boba se fue, apuesto que creyó que Anthony ya no la quería y por eso se marchó – rio de lado – pero que tonta es, que fácil es engañarla, no creí que las cosas salieran tan bien – entonces un brillo malévolo en sus ojos apareció- esto lo debe saber la tía abuela, y claro ya sé que hare – comenzó a reír.

Mientras tanto fuera del dormitorio de los chicos las dos amigas esperaban a los hermanos Cromwell, y cuando los observaron salir del edificio, los llamaron urgentemente, ellos se sorprendieron de verlas ahí, así que acudieron rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué están aquí? – pregunto Stear

-Es Candy – dijo Anne y se abrazó a Archí.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? Pregunto angustiado Stear al ver como estaba Anne

-¿Le ocurrió algo malo? Pregunto Archí.

-Se ha ido del colegio – contesto Paty también con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Pero cómo? – se preguntó Stear

-Me dejo esta carta – Anne extendió el brazo y mostro el sobre, Archí lo tomo saco la hoja y leyó, después bajo la mano y su rostro era de profundo dolor, entonces le paso la carta a Stear y este la leyó con cuidado.

-Pero que pudo pasar, si ya no la iban a expulsar – se dijo Archí.

-No lo se hermano, pero tuvo que ser algo grave.

-Tal vez Anthony no quiso hablar con ella Archí.

-¿Anthony? – pregunto Anne.

-Si, fue a buscarlo hace dos días – contesto Archí.

-¿Pero cómo? -Pregunto Anne.

-Ella quería aclarar las cosas y nosotros le dijimos como entrar sin ser vista –dijo Stear.

-¿Y si ella no pudo entrar y la descubrieron? ¿O se arrepentido en el camino?- dijo Archí angustiado – a ustedes no les platico nada.

-No, ayer no quiso hablar con nadie

-Tenemos que mandarle una carta al tío abuelo para que la busque, ella no puede estar sola en este país que no conoce, le puede pasar algo muy malo, aunque diga que sabe cuidarse – replico Stear.

-Tienes razón hermano.

Los hermanos corwell escribieron la carta dirigida al tío abuelo, la misiva decía urgente, eso era lo que al momento en sus manos estaba.

Por su parte Elisa también se encargo de enviar una carta a la tía abuela, claro q esta llego de inmediato, y al leerla la mujer casi se desmalla ¿acaso esa jovencita no se cansaba de hacer locuras? Ahora su inesperada huida, eso era inconcebible, pensaba la dama.

Se preocupo de sobremanera las consecuencias que este acto imprudente de Candy, traería, no quería ni imaginar cuando su sobrino se enterara. Tenía que investigar a fondo de que se trataba el motivo de su huida, para poder hablar con Anthony y que lo tomara de la mejor manera.

Al otro día en el San Pablo, la hermana Grey, recibía una carta de la señora Elroy, no se imaginaba ahora que es lo que quería.

Señora directora

Estoy al tanto de la descabellada huida de Candice. Me es de suma importancia tener a mis sobrinos en mi residencia para tratar de solucionar el problema, por lo que le pido conceda un permiso para que abandonen las instalaciones del colegio.

Estoy segura que accederá a mi petición, por lo que me he atrevido a enviar un carro que los recogerá en la tarde.

Elroy Andley.

-¡que! ¿Qué Candice no esta en el plantel? Esa niña es un dolor de cabeza – la directora le grito a la hermana Margaret, y esta acudió de inmediato.

-¿me llamaba hermana grey?

-quiero que busquen a Candice White por todo el plantel.

-¿sucede algo con la señorita Andley?

- sucede que huyo del plantel – lo dijo con preocupación y a la vez con enojo.

-enseguida – salió de la dirección.

La hermana Margaret, junto con otras monjas, buscaron a Candy por todo el colegio, sin que esta apareciera, al notar que la alumna no se encontraba, optaron por regresar a informar los hechos.

Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta de la dirección.

-adelante – dijo la hermana grey.

-hermana – dijo alarmada – Candice no esta, hay que avisar a sus familiares, algo le pudo haber sucedido.

- no esta – se paro de golpe de su silla y azoto los puños en su escritorio – entonces es verdad.

-si me disculpa ¿acaso usted sabía que ella no se encontraba en el colegio?

-acabo de recibir una misiva de la señora Elroy donde lo dice.

-comprendo entonces no hay de que preocuparse.

-por supuesto que hay de que preocuparse ¿ no se da cuenta? En donde queda el restigio de la escuela si una alumna se va y nosotras que se supone estamos a su cuidado ni siquiera estábamos al tanto, no se como se pudo haber enterado. – decía preocupada.

Quizás alguien de su familia le aviso, puede ser que Candice haya dejado alguna nota.

-es verdad mande a traer a sus amigas y a la familia Andley.

-de inmediato – hizo una reverencia – con su permiso – y salió.

La hermana Margaret fue en busca de los integrantes de la familia Andley al igual que por Natalie, Paty y Anne, quienes ella sabia eran sus mejores amigas. Una vez que hayo a todos se les ordeno ir a la dirección, y estos acudieron.

Una vez dentro de la oficina de la directora, estaban los muchachos con cara de preocupación, intuían de que se trataba.

-los he mandado a llamar, por que se que saben que Candy huyo del colegio, y quiero que me expliquen como fue que se enteraron – dijo enérgica.

Las chicas se veían entre si y agachaban la cabeza, entonces una voz chillona tomo la palabra.

-hermana, ellas tienen una carta que les dejo Candy – las miro con burla Elisa.

-¿es verdad? –pregunto con mucha autoridad.

-con todo respeto, ese es un asunto muy privado, si tienen o no alguna correspondencia de Candy – dijo Archí.

-en este momento no puede haber ningún respeto a lo privado, joven Corwell, no se da cuenta de la gravedad del problema.

- disculpe hermana, es solo que…. –dijo Stear.

-si quieren ayudar a Candice, tendrán que darme esa carta, si no sabemos que es lo que dice, no hay manera en como dar con su paradero.

Aunque no les gustara aceptar la directora tenia razón, entonces Anne tomo la palabra y le dijo que ella tenia la carta, que iría a su habitación por ella, así lo hizo y la entrego a la directora, esta no la leyó, cosa que extraño a los presentes.

-muchas gracias señorita Britter, ahora retírense, en el trascurso de la tarde llegara un auto por los integrantes de la familia Andley, cuando eso suceda se les avisara.

Los muchachos salieron de la habitación desconcertados, por que vendrían por ellos ¿seria acaso que la tía ya se había enterado? Se dirigieron a reanudar sus labores, pero la pelirroja, regreso a la dirección.

-hermana.

-que desea señorita Legan.

-si me lo permite, por lo que entendí la tía abuela no vendrá, solo mandara por nosotros.

-así es.

-si gusta, yo podría llevar la carta que dejo Candy, yo personalmente me encargaría de dársela a mi tía y por supuesto no me atrevería a leerla.

-es verdad, te lo agradeceré mucho Elisa – le entrego la carta confiando en que ella no violaría la privacidad y solo la entregara.

Ahora Elisa tenia otra arma en su poder y seguramente la ocuparía a su beneficio.

Continuara…

Hola a todas, les agradezco mucho el que sigan la historia, me emociona leer sus reviews.

Les quería pedir una disculpa x tardarme tanto en actualizar :D también les quiero decir, que no me equivoque en el cap 25, lo que pasa es que estoy componiendo el fic, x q en los primeros cap, lo escribia diferente, ponía el nombre de quien iba a hablar, era un guion y según las reglas tiene q ser como esta ahora, y bueno cada vez q se compone algo del fic, aparece hasta arriba como si hubiera subido algún cap. pero una disculpota de hoy en adelante lo compondré solo cuando suba algún capitulo.

Bueno espero haya sido de su agrado el cap.

XD


	27. CANDY, TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO

CAPITULO 27

Natalie, estaba a la sombra de un árbol, meditando. Candy se había ido con la idea de que ella era una traidora, seguramente seguía muy enfadada, pues ni siquiera le dejo la más mínima nota a ella. No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, ahora que pasaría con ella, cuando por única vez había encontrado a una verdadera amiga.

Ya no quería estar en el colegio, le pediría a su padre que la regresara a su casa, a su querida Escocia, se dirigió a su habitación y de inmediato escribió la carta para su padre, seguramente tardaría mucho en llegar a las manos de su papa, seguramente este se encontraba de viaje.

Mientras tanto, al colegio llegaba un auto por los chicos Andley, en el camino iban muy pensativos, los hermanos Cromwell a la vez afligidos, en cambio los legan sentían una infinita alegría. Llegaron a la mansión, los hicieron pasar al despacho, esperaban pacientes la llegada de la tía abuela, que seguramente entraría con Anthony.

-tía – dijeron todos a la vez que se pusieron de pie.

La dama entro erguida, mostrando su autoridad.

-no me voy a andar con rodeos, me he enterado que esa chiquilla, nuevamente ha hecho una de sus tonterías – miraba a los hermanos Cromwell – también sé que ustedes lo saben y exijo que me digan todo lo que ocurre, por qué razón lo hiso-la dama estaba furiosa.

-tía nosotros no sabíamos que ella pensaba huir se lo aseguramos, también a nosotros nos tomó por sorpresa – decía Stear – si lo hubiéramos sabido antes, le aseguro que hubiéramos hecho algo para persuadirla.

-más bien lo que creo es que ustedes la están encubriendo.

-¿y cuál sería la razón por la cual la encubriríamos? A nosotros nos duele que se haya marchado –añadió Archí.

-no lo sé – se desesperó la anciana – en estos momentos no sé qué pensar, mi cabeza está en la salud de su primo, le enviare una carta al tío abuelo y que él tome cartas en el asunto, de hoy en adelante el futuro de esa chiquilla no me interesa –todos se asombraron.

-pero tía ella es de la familia – asevero Archí.

-por desgracia sí, pero esto ha sobrepasado mi paciencia, trate de educarla hice un esfuerzo por… - se oyó un golpe en la puerta – adelante-

-madame –entro tímidamente una de las empleadas de la mansión.

-que es lo que quieres, dije claramente que no me interrumpieran.

-el joven Anthony acaba de despertar, y bueno… no sabemos cómo reaccionara y si hay que darle algún medicamento o no.

-¿medicamento? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo los Cromwell, pero la tía abuela los ignoro.

-iré personalmente –ustedes pueden volver al colegio, el asunto de Candice lo dejo en manos del tío abuelo, yo lo que tengo que hacer es ocuparme de Anthony y no andar buscando a chiquillas malcriadas –salió de inmediato

-pero tía – ya no les hizo caso.

-no podemos irnos, tenemos que hablar con nuestro primo – le dijo Stear a su hermano.

-será muy doloroso para él, pero es mejor hablar con la verdad.

-hagan lo que quieran, lo cierto es que esa recogida se fue, y no hay justificación.

-te habías tardado en abrir la boca Elisa –dijo Archí.

-jum-alzo la cara indignada.

-hablaremos con Anthony le guste a quien le guste, vamos hermano- salieron Stear y Archí.

-¿no vas a decir nada hermanita?

-para qué. No importa que le digan, yo tengo un arma que ellos no saben.

-a que te refieres.

- a esto –saco la carta.

-¿Cómo es que la tienes?

-la directora me la dio para la tía.

-¿y ya leíste que dice?

-aun no, pero en este momento lo hago.

Mientras tanto, la anciana llegaba a la habitación de Anthony.

-hijo, por fin despiertas – le dijo con ternura y se acercó a su lado.

-¿tía, cuánto dormí?

-no te preocupes por eso.

-tía, necesito hablar con Candy, por favor mande a traerla –decía con desesperación.

-Tranquilízate – la anciana no sabía si decirle o no lo que pasaba con Candy.

-no puedo, quiero hablar con ella, si no la manda a traer, iré yo al colegio.

-¡NO!- se exalto.

-¿le ocurre algo?

-tú no puedes abandonar la casa – decía con nerviosismo – yo la mandare a traer, tu descansa –acaricio su mejilla y salió rápidamente.

No podía quedarse un minuto más, o sus lágrimas rodarían, tenía que pensar lo que le diría a Anthony. Meditando por fin tuvo una idea y de pronto se topó con sus sobrinos los hermanos Cromwell.

-tía, queremos hablar con nuestro primo – dijo Archí.

-en este momento no pueden.

-¿por qué? –dijo Stear.

- su primo no está en condiciones de recibir una noticia así-

-pero tía no podemos ocultárselo.

-he dicho que no.

-usted no puede prohibírnoslo.

-te atreves a desafiarme Archí – lo miro desafiante.

-es solo que usted no puede…

- ustedes no comprenden – se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas a la anciana y sus sobrinos se sorprendieron de sobre manera – ustedes no pueden llegar y decirle eso, no saben cómo ha estado su primo, no lo vieron romper todo en su habitación, no vieron como el doctor tuvo que sedarlo, no vieron el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos. – los hermanos se sorprendieron,

-lo lamento tía discúlpenos, no sabíamos eso – dijo Stear.

-pero aun así…

-claro que lo sabrá, pero no ahora, por el momento le diremos que el tío abuelo mando por ella, me entendieron.

-pero tía…

-Me entendieron.

-si – dijeron los dos

-como ya les había dicho pueden regresar al colegio- se dio la media vuelta y se alejó.

-¿cómo vez Archí, le decimos o no?

-no lo sé, y si le ocurre algo peor, recuerda que aún no sabemos cómo reaccionara, además de que…

-¿además de qué? – interrumpió Elisa.

-ese no es asunto tuyo – dijo Stear.

-tienes razón- rió de lado – no es asunto mío, si me permiten voy a mi habitación a descansar- se alejó del lugar.

-creo que también nosotros deberíamos ir a nuestra habitación, mientras no regresamos al colegio. –dijo Stear.

La señora Elroy, se fue a pensar a su dormitorio, el alma le dolía con solo imaginar cuando su sobrino se enterara, porque aunque ella detestara a esa chiquilla, Anthony la adoraba.

En tanto en la habitación de Anthony, el joven estaba chocado de estar en cama, se sentía más calmado que apenas hace dos días, la mucama llevaba una pastilla para que estuviera "tranquilo" el engaño a la empleada y no tomo el medicamento, lo que quería era salir, estar en el jardín, contemplando el rosedal con que contaba la mansión, salió de la recamara, se fijó si no andaba por ahí su tía, porque si lo veía seguramente le ordenaría regresar a la cama, y lo último que quería era discutir con la anciana.

Una vez en el jardín, contemplaba las hermosas rosas, que años atrás su madre habría cultivado, entonces vio unas dulce Candy, se sorprendió, pero a la vez recordó que el mismo las había mandado traer de América hacía ya algún tiempo, que mala jugada de la vida, que cuando las rosas que había creado para ella, habían llegado para darle la sorpresa, ellos estuvieran pasando tan mal momento.

Candy, porque tiene que pasarnos esto a nosotros, que paso contigo pecosa, estoy seguro que todo tiene una explicación, no puedo esperar más, hoy mismo iré a buscarte para aclarar las cosas, yo te creo pecosa, yo te creo Candy

En ese mismo momento, Elisa se asomaba a su balcón y vio la gallarda figura de aquel adorable joven, no pensó dos veces en ir y seguir regando su veneno.

-Anthony –le dijo Elisa cuando el chico estaba tocando una dulce Candy.

-que sucede Elisa – le dijo con disgusto, a la última persona que quería ver era a su prima.

-no tienes por qué ser grosero, yo solo vengo a saber cómo te sientes.

-pues me siento bien, gracias, ya te puedes retirar.

-yo solo me preocupo por ti, no como…-la interrumpió.

-ya te lo agradecí, pero quiero estar solo.

-está bien, lo mejor será que medites los últimos acontecimientos y que aunque te duela, sepas quien es Candy –le dio la espalda rió de lado y fingió preocupación- a mí también me duele, y no por ella si no por ti.

-te lo agradezco ahora tengo cosas que hacer – Anthony estaba decidido a aclarar las cosas en ese momento empezó a caminar hacia la salida, Elisa lo noto y le hablo.

-¡espera Anthony! ¿A dónde vas? –camino hacia él y se puso enfrente...

-Elisa ese asunto no te incumbe, si me permites cuanto antes llegue mejor.

-¿pero a dónde vas? Lo sabe la tía.

-no lo sabe, pero aunque ella no lo quiera iré al colegio a buscar a Candy.

-Anthony…

-Elisa, déjame en paz –dijo molesto

-Anthony… creo que no es buena idea que vayas a buscarla –rio de lado.

-no estoy preguntando tu opinión.

-Anthony, porque eres tan grosero, no te das cuenta que me haces daño- fingió llorar- yo todo lo que hice, lo hice por tu bien ¿o acaso mentí en algo? Ella misma acepto que todo lo que yo dije fue verdad. No puedes tratarme así a mí.

Para Anthony esas palabras fueron un puñal atravesándole el corazón, aunque no lo quisiera creer Elisa tenía razón, Candy había aceptado que ella había hecho todo, y peor aún recordó el beso que ella y Terry se habían dado en el parque, y la tierna escena de cuando ella estaba en la torre vieja.

-aun así, necesito hablar con ella, solo si me dice de sus labios que no me ama, dejare de buscarla, pero ella dijo que fue un mal entendido y le creo –Elisa estaba más que furiosa, como era posible que le creyera a esa mugrosa, pero entonces un brillo malévolo apareció en su mirada.

-pues no la encontraras.

-¿Qué? – se sorprendió.

-que no la encontraras.

-explícate bien – se acercó a ella.

-Candy huyo con Terry –dijo con maldad.

Continuara…

Hola a todas y muchas gracias por seguir la historia :D como vieron, estuvo muy peque, pero como ya les había comentado, es para que actualice mas rápido.

Como ya se dieron cuenta la víbora de Elisa volvió a regar su veneno, pobre de mí werito ¿Qué pasara con él? ¿Qué hará en el próximo cap.?


	28. SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS

CAPITULO 28

SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS

-Candy huyo con Terry –dijo con maldad.

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser –bajo la mirada- estas mintiendo – La miro y le grito.

-quisiera que fuera mentira, pero es verdad –se acercó a Anthony.

-no te creo – le dijo muy seguro.

-¡no seas ciego! Abre los ojos, ella no te amaba como decía, todo este tiempo jugo contigo y con Terry.

-no te permito que hables así de ella.

-veo que no me crees. ¿Sabes para que nos hizo venir la tía? – hiso un pequeño silencio-Para preguntarnos si sabíamos algo de Candy –Anthony sentía que el corazón se le partía – acá también están Archí y Stear, pregúntales a ellos si es que a mí no me crees, Terry también huyo, yo creo que se pusieron de acuerdo – rió de lado.

-eres una mentirosa, esas son calumnias.

-pues si no me crees. Toma –saco la carta que Candy dejo a Anne.- esta es la carta que dejo.

-¿y por qué la tienes tú? yo creo que a ti Elisa, Candy nunca te dejaría un recado.

-es cierto, se lo dejo a su amiga, pero la hermana grey, me encomendó entregársela personalmente a la tía, pero ya que no crees nada, léela con tus propios ojos, y si aun así no te convences, Stear y Archí están en sus habitaciones, puedes ir con ellos para que lo corroboren.

Anthony abrió el sobre saco la carta y comenzó a leer, mientras la lectura avanzaba su semblante cambiaba más a dolor y decepción.

Querida Anne.

He tomado una decisión, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar, me voy de regreso a América, de donde nunca debí salir, no se preocupen por mí, yo sé muy bien cómo cuidarme, ahora no puedo explicarte lo que sucede, pero quiero que comprendan mi situación, voy en busca de mi destino, pues creo que en este lugar no lo encontré, pero nunca voy a olvidar los hermosos recuerdos que tengo del colegio.

Por favor diles a los chicos que no se preocupen por mí.

Candy

Anthony bajo la mano y la carta cayó al suelo.

- Anthony ¿estás bien? –Elisa fingió preocupación, se acercó a él para abrazarlo y así el creyera que era una buena amiga, pero Anthony la retiro de su lado y salió del lugar sin dar explicaciones –Anthony…Anthony Elisa gritaba.

El rubio tenía una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, dolor, resentimiento, coraje, desilusión, subió rápidamente hasta la habitación de sus primos, una vez que llego, no toco la puerta la abrió de golpe y los encontró platicando.

-¿es verdad que Candy huyo?

-Anthony ¿Quién te dijo eso? –los tomo por sorpresa.

-contéstenme –les grito- ¿es verdad?

-bueno –agacho la mirada Stear – primo…

-por un demonio, solo díganme si o no –les volvió a gritar

-si –respondió Archí- pero… el rubio no quiso oír más explicaciones.

-¿Y Terry?

-¿qué? – dijeron los dos muy sorprendidos.

-que si Terry también se fue del colegio.

- bueno… es que… -agacho la cabeza Archí

-creo que eso es un si.- dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente.

Sus primos lo siguieron pero el cerro fuertemente la puerta de su habitación. Se encerró por unos momentos.

Mientras tanto los hermanos Cromwell no sabían si entrar o no al cuarto de su primo, decidieron tocar pero Anthony no les contesto

-hermano es mejor que lo dejemos solo –dijo Stear.

-pero, recuerda lo que dijo la tía, lo que le ocurrió el otro día y si se...

-no se oye ningún ruido, creo que solo está enfadado, será mejor que lo dejemos analizar su situación y cuando este más relajado, le explicamos lo que ocurrió.

Los hermanos, se retiraron del lugar y nuevamente fueron a su habitación. De repente el rubio sale de su cuarto y se dirige nuevamente al jardín, una vez frente a sus queridas rosas, observo con desilusión y dolor las dulce Candy que creo para su amada.

Ya no pudo contener y empezó a derramar una lágrima, miro hacia arriba y sus cejas se arrugaron cerro los ojos y otra gota escurrió. Sus primos vieron cuando el abandono su cuarto, lo siguieron sin que este los notara y al ver su rostro, el corazón se les partía y sentían ganas de llorar, pero solo lo observaban de lejos.

Respiraba agitadamente, conteniendo derramar lágrimas a montones, sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía que el aire llegara a sus pulmones. Sus labios tenían un leve temblor y mordía suavemente el inferior para tratar de calmar el movimiento.

De repente ya no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar y decía

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Candy?"

Respiraba agitadamente sollozando y negando la cabeza, se dejó caer de rodillas y puso sus manos sobre el suelo, seguía repitiendo lo mismo. De pronto se paró con furia y se acercó a uno de los rosales comenzó a romper la rosas, las que con tanto esmero y amor cultivo alguna vez su madre, y las que él había creado.

"¿Por qué? –desbarataba con furia unas en sus manos mientras decía con coraje y llanto. -¿Por qué Candy? ¿Por qué?

Entonces al ver esta reacción su primo Stear se acercó a tranquilizarlo.

-DEJAMEE- le grito y lo empujo –CANDYYYYYY CANDYYYY

Para esto ya la tía abuela había bajado al escuchar los gritos desgarradores, se acercó a su nieto que parecía león enjaulado.

-Anthony hijo –decía angustiada- ¿Qué pasa? -Trataba de calmarlo- ¿Qué pasa hijo? –ya la anciana lloraba, se quería acercar pero él se lo impedía.

Para este entonces ya la servidumbre y los Legan estaban presentes viendo el espectáculo, entonces se acercó a sus primos y les dijo.

-¿es cierto que se fue con Terry?

-¿qué? Pero…

-¿es cierto? – seguía desesperado y llorando.

-no, ella no se pudo ir con Terry –dijo Archí.

-¿qué? ¿Qué dices hijo? –se sorprendió Elroy al escuchar semejante noticia.

-¿me lo puedes asegurar? –dijo con un angustia y esperanza.

-bueno yo…

-nosotros no sabemos nada – decía Stear consternado- pero estoy seguro que no está con Terry.

-eso es lo que TU piensas- dijo Elisa –pero los hechos dicen otra. –los hermanos Cromwell ya no dijeron nada.

Dicen que el silencio dice más que mil palabras, y aunque los hermanos Cromwell no sabían por qué razón Candy huyo, era razonable que Anthony creyera eso.

Anthony respiraba rápidamente el dolor lo estaba consumiendo, el dolor y el coraje de saber que Candy había huido con Terry.

-cálmate hijo- lo trato de agarrar su tía, pero él se zafó.

-NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO – entonces caminó hacia el centro de las rosas, las tomo entre sus manos, apretó fuerte los puños y empezó a destrozarlas, se oían unos gritos de la servidumbre pero el continuaba en su trabajo, como desquitando todo el rencor, el desamor, la frustración que tenía.

-¡por dios hagan algo! – gritaba la señora Elroy

Mientras Anthony con sus manos rompía una y otra rosa, el dolor que las espinas provocaban no lo sentía

-maldito Grandchester- gritaba Anthony – maldito –ya las manos le sangraban- ¿porque Candy? ¿Por queeeeeeeee?-

Archí y Stear intentaron sostenerlo, pero él se zafo muy pronto y con tanto alboroto, sus primos recibieron también golpes del furioso Anthony.

-DEJENMEEEE, LARGUENSEEE.

-Hijo por favor- lloraba amargamente la anciana.

-Anthony, Candy no se fue con Terry – le dijo Stear para tranquilizarlo, fueron solo las circunstancias, él se fue primero.

-PRIMERO – dijo con ironía- ELLOS YA LO HABIAN PLATICADO- recordó aquella conversación, que su momento aunque le dolió, no le dio mayor importancia, pero ahora todo tenía sentido.

-pero que dices, el rencor es el que habla, no tu Anthony.- dijo Archí.

-yo oí- se tiro nuevamente al suelo, con las manos empapadas de sangre y los brazos con múltiples marcas que las espinas dejaron –yo los oí cuando Terry le proponía que huyeran – puso las manos sobre el pasto y su cabeza miraba el suelo.

-pero Anthony…-dijo Stear.

-hermano, ahora no entenderá razones – le dijo Archí a Stear.

Anthony seguía en esa posición derramando lágrimas y sollozando, Elisa ya estaba junto a la tía abuela llorando falsamente a su lado para que creyeran que a ella también le afectaba verlo así, y Neil se escondió tras la servidumbre para que el no tuviera que controlara a su primo.

Cuando vieron que la furia había cedido, sus primos lo llevaron a su habitación y se quedaron con él.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Inglaterra, Candy trataba de buscar el puerto que la llevara a América, pero había tomado el camino equivocado, iba sumamente triste pensando en que Anthony, su Anthony, no creía lo que ella decía, no le abrió la puerta, no la dejo explicarle, pero ya no había marcha atrás por mucho que le doliera, tenía que seguir adelante, de pronto se sintió mareada y para no caer se sostuvo de un árbol que encontró en el camino. No le dio mayor importancia lo atribuyó a que no había comido como se debe.

-maldita chiquilla, no es posible que le haga tanto daño a mi nieto – decía con rencor y coraje Elroy.

-tía yo se los dije pero nadie me quiso hacer caso- decía Elisa.

-tienes razón, es solo que no quise llevarle la contraria a Anthony, no quería perderlo nuevamente – se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubiera dejado seguir con esa locura, ella no es una dama, sé que se veía con Anthony en altas horas de la noche, haciendo quien sabe qué.

-no sé por qué pero eso ya no me sorprende.

-que tramposa, además de atreverse a citarse por las noches con Anthony, todavía se va con Terry.

-sabes Elisa, ya no quiero saber nada mas de ella.

-lo único bueno de esto, es que por fin esa huérfana trepadora saldara de nuestras vidas.

-eso espero Elisa.

Mientras tanto en el colegio, Natalie volvía a escribirle a su padre, diciéndole que ya no podía estar más en el colegio, que por favor mandara a traerla lo más pronto posible para regresarla a Escocia. Y en la habitación de Anthony, ya el sedante que le habían suministrado había hecho efecto.

Al otro día, cuando los hermanos Cromwell despertaron después de una intranquila noche, lo primero que hicieron fue ir al dormitorio de su primo, él ya estaba despierto, sentado en una orilla de la cama observando hacia la ventana.

-Anthony estas mejor – pregunto Archí.

-eso creo.- dijo sin ganas.

-desde ayer no has comido nada veré que te traigan el desayuno –salió Stear.

-ahora que estas más tranquilo, me puedes explicar por qué dices que Candy huyo con Terry.

-no quiero hablar de esto.

-está bien respeto tu silencio, pero ya sabes que tienes un amigo en quien confiar primo.

Anthony ya no quiso ver a sus primos, se encerró en su habitación y los muchachos regresaron al colegio. Los próximos días transcurrieron lentamente, Anthony por obvias razones no regreso al San Pablo y casi no hablaba con nadie, al cabo de una semana, decidió comunicarle su decisión a su tía abuela.

-tía, quiero regresar a Escocia.

-¿pero estas seguro?

-si, ¿recuerda el colegio donde me iba a mandar en lugar del san Pablo?

-por supuesto hijo, veo que estás pensando ir a estudiar haya.

-así es, si me permite me retiro.

-claro hijo yo haré lo necesario.

Anthony regreso a su habitación, y la anciana agradeció que no hubiera querido regresar a América.

Los días pasaron y en cierta ocasión la hermana grey mando traer a Natalie, esta última también había perdido la alegría que la caracterizaba, casi no hablaba con Anne ni Paty, solo lo muy necesario, ni siquiera les comunico su idea de regresar a su país.

Una vez dentro la hermana superiora, le informo que ya el traslado estaba listo, que al siguiente día partiría al colegio st Leonard que preparara sus pertenencias porque al otro día muy temprano, vendrían por ella, Natalie no les comunico nada a sus amigos hasta el otro día que estaba a punto de partir.

-me voy –dijo triste

-¿pero a dónde? ¿Por qué?

-regreso a mi país, aquí ya no tengo nada.

-pero…

-adiós chicas – se fue rumbo a la salida sin decir algún otro comentario.

Mientras tanto la pecosa, buscaba como sobrevivir sin dinero, trabajo en lo que podía para ganarse un poco de pan, pero sus mareos eran constantes y se sentía cansada.

Continuara….

Holaaaaa pues acá este otro capítulo :D espero sea de su agrado.

Hay mi wero lindo como lo hago sufrir, pero tenía que pasar, ni modos pero bueno les agradezco por sus lindos comentarios y espero que en este también dejen su opinión

La pecosa tiene mareos jjeje q creen q si hay consecuencias o no?


	29. LA VIDA SIGUE

Capitulo 29

LA VIDA SIGUE

Natalie se fue a su querida escocia, su padre desafortunadamente no pudo ir personalmente por ella, pero en cuanto le llego la misiva de la chica, no dudo ni por un momento cumplir los deseos de su hija. El viaje que auguraba ser bastante largo y acababa de empezar.

Mientras en la mansión de los Andley, la anciana hacia todos los preparativos para que su sobrino asistiera a la nueva escuela, los días que faltaban para que el muchacho partiera se las había pasado en su habitación, deprimido, meditando en su Candy. Pero en una ocasión, subió al tercer piso a esa habitación, donde había llevado a Candy apenas un tiempo atrás.

querida Candy, que es lo que paso, después de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, ¿Por qué ahora estamos lejos? ¿Por qué huiste después de esa noche maravillosa que pasamos en esta habitación? ¿y si estas embarazada? – se alarmo- Seria hermoso, si eso pasara estoy seguro que me lo dirías, aunque estés con Terry.

Pasaron unos días y ya no lloraba, pensó detenidamente si comunicar o no su decisión a sus primos, pero no quiso una despedida dolorosa, así que solo les dejo una carta.

Pasadas unas semanas, Natalie ya estaba instalada y acostumbrándose a su nuevo ritmo de vida, en el san Leonard era muy similar al san Pablo, pero en esta ocasión, no encontró a ninguna rubia que se convirtiera en su mejor amiga, se había encerrado en un silencio y solo hablaba lo necesario, pero las chicas del nuevo colegio eran sumamente amables y una de ellas era una amiga de la infancia.

-no sé qué es lo que te ocurrió Natalie pero tú no eres así, porque no tratas de salir de ese caparazón y te abres a las amistades – decía su antigua amiga, una chica de pelo rubio, lacio, de ojos azules, delgada y muy refinada.- vamos Natalie, si no quieres contarme que te ocurre, no hay problema, pero por favor no evites que te ayuden, las chicas y yo deseamos verte alegre, como cuando éramos niñas.

-discúlpame Margaret pero la verdad…. –se cristalizaron sus ojos- por favor ahora no,- se retiro del lugar a toda prisa

-pobre Natalie ¿Qué le abra ocurrido para que este tan triste? Amiga ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar? – se dijo Margaret mientras veía a su amiga alejarse.

Natalie fue a un jardín de rosas con que contaba el colegio, se sentó en una banca que adornaba el lugar, suspiro y bajo la mirada, de pronto observo una cara conocida, sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho al notar de quien se trataba pero que está haciendo el aquí se preguntaba, su cuerpo reacciono antes que su mente y cuando ella se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a aquel chico.

Mientras tanto, aun en Inglaterra una pequeña pecosa, encontró a un trio de hermanitos que a escondidas de su padre, la dejaron dormir en el establo y compadeciéndose de ella le habían llevado alimento, estaba feliz por la bondad de sus amiguitos, pero de pronto el padre los encontró y furioso reclamo, pero en ese momento, la más pequeña de los hermanos, cayo desvanecida, en contra de la voluntad del padre, el hermano mayor y Candy salieron presurosos en busca de un médico, cuando lo encontraron y lo llevaron, este pudo estabilizar a la pequeña, y cuando se iba a retirar después de ver a su paciente fuera de peligro, en ese momento, las imágenes que veía la rubia comenzaron a dar vueltas, se sostuvo de una mesita que tenía a la mano y antes de que cayera, se sentó en el suelo, el galeno la vio y corrió en su auxilio, el padre de los muchachos, estaba agradecido con Candy y se preocupó de que casi se desmaya, la ayudo a incorporarse y le dijo que se recostara en la cama, a lo que ella obedeció de inmediato, una vez recostada, el doctor la inspecciono bien.

-y dime muchacha ¿es la primera vez que te ocurre esto o ya había pasado antes? –le decía mientras la examinaba.

-a decir verdad, no, ya me había ocurrido antes.

-¿Cuántas veces?

-muchas ¿porque doctor? ¡es grave! –se alarmo.

-niña, no sabría decirte si es grave o no, apenas estoy revisando, pero no es normal que una persona se maree muy seguido, recuerda que si hay algún dolor o algo extraño es que nuestro cuerpo, este nos grita que algo le ocurre, y hay que ponerle atención. ¿Por qué no habías acudido a un médico antes? – se preocupó el médico.

-la verdad es que… no tengo dinero para ello- dijo triste.

-te comprendo, has tenido algún otro síntoma.

-no.

-hija, estas muy pálida, ¿con que te has alimentado últimamente? ¿Has comido a tus horas y lo adecuado?

-la verdad no

- pues al parecer es solo debilidad por la falta de una alimentación adecuada – dijo cuando termino su revisión.

-¿está seguro? – pregunto pues ella tenía otra sospecha.

-¿hay alguna razón por la que pueda ser otra cosa? –pregunto suspicaz.

-bueno yo… -se avergonzó un poco.

-vamos niña, soy un doctor debes tenerme confianza ¿Por qué dudas de lo que yo te digo?

-bueno… es que… -miraba el piso- ¿Por qué otra razón es muy común que una mujer se maree?

-sospechas que puedes estar embarazada.

Ella solo siguió con la mirada en el suelo y asintió con la cabeza.

-lo dudo –rió- pero no está demás hacerte una pequeña revisión te hare unas preguntas.

Después de un interrogatorio muy personal y otra revisión, por fin el medico concluyo.

-no niña, no te preocupes, por ahora no serás mama afortunadamente, porque eres muy joven.

Candy sintió una mezcla de alivio y decepción, pues ya en su mente la idea de estar embarazada le rondaba, aunque eso la alegraba y asustaba, pero al oír que no lo estaba pues se entristeció.

-muchas gracias doctor –dijo con decepción.

Después de eso la pecosa se las ingenió con ayuda de un amigo, para poder llegar a América, y de polizón en un barco carguero, llego por fin a su patria.

Pero lejos de ahí, en Escocia, Natalie sentía una enorme emoción de ver al rubio que amaba, pues pensó que jamás lo tendría nuevamente frente de ella.

-¿Anthony? –sintió sus piernas doblarse.

-eh –volteo a ver – hola Natalie ¿Qué haces aquí? – se sorprendió

-lo mismo digo –ahora su semblante era de alegría, su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal- he venido a estudiar a este colegio, en mi patria. ¿y tú? Creí que seguías en el san pablo.

-no – bajo la mirada y entristeció.

-disculpa – le dijo al ver su reacción.

-no te preocupes Natalie, pero dime ¿por qué te cambiaste de escuela?

- bueno… -bajo la mirada-

-creo que no es un buen momento para hablar, ¿no es así? –sonrió con tristeza.

-creo que así es.

Después de ese día Natalie y Anthony, se habían hecho muy amigos, platicaban de sus vidas y Anthony cada vez que hablaba de Candy no podía evitar entristecerse, pues a pesar de que se hacia el fuerte la verdad era que le dolía, ambos habían omitido detalles del porque se habían cambiado a ese colegio.

Pasaron así meses, y Candy ya estaba decidida a estudiar enfermería con una amiga de la señorita Poni, por fin encontró su vocación, seguro sería una excelente enfermera, aunque se esmeraba en estudiar y trabajar día y noche para no pensar en Anthony, lo cierto es que aun dolía, y aun lo amaba, lo necesitaba y añoraba. Archí, Stear, Anne y Paty, junto con los hermanos legan, habían regresado a América y por supuesto que lo primero que hicieron fue buscar a Candy, se alegraron al verla menos triste de como partió, los chicos querían decirle sobre Anthony, pero no querían que se esfumara la poca dicha que Candy tenia, después de todo cuando ella se sintiera mas fuerte, se atrevería a preguntar por su primo, pues aunque se moría de ganas de preguntar, no se atrevía.

En cierta ocasión, Candy vio en un periódico la fotografía de Terry, empezando como un prometedor actor, donde decía que se presentaría en chicago, ciudad donde Candy vivía, a ella le dio mucha alegría, el sueño de Terry, se hacía realidad, no pudo evitar el salto de su corazón al saber nuevamente de el, fue a su presentación, pero para su mala suerte entre tanta admiradora el no pudo notar su presencia, además de que iba acompañado por su coestelar una atractiva dama de nombre Susana.

Como no pudo verlo y el mar de admiradoras la habían dejado maltrecha, se enteró del hotel en que se alojaba, se dirigió a este, pero Terry no estaba, en su lugar apareció la actriz, quien no le dio informes del joven inglés, quería saludarlo, saber cómo estaba, agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella, pero esa noche no iba a ser el encuentro con su amigo, decidió regresar al hospital donde vivía y ¡oh sorpresa! Ahí, esperándola, estaba aquel amigo incondicional, se alegró de sobremanera el verlo y corrió a sus brazos, mismos que Terry extendió para recibirla, se fundieron en tan memorable gesto de cariño, y cuando se terminó el abrazo, se miraron con alegría y por fin pronunciaron palabra.

-qué alegría me da verte Terry –decía emocionada.

-pero Candy ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? Te hacía en el colegio – se sorprendió.

-yo… yo huí.

-pero ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? –pregunto al ver su reacción.

-preferiría no hablar de eso – dijo triste.

-claro señorita pecas – nada opacaría la felicidad que sentía.

-estuviste maravilloso, veo que estas triunfando.

-muchas gracias, y veo que tu – miro el hospital- has decidido tomar las riendas de tu vida –le tomo la mano.

-así es, decidí ser enfermera.

-pobres pacientes –abrió los ojos grandes.

-Terry.- lo reprendió.

-jajaja no te enojes sabes que lo digo con cariño.

-que gracioso jum.

-sabes que me gusta mucho ese gesto que haces – se acercó a ella y le tomo la nariz. Candy se ruborizo.

-Terry, tu nunca cambias, y dime ¿cuánto tiempo estarás en la ciudad?

-mañana partimos de regreso a new york

-mañana –dijo con decepción.

-si por mi fuera me quedo en el hospital para que cierta enfermera, bueno aspirante de enfermera, me cuide –guiño el ojo.

-que gracioso – dijo con ironía- ¿A qué hora partes?

-temprano, aunque me gustaría quedarme mucho más.

Así platicaron un buen rato de cosas triviales, Candy dijo a Terry que era hora de que entrara porque si la descubrían tendría serios problemas, que procuraría ir a la estación de tren a despedirlo, estaba muy contenta de encontrar a Terry, y el mucho más de haber visto nuevamente a su pecosa.

Camino al hotel, Terry se puso a pensar en algo que por la emoción no se había cuestionado. Seria que Candy, estuviera acompañada en chicago y si fuera así, porque esa familia tan apegada al qué dirán, permitía que Candy, estudiara para ser una enfermera esta situación era muy extraña, se repetía ¿sería que el jardinero también estuviera en América?

Ya no quiso pensar en eso, estaba feliz por ver de nuevo a Candy, se veía hermosa, aunque era relativamente poco el tiempo que la dejo de ver, lo cierto es que estaba bellísima, aun con su vestido rasgado y sin un zapato.

Al otro día Candy pidió un permiso para poder ir a despedir a Terry a la estación, le había dicho que a las once de la mañana salía su tren y a esa hora la rubia llegaba, buscaba por todos lados, de pronto sintió unos brazos por su cintura y su primer instinto fue voltearse y pegar con su pequeña bolsa de mano.

-abusivo –le dio fuerte- como se atreve hacer eso.

-tranquila soy yo

-¿Terry?

-si – le decía sobándose la cabeza –que traes ¿piedras?

-disculpa, bueno no, no debiste espantarme así, la disculpa la merezco yo.

-¿Qué? Si fui yo quien recibió los golpes, ya olvidémoslo, te invito un café.

-pero que no te ibas a ir ¿a qué hora sale tu tren?

-salía a la diez cuarenta y cinco.

-¿Cómo? –se sorprendió- entonces ¿por qué me citaste a las once?

-ya te lo dije, vamos por un café, el próximo tren sale hasta las cinco de la tarde

-está bien.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron a una cafetería y ahí sí que estaba decidido Terry a investigar, en donde estaba el jardinero.

-Candy –tomo un sorbo de café- ¿por qué abandonaste el colegio?

-Terry, no quiero hablar de eso.

-discúlpame, pero necesito saber ¿y… dónde está tu jardinerito? –De momento se le cristalizaron los ojos a la rubia.- ¿Qué ocurrió Candy? – se alarmo Terry, era obvio que algo malo pasó

-El… se quedó en Inglaterra –dijo con la vista en la taza de café.

-¿qué? ¿Ocurrió algo malo entre ustedes?

Candy no pudo contenerse y por sus mejillas rodaban unas pequeñas lágrimas, cosa que desconcertó a Terry.

-él y yo nos separamos.

-lo siento pecosa, seguro fue por lo del establo-le tomo las manos.

-eso y más, Elisa les dijo que nos vio en repetidas ocasiones y dio a entender que yo tenía una relación contigo- suspiro- y el… el no me creyó cuando quise explicarle como eran realmente las cosas.

-Candy lo lamento, pero si lo tuviera enfrente le rompería la cara por dudar de ti –decía muy enojado.

-claro que no Terry, no te lo permitiría, así no se soluciona nada.

-pero Candy, no es posible que no crea en tu palabra, que desconfié de mi lo acepto, pero de ti, eso es imperdonable, veo que no te amaba como decía, -estaba furioso- si escucho más a Elisa.

-no es solo Elisa, es más complejo, pero ya no quiero hablar, aun me duele.

-Candy, no sabes cómo me duele que sufras, si estuviera en mis manos…-Candy le puso el dedo índice en sus labios para que ya no continuara.

-no tiene caso ya, no hay remedio.

-¿estas segura? –surgió una esperanza en él.

-si hubiera querido por lo menos una carta me hubiera escrito ¿no lo crees? Es obvio que ya no quiere nada conmigo.

-Candy- le volvió a tomar las manos- sé que no es el momento, pero, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que conmigo puedes ser feliz, te lo ruego.

-Terry –se sorprendió Candy.

-por favor pecosa que puedes perder, ahora estas libre, ese imbécil no te supo valorar, yo sé que sientes algo por mí, lo sé, o me lo niegas.

-bueno yo te quiero mucho.

-no digas más, lograre que descubras que me amas- le beso las manos.

-no lo sé, en este momento no quiero pensar en nada de eso.

-dame una oportunidad.

Continuara…

Holaaaaaaaaaa q gusto que sigan leyendo, lamento desilusionarlas, pero no hubo ninguna consecuencia ahora viene otra etapa de la historia espero que sigan leyendo

Que pasara con mi wero del alma y q pasara con Candy, aceptara a Terry?

Eso lo sabran en el próximo

Saludos y prometo actualizar rápido ;)


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30

Candy estaba muy sorprendida por la propuesta de Terry, si bien era cierto que ya no estaba con Anthony, tampoco era justo que le diera esperanzas a Terry si su corazón estaba ocupado aun, pero no podía negar que sentía algo por el joven ingles y quizás con el tiempo ese sentimiento se hiciera mas fuerte.

-no creo que sea buena idea Terry – se soltó de sus manos.

-¿por qué no Candy? –dijo desilusionado.

-no creo que sea justo para ti.

- ¿que no sea justo? Lo que si sería injusto es que no me dieras una oportunidad, vamos Candy, ahora tu eres libre, que obstáculo encuentras.

-no Terry.

-está bien no insistiré, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?

-claro –rió.

La plática siguió muy amena pero ya no tocaron ese tema, no supo cuando fue que dieron las cuatro treinta, entonces el joven inglés, se apresuró a tomar el tren, que estaba por salir.

-te extrañare mucho – dijo Terry con una mirada muy coqueta. –señorita pecas.

-Terry yo también te extrañare.

Y cuando por fin iba a abordar el tren, Terry en un impulso tomo a Candy por la cintura, se acercó a su cara y sin que la rubia pudiera reaccionar, le planto un beso, rio y de inmediato subió al tren, cuando este iba avanzando él estaba en la puerta gritándole a Candy.

-te extrañare pecosa, te amo.

Candy, quedo estática hasta que perdió de vista el tren, el arranque de Terry la desconcertó, pero no podía negar que fue muy placentero. Se retiró al hospital, consciente de que iba a tener un castigo bárbaro.

Mientras tanto en escocia, Anthony era asediado por las jovencitas, todas querían ser la novia de tan galante caballero, pero el aún no estaba para pensar en eso, se hizo amigo de unos cuantos chicos, pero no hablaba nada de su pasado, salvo lo indispensable, Natalie se convirtió en su mejor amiga, ya que con ella sentía cierta confianza y con ella, solo con ella, podía de pronto mencionar a Candy, pero no ahondaban en el tema.

-Natalie, no seas así, tu eres la única de las chicas con quien platica- decía Margaret.

-charla conmigo porque es mi amigo, nos conocimos en el San Pablo, ya te lo había dicho – dijo Natalie con fastidio.

-sí, ya lo sé, pero por más que le tratamos de hablar solo amablemente nos dice que tiene otras cosas que hacer – añadió Alice.

-y que quieren que yo haga- contesto Natalie con resignación.

-podrías presentárnoslo – dijo coqueta Elizabeth al pensar en el chico – así ya sería también nuestro amigo y bueno, no se nos escaparía tan fácil.

Natalie inevitablemente sintió celos, pero no podía demostrarlos.

-ya sé por qué no quieres presentárnoslo – dijo Alice- claro lo quieres solo para ti.

-él es solo mi amigo –lamentablemente pensó – y le comunicare lo que dicen, si el acepta con gusto las presentare.

-¿harías eso Natalie? – dijo Margaret.

-no se hagan ilusiones, Anthony es muy serio.- dijo con orgullo

-ya nos hemos dado cuenta, pero no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace, además por ese bombón, quien no se atreve a lo que sea – dijo Elizabeth.

-pero que forma de hablar es esa- dijo Alice.

-pues es la verdad, y hablando del rey de roma – contesto Elizabeth.

-Natalie, vez con el y dile lo que nos prometiste – añadió Margaret.

Natalie, no tuvo de otra opción que ir donde Anthony a interceder por sus amigas, aunque por dentro deseaba que el rubio, siguiera con la misma actitud, sonaba egoísta, pero quería ser solo ella quien pudiera estar cerca del el.

-Anthony!- grito Natalie por lo que el joven volteo a ver y detuvo su andar para saludar a su amiga.

-Natalie – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-quisiera hablar contigo –volteo a donde estaban sus amigas y ellas hacían señas de que continuara.

-así y ¿de qué? – dijo coqueto al ver hacia donde había visto y al trio de jovencitas que estaban a la expectativa.

-ya te diste cuenta, si no te venía a hablar, no me dejarían en paz, llevan varios días diciéndome que te presente con ellas, porque dicen que eres muy serio y ni las pelas.

-vaya que amigas tienes.- dijo Anthony divertido.

-les dije que te preguntaría primero, pero yo les puedo decir que en este momento estas muy ocupado, o que…-la interrumpió

-vamos – dijo sonriente.

-¿qué? – abrió grandes los ojos y abrió la boca.

-si, vamos preséntamelas, para que te dejen de molestar.

Se dirigieron hacia donde estaban las chicas, en el camino, Anthony logro ver como ellas se sorprendían y se hacían las avergonzadas, a la vez que trataban de arreglar en lo posible su apariencia.

-¡eh!..- estaba dudosa Natalie, por lo que una de sus amigas le dio un codazo – perdón, chicas les presento a Anthony Brower Andley –señalo al chico y lo miro- Anthony te presento a mis amigas, Margaret Adams –señalo a la chica- Elizabeth Douglas – también la señalo- y a Alice East.

-mucho gusto señoritas, Anthony tomo una por una a las damitas y les beso la mano, pero al llegar a la ultima, noto su mirada penetrante y atractiva.

Natalie se dio cuenta de cómo Anthony veía a Alice, una chica de cabello rojizo ojos azules, piel blanca, un poco bajita en comparación con las demás, cabello lacio y muy atractiva, además de su hermoso rostro, tenía un cuerpo esbelto y por demás atractivo. Natalie sintió hervir la sangre ¿Por qué Anthony la veía así? No se supone que aún le dolía lo de Candy, sus amigas también lo notaron, pero de igual forma se dieron cuenta de la reacción de Natalie.

-ejem, ejem- dijo Natalie- he cumplido chicas, si me permiten, tengo asuntos pendientes, ¿me podrías acompañar Anthony?

-claro –los dos se fueron, pero Alice no le quitaba la vista de encima a Anthony.

-que suertuda eres – dijo como haciendo berrinche Elizabeth al ver a los chicos un poco lejos.

-¿a quien te refieres? – contesto Margaret.

-a Alice, no viste como la vio Anthony – contesto a Margaret y después hablo a su otra amiga- se nota que lo impactaste.

-no es para tanto, es solo porque fui la última que saludo.

-aja, que modesta.- dijo Elizabeth- pero vieron a Natalie – dijo sorprendida.

-¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto Alice.

-claro tu no viste por que estabas embobada con Anthony, pero su rostro cambio, y te veía con unos ojos que te quería matar.

-no exageres Elí- dijo Margaret.

-no es exageración, además como reacciono, se lo llevo lo mas rápido que pudo, yo creo que esta celosa – dijo Elizabeth

-¿tu crees?- se sorprendió Alice.

-ya- ordeno Margaret- lo que deberían de hacer es darle las gracias a Natalie, no estas cuchicheando a sus espaldas, ella es nuestra amiga, y si esta celosa o no, a nosotras no nos interesa ¿o si?

Las tres amigas decidieron cambiar de tema, pero Alice no dejaba de pensar en cómo la vio Anthony, en su interior sabía que le había causado buena impresión, y lo aprovecharía al máximo.

Chicago Illinois

-Pero que hacen aquí, si me descubren tendré problemas, no pueden visitarme en horas de trabajo, ya tengo una llamada de atención, como para que me gane otra- decía la rubia a sus amigos que la visitaban en el hospital.

-oh no, lo último que queremos es causarte problemas, que te parece si te esperamos a comer, en un restaurant que está cerca de aquí, a dos cuadras- río Stear.

-Está bien -contesto rápido Candy al notar que una compañera bastante enojona se acercaba, se retiró discretamente y les dijo en voz baja.- a las dos.

Los jóvenes se retiraron, cuando era la hora señalada, estaban esperando a la pecosa con ansias, pues desde que habían llegado a América no habían tenido el tiempo de platicar a fondo.

-Candy – alzo la mano Archí para indicarle donde se encontraban y ella se dirigió a la mesa.

-muchachos, que puntuales- dijo riendo y Stear se paró de inmediato para retirar la silla y la pecosa se sentara –gracias.

- nos da mucho gusto verte- dijo Stear-

-a mí también me da gusto, pero ¿Por qué ya no están en Inglaterra?

-es por la guerra, la abuela prefirió que estuviéramos en un lugar más seguro- contesto Archí.

-y... ¿todos… regresaron? – dijo tímidamente.

- si te refieres a Anthony…- dijo Stear y lo interrumpió Archí.

-no te preocupes Archí, si me refería a él.

-eh... no – contesto Stear y la rubia se sorprendió.

-entonces él se quedó.- fue más una afirmación a si misma que una pregunta a sus primos.

-no exactamente- dijo Archí- él se fue a Escocia a estudiar – quedó Archí expectante al ver la reacción de Candy.

-entiendo- bajo la mirada- la tía abuela lo mando y… hablo con ustedes.

-lo lamento Candy, pero no sabemos porque razón el decidió irse a vivir ahí – dijo Stear tristemente.

-¿el decidió? – se sorprendió más aún.

-eso fue lo que la tía abuela nos dijo –contesto Stear y Candy se entristeció.

-pero anímate, estamos seguros que hay una buena explicación – trato de dar ánimos Archí.

- quiere estar lo más lejos de mí que sea posible – dijo con tristeza.

-¿por qué dices eso? Estoy seguro que….- lo interrumpió la rubia.

-no tiene caso que lo nieguen sé que así es.

-Candy hay algo que tenemos que decirte de nuestro primo- añadió Stear.

-no es necesario, creo que se lo suficiente.

-pero tú no sabes que…

-es tarde muchachos, debo regresar.

-pero Candy…

-adiós- se paró y se marchó.

Por el camino la pecosa se fue llorando, recordando lo que había ocurrido hace ya, cerca de un año en Inglaterra.

te fuiste a tu país Anthony, creí que tal vez tu… -se le escurrieron las lágrimas- que tonta soy, está más que claro que no quieres nada conmigo, pero solo deseo que puedas ser feliz, aunque yo no sé si estoy segura que lo podre ser

De pronto se topó con la persona que menos esperaba.

-vaya, vaya, así que estas de enfermera- la última palabra lo dijo con desprecio.

-Elisa, ¿Qué quieres? No estoy para tus juegos –pero Elisa le tapo el paso- te puedes quitar, se me hace tarde y no voy a perder el tiempo contigo.

-¿perder el tiempo? Bueno yo te iba a contar de Anthony, pero si tú crees que es perder el tiempo, entonces me voy.

Candy sabia perfecto que nada podía creerle a Elisa, pero aun así continuo hablándole

-¿que es lo que me vas a decir? que no regreso, que se fue a Escocia, eso ya lo sé, ahórrate saliva y mejor retírate.

-veo que ya te lo dijeron, seguramente fueron mis primos, y… acaso te dijeron con quien se fue – le dijo sabiendo que eso si lo ignoraba y queriéndole causar el mayor dolor que pudiera.

-¿a que te refieres?

-veo que no te dijeron todo.

-al grano Elisa, pero pensándolo bien, no tengo porque hacerte caso, ya Anthony se fue, él y yo, estamos lejos ¿es lo que querías? Felicidades, lo conseguiste, ahora si me disculpas.

-tienes razón, lo conseguí y déjame agradecerte, tu hiciste demasiado fácil las cosas y bueno como veo que ya no te importa, no creo que te afecte saber que él y tu "amiga" se fueron juntos al nuevo colegio, y por supuesto tiene una relación.

Candy sintió como si le atravesaran un chuchillo en el corazón, un dolor inexplicable apareció en su pecho, se puso pálida y no reaccionaba. Al logar su cometido, Elisa se fue sin decir palabra alguna regocijándose por su acto.

La pobre de Candy, solo se le escurrieron las lágrimas y después de unos minutos, camino rumbo al hospital que ya estaba muy cerca, sin que nadie notara su presencia, aunque esto resulto muy difícil, se retiró a su dormitorio, tenía que procesar toda la información.

Anthony, mi Anthony se fue con Natalie, pero como fue posible eso, será acaso que Elisa tenga razón y ella solo me utilizo para acercarse a él, no, no, ella no es así, pero si ella misma admitió amar a Anthony, seguro Elisa me está mintiendo y Natalie sigue en el san Pablo, sí, eso debe ser, mañana le preguntare a Anne, ella sabrá que ocurrió

St Andrews Escocia

-¿qué ocurre Natalie? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hablar conmigo?

-bueno…-se puso nerviosa- la verdad es que…

-ya basta de rodeos, que ocurre.

-bueno quisiera platicar de lo que paso en el colegio, tu sabes.

-Natalie, ese tema no lo quiero hablar, por favor, como amigos te pido que por el momento no- su expresión cambio notablemente.

-es solo que pienso que sería bueno que hablaras… que te desahogaras

Anthony suspiro.

-por el momento no, ella se fue, es obvio que no quería estar conmigo – dijo con sarcasmo- tú eras su mejor amiga, deberías saber lo que pensaba.

-no Anthony, yo no sabía que se iría – se apresuró a decir.

-dejemos esto para otra ocasión quieres- Anthony se marchó.

Natalie solo quería alejar a Anthony de Alice, pero sin querer toco el tema que más le dolía a ambos

Chicago Illinois

Era la hora del descanso de Candy, las clases y su turno en el hospital habían concluido, no tardó mucho en arreglarse para ir en busca de su amiga, tenía que sacarse la espinita que Elisa le había puesto, tomo el carruaje y llego a la mansión Britter, pregunto por su casi hermana, afortunadamente la madre de Anne no se encontraba y ella salió sin ningún impedimento.

- ¡Candy! Que alegría verte- abrazo a su amiga.

-a mi también me da mucho gusto saludarte.

-pero pasa, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-pero ¿y tu mama? ¿No se enojara? – decía Candy insegura de entrar o no

-no se encuentra, pero aunque estuviera, tiene que comprender que tu eres como mi hermana

como mi hermana, así sentía con Natalie

La pecosa acepto pasar a la mansión, subieron al cuarto de Anne y Candy comenzó a hablar.

-no tengo mucho tiempo Anne, tengo que regresar, la otra vez que fui con Terry, me descubrieron y me reprendieron, no quisiera que ocurra de nuevo.

-lo importante es que se encontraron, tenías muchas ganas de ver su presentación, y cuéntame cómo te fue, ya no pudimos vernos.

-muy bien, Terry sigue igual, y por lo que me he enterado y visto, es un actor muy prometedor.

-no sé por qué, pero presiento que eso no es lo que quieres hablar.

-la verdad es que no, ayer me encontré a Elisa.

-¡a Elisa! –se sorprendió- y que te dijo.

-no me andaré con rodeos, creo que no te he contado algo que ocurrió con Natalie – dijo triste.

-Natalie –se imaginó a la susodicha- ahora que la mencionas, se me hiso muy extraño como se fue.

-¿entonces, si se fue? –Candy abrió grandes los ojos.

Continuara…

Hola a todas :D es un gusto saludarlas, como vieron Terry le robo otro beso jejejeje y Elisa nuevamente con su veneno, pero asi como Anthony ato cabos. Asi Candy hara lo mismo, para llegar a la conclusión equivocada jejeje y mi werito robando suspiros en escocia, era de esperarse no? Jejeje

No me peguen x hacer sufrir a mi Anthony yo también sufro :¨(

X si no m he explicado bien disculpen, la idea es que Anthony al ver todos los hechos y aunado a q no pudo hablar con Candy, crea q se fue con Terry, y Candy igualmente creyendo que no le quizo abrir la puerta para explicarle todo, pues cree q Anthony ya no la quiere ver y q le creyo a Elisa bueno esa es la idea

Les dije q esta es una nueva etapa, espero les sea de su agrado y tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda :D

X ahora todo le sale bien a Elisa pero eso no será para siempre,¬¬ eso espero °-° jejejejejejeje

Gracias a Oligrandchester, Luna Andry, Miripatico, Brower Alhely, Eliter, Dulce Candy la diosa del amor, Sandra 83, Linda, Mony TAAAS, Olivia Janely Gonzalez Alejo, Magda 13 y Fabis

Ojala y en este también dejen sus lindos comentarios


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31

Candy confirmaba la duda que Elisa sembró, no podía ser cierto, se fueron juntos, y aunque no quería creer que ellos tuvieran una relación cuando ella huyo del colegio, no podía pensar lo mismo después de casi un año de convivir juntos, Natalie era encantadora y cualquiera se podía enamorar de ella ¿por qué Anthony seria la excepción, si el ya estaba libre?

-si, dejo el colegio al poco tiempo de que tú te marchaste – dijo Anne.

-y Anthony a que tiempo se fue – quería investigar todo.

-a decir verdad, fue casi al mismo tiempo – la rubia sintió desfallecer- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Candy?

-Elisa me dijo que se fueron juntos- bajo la mirada- que ellos…

-tonterías, no me vas a decir que ahora le crees a Elisa, ella solo inventa cosas, ¿de dónde saco la descabellada idea de que Natalie y Anthony? – hiso un gesto - Es absurdo.

-quizás no lo sea – dijo triste.

-¿qué? Explícate, acaso hay algo que yo no sé – dijo preocupada.

- Esto es doloroso, pero Natalie – hiso una pausa para tomar aire- solo me utilizo para llegar a Anthony – comenzó a llorar.

-pero porque dices eso, se veía que te apreciaba de verdad, estoy segura que fue Elisa quien te metió esas ideas, no lo puedes creer, Natalie te quiere como una hermana.

-pues al parecer no era así, ella está enamorada de Anthony.

-¡QUE! No puede ser, de donde sacas eso – dijo sorprendida.

-Elisa lo noto y me lo dijo – seguía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Elisa! si fue Elisa, no tienes por qué preocuparte, seguro lo invento para hacerte daño.

-eso quisiera, pero no, ella misma me lo confirmo.

-no lo puedo creer, pero…- se tapo la boca.

-ahora comprendes, si hay probabilidad de que estén juntos, después de todo, Anthony esta libre y ella… ella es muy bella y es una dama.

-oh Candy, no te pongas así, no te hagas ideas que no son- en eso se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta

-Señorita Anne su madre ha regresado y pide verla- dijo la mucama sin abrir la puerta.

-creo que es hora de irme

-no Candy, no te vayas, tenemos que hablar, estoy segura que es un mal entendido, tú no sabes que…

-lo único que sé es que Anthony no quiere saber más nada de mí, y que –tomo aire- que Natalie está enamorada de él y que ahora están juntos.

La rubia salió de la habitación, sin hacer el mínimo caso Anne, quien la seguía diciéndole que tenía que saber algo.

-olvídalo Anne, creo que será mejor así, yo ya he tomado una decisión en mi vida, seré enfermera y… y no sé qué más me depare el futuro. Adiós Anne, cuando tenga otro día libre, vendré a visitarte- huyo despavorida

La joven rubia salió de la casa, tenía todos las ideas revueltas, era verdad que Anthony y Natalie se habían ido juntos, como creer que Natalie no sería capaz de eso, si en todo el tiempo que se conocieron, ella le mintió, camino taciturna hacia el hospital, llego y se encerró en su cuarto, por fortuna su compañera no se encontraba, y pudo desahogar sus penas con mucho llanto.

Anthony, porque las cosas llegaron a este extremo, que fue lo que paso, sé que hice cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias pero… -tomo aire y valor, se secó las lágrimas- no, ya no, no quiero vivir toda la vida llorando, tengo que ser fuerte, vamos Candy tienes que salir de esta aunque tu corazón se parta. Anthony lo único que deseo es que seas feliz y donde quiera que te encuentres RECUERDAME, que yo llevare tu recuerdo en mi corazón por siempre, un hermoso recuerdo, pues todo lo que he vivido contigo, nunca lo olvidare, es un tatuaje que esta en mi ser y nunca me arrepentiré de haber sido mujer entre tus brazos

Al otro día llamaron a todas las aspirantes a enfermeras, Mari Jean tenía algo muy importante que comunicarles.

-las he citado por que se me ha informado, que ampliaron un hospital afín a este en la ciudad de new York, en ese lugar están investigando las más novedosas técnicas en medicina, y el hospital santa Juana fue uno de los pocos privilegiados, en tomarlos en cuenta para integrar alumnas, que cuando terminen una capacitación de seis meses, regresaran a compartir con sus compañeras lo que aprendieron. Por lo tanto serán mis tres mejores alumnas quienes tengan el honor de aprender en aquel hospital –todas estaban a la expectativa, pensando que esa era una muy buena oportunidad, pero a cuales tres se refería Mari jean. Supongo que se preguntaran quienes son las afortunadas que tendrán esta gran oportunidad en sus manos –camino de un extremo a otro de donde estaban las jóvenes – me gustaría mandar a Flammy – la miro fijo y esta no mostro ningún rastro de alegría pero asintió con la cabeza – también me gustaría mandar a Adeline – esta chica sonrió llena de gozo aunque lo guardaba en su interior- y finalmente, esta decisión fue la más difícil puesto que la alumna que escogí no es precisamente la más estudiosa ni más aplicada, pero su actitud de servicio es incomparable, su bondad y su despistada alegría, hacen que equilibre, por lo tanto, sé que se esforzara y aprenderá mucho de esta experiencia –todas estaban a la expectativa- la última en asistir será Candy – la pecosa no pudo aguantar la alegría y dio un grito de emoción, al ver la cara que ponía su mentora, recato su actitud y bajo el rostro apenada- supongo que eso es un si. Eso es todo, mañana mismo saldrán, así que tienen todo el día de hoy para acomodar sus cosas y avisar a quien tengan que hacerlo. Se pueden retirar

Candy iba que no cabía de gozo, esta era una gran oportunidad, aprendería nuevas técnicas de curación, y quizás hasta podría estar en una cirugía. Una vez en su habitación, escribió una carta a la señorita Poni y a la hermana María, otra a Stear y Archí y finalmente una a Anne. Empaco las pocas pertenecías y espero el siguiente día para empezar su nuevo viaje.

Escocia.

-mira, ya viste quien está allá – dio un codazo a Anthony su amigo Arthur.

- si ya vi es Natalie y sus amigas ¿Por qué?

- hay amigo pero con ellas viene Alice, y déjame decirte que no te quita los ojos de encima, suertudote, de hecho todas no te quitan la vista.

-son solo ideas tuyas, Natalie es mi amiga, y bueno las otras chicas…-dijo despreocupado.

-no seas tan modesto, que no solo ellas son, creo que traes loquitas a la mayoría de chicas del colegio, la verdad no sé qué es lo que te ven.

-oye –dijo fingiendo indignación

- pues es la verdad, no hablas con ninguna, y…

- cálmate, que tú no te quedas atrás, eres un Don juan.

-bueno, que puedo decir yo – dijo orgulloso- las traigo rendidas

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a reír eufóricamente que no notaron cuando las jóvenes damas llegaron hasta ellos.

-¿interrumpimos algo? –dijo Alice mirando provocativamente a Anthony, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Natalie.

-eh, no, no interrumpen nada – contesto Anthony,

-me alegro saber eso, por que quisiera hablar contigo un momento, me gustaría que me contaras de América, – dijo Alice a Anthony.

- lo siento Alice, pero no creo que pueda ser en este momento – dijo Natalie sin pensarlo.

-¿y porque no se puede Natalie? – la reto Alice.

-eh…eh, lo que pasa es que…

-lo que sucede es que Natalie y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, y le prometí que hoy charlaríamos – dijo Anthony al ver que Natalie no sabía que decir – pero si gustas más tarde nos podemos ver

-claro Anthony, me puedes buscar en el jardín del frente – le rio coqueta.

-por supuesto, ahí te veré entonces- contesto amablemente.

-creo que yo también me iré –dijo Arthur al presenciar la escena y notar que algo ocurría con Natalie.

Cuando todos se retiraron, Natalie se avergonzó de la metida de pata que acababa de protagonizar, y ahora que le diría a Anthony.

-y bien Natalie ¿qué es eso de que no podía? – se rió

-lo que pasa es que… veras… sucede que… -estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿pasa qué? ¿Sucede que? ¿Veo que? – la miraba divertido.

-Anthony no te burles, no sé por qué lo dije.

-ya tranquila, no te preocupes, pero es extraño, algún día tendrás que explicarlo, la miro con suspicacia, por ahora vamos a comer, muero de hambre ¿me acompañas?

-por supuesto.

Los dos amigos se fueron a tomar sus alimentos, y cuando habían terminado de comer, Anthony recordó que había prometido ir con Alice, así que se disculpó con Natalie y acudió a su compromiso, Natalie sentía que la sangre le hervía pero que se creía esa atrevida pensaba esto y más se molestaba.

-hola Alice, lo prometido es deuda - la tomo de la mano e hizo una reverencia.

-gracias caballero –coqueteo con el.

-y bien, me permites sentarme.

-claro, sería un honor – hacia gala de su buena educación.

- entonces, dime ¿de que querías hablar conmigo?

- solo quería saber como es América, me han contado que es muy bella ¿es eso cierto o no?

-que te puedo decir yo, si es mi patria – dijo sonriendo.

-¿creí que eras de escocia? – se sorprendió.

-esta es la tierra de mis ancestros, pero se puede decir que yo soy más de allá que de acá.

-interesante, me pregunto qué otras sorpresas guardas –dijo audaz.

-no hay sorpresas, soy un chico común y corriente.

-no creo eso, eres un Andley ¿no? Ustedes son muy importantes aquí y en América, y muy misteriosos.

-no hay ningún misterio – dijo sereno.

-se que el patriarca de tu familia es un enigmático y extravagante anciano, que nadie lo ha visto en publico, todos lo han oído nombrar, pero hasta ahora nadie lo conoce.

- y como es que sabes de ello – dijo extrañado.

-mi padre nos lo dijo, le intriga tu patriarca- contesto tranquila.

si supieran quien es el tío abuelo pensó y a la vez rió.

-¿Qué es tan graciosos Anthony? –dijo confundida

-no nada, continua

-mejor dime tu algo, parece que la que te contara sobre ti, soy yo.

-que te puedo decir, no tengo hermanos, pero si a dos primos, que los quiero como si lo fueran, que mas –pensó- me gusta cultivar rosas, montar a caballo y…

-y… ¿tienes novia? – esta damita no se andaba por las ramas, si algo era muy característico en ella, es lo directa que resultaba ser.

Anthony cambio su semblante, de uno alegre y contento por la platica, a uno de desolación y melancolía, acto que no pasó desapercibido para la chica.

-¡oh! Disculpa fui una imprudente –se disculpo

-no te preocupes – suspiro y fingió una sonrisa- no tengo novia.

Chicago.

Era muy de mañana y un carruaje llegaba por las tres jóvenes para trasladarlas a la estación de tren, para tomar el que las llevaría a su nuevo hogar, durante los seis meses siguientes. El trascurso del camino pasó sin contratiempos y abordaron.

Unas horas más tarde, llegaba un mensajero a la mansión Andley, con una misiva dirigida a los hermanos Cromwell.

-¿de quién es hermano?- pregunto Stear.

-¡es de Candy!

-¿de Candy? Y a quien va dirigida.

- es para los dos.

-ábrela, ya, que quiero saber de qué se trata.

Queridos Archí y Stear.

Les escribo para informarles que he sido una de las afortunadas en ir a estudiar a New York, estoy feliz, podre aprender lo último en lo que se refiere a enfermería, estaré con los mejores médicos ¿se dan cuenta de esta oportunidad? Lamento solo mandarles esta carta, pero es que apenas ayer me lo comunicaron, y hoy muy de mañana salió nuestro tren, estoy segura de que cuando la carta llegue, yo estaré en camino o quizás a punto de llegar, los extrañare mucho, pues son seis meses los que estaré en esa ciudad.

Con cariño Candy.

-Candy se fue – dijo Stear triste.

-no deberíamos entristecernos, más bien deberíamos alegrarnos por ella, estoy seguro que aprovechara esta oportunidad.

-¿Anne sabrá algo más?

-tal vez lo sepa, es su mejor amiga, iré a verla para preguntarle qué es lo que sabe- dijo Archí.

-y solo es para preguntarle de Candy- dijo burlón Stear.

Archí salió de la mansión y se dirigió a casa de Anne, iba muy pensativo, sabia que Candy estaba muy triste y no había dejado que ellos le explicaran como se puso su primo cuando supo que se había ido y lo que pensaba, una vez que llego, pregunto por su novia, la mucama le fue a llamar y lo invito a pasar, una vez dentro de la casa, esperaba ansioso por saber que es lo que su amiga había dejado a Anne.

-hola Archí- se emocionó.

-como estas Anne.

-bien- dijo tímida- gustas tomar algo.

-no gracias, en realidad solo vengo a preguntarte algo.

-dime.

- ¿Qué sabes tu, acerca de la decisión de Candy de irse a Nueva York?

Anne se desilisiono un poco, seri acaso que Archí nunca dejaría de amar a Candy, o eso era lo que ella pensaba.

-¿te ocurre algo?- dijo al ver su rostro.

-no, no me pasa nada, y a mí solo me dejo una carta, donde explica que ira a un curso por parte del hospital y nada más.

-¿me permitirías verla?- dijo ansioso.

-por supuesto, me permites, iré por ella.

Anne subió a su habitación a traer la carta, pero sentía un dolor en su pecho, ella creía que Archí la venia a visita, y en cambio, solo vino a investigar sobre su amiga, pero lo que ella no sabia es que Archí si deseaba verla y en realidad el pretexto era Candy.

-esta es- le dio la carta y Archí la leyó.

-dice lo mismo que la que nos dijo- contesto pensativo.

-yo creo que es cierto y que esta es una oportunidad que se le presento.

-nosotros igual, pobre Candy ha sufrido tanto, que quizás esta sea una buena decisión.

-y…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-no te has puesto a pensar que ahí encontrara a Terry.

Archí hiso una cara de fastidio que la pelinegra interpreto como celos, pero lo que en realidad sentía era porque en el fondo creía que entre su primo y Candy aún podría haber algo, que solo era cuestión de tiempo, pero si era verdad lo que Anne decía, eso era muy poco probable.

-¿Qué te ocurre Archí?- pregunto Anne.

-nada, lo que pasa es que Candy es tan testaruda, no quiso escuchar lo de Anthony y por que se fue a Escocia- dijo preocupado.

-es cierto yo le quería explicar pero ella cree que Anthony esta con Natalie.

-¿Qué?

-es una larga historia, pero si ella sigue con esa idea… y ahora tendremos que esperar hasta que regrese para aclarar de una vez por todas las cosas.

-es verdad, solo espero que no actúe por impulso.

-no lo creo, ella no es así, y entiendo por qué lo dices, y si llegara a haber algo entre ella y grandchester será porque está convencida de que será algo bueno.

-tienes razón, pero esto me duele- al decir esto Archí, Anne sintió las piernas desfallecer- yo tenia la esperanza de que entre ella y Anthony se arreglaran las cosas.

Al oír esto la chica respiro de alivio, entonces todo era por su primo.

-Anne, ¿quisieras salir conmigo, me gustaría charlar de nosotros?

Anne sintió que su corazón se salía del pecho, escuchaba bien? O seria que su anhelo de ser amada por Archí la hacía ver cosas que no eran. Accedió a ir de paseo y charlaron muy amenamente, sin profundizar en el tema de Candy.

El tren por fin llego a la ciudad de New York, un trio de muchachitas bajaron y dos de ellas estaban demasiado emocionadas, la ciudad era enorme y maravillosa, camino al hospital, se admiraban de la majestuosidad de aquella ciudad, Candy no pudo evitar pensar en cierto joven rebelde que conoció en el colegio.

Terry, sin querer nuestros caminos se volvieron a cruzar, cuando me instale y cheque mis horarios, te daré una sorpresa pensó y rió para si.

Pasaron dos días desde que la pecosa había llegado a la ciudad, se instaló y le dieron su itinerario de clases, de servicio y prácticas en el hospital, ya era fin de semana, y por fortuna, sus actividades eran todas en el día y la tarde noche la tenía libre, así que pidió permiso de salir a recorrer la ciudad y sus superiores accedieron a la petición, no sin antes darle un sinfín de recomendaciones, ella ya tenía en mente a qué lugar ir.

Se arregló como lo ameritaba la ocasión y se dirigió a la calle Broadway, donde la obra mas popular, era en la un joven actor de nombre Terrece, participaba, compro su entrada, y se dirigió al palco que le correspondía.

La obra fue maravillosa, los aplausos resonaban en el gran teatro, la gente estaba agradecida por la interpretación de todos. Poco a poco el teatro comenzó a quedarse vacío, ella no sabía si ir o no al camerino en busca de su amigo, pero si quisiera saludarlo, seguro una multitud de fans se lo impedirían y si le pedía a algún empleado del teatro que lo llamara o la anunciara, la tomarían como otra de sus tantas fans y lógicamente la ignorarían.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando un descuidado empleado dejo una puerta abierta, sin dudarlo se metió, aprovechando que ya casi nadie quedaba en el lugar, por fortuna nadie la vio, pero ahora como encontraría en camerino de Terry, y como saber si esa puertita la llevaba a donde quería, o se perdería entre los pasillos.

Temerosa, caminaba, cuando de repente una joven salió de una puerta, de inmediato la reconoció, era aquella rubia que la recibió en el hotel donde se hospedaba Terry la vez que fue a chicago, intuyo que ella la llevaría a los camerinos, así que la siguió, y no estaba equivocada, ella la llevo precisamente al camerino del joven Grandchester, lo supo porque esta actriz toco y llamo al chico varias veces, fue entonces que el oven ingles abrió para atender el llamado, cuando Candy se asomó para mirarlo bien, el la logro ver, entonces la reconoció, en un principio quedo inmóvil al ver la sonrisa de su amada, pero de inmediato reacciono, corrió hacia ella, ignorando por completo a la otra rubia.

La abrazo y le dio unas vueltas en el aire a la vez que repetía su nombre, ella sonreía y su risa inundaba el lugar, pero eso no le cayó nada en gracia a la joven expectante, que se moría de celos al ver como Terry actuaba con esa chica.

-tarzan pecoso, que gusto pero que haces aquí- decía emocionado.

-vine a verte actuar, y déjame felicitarte, con razón hablan muy bien de ti.

-pero como es que estas en New York, ya se – dijo divertido- no podías vivir sin verme, así que hiciste este viaje para estar conmigo – comenzó a reír.

-Terry- fingió estar ofendida- lo que pasa es que…-la interrumpió una voz femenina.

-Terry, ¿no me presentas a tu amiga? – dijo Susana a la vez que se situaba muy pegada a Terry.

-discúlpame Susana, ella es Candice, la dueña de mi corazón – la miro seductor, mientras la pecosa se ruborizo y vio a la actriz- y Candy, ella es Susana una compañera de trabajo.

-Terry, no digas esas cosas.-se avergonzó, extendió su mano y dijo- mucho gusto.

-el gusto es mío – Susana fingió alegría y le dio la mano por mera cortesía, porque ya sentía que la odiaba.

-¿para qué me buscabas Susana?

-quería felicitarte y…

-pues muchas gracias, tu también estuviste muy bien, ahora si me disculpas, tengo mucho que hablar con Candy.

La joven actriz se quedó parada, anonadada viendo como Terry se alejaba con la chica pecosa, como era posible que Terry la haya ignorado por estar con esa… chica se decía.

-Candy cuéntame que es lo que haces aquí, acaso aceptaste mi propuesta.

-Terry, no es como piensas, vine a un hospital a estudiar, y estaré en un curso por seis meses, es solo eso.

-que lastima, a mí me hubiera gustado la otra opción, pero ya habrá tiempo, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer mañana?

-mis deberes son por la mañana y termino alrededor de las seis de la tarde ¿por qué?

-quisiera invitarte a conocer la ciudad, pero a esa hora no podré, tengo la presentación,

-la semana entrante cambiare de turno y estaré de guardia en la noche.

-perfecto, entonces aceptaras ir de paseo conmigo toda la semana entrante.

-¿toda la semana?- se sorprendió

-así es, no te parece buena idea.

-bueno, creí que también tu tienes cosas que hacer ¿acaso no ensayas?

-si pero son en la mañana cuando supongo que tu estarás descansando, por lo tanto la tarde la tenemos libre.

-en ese caso, me gustaría conocer la ciudad.

Los próximos días fueron como lo habían planeado, las tardes salían a conocer la ciudad, porque a pesar que Terry tenía tiempo viviendo en ese lugar, no salía muy seguido y la verdad era muy poco lo que conocía.

Se divertían, la pasaban muy bien, entre el trabajo y la compañía de Terry, Candy sentía alegría y trataba de no acordarse de aquel rubio, que amaba.

Continuara…

Otro cap. chiquito Espero haya sido de su agrado, como verán Terry tendrá un buen tiempo para conquistar a la rubia pero y Anthony?

Les agradezco por sus comentarios, me da mucha alegría leerlos, y a quien lee anonimente también le agradezco de todo corazón, actualizare lo mas pronto que me sea posible.


	32. RUMBOS SEPARADOS

CAPITULO 32

Rumbos separados parte 1

Escocia

En el colegio los días transcurrían, Natalie trataba de que nadie notara los celos que tenia de Alice, pues desde que los presento, esta jovencita, no se le despegaba ni un momento a Anthony, ya ni siquiera platicaba con ella, pues en los pocos ratos libres Alice se le pegaba como mosca y no lo dejaba solo, esta situación sacaba de control a Natalie, estaba regularmente de malas pero su amiga Margaret lo noto.

-¿qué te ocurre Natalie, has cambiado mucho desde que llegaste al colegio?

-no lo creo Margaret, son ideas tuyas.

-claro que no, algo te pasa, primero cuando entras, estas muy deprimida, después estabas muy alegre y ahora todo el tiempo estas enojada, si eso no es estar rara, no sé qué lo sea.

-es tu imaginación amiga – dijo tratando de soñar convincente.

-entonces mi imaginación me dice que esto es culpa de Anthony ¿no es así?

-eh – se sorprendió- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-no hay que ser sabias para comprender lo que te ocurre, estabas muy triste, llega Anthony y cambias de la noche a la mañana, Alice se acerca a él y no puedes esconder tus celos, hay algo más que se me paso.

-soy tan obvia- dijo sin remedio pues ya la habían descubierto.

-si amiga, cualquiera que vea tu cara cuando estas cerca de él, lo notaria.

-y eso que importa. –dijo desanimada.

-ay Natalie, sufres por qué quieres, en lugar de eso deberías luchar por su amor tú también, y será mejor que te apresures porque Alice te lleva la delantera, aunque tú tienes algo a tu favor, lo conoces mejor que ella, él es tu amigo y te tiene confianza ¿no es así?

-es más complicado que eso, tú no sabes lo que paso en Inglaterra- dijo triste.

-no creo que sea tan terrible como para no luchar por el ¿o sí?

-yo no puedo…-se le escurrieron las lágrimas- no puedo Margaret.

-Natalie- la abrazo- pero que ocurre, que yo sepa él no tiene compromiso, y tú, tu tampoco, que impedimento hay, o te da miedo tal vez que te rechace.

-no es eso, es…-bajo la mirada.

-dímelo amiga puedes confiar en mí –dijo comprensiva.

-es… es… es por Candy.

-¿Candy?

-si es por ella.

Natalie empezó a contar a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido con Candy, el gran cariño que le tenia y cómo fue que se enteró de lo que ella sentía por Anthony.

-ella era su novia, mi mejor amiga, ella era como mi hermana, yo… yo no puedo hacer esto.

-pero ellos ya terminaron –dijo Margaret tratando de animarla.

-pero fue un error, ellos se aman estoy segura.

-entonces si dices que se aman ¿por qué no están juntos ahora?-trataba de confortar a su amiga.

-es muy complicado, pero yo no le puedo hacer eso a Candy. Siento que la defraude una vez y si yo lucho por el amor de Anthony, me sentiría como la mayor traidora del mundo.

-ellos decidieron tomar rumbos separados, y eso no lo provocaste tu ¿o sí?

-no, claro que no, si en mis manos estuviera, ellos nunca hubieran terminado.

-¿entonces? Tú debes buscar tu felicidad, ambos son solteros sin compromiso, y no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace, te sugiero que te apresures, si no Alice te lo quitara.- la miro alentadora- observa de lo que hablo- le señalo donde Anthony y sus amiga se encontraban- ahí vienen y como lo miras, ella muy cerquita de él.

Natalie observo y vio con celos la forma en que la chica le coqueteaba a Anthony, y cuando llegaron donde estaban el rubio amablemente saludo.

-Natalie, hola. –saludo afectuosamente Anthony.

-hola Anthony, Alice.- dijo sin ganas Natalie.

-hola Natalie, ¿te ocurre algo? Te veo muy extraña, tienes los ojos irritados –pregunto Alice.

-has llorado Natalie – se preocupó Anthony.

-por supuesto que no, ella solo tiene un resfriado ¿no es así amiga? –Margaret salvo la situación.

-es verdad, amanecí resfriada, y es hora que no se me quita –añadió Natalie.

-si quieres te llevo a la enfermería – dijo Anthony como todo un caballero, además de que estaba preocupado por su amiga.

-si Natalie, si gustas te acompañamos – secundo Alice.

-no, no es necesario, ya se me pasara - y a ella quien la invito- pensó Natalie.

-¿segura? – dijo Anthony.

-segura, deberías de ir a tus clases Anthony –contesto Natalie.

-el me ayudara con algunos asuntos referentes a América ¿no es así Anthony? –se adelantó a decir Alice.

-así es, pero creo que será para mañana, no te importa si lo posponemos, recordé que hay algo que tengo que hacer.

-por supuesto que no, entonces será mañana, pero si me gustaría que me contaras de todo, mi padre ha decidido que nos traslademos a aquel país, y me serviría mucho tu ayuda.

-claro.- se despidió y marcho, dejando a las tres amigas solas.

-no sabía que tu padre había decidido cambiar de residencia- comento Margaret.

-no se los había contado, pero él está por hacer negocios muy grandes en aquel país, y me pregunto si quería radicar con el allá.

-¿entonces te iras?-pregunto Natalie alegre al pensar q no estaría cerca de Anthony.

-aun no lo se, pero es mejor estar preparada, y quien mejor para decirme como es ahí, que un guapo americano, ¿no lo creen?

-lo que creo es que últimamente te la pasas junto a el – dijo Natalie con tono molesto.

-¿te molesta? -dijo Alice suspicaz.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Natalie.

-que si te molesta, acaso hay alguna razón por la que no pueda estar con el, que yo sepa es soltero sin compromiso, y yo también, es normal que queramos conocernos, ustedes saben que no me es indiferente, y siento que yo a él tampoco, aunque…

-aunque ¿qué?- dijo Natalie retándola.

-Natalie, no tienes porqué ponerte así, él es solo tu amigo, o estoy en un error- replico Alice con ironía.

-eh.. eh...

-claro que es su amigo, ¿Qué otra cosa crees que sería? ¿O porque lo preguntas? – contesto Margaret.

-es sospechosa su actitud, tal pareciera que le molesta que este cerca del, ya se quieres ser solo tu su única amiga, en ese caso, lo lamento querida, él es encantador, y como veras no se puede dejar pasar una oportunidad así – contesto altiva.

Natalie, estaba furiosa, quería decirles unas cuantas cosas a esa Alice, pero se aguantaba, después de todo tenía razón, quien se podría resistir a ese rubio, y si la chica tenía la dicha de llamar su atención, que podía hacer ella.

Chicago.

-¿Candy, has pensado en lo que te dije? – pregunto Terry.

-Terry, han sido unos días maravillosos, pero no se… no quiero hacerte falsas ilusiones.

-permíteme ganarme tu corazón, sé que tu sientes algo por mí, lo puedo ver en la forma en que me miras, cuando estamos juntos siento tu amor hacia mí, no lo puedes negar.

-Terry.

-que dices pecosa –guiño el ojo- permites que este malaventurado caballero, sea el dueño de tan valioso tesoro que es tu corazón, bella doncella, permítame quitarle la sombra que nubla su felicidad y con mi amor infinito, ser quien ilumine su vida y la saque de ese trance –lo dijo como si interpretara un papel en una obra de teatro, mientras tomaba la mano a la chica.

-Terry!, te recuerdo que ahora no estamos en el teatro – rió.

-es lo que sale de mi corazón- beso su mano.

-pues que corazón tan romántico el tuyo.

-y que dices.

-que insistente eres.

-¿y?

-bueno déjame pensar, pero si te acepto, tus muchas fans me odiaran, seré la chica mas detestada de toda la ciudad y me desearan lo peor – dijo con espanto cosa que no paso desapercibida para el joven actor.

-¿qué? Eso nunca Candy- dijo muy seguro- antes de que te quieran hacer al…

-jajaja, estoy jugando aunque si es posible, y la primera en odiarme es tu compañera de trabajo.

-¿a quién te refieres?

- a Susana – dijo con naturalidad.

-no, eso no es posible, ella es mi compañera solo eso, es más te imaginas cosas, ella me ve como su amigo.

-eso crees tú, pero la verdad es otra.

-no lo creo, pero no me has dicho nada.

La joven rubia estaba confundida, si bien sabía que ella y Anthony no podrían reencontrarse, muy en su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que eso ocurriera, pero en más de un año, no había tenido noticias de él, y cuando por fin se enteraba de algo, era muy desagradable, dudaba en aceptar a Terry, pues no quería hacerlo sufrir, pero el ya una vez la había ayudado a superar la pérdida del rubio y había conseguido ganar su amor, quizás esta vez, sucediera lo mismo.

-está bien- rio.

-¿Qué? –se quedo anonadado

-Terry, reacciona, te pasa algo.

-¿enserio? – por fin pudo articular palabra.

-¿acaso no me crees? –dijo coqueta.

-por supuesto que te creo – se acerco a ella, la tomo por la cintura y la alzo levemente para dar unas vueltas, cuando secaron los giros: - Candy, no sabes lo dichoso que me haces –acerco la frente a la de la chica hasta quedar pegadas- te juro que no te arrepentirás –entonces se acerco a sus labios, y esta vez no robo uno de los besos de la rubia ya que ella correspondía a la muestra de cariño.

El beso fue largo, lleno de emociones, alegría, euforia, agradecimiento por parte del chico, esperanza por parte de la chica, este era el único beso que se daban en el que ambos se entregaban, se olvidaron de que estaban a mitad de la calle, la gente curiosa y espantada volteaba a verlos, cuchicheando de lo impropio del gesto de cariño en la calle, estaban tan absortos en ellos, que solo reaccionaron al sentir en los ojos el destello de un flash

-¿Qué ocurre? –dijo la pecosa

-oiga – le dijo Terry al periodista - ¿se podría saber que es lo que le pasa, acaso no respeta la vida privada- dijo enojado.

-discúlpeme señor grandchester, pero usted es una figura que ha empezado a destacar y estoy seguro que llegara alto, y la popularidad que ahora tiene estoy seguro que sus fans, estarán interesadas en lo que hace usted fuera del teatro.

-eso no le da derecho de tomarnos fotos- seguía muy molesto.

-le reitero mis disculpas, es solo que se veían tan enamorados, que quise captar el momento, pero si esto lo ofende, le dare la fotografía en cuanto la tenga – dijo el periodista en la mejor disposición.

-Terry –hablo por fin Candy, quien se encontraba tras su novio- no te enfades, el señor te esta ofreciendo sus disculpas y sus argumentos son validos.

-gracias señorita.

-esta bien ¿pero dígame que es lo que pensaba hacer con la fotografía?

-vera, la pensaba publicar en el periódico, con una nota.

-y que piensa poner en la nota.

-lo que es obvio, su noviazgo con la señorita.

Terry medito las cosas, y después de todo no le parecía mala idea de que eso se publicara, era la verdad y estaba orgulloso de su pecosa, y claro que la presumiría con todo el mundo, con todo.

-de acuerdo, le doy mi autorización, siempre y cuando mi novia este de acuerdo.

-¿yo? – dijo sorprendida.

-si Candy, que dices.

-¿señorita? – estaban a la expectativa.

-no veo por qué razón tenga que negarme –rió y Terry la abrazo.

-¿en ese caso, me podría dar una corta entrevista? –pidió cordialmente.

-claro que se la dará ¿no es así Terry?

-ya lo ha dicho la señorita, pregunte.

El periodista pregunto acerca de su noviazgo, los planes a futuro del actor en su vida privada como en la profesional, y Terry muy accesible contesto con la mayor sinceridad.

Mientras tanto en chicago, George Johnson, recibía un telegrama del patriarca de los Andley, explicando que era tiempo de regresar a asumir sus deberes como jefe de la familia, al igual que otro, pero de la señora Elroy, quien pedía un informe sobre la ubicación de William y las ultimas noticias de américa, puesto que debería preparan la presentación del gran tío abuelo William, tenía que saber cómo estaban las habladurías, pues sabía de antemano que cuando lo conocieran, más uno se sorprendería. Como buen empleado y amistad entrañable de la familia, George, empezó el informe detallado para mandar a Escocia, seria un trabajo arduo, pues tendría que ayudar a la señora Elroy a amortiguar la noticia del siglo, y el como buen conocedor de negocios, sabia a quiénes mas le interesaba conocer a William.

En otro lado de la ciudad, después de dos días de haber tomado las fotos, en los diarios aparecía la foto del joven actor y su novia, al leer esto, muchas fueron las reacciones

Para Elisa y Neil.

-como puede ser que esa huérfana tenga tanta suerte – decía a la vez que arrugaba el periódico.

-de que te enfadas, eso es lo que querías ¿no? –dijo tranquilo.

-en parte, lo único bueno es que ahora estoy segura que jamás volverá con Anthony –rio de lado- pero la detesto y no quiero que sea feliz, con nadie.

-ya que más te da, no creo que le dure mucho el gusto.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-grandchester se aburrirá de ella y la dejara.

-¿se te olvida que fue capaz de abandonar el colegio por ella? – dijo enfadada tan solo de recordarlo- no creo que tan pronto la deje.

-y si ese fuera el caso, a nosotros no nos debe de importar.

-te equivocas, ella no puede ser feliz, de mi cuenta corre –rió con malicia

-¿y que harás?

- por el momento nada, pero ya pensare en algo.

Y para los cuatro amigos de Candy, la noticia les caía como bomba.

-¿ya leíste esto Archí? – le paso el periódico a su hermano.

-no puede ser – abrió grandes los ojos.

-¿qué ocurre Archí? – pregunto Anne.

- si ¿que sucede?

-véanlo por ustedes mismas,

Las chicas no salían de su sorpresa, Candy y Terry eran novios, aunque ellas ya se lo esperaban, pues sabían del amor que el actor le profesa a su amiga.

-ya veo, pero era de esperarse – dijo resignada.

-a que te refieres Anne, pregunto Stear.

-Terry ama a Candy y ahora que esta sola, no perdería su oportunidad.

-pero ella ama a Anthony.- dijo Archí.

-pero el amor si no se cultiva se acaba, y ellos no hacen nada por reconciliarse – dijo Anne.

-pero que cosas dices Anne- dijo Stear- explícate mejor.

-que Candy es una testaruda, no quiere oír razones, ella cree que Anthony esta con Natalie.

-¿Qué? – dijeron los tres.

-como lo oyen, es largo de explicar y obvio no les daré detalles, pero ella piensa que Anthony y Natalie…

-pero eso es una locura, si cuando se enteró Anthony, de que ella se fue, se puso como loco, si lo hubieran visto – bajo la mirada Stear al recordar en el estado en que se encontraba su primo.

-es cierto, el la ama, como puede pensar eso, por otro lado, creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres Anne, Anthony cree que Candy se fue con Terry, ¿pero de donde pueden sacar tan descabelladas ideas? Y lo peor es que no quieren escuchar razones, se cierran en su mundo y por esa terquedad terminaran con su amor.

los chicos tenían en mente aun la posibilidad de que esos rubios se reencontraran, pero sus esperanzas agonizaban a leer la noticia en el periódico.

Escocia.

Era de mañana y las clases comenzaban, para Natalie, iba a ser un día muy difícil, ya que Alice se estaba dando cuenta de lo que sentía por Anthony, si ella se lo decía, perdería su amistad, eso era lo último que quería, en tanto para Alice se auguraba un día espectacular, se había citado con Anthony, y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de estar cerca de él.

Esa mañana la señora Elroy pidió un permiso para que su sobrino pudiera salir, y muy amablemente se lo concedieron, mandaron a traer a Anthony, se alegró de ver a su tía, pues aunque el estaba en el colegio de interno, su tía le escribía constantemente y cuando podía lo visitaba, se habían vuelto mas unidos y la señora lo apoyaba le daba ánimos y le demostraba su amor hacia el, la saludo afectuosamente, la abuela informo que irían a su villa que tenía que informarle un asunto muy importante referente a su tío. El auto de su familia estaba esperando y tenía un permiso hasta las dos de la tarde.

Una vez que llegaron a la villa Andley, bajaron del auto, lo primero que vio el rubio, fue el enorme jardín de su villa, y por ende las rosas que este contenía, no pudo evitar recordar a cierta pecosa que aún lo tenía enamorado, pero en ese momento lo que sintió fue melancolía, su tía lo noto y se acercó a él, le tomo del hombro y le dio un apretón, este gesto era para decirle sin palabras que ella comprendía su dolor, y que lo apoyaba, una vez dentro, como era poco el tiempo que estaría con su tía, no perdieron ni un segundo y se fueron al despacho para que la anciana lo pusiera al tanto.

-y bien tía ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-tengo noticias de William, por fin logre comunicarme con el y lo convencí de que asuma su responsabilidad, se que será difícil para el, pues se, de su amor por la libertad y la vida sencilla, pero desafortunadamente a el le toco ser la cabeza de la familia y en eso yo no puedo interferir, hasta el momento he sobrellevado sus locas decisiones, pero es el momento.

- pobre tío, ojala y hubiera otra solución ¿no es posible que siga así algún tiempo mas?

-no Anthony, es imposible, por descendencia a el le corresponde, y en dado caso que el no estuviera serias tu.

-¿YO?

-si eres su sobrino directo, pero eso no sucederá no te preocupes.- decía seria- te informo, que tengo que regresar a América a preparar el camino, será una sorpresa para todos saber quien es William.

-entiendo abuela –recordó lo que Alice le había platicado sobre el Señor William Albert Andley, y lo que su padre pensaba.

-tus primos ya han regresado, por otras razones, pero fue muy oportuno, tu tendrías que estar también – dijo dudosa- pero si no quieres ir, no habrá ningún problema.

Anthony se quedo pensando, de seguro se encontraría con… con Candy, puesto que ella era la hija adoptiva, y por supuestos con sus primos, se le hizo un nudo el la garganta tan solo imaginar verla otra vez y haberla perdido.

-veo que no te agrada la idea, te repito, yo puedo disculparte, pero…

-iré abuela, no puedo esconderme aquí.

La anciana no sabia si alegrarse o preocuparse, seguramente esa chiquilla estaría en la presentación, puesto que William se empeñaba en protegerla, tolerar y hasta respetar sus decisiones.

Flash back

-William, creo que deberías poner frenos a esa chiquilla, no te das cuenta de como se comporta, es una vergüenza su actitud.

-ese asunto no le incumbe, ella es mi pupila, no la suya.

-pero como te atreves a hablarme así –dijo furiosa- y claro que me incumbe, yo también soy parte de la familia, su actitud y actuar afecta en buen nombre de todos, incluyéndome.

-yo no hare nada en contra de lo que ella quiera hacer, si su decisión fue regresar a América, la apoyo, lo único que me preocupa es que se fue sin avisar, y me preocupa lo que le pueda pasar.

-¡te preocupas! – Dijo indignada- lo que deberías hacer es anular esa absurda adopción.

-eso nunca pasara- dijo con determinación.

-¿y que hay con lo que le hizo a tu sobrino? ¿Eso no te afecta? te recuerdo que es el hijo de tu difunta hermana, y que le juraste cuidarlo además de que lo creíamos muerto- dijo con furia- deberías haber visto como se puso cuando se entero, que esa chiquilla se veía con el hijo del duque y que se fue tras el ¿Por Anthony no te preocupas?

-usted sabe que yo quiero mucho a Anthony y haría lo que fuera por el.

-demuéstralo entonces.

- yo se que aquí hubo algo fraudulento, y averiguare de que fue lo que paso y ni a Candy ni a Anthony los dejare de proteger.

Fin flash back.

-¿Estás seguro? – dijo con preocupación.

-si abuela. ¿Cuándo será eso?

-aún falta mucho de seis meses a un año, en ese tiempo hare todo lo necesario para su presentación, George y yo nos encargaremos, en todo ese tiempo estaré en América y no te veré hasta que llegues a la presentación.- dijo con tristeza.

-no se preocupe por mi abuela, yo estaré bien –sonrío para tranquilizarla.

-confió en eso.

-¿y que es lo que sabe? Como cree que tomaran la noticia.

-en el último informe que me dieron, y en los periódicos del mes pasado, hay inversionistas interesados en las empresas, no importa si conocen al patriarca o no, pero hay otros que esperan saber primero quien manejara su dinero, para tener mas certidumbre y eso es lo que me preocupa, tal vez crean que William es muy joven para eso, puesto que la mayoría de ellos rebasa los cuarenta años, aunque estoy segura que tu tío es muy capaz y acallara los rumores. En este momento voy a abrir el paquete que envían de América, con los diarios y el informe de George.

-¿cual es tía?

-es que esta en esa mesa, me lo puedes pasar hijo.

Anthony se dirigió al lugar indicado y tomo el sobre para darlo a su tía, lo entrego y espero para enterarse de las ultimas noticias.

-y ¿que es lo que dice?

-es muy interesante, las empresas están en su mayor apogeo y por lo visto no será tan difícil como creí, pero aun falta mirar que es lo que se rumora en los diarios.

-usted siga leyendo, yo revisare los diarios.

El joven rubio tomo el paquete de periódicos y se puso a leer con detenimiento.

-¿que es lo que dicen Anthony?

-tiene razón abuela, dicen que la mejor opción en este momento es invertir en las empresas, por lo menos en estos cuatro últimos diarios lo dice.

-continua leyendo Anthony.

Estaba ojeando el quinto periódico, cuando vio algo que hizo que sintiera una balde agua fría caer en su cuerpo.

"el joven actor Grandchester, feliz de la vida con su novia"

Continuara…..

Como ven :D era inevitable que esto pasara, ¿Qué hara mi amorcito? Se pondrá igual de loco que cuando se entero que se fue, se resignara, hara locuras :D en el próximo cap lo sabran :P

Les agradezco a todas por sus comentarios

Chikita973: pues si le dio la oportunidad :D ahora a ver que pasa con ellos ;)

Sandra83: pues si, esos dos creen lo que no es y ahora que ella es la novia de Terry y si, hay que darles una sarandeada para que capten jajaja

Oligrandchester: ya le dio la oportunidad a Terry, y si, es una testaruda no quiso escuchar al igual que Anthony, y con Alice, pues quiere con el, y ella no sabe nada de Candy :D aunq si supiera le iba a valer jajajajaja

OLIVIA JANELI GONZALEZ ALEJO: gracias x seguir leyendo y bueno algún día se tienen que encontrar y ya veremos que es lo que se dicen ;) y con Alice, todo apunta a q ella no descansara, quiere con el werito y es muy directa.

Luna Andry: jajajaja pues si, hay q regañar a Anthony si tiene muchas novias jajaja gracias x seguir leyendo;)

Brower Alhely: si, tienes razón, no se que es lo que me pasa, pero tengo q arreglar esto.

Fabis: mejor corrrooooooooooooooo, con este cap si me matas, me voy a esconder de ti amix, mejor dejo en el frente a Alice para q desquites todo tu coraje :D , si, con ella desquítate. Jajaja

Linda: gracias x seguir leyendo, y ojala este cap te haya gustado ;)

Magda13: gracias x seguir leyendo, y bueno pobre Alice, todas la quieren mucho, mucho pero mucho muy lejos de Anthony :D

moniATAAS: que bien q te guste y bueno tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible, y un adelantito, pues odiaran mas a Alice;)

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, me encanta leerlos, y me animan a seguir escribiendo, nuevamente graxiasssssssssssssssss


	33. RUMBOS SEPARADOS II

Capitulo 33

RUMBOS SEPARADOS II

Estaba ojeando el quinto periódico, cuando vio algo que hizo que sintiera un balde agua fría caer en su cuerpo.

"el joven actor Grandchester, feliz de con su novia

Es un gusto presentar la fotografía tomada en el mejor momento, donde se nota lo enamorado que esta el prometedor actor de Broadway, Terry Grandchester, su joven novia es una tractiva señorita de nombre Candice White Andley, que para nuestra sorpresa, es la hija del multimillonario y enigmático William A. Andley.

Con palabras del mismo actor que amablemente nos brindo una entrevista rápida nos dice "estoy en una etapa maravillosa de mi vida, mi sueño se esta realizando junto a la mujer que amo" Felicitamos a los enamorados y les deseamos el mejor futuro juntos, es una bellísima pareja.

Anthony dejo caer el diario, su mirada estaba perdida en su mente lo que aparecía era esa fotografía de Candy, su Candy besándose con Grandchester. Aunque ya sabía que ellos estaban juntos, fue inevitable no sentir dolor, se formo un nudo en su garganta, una opresión en el pecho y una lagrima salió de su ojo.

-¿Qué te ocurre hijo? – se alarmo Elroy.

Al no tener respuesta se paró a recoger el periódico que había tirado su sobrino y fue cuando se enteró de la noticia, abrió grandes los ojos, se llevó la mano a la boca y comprendió lo que pasaba.

-hijo…

Anthony respiraba rápido, apretaba los puños y se puso muy tenso.

-no se preocupe tía, estaré bien, esto era de esperarse, si me lo permite me retiro a mi habitación.- se dio la vuelta y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

La anciana se quedo muy mortificada, suplicando en su interior que su sobrino tomara las cosas con calma y no hiciera la misma barbaridad de cuando se entero de que la chiquilla había huido del colegio y también maldiciendo el día que Candy se cruzo en sus vidas. Anthony sintió un profundo dolor, sabia o suponía que Candy estaba con Grandchester pero en el fondo deseaba que entre el y la pecosa se arreglaran las cosas, pero esta noticia echaba abajo cualquier esperanza albergada en su corazón, una vez en su habitación empezó con su soliloquio.

¿Por qué Candy? ¿Cuándo fue que me dejaste de querer? yo estaba seguro que me amabas como yo a ti, entonces, ¿por qué te veías con grandchester, yo no le habría creído a nadie que me lo dijera, pero lo oí de tus labios, tu confirmaste lo que dijo Elisa, si tu me hubieras dicho que alguien mas ocupaba tu corazón, yo lo hubiera comprendido, no te habría molestado nunca, tal y como ahora lo hago, Candy aun te amo y creo que nunca dejare de amarte, aunque este sentimiento me consuma poco a poco -apretó los puños- como hare para ver una rosa sin acordarme de ti, como hare para ver una mirada verde y no pensar en ti, se que nunca te olvidare, si tan solo hubiera una oportunidad de que tu y yo… eso es imposible, tu ahora harás tu vida con el, y deseo de todo corazón que seas muy feliz, aunque yo, tal vez nunca lo logre… ¿como borrare tus besos, tus caricias? ¿como borrare la imagen de tu cuerpo en el mío? ¿como borrare aquella noche en la mansión? Candy que fue lo que paso, solo pido que me recuerdes, como yo lo hare toda mi vida, RECUERDAME Candy, lleva siempre en tu mente lo mucho que te amo, y se feliz

Anthony estaba devastado por la noticia, pero tenia que ser fuerte y sobreponerse a ese dolor, aunque le doliera hasta el alma, tenia que aceptar que Candy amaba a otra persona y que el solo quedaría en el recuerdo, pero era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, su abuela acudió afligida a su recamara toco y el chico le abrió, la anciana sin palabras solo con una mirada cargada de cariño, le expreso su apoyo incondicional y también que compartía su dolor, de pronto una mucama le informo a la señora que el carro estaba esperando al joven.

-Anthony, tal vez esta sea la ultima vez que te vea en mucho tiempo, hasta que tu también regreses a América, pero no me gustaría dejarte así.

-no se preocupe tía, ya le he dicho yo estaré bien- sonrió.

-no lo se Anthony, tal vez debería posponer mi viaje.

-no abuela, usted tiene mucho que organizar y si no empieza desde ahora el tiempo ganara.

-no, no me iré por ahora, dejare un tiempo mas, quizás unos seis meses, sirve que William se sigue preparando.

-abuela se lo importante que es para usted esto y no dejare que lo posponga por mi.

-ya he decidido y no habrá marcha atrás, viajare dentro de algunos meses.

La dama dio su última palabra no se podía ir, pensando en que su nieto estaba muy mal, esperarse resultaría aún mejor, pensándolo bien, puesto que William seguiría aunque con su loca idea de estar en África, también tendría mas tiempo de familiarizarse con los negocios, aunque por lo visto, tenía el don innato de su padre, de ser un excelente empresario, pero esperar beneficiaria a muchos, y es lo que haría.

El chico se retiro de la villa y se dirigió al colegio, taciturno caminaba rumbo a su habitación, cuando una voz le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

-Anthony- la voz de Arthur lo interrumpió.

-que tal – dijo sin ganas el rubio.

-y ahora ¡que mosca te pico?

-¿por?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Mírate vienes todo decaído, triste diría yo, ¿ocurrió algo en tu familia?- se alarmo el muchacho- ¿por eso vinieron por ti?

-no. No es nada, solo que…-bajo la mirada, no podía decir lo que pasaba, aun no sentía confianza con nadie, excepto Natalie para hablar de Candy.

-no te preocupes, no estás obligado a decirme nada, pero sea lo que sea, cuentas conmigo.

-claro amigo, eso lo se, ¿pero por qué vienes tan apresurado?

-tengo algo importante que decirte.

-dime.

- ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-¿decirte que¿ - se sorprendió Anthony

-lo de Alice.

-que hay con ella.

-bueno después me das detalles lo que te tengo que decir es que Bruce, le declaro su amor.

-¿Y? – dijo sin interés.

-¿cómo qué y? – lo regaño.

-pues que bien por el, se animó a decir lo que siente.

- y lo dices así de tranquilo- se sorprendió- yo diría que pobre Bruce, Alice lo rechazo, aunque era de esperarse.

-así, que malo, se ha de sentir mal – comprendía lo que es no ser correspondido – ¿era todo? Tengo que ir a mi habitación,

-¿y no preguntaras porque lo rechazo? Aunque tu mejor que nadie debe saberlo.

-es algo que no me interesa, ya es suficiente que lo haya despreciado como para que ahora nos pongamos a hablar de él a sus espaldas.

-en eso tienes razón, pero te lo digo porque la razón eres tu. Y déjame decirte que eso aun no te lo perdono, soy tu amigo y deberías habérmelo dicho.

-¿YO? – dijo sorprendido -¿Qué tengo que ver yo?

-todo, toda la escuela sabe que Alice rechazo a Bruce porque es tu novia. Le dijo con ojos de reproche por enterarse por otras fuentes y no por su amigo.

-¿MI NOVIA? – se sorprendió y se indignó.

- si, eso fue lo que dijo y que calladito te lo tenias, creo que por lo menos a mi si me lo pudieras haber contado- fingió indignación.

-Pero eso no es…-lo interrumpió Alice, que desde que lo vio platicando con Arthur intuyo de que era la platica y tenia que actuar rápido

-hola Anthony, disculpa que lo haya dicho, pero tenia que hacerlo…- agacho la mirada – vamos a platicar para que lo explique.

-claro, hay muchas cosas de que hablar – la miro inquisidor.

-esta bien yo los dejo, nada mas se comportan por favor –guiño el ojo Arthur.

Se alejaron un poco y llegaron a un jardín hermoso, lleno de rosas, Anthony no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, parecía que no hubiera nadie alrededor, solo el, las hermosas rosas y la figura de una rubia pecosa que solo el veía, pero la voz de Alice lo hiso reaccionar.

-entonces eso fue lo que paso, ¿Anthony, me estas escuchando?

-eh, perdón Alice, estoy en otro mundo.

-si ya lo veo – dijo divertida.

-¿ahora si me puedes explicar eso de que somos novios?- pregunto molesto.

-Anthony, sé que no debí decir eso, pero las circunstancias me obligaron.

-¿qué puede ser tan grave que te hace actuar así? – decía molesto.

-Te lo diré, pero promete no enfadarte- lo miro con suplica.

-Alice, ya estoy molesto, lo que dices es mentira.

-lo se, lo se, pero te repito no me quedo de otra.

-entonces dime, te escucho- aun molesto.

-¿recuerdas que te dije que mi padre quiere que vaya a América con el?

-si, ¿Por qué?

-es que el padre de Bruce también va a América, su padre y el mío, son muy amigos, ellos han hablado y creo que quieren que haya un compromiso entre nosotros

-discúlpame Alice, pero eso no te da derecho a decir esa mentira.

Flash back

-hola querida Alice- se acerco al oído de la chica

-¿que son esos atrevimientos? –dijo molesta y haciéndose hacia atrás.

-¿Cuáles atrevimientos? ¿acaso no sabes que eres mi novia?- dijo altanero.

-¡TU NOVIA! Primero muerta.- hablo con desprecio.

-cuida tus palabras querida Alice.

-¿Qué tengo que cuidar, ni en sueños seria tu novia?

-pues eso no es lo que dicen nuestros padres.- dijo orgulloso.

-¿qué?, debe haber un error, mi padre jamás me comprometería con nadie.

-pues lo siento querida, porque ya lo hizo, sabrás que están por cerrar un enorme negocio asociándose con una de las empresas mas importantes de América ¿no es así?

-¿y eso que tiene que ver? – dijo muy molesta.

-para que la inversión sea aun mas productiva lo harán juntando el capital, y como buena fe de ello, creyeron adecuada la idea de que nosotros nos comprometiéramos.

-¿QUE? – la chica no lo podía creer, su padre nunca haría eso- no te creo – el chico se acerco a ella queriendo besarla, cosa que a ella disgusto y lanzo una bofetada.

-¿cómo te atreves?- dijo furioso.

-¿Cómo te atreves tú?- acaso no sabes respetar a una dama.

-esto te costara, le diré a mi padre que no haga ningún tipo de negocios con el tuyo, que invierta solo en las empresas Andley, y sin el respaldo de mi padre no lo tomaran en cuenta.

Andley, pensó la chica, Anthony es un Andley.

-por si no lo sabes, mi novio es un Andley- dijo orgullosa.

-¿Qué? Estas mintiendo

-claro que no, mi novio es Anthony Brower Andley. Y si vuelves a molestarme además de decirle a mi padre que rompa amistad con el tuyo, te aseguro que Anthony no se quedara de brazos cruzados.

-eso lo veremos, no te creo absolutamente nada, eres una vil mentirosa, y cuando se descubra tu farsa, rogaras porque te haga caso

-eso lo veremos- decía segura de si, ella era una chica que no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, además de que decía lo que siente, era de admirarse su valor, no común en las damas de sociedad.

Fin flash back

-y así fue como paso, lo siento, pero no se me ocurrió nada, por favor, sígueme el juego, solo hasta que llegue mi padre de Francia y hable con el- era una súplica.

-Alice, lamento mucho lo que te ocurre, pero yo no puedo aceptar.

-¿por qué no? Yo sé que no te soy indiferente – Anthony abrió los ojos- y además eres soltero, tú mismo lo dijiste.

-es verdad, pero ahora no quiero ningún tipo de compromisos.

-solo será de palabra, no tiene porque haber ningún tipo de acercamiento.

La chica bajo la mirada, resignada a que el rubio no aceptaría su loca idea, fue cuando Anthony sintió una mano en su hombro que jalo tan duro que lo volteo y vio al responsable de tal osadía.

-así que tu eres Anthony.- dijo con sarcasmo.

-si, soy Anthony Brower, ¿que es lo que quieres?, ¿Quién te dio el derecho de jalarme? –lo reto.

-solo quería saber una cosa- lo vio de pies a cabeza, esta… dama. Dice que eres su novio, y quiero saber si es cierto o no, porque la verdad es que me gusta mucho y…

-no te permito que le faltes al respeto así a Alice, ¿Qué es lo que te hace dudar de sus palabras?- dijo serio

-pienso que solo lo dijo para zafarse del compromiso -añadió con ironía.

-fuera como fuera, si ella no desea nada contigo, debes respetar su decisión.

-ellas no pueden decidir, solo deben obedecer.

Anthony sintió un coraje enorme, era verdad, este tipo era tal cual lo describió Alice y delante de él, nadie diría que "ellas están para obedecer" sus valores eran otros, el respetaba a las mujeres, y ningún tipejo llegaría a ofender a una delante de el.

-pues lo que ella te dijo es cierto, no tienes por qué dudar de su palabra, ella es mi novia la abrazo y Alice se sintió en la gloria y sonrió triunfante delante de Bruce-

-ya veo, eres muy astuta Alice, ya veremos cuanto te dura el gusto, con permiso señor Andley, lo dejo con su "dama" – lo dijo en tono despectivo

-discúlpate de tu forma de hablar, eso no es de caballeros.

-tampoco es de caballeros mentir.

-no se de lo que hablas.

-lo sabes bien pero te haces el tonto, y no me disculpare.

-te he dicho que te disculpes- Anthony subió la voz cosa que a Bruce molesto ya se iba pero regresó, se puso frente a Anthony y retador dijo.

-no lo hare, y ni tu ni nadie me va a dar ordenes- agarro por la camisa a Anthony.

El se zafó con ambas manos fue cuando sin dejar un instante el abusivo de Bruce, le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, que con la fuerza que llevaba lo hizo caer al suelo, Anthony se agarro la boca y se dio cuenta de que sangraba, lo miro con ojos fulminantes, mientras Bruce parado lo veía como un gusano insignificante, gran error de Bruce, pues Anthony era un buen peleador, además de ser mas alto, sin decir mas Anthony se paro y le dio al otro chico un golpe aun peor del que le había dado el, Bruce trato de defenderse pero fue inútil, Anthony lo tenia tirado en el suelo, el sobre el chico y dándole lo que se merecía, de inmediato llegaron los amigos de Bruce y lo ayudaron, le dieron unos golpes a Anthony, eso no era justo, pero así paso, casi de inmediato llegaron los amigos de Anthony, y lograron detener la pelea, Alice solo veía asustada, entonces el rubio le dijo al otro chico.

-Alice es mi novia y la vas a respetar, no te quiero ver junto a ella o te la veras de nuevo conmigo.

Al notar el estado en el que se encontraba Bruce sus amigos se dieron cuenta de la golpiza que le habían dado, se lo llevaron y trataron de hacerlo entrar en razón

-ese idiota me las va a pagar- decía en chico escoses- juro que me las va a pagar,

-pero será en otra ocasión- trataron de tranquilizarlo.

En tanto en el jardín los amigos de Anthony preguntaban que ocurría, pero era obvio, Alice era la novia de Anthony y Bruce se quiso pasarse de listo, todos conocían lo arrogante que era el joven.

Cuando notaron que estaba bien, decidieron dejarlo solo con su novia.

-Anthony, lo siento, en verdad lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa – decía afligida.

-no te preocupes Alice, ya paso y creo que a el le toco la peor parte – sonrió.

Era la primera vez que la chica lo veía reír de esa manera, no puedo evitar contemplarlo, tenia una sonrisa encantadora que derretía a cualquiera.

-Alice ¿te ocurre algo?- dijo extrañado,

-no, - se sonrojo- bueno si, la verdad es que nunca te había visto sonreír.

-tienes razón –dijo melancólico- hace tanto tiempo que no sonrió

-lo siento ya te pusiste triste.

-no te preocupes- se tomo el labio y vio que aun le salía sangre

-permíteme – se acerco ella y con su pañuelo, limpiaba la boca de Anthony, esto hacia que estuvieran muy juntos- quería agradecerte por lo que dijiste, eres muy bueno

-tenías razón, Bruce es un patán auchh- hizo un gesto de dolor.

-perdón, pero es necesario limpiar bien, ahora quiero decirte que no estas obligado a tratarme como tu novia, solo podrías hacerme el favor de guardar el secreto, por un tiempo, en lo que mi padre vuelve, no creo nada de lo que dijo Bruce.

-no te preocupes, yo guardare silencio.

-aunque seria hermoso si fuera verdad – se sonrojo.

Anthony se quedo mudo de la impresión, esa chica estaba proponiéndole que fueran novios, se rio para si, y noto lo bella que era, sus ojos azules era muy hermosos, no como los de Candy, pero si hermosos, su figura era envidiable, su cabello rojizo que llegaba a su cintura la hacia ver refinada y toda ella era bonita

-perdón, no debí decir eso- se disculpó aunque en el fondo lo dijo con toda intención.

-descuida – Anthony pensó, que tal vez no fuera tan mala idea ser el novio de esa chica, en el tiempo que habían convivido le había parecido una joven divertida, segura, atractiva- aunque.

Anthony se acerco a ella, la chica sintió el corazón explotar, abrió grandes sus ojos al notar la cercanía del rubio, entonces el le tomo de la barbilla, se inclino, pues era muy bajita, cerro los ojos, acto seguido la chica también lo hiso y la beso. Ella sentía dicha, felicidad, sentía algo que no se puede explicar, era su primer beso, tímida, no sabia que hacer o como corresponder al beso, pero definitivamente se sentía en la gloria, para el en cambio, solo sentía igual, si no eran los labios de su Candy, no había magia. Cuando se separo de sus labios Anthony dijo

-me gustaría que no solo fuera una mentira, ¿Qué dices? –dijo coqueto.

-¿enserio? – no lo podía creer, pero al ver que el rubio aceptaba con la cabeza, cayo a sus brazos- me encantaría Anthony, me encanta.

En otro lado del colegio, Natalie, oyó el chisme del momento, estaba con Margaret cuando otra alumna llego rápido.

-chicas, chicas ¿saben lo de Alice?

-no, respondieron las dos extrañadas.

- se pelearon por ella.-dijo la recién llegada.

-¿Cómo que se pelearon?-pregunto Margaret.

-si su novio y Bruce, porque este se quiso pasar de listo, pero su novio lo puso en su lugar.

-¿su novio? –pregunto Natalie, no sabia que Alice tuviera novio.

-y que novio- suspiro- creo que es el mas guapo de todos, que suerte tiene.

-¿pero quien es su novio? Dilo ya- pregunto Margaret, pues intuía quien podría ser, había una chico al que no se le despegaba y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para platicar con el y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, su amiga sufriría.

-el chico Andley.

-An…Anthony.- casi fue un susurro de Natalie.

Continuara….

:O si se le hizo a esa Alice jajajajaja no me vayan a golpear también tenia que pasar, jejeje espero que con el giro que dio la historia no se decepcionen y dejen de leer, el fin de la misma esta claro en mi cabeza, también lo que va a ocurrir, y no esta en mente cambiar el final que desde que empecé a escribir era el original, pero para que llegue tienen que pasar varias cosillas, y estas son unas de tantas que van a ocurrir, según yo dividi en tres etapas la historia vamos en la segunda.

Gracias a todas las chicas que amablemente se toman su tiempo en leer mis locuras :D alas que dejan su comentario y alas que leen anónimamente.

Les quería agradecer que ya han 200 reviwes wowww nunca crei q pudiera tener tantos :P pero muchas gracias.

Luna Andry: creo q adivinaste, si le dio la oportunidad (._. ) espero que continues leyendo, que pasara cuando se vuelvan a encontrar? °_° jejeje x q se tienen que volver a encontrar

Oligrandchester: gracias por seguir leyendo y bueno un año pasa rápido jajaja bueno en mi mente pasara rápido.

CHIKITA973: por el momento todo estará en calma y minimo un año si estaran de novios :D espero que sigas leyendo ;)

Linda: lo siento (._. ) creo q todas se temian esto, pero tenia que pasar y bueno ese mismo sentimiento lo comparten varias, aunque no sean duras jajaja ella no sabe de Candy, ya veremos cuando se entere :D

Brower Alhely: ay amix, no esta en mente eso, enserio y bueno Natalie siempre sintió culpa, no seas tan mala con ella :D y bueno sobre Alice, pues ya se salio con la suya jajajaja y el tiempo pasara rápido.

Erika: gracias por leer y dejar tu reviwes, bueno la gusana ciega jajaja pues ya apareció ahora falta ver q es lo q hace.

Cerinelove: muchas gracias por leer, y bueno espero que no te decepcione (._. )

Minecita: gracias por continuar es mejor tarde que nunca y bueno esto se va a arreglar lo juro:D tu solo espera.


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPITULO 34**

-¿pero quién es su novio? Dilo ya- pregunto Margaret, pues intuía quien podría ser, había una chica que no se le despegaba y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para platicar con él y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, su amiga sufriría.

-el chico Andley.

-En…Anthony.- casi fue un susurro de Natalie.

-si él.

-de donde sacas eso, estas mal Elizabeth él no puede ser su novio –dijo Margaret

-pues al parecer si, el mismo lo dijo delante de todos- afirmo con sorpresa.

Margaret se volteo a reconfortar a su amiga, pero ya no la encontró, salió corriendo sin rumbo, Margaret iba a seguirla, pero Elizabeth se lo impidió.

-¿a dónde vas?

- ay ¿Dónde crees? – dijo con sarcasmo

-es raro que Natalie se comporte así.

-ella solo se preocupa, Anthony es su amigo, y dices que se peleó.- trataba de sonar convincente

-aun así, bueno vamos a investigar bien, si son novios o no.

-vez tú, yo no soy chismosa.

-está bien pero luego no quiero que me estés preguntando

-está bien te acompaño- dijo con fastidio.

Natalie corrió tan fuerte que sin saber cómo llego a donde estaba Anthony, ¿y que encontró? al chico abrazado de Alice, sintió desfallecer, pero algo le hizo a avanzar y llegar con ellos.

-¡Anthony!- dijo alarmada. -¿no te sientes mal?

-claro que no, son solo unos golpes- dijo Anthony.

-hubieras visto lo valiente que fue por defenderme – decía Alice orgullosa.

-me lo imagino, ya antes lo he visto pelear, por defender a una dama- dijo con burla.

-¿qué quieres decir? – se extrañó Alice, ¿cómo era posible que ya antes se haya peleado por una chica, seria acaso por su novia?

-lo que digo es que Anthony es un caballero, y no le gustan las injusticias ¿no es así?

-tienes razón Natalie.- contesto serio.

-si me disculpas Natalie, quisiera hablar un momento con mi novio – esta última palabra la acentuó, pues intuía lo que Natalie sentía.

-sí, claro, me retiro – dijo Natalie cabizbaja, pero no se iba a quedar con la duda, ¿desde cuándo Anthony andaba en busca de novia? Así que se atrevió a preguntar – ¿Anthony, podríamos hablar?

-claro Natalie, cuando gustes- amablemente contesto.

-¿podría ser ahora?- pregunto tímida

-¿ahora? – dijo Alice indignada.

-por supuesto Natalie, Alice me permites – rió con esa sonrisa que desarma a cualquiera.

-por supuesto, me adelanto, nos vemos después- ya se retiraba, cuando se regresó solo para besar los labios de "su novio"

A Natalie esto le cayó como bomba, pero tenía que resignarse, con Anthony siempre seria así, pero estaba segura que él no quería a Alice ¿entonces por qué andar con ella?

-ahora sí, dime Natalie, que es lo que quieres hablar.

-es… -tomo valor, era ahora o nunca- es sobre tu relación con Alice.

-es mi novia- dijo sin ganas.

- si lo sé, pero lo que quiero saber es… ¿si estás seguro de andar con ella?

-¿por qué no debía de estarlo?- dijo sin importancia.

-tal vez por lo que ocurrió en Inglaterra, por… por Candy.- tímidamente hablo.

Anthony inevitablemente cambio su cara, recordar a Candy lo ponía mal.

-lo de Candy ha quedado en el pasado- dijo triste- es… es solo un recuerdo un bello recuerdo.

-estas seguro, yo pienso que…

-ella esta con Grandchester- dijo molesto.

-pero, sé que hay algo turbio, tú y ella deberían estar juntos, estoy segura que te ama –trataba de convencerlo.

-que me ama- dijo sarcástico ¿Qué me ama? Bonita forma de demostrarlo, y no estoy tan seguro de ello.

-Anthony, no seas ciego, tu orgullo no te deja ver las cosas claras.

-¿mi orgullo? De que orgullo hablas, acaso no recuerdas que la vi con Grandchester en el establo.

-lo sé, pero ese fue un error, fue una trampa.

-eso es lo que creí cuando se la llevaron las monjas, así que fui a buscarla a donde la tenían ¿y que encontré? A Grandchester, a el- se le escurrió una lagrima- a él, dándole su apoyo, ofreciéndole reparar su honor, ofreciéndole matrimonio –Natalie se sorprendió- dime, ¿Por qué ella no le dijo que ya habíamos acordado casarnos? ¿Por qué? –le reclamaba.

-no lo sé Anthony, quizás…

-y después de eso, delante de todos acepto que se había visto con Terry, y que además lo había besado ¿te das cuenta de cómo me sentí? No podía creerlo, Candy, mi Candy aceptando lo que decía Elisa, sentí morir –bajo la mirada- estaba en la mansión meditando lo que había ocurrido, me puse como loco, pero entonces recordé que ella había dicho que era un mal entendido. No me importaba nada, si ella me decía que todo era un engaño, yo le creería, pero cuando iba a buscarla al colegio, me entere que había huido, que regresaba a América… -bajo la mirada- con Terry –respiraba rápido y se ponía tenso

-pero, eso no puede ser, Terry se fue primero y él lo hizo por Candy, para que no la expulsaran –explicaba.

-entonces ¿por qué no me busco? ¿Por qué huyo, si sabe que yo la amo con toda mi alma? –Apretaba los puños- esas palabras parecían un reclamo

-no lo sé, tal vez creía que estabas enfadado con ella.

-yo te lo diré, porque desgraciadamente el amor que me tenia se acabó, murió cuando conoció a Terry. Ahora pienso que acepto ser mi novia solo por lástima, porque se sintió comprometida, porque estaba confundida, ahora le doy la razón a Grandchester – tenía una mezcla de emociones, por un lado molesto alterado, pero por otro sumamente triste, desconsolado.

-Anthony, eso está mal, ella estaba devastada, sufría por ti, yo la vi llorando, y no sé pudo haber ido con Terry –se sorprendió Anthony- yo me despedí de él, y estaba muy triste también, si dices que fue como tú dices ¿no crees que Terry estaría feliz?

-eso ya no interesa, - dijo con desinterés y tristeza.

-Anthony, se cuánto la amas, no cometas la locura de comenzar una relación.

-y de que sirve que la ame, ya te dije ella es la novia de Terry.

-que terco eres- se molestó Natalie – eres un ciego, lo que deberías hacer es ir y buscarla, no sé dónde sacas que es su novia.

-lo vi, él lo anuncio en uno de los periódicos que han mandado de América- se sorprendió Natalie- ya no hay dudas, ellos están juntos- finalizo Anthony.

-NO, no, esto es un error- se decía así misma.

-Natalie, tú eras su mejor amiga ¿no?

-si- dijo triste la chica.

-entonces a ti te tuvo que haberte contado, dime ¿por qué se fue? –era más una súplica que una pregunta, quizás Natalie tuviera razón y…

-no lo sé- agacho el rostro.

-lo sabía –rió irónico y decepcionado.

-pero es que tú no sabes, ella y yo… -comenzó a llorar.

Anthony se extrañó del comportamiento de la chica, se acercó a ella y le levanto el rostro.

-¿qué ocurre Natalie?- se afligió.

-Anthony, yo la defraude –seguía llorando- yo… yo le mentí en algo muy importante, se enteró de mi secreto y reacciono muy mal, era de esperarse, no la culpo, lo que me duele es que piensa que soy la peor amiga del mundo.

-calma- la abrazo mientras ella sollozaba.

Por primera vez, Natalie le contaba lo que había ocurrido, se sentía triste, la peor amiga del mundo, una traidora, pero también aliviada y como evitar sentir confort, al estar en los brazos del chico.

-Natalie, que fue lo que paso entre ustedes, ¿fue por eso que decidiste venir a Escocia?

-si –aún seguía en sus brazos-

-¿qué paso? Ustedes eran muy unidas.

-no…no te lo puedo decir.

-está bien-Anthony respetaba la intimidad de su amiga y si ella no le quería decir es porque sus razones tenia- pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-lo sé- dijo sollozando.

Natalie, no se atrevía a confesar sus sentimientos, tal vez no era el momento, pero al parecer nunca habría un momento

-por favor, ya no hablemos de Candy, a mí también me duele mucho y quiero empezar a olvidarla, aunque no sé si algún día podre- añadió triste.

-Anthony por favor, no hagas algo de lo que después te arrepientas, Alice… no creo que sea la chica correcta para ti.

-Natalie ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Creí que era tu amiga

-no tanto, pero.

-¿Estas celosa?- rió Anthony, la chica abrió los ojos a mas no poder ¿sería acaso que la habrían descubierto?

-¿QUE?

-¿Qué si estas celosa? –Anthony creía que eran celos por que se consideraba amiga de Candy- crees que si yo tengo una relación con otra persona estarías defraudando aún más a Candy?

-aún más –rió irónica- eso es imposible.

-tan grave fue su problema, de seguro entre ustedes si hay solución, no como nosotros, ¿por qué no le escribes una carta? –dijo triste.

-Anthony, aunque yo le escriba y pida mil veces disculpas no sé si pueda perdonarme.

-Candy es muy buena, yo sé que arreglaran sus problemas. ¿Qué puede ser tan grave?

-Anthony, es muy complicado y muy… muy… -entonces bajo el rostro y comenzó a relatar- ya no puedo más, yo le hice algo muy malo a Candy – Anthony se sorprendió muchísimo- lo tengo que decir, lo tengo que decir… te contare como empezó, solo prométeme que no dejaras de ser mi amigo.

-lo prometo- el chico se alarmo.

-Todo comenzó en un verano aquí en Escocia, yo estaba vagando por los alrededores de mi casa, estaba triste porque mi padre nuevamente iba a salir de viaje y…-tomo aire- De repente vi la figura de un chico, se veía triste o enojado, no lo pude comprender bien, me llamo la atención y trate de acercarme, cuando lo vi me deslumbro, era simplemente perfecto, tenía unos ojos como el cielo, y aunque se veían tristes y a la vez furiosos, no pude evitar notar lo bellos que eran, creí haber visto a un ángel, creo que me quede como tonta observando, el volteo y me vio. Se acercó y fue cuando empezamos a charlar- Anthony abrió los ojos.

Flash back

-te ocurre algo- pregunto el joven.

-disculpa, solo andaba por aquí, y te vi, me entro curiosidad y – dijo apenada.

-no te preocupes ¿eres de aquí?

-sí, mi casa está cerca- sonrió- ¿y tú? También eres de Escocia.

-no, yo solo vine de vacaciones, mi padre tiene una villa, que perteneció a mi madre, aunque soy americano, mis ancestros son de este lugar – entonces la observo con calma- ¿sabes? Me recuerdas a alguien.

-¿enserio?– el joven asintió con la cabeza y la chica sentía como si ese fuera amor a primera vista, por eso se atrevió a preguntar- ¿entonces vas a regresar a América a estudiar o donde estudiaras?

-eso no tengo por qué decírtelo – sonrió- adiós - se fue caminando y ya un poco lejos le dijo –iré al San Pablo, en Londres.

Fin flash back

Anthony se sorprendió, el recordaba algo de eso, quería interrumpir, pero dejo que su amiga siguiera con el relato.

-ahí me enamore, e hice todo lo posible para que mi padre me llevara al colegio en Inglaterra –ella veía atenta la reacción del chico- llegando, Candy fue muy amable conmigo, sentí una conexión extraña, me sentía muy bien a su lado, en confianza, le platique del chico, que por él había ido a Inglaterra, al parecer le sorprendió, me pregunto cómo se llamaba, quizás ella lo conocía.

-y quien cuál era su nombre – Anthony creía saber de quien se trataba pero quería que la chica lo dijera.

-en ese momento no lo sabía, ¿Qué tonto, no? Enamorarme de un completo desconocido, y que ni su nombre sabia, ella me dijo que también estaba enamora y que tenía novio, me prometió ayudarme a buscar al chico de mis sueños, me conto su vida y desde ahí le empecé a tomar cariño, una mañana, tu llegaste a buscarla, yo no lo podía creer, por fin había encontrado a mi amor platónico, pero ese amor… era el novio de mi mejor amiga.

-fue cuando te desmayaste- Anthony ato cabos y recordó el suceso.

-si.-agacho el rostro.

-entonces… eso quiere decir que… -no sabía cómo actuar, ahora resultaba que Natalie lo amaba.

-si Anthony, tu eres aquel chico.

Continuara…..

Hola a todas primero, les pido una disculpa, no había podido actualizar, tenia que hacer muuuuuuuuuchas cosas y me era imposible prender la compu, pero les dejo un cap mas, es muy chiquito, pero creo que esto ya era tiempo no lo creen? X fin Natalie le dice a Anthony, ya ven q no es tan mala :D y bueno hay q esperar a ver que ocurre ahora q Anthony se entero jejejeje

Le quiero agradecer sus comentarios me emociona leerlos, y a las chicas que leen anónimamente también se los agradezco de todo corazón.

Gracias a _ Cerinelove, Minecita. Elyter, Erika, Mishell L.A.G. Oligrandchester, Brower Alhely, CHIKITA973, MonyATAAS, Dulcecandyladiosadelamor, Magda13, Linda, Ana de Brower, Luna Andry y Fabis_


	35. Chapter 35

_**CAPITULO 35**_

-si Anthony, tu eres aquel chico.

-Natalie, yo…

-no digas nada, cuando supe que tu eras su novio y ella me pregunto quien era aquel a quien buscaba, no me atreví a decirle, al primer chico que vi pasar, lo señale y le dije que era el y para mi sorpresa, resulto ser Terry.

-¿Grandchester?- se extrañó.

-si, que ironía ¿no?

-¿pero que hizo? ¿Qué te dijo? –estaba ansioso por saber como reacciono Candy ante esa confesión de que su amiga amaba a Terry.

-al parecer le sorprendió, ella ya me había contado también sobre Terry- eso ultimo no le gusto al chico así que ya no quiso indagar en el tema.

-¿y como lo descubrió?

-fue por Elisa- dijo con coraje.

-¿Elisa? Como siempre Elisa- hablo con ironía.

-no se como se dio cuenta, pero justo cuando iba a preguntarle como se sentía, porque la veía sumamente triste.

-¿Terry se había ido ya?- esa pregunta apareció en su mente tal vez la tristeza si fuera por el rubio.

-¿por qué la pregunta? – se extraño- pero Si, el ya se había marchado.

-continua por favor –dijo con decepción.

-yo la vi muy triste, me acerque a platicar a brindarle mi apoyo, cuando Elisa llego y se burlo de ella, y entre tanto que dijo, señalo que no tenia buenas amigas, nosotras la contradecimos, pero entonces me encaro y dijo que yo te… te amaba y que solo me había acercado a ella para robarle al novio- comenzó a llorar nuevamente- te das cuenta Anthony.

- y ella que hizo.

-no le creyó, entonces Elisa dijo que si no era cierto, que lo negara y… y yo no pude, no le podía mentir –lloraba amargamente, Anthony se acerco a ella y nuevamente la abrazo.

-tranquilízate, se que nunca quisiste hacerle daño.

-pero ella no me escucho, se enojo conmigo, no quiso oír razones, mis razones. Después me entere que se había marchado del colegio, que solo dejo una carta.

-lo se, se la dejo a Anne.

-si, a ella, de mi no quería saber nada –bajo el rostro y quito sus lagrimas con la mano- por eso te digo que a mi no me conto nada, pero estoy segura que te ama, se que su tristeza era por ti.

-Natalie, no se que decir, esto me ha caído por sorpresa, yo… yo no te quiero lastimar, sabes que aun la amo, y que no podría tener ninguna relación contigo, yo te veo como… como una hermana.

-lo se Anthony y no te lo dije para que me veas como mujer, sino para que entiendas que Candy se fue muy herida, y aunque no se cual fue el motivo que la orillo a marcharse, estoy segura que tiene que ver contigo.

-no nos engañemos Natalie- dijo con tristeza- si ella se fue, es solo porque deseaba estar con Terry, seguramente la tristeza que sentía es porque se había marchado, por eso decidió seguirlo.

-no Anthony, ella te ama.

-no lo creo, ella es la novia de Terry.

-pero…

-Natalie por favor, no continúes, aunque fuera como lo dices, ya es demasiado tarde.

-nunca es tarde, por favor búscala, habla con ella y después de lo que te diga si deciden tener rumbos separados, entonces estarás seguro de que es como piensas.

-no lo se Natalie, no quiero que me diga que no me ama, no lo soportaría.

-por lo menos promete que trataras.

-no se…

-por favor –era una suplica.

-esta bien –río – y sobre Alice… bueno…

-Anthony, se que no la amas eso es mas que claro, si estas con ella solo la harás sufrir, piensa en eso-trataba de convencerlo ya mas calmada se atrevió a preguntarle- Y dime siempre he tenido la duda ¿que es lo que te ocurrió esa vez que te encontré?

-te refieres a… lo que me acabas de platicar.

-si.

-recién acababa de ver a la abuela, habían dicho que estaba de vacaciones en Escocia, así que vine a hablar con ella, la tía no se sorprendió de verme, y cuando le pregunte sobre Candy y mis primos, cambio su semblante, molesta me dijo que ellos estaban estudiando, le pregunte donde y no me quiso decir, después de insistir me lo dijo, pero también me prohibió ir, ella había decidido mandarme a esta escuela –recordaba con nostalgia- por eso estaba enfadado, no era posible que quisieran manejaran mi vida como si fuera un niño, y a la vez triste porque no vería a… Candy.

-entonces ¿por qué me dijiste que irías al San pablo? Acaso lo dijiste para zafarte.

-no, claro que no, yo estaba decidido a como diera lugar ir a Inglaterra, nadie me lo impediría.

Los amigos estaban platicando, sacando desde el fondo de su corazón los sentimientos, y a lo lejos una mirada azul, los veía llena de rabia

Después de desahogar todo lo que tenia guardado, Natalie estaba en su habitación, meditando sobre su día, por fin le había declarado su amor a Anthony, pero también corría el riesgo de que su amistad se terminara, no quería eso, pero ella tenia que contarle todo, se sentía aliviada, pero también preocupada, la relación de Anthony con Alice no era de su agrado, y no es que su amiga fuera mala chica, pero había algo que no le gustaba, Anthony no la quería, o seria acaso que se sentía tan celosa de Alice que buscaba cualquier pretexto para pensar que eso era un error

New york.

-Hola pecosa – dijo Terry cuando vio a Candy salir del hospital.

-hola-corrió a abrazarlo –¿y eso?

-son para ti, espero que te gusten.

-gracias Terry, están preciosas, pero dime- arrugo las cejas- no se supone que deberías estar en el ensayo.

-Candy, en que mundo vives, recuerda los lunes son mi día libre- la miro divertido al ver la cara que ponía la rubia

-cierto, que despistada –iba a seguir hablando, pero Terry se lo impido al besar sus labios

-te invito a comer o ¿tienes otras ocupaciones?

-a decir verdad no.

-no a la invitación o a las ocupaciones- dijo desconcertado.

-a las ocupaciones –rio- y me encantaría comer contigo.

-entonces no se diga mas, vamos pecosa.

Los dos se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante que quedaba cerca del hospital, y mientras estaban desayunando, un par de jovencitas no les quitaban los ojos de encima y se cuchicheaban, hasta que una de ellas se atrevió y fue a saludar.

-disculpa, tu eres Terry Grandchester ¿verdad?

Terry se paró y se dirigió a ella .

-así es- le tomo la mano e hizo una reverencia, acto que puso de mil colores a la pobre jovencita y Candy al ver la escena solo se limitó a reír en sus adentros.

-que maravilla, me encantaría que me dieras tu autógrafo, y otro para mi amiga que está en esa mesa- señalo a su amiga y la otra chica casi se desmaya al notar que el actor le guiño el ojo y le sonrió.

-por supuesto, en donde lo pongo.

-oh si disculpa, toma.

Terry le dio el autógrafo que quería y la chica se fue casi flotando, pero antes de despedirse, no pudo dejar de mirar a Candy, su mirada fue fría, lo que predijo se cumplía, si era la chica odiada por las fans del actor, pues a estas alturas ya todos sabían de su relación.

-Terry, viste, esa chica me miro con ojos de querer matarme.

-descuida, no dejare que nadie te haga daño –le tomo las manos.

-lo se, pero esta resultando difícil ser la novia de la futura estrella de Broadwey.

-se te olvido decir el mas guapo –rio

-nunca cambiaras, pero tienes razón –se sonrojo.

Una vez que acabaron de comer, se dirigieron a un pequeño parque, tomaron un helado, platicaron de cosas triviales, el tiempo de descanso de Candy había terminado, regresaron al hospital, se despidieron y Terry se alejo. La chica se apresuro a hacer sus labores y una vez que termino, escribió una carta a sus madres y otras a sus amigas.

Al otro día, el ensayo de la obra comenzaba, Susana Marlon se arreglaba lo mas que podía, y no hacia falta mucho, pues era una chica guapa, pero aunque sabia de la relación de Terry, a ella el actor le gustaba y estaba decidida a todo por el.

-hola Terry –dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-hola Susana –dijo sin ganas.

-sabes hoy es un día hermoso, y quería decirte si… quisieras comer con nosotros.

-¿con quienes?

-con Michael y Karla, regularmente desayunamos juntos, así que pensé que tal vez quisieras venir.

-será en otra ocasión Susana, tengo unos asuntos pendientes.

-está bien- dijo con decepción.

La joven se alejó y triste decidió no ir a desayunar con sus amigos, en lugar de ello se dirigió a un café que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, estaba sentada meditando en cómo podía enamorar a Terry, cuando una voz hizo que saliera de su trance.

-¿Susana Marlon?

-si, disculpe ¿Quién es usted?

-no me llames de usted, mi nombre es Elisa, Elisa legan –le extendió la mano.

-mucho gusto, Elisa.

-¿puedo sentarme? –Susana accedió por amabilidad pues no quería conversar con nadie.

-por supuesto –fingió una sonrisa.

-aun eres actriz ¿no es así?

-si –contesto secamente.

-te recuerdo de una vez que la compañía Stratford fue a chicago a dar una función de caridad.

-ah si –dijo sin ganas al recordar.

-también recuerdo que fue Terry.

Cuando Susana oyó el nombre de Terry, su rostro se sorprendió ¿porque esa chica lo pronuncio con mucha familiaridad?

-no te sorprendas querida, a Terry lo conozco por que estudiamos en el colegio San Pablo, en Londres –Susana entonces puso atención a la charla de la joven.

-y… tu lo conoces bien.

-éramos íntimos, acaso el no te ha hablado nada de su pasado.

-no, el y yo no somos tan buenos amigos –bajo la mirada.

-¡no lo puedo creer! Si cuando fueron a chicago, todo mundo decía que tu y el tenían una relación –rió de lado.

-no, son solo especulaciones, de hecho el… tiene novia.

-si lo se, la mugrosa de Candy –dijo con desprecio.

-¿la conoces?

-¿Qué si la conozco? Si, más de lo que quisiera, ella fue sirvienta en mi casa.

-pero si ella es una Andley –dijo sorprendida.

-se las ingenió para que la adoptara mi tío abuelo.

-se ve que es una buena chica, Terry la ama.

-pues te equivocas, ella es de lo peor, y en cuanto a Terry, creo que solo esta encaprichado, o ilusionado, pero amor, no lo creo además ella no lo ama.

-¿por qué lo dices? Se sorprendió.

-cuando estábamos en el colegio, ella no se le despegaba, con artimañas se hizo su amiga e ilusiono a Terry y cuando regreso Anthony – entonces Susana la interrumpió.

-¿Anthony?

-esa es otra historia, rápidamente te diré, que el era casi mi novio, llego ella y me lo quito, después por su culpa lo creímos muerto, pero por fortuna no fue así, también fue al colegio a estudiar- entonces apareció un brillo malévolo en sus ojos- como te decía, cuando volvió a ver a Anthony, jugo con los dos, pues supuestamente era novia de Anthony, y se veía a escondidas con Terry.

-¡no lo puedo creer! pero ¿por qué no esta con ese Anthony?

-la descubrió – dijo con orgullo- se quedo de ver en el establo del colegio a altas horas de la noche con Terry, las monjas la descubrieron, Anthony se entero, y se le cayo la venda de los ojos – hizo un silencio- por eso te lo digo, eso querida, no es amor o por lo menos de parte de ella ¿no crees que es cruel que juegue con Terry solo porque su relación con Anthony se termino?

-no lo puedo creer, pero si no lo ama, entonces…

-entonces el sufrirá- complemento Elisa- ojala y hubiera alguien que de verdad ame a Terry- dijo con falsa preocupación- y que luche por su amor, es un gran ser humano y no merece que jueguen con el –hizo cara de mortificada.

-¡NO! – abrió grandes los ojos –

-¿querida te pasa algo? –fingió no saber que Susana amaba a Terry, pues ella ya se había dado a la tarea de investigar.

-¡no, es solo que jamás me imagine que Candy fuera así!

-caras vemos, corazones no sabemos – dio un sorbo al café que ya había pedido – me dio mucho gusto poder conocerte, me tengo que retirar, pero me encantaría que podamos ser amigas ¿Qué dices?

-por mi encantada, la verdad no tengo muchas amigas y seria bueno tener una.

-entonces no se diga mas, te invito a mi casa mañana en la tarde.

-discúlpame, mañana tengo ensayo.

-no te preocupes, el día que gustes puedes ir a visitarme –le dio la mano, y se alejo de ella, cuando caminaba a la salida, Elisa reía por haber conseguido lo que quería, ahora estaba segura que esa tonta Susana, lucharía en contra de Candy.

Los días transcurrieron, Terry en cuanto podía visitaba a Candy pasaban su tiempo libre juntos, el chico sentía que nuevamente había ganado el amor de su pecosa, todo iba muy bien.

Cuando las cartas que Candy envió al hogar de Poni y a sus amigas llegaron, llenaron de alegría a los destinatarios, por lo que escribía Candy, ella estaba tranquila, luchando por ser una buena enfermera, aprovechando al máximo su estadía en ese hospital, poniendo todos sus sentidos en las novedosas prácticas, todos los que querían a Candy se regocijaron de las noticias, los jóvenes Corwell también se alegraban al saber que su amiga era feliz, pero no podían evitar sentir nostalgia por su primo, pues desde el día en que se fue a estudiar a Escocia no tenían ninguna noticia de el, y de eso era ya más de un año.

En la mansión legan es NY una chica tímidamente toca el timbre, la mucama abre y pregunta a quien busca

-busco a la señorita Elisa.

-¿Quién la busca?

-dígale que Susana Marlon vino a visitarla.

-en un momento le llamo

La mucama hiso pasar a la joven y subió en busca de Elisa, cuando llego a su habitación, toco y como Elisa estaba descansando, le respondió groseramente.

-que es lo que quieren, acaso no les dije que no me molestaran.

-disculpe señorita –decía del otro lado de la puerta- lo que pasa es que la vino a buscar una joven, dice que se llama Susana Marlon.

Al oír el nombre Elisa se paro rápidamente de su cama, y abrió de inmediato.

-¿Susana Marlon? ¿Estas segura?

-si señorita, ese nombre me dijo.

-esta bien, dile que en un momento bajo. –le ordeno de mala gana.

-así que la tonta decidió buscarme, creí que no se atrevería, ya ha pasado mas de un mes desde que la vi en el café- hablo para si en voz alta- muy bien, a mover la marioneta, este juego apenas empieza.

Cuando bajo y la vio sentada en un sillón, rio de lado y preparo en su mente como embaucar a la pobre ilusa.

-¡Susana! Que gusto me da que hayas venido, creí que no aceptarías mi invitación –parecía que la actriz era ella.

-pues, pensé que era buena idea, espero no te moleste.

-¿molestarme? Al contrario querida ¿Qué es lo que quieres tomar?

- una café está bien –dijo tímida.

-ponte cómoda, enseguida lo traen –Elisa ordeno un café para la invitada y otro para ella, el día era frio y se apetecía –y dime, ¿que tal tus ensayos?

-muy bien gracias,

He oído que han tenido mucho éxito en sus presentaciones, llenos totales.

-así es.

-eres un poco tímida, relájate. –puso su mano sobre la de la chica.

-gracias Elisa,

-leí que la temporada se acaba, ¿es cierto?

-si, después se tiene planeado hacer Romeo y Julieta.

-que maravilla, esa obra es fascinante y… ¿ya tienen a los actores que interpretaran a esos dos?

-no, aun no, pero yo estoy segura que Terry será Romeo, es muy buen actor y se ganara el papel.

-por supuesto, de eso no hay duda, pero y Julieta…

-no lo se, hay muchas chicas que anhelan ese papel.

-si dices que Terry será Romeo, cualquiera querría ser Julieta. ¿que tal tu? ¿Tu también lo deseas? –tomo por sorpresa a su invitada.

-bueno yo… seria estupendo, es el principal de la obra y…

-y será la pareja de Terry.

-si, -bajo la mirada- solo en el teatro- dijo en voz baja.

-perdón ¿que dijiste?

-no, nada.

-creo que si lo entendí, sospecho que te gusta Terry

-¡que! no, el es solo mi compañero de escena.

-querida, conmigo puedes tener confianza, vamos dime, ¿te gusta Terry?

-a cualquiera le gusta, yo no soy la excepción.

-si tienes razón, confieso que yo también me sentí atraída por el, pero como siempre Candy envidiando lo que yo quiero.

-¿Candy?

-si querida, Candy,

-aun no puedo creer lo que dices de ella.

-y solo te conté a grandes rasgos, si tu supieras como es en realidad, lo siento por Terry, por que va a sufrir por su culpa.

-pero, tal vez si lo quiera.

-no, estoy segura que no puede olvidar a Anthony –Elisa recordó el dia que Candy fue a la mansión en Londres.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura?

-solo lo se- añadió Elisa -pero veo que el tema te interesa mucho.

-bueno, Terry es mi amigo- bajo la mirada.

-no decías que solo es tu compañero de escena.

-…

-no importa querida, si no me quieres decir no es ningún problema.

Elisa y Susana seguían frecuentándose, cada día se hacían mas amigas, Susana era muy fácil de manipular, y Elisa lograría lo que quisiera de ella.

En una ocasión, estaban las nuevas amigas sentadas en el central park cuando Terry y Candy llegaron también, ellos se sentaron en una banca alejada de ellas, y no notaron su presencia, Susana no pudo evitar ver con melancolía, enojo y envidia a ese par de enamorados.

-¿te ocurre algo querida? –pregunto Elisa para ver si ahora si lograba que la chica confesara.

-no, no me pasa nada –bajo la mirada.

-¿segura? Yo te veo alterada.

-segura- volteo a ver de nuevo a la pareja.

-esta bien querida, cambiando de tema, pobre Terry

-¿Por qué?

-cada día se ilusiona mas con Candy, será duro cuando lo deje.

-pero por que lo dejara.

-ella es así, no es estable, es impulsiva, y teniendo en cuenta que Anthony regresara de escocia.

-otra vez ese Anthony, Elisa creo que deberías contarme esa historia ¿pero por que regresara?

-asuntos familiares, es por mi tío abuelo, aunque aun falta tiempo,

-y ¿crees que deje a Terry por su antiguo novio?

-estoy segura, aunque seria una descarada.

-¿Por qué?

-querida, eres muy ingenua, te conté que la expulsaron del colegio por que se encontró con Terry por la noche en el establo, ¿que crees que estaban haciendo? Platicando- dijo con ironía

-no lo puedo creer, entonces dices que ella…y Terry…

-si querida, y todavía se hace llamar una dama, te apuesto lo que quieras que hacia lo mismo con Anthony y cuando lo vea de nuevo correrá tras el.

-pobre Terry, sufrirá, no eso no.

-veo que te preocupas demasiado.

-Elisa, ya no puedo ocultarlo más, ¡yo amo a Terry!

Continuara…

Hola chicas, gracias por la espera les debo una mega disculpa, lo que pasa es que he estado un poco ocupada planeando algunas actividades y con la cabeza en otro mundo pues no se me había ocurrido algo

Les agradezco a las lindas chicas que dejan sus mensajes, y l quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer acordes de soledad.

Como ya les había dicho antes, toda la historia ya la tengo bien definida en mi cabecita, se en que va a terminar, es solo que al ir planteándola hay veces que se me van las ideas O_o en poner diálogos y eso, pero esta es la segunda etapa, y espero que terminemos juntas.

Le agradezco a _**RVM85, Oligrandchester, Erika, Mony ATAAS, Minecita, Brower Alheli, luna Andry, Fabis, Marianadelanoche, OLIVIA JANELI GONZALEZ ALEJO, Fernanda HC, Val, Val rodriguez **_ por leer y comentar y también les agradezco a quien lee anónimamente

Chicas ojala y continúen C: y dejen sus comentarios ;)


	36. Chapter 36

_**CAPITULO 36**_

-Elisa, ya no puedo ocultarlo más, ¡yo amo a Terry.

-¡que!- fingió asombro- pero ¿porque no me lo habías dicho antes?

-me daba vergüenza.

-¿vergüenza? Tonterías el amor no es ninguna vergüenza, pobre Susana, has de estar sufriendo mucho.

-lo que no te imaginas –contesto con aflicción.

- no te preocupes, yo te ayudare a conquistarlo.

-¿a conquistarlo? ¿harías eso por mi?

-por supuesto –le dijo y pensó "que tonta ya cayo, ahora si la mugrosa sufrirá"- somos amigas no es así, además Terry estará mucho mejor contigo que con ella

Mientras ellas platicaban sobre Candy y Terry y las opciones que tenían, los dos chicos disfrutaban la vista del lugar.

-Terry, me encantan los arboles grandes, extraño poder trepar en ellos.

-lo se tarzan pecoso.- le acaricio la mejilla -¿quisieras trepar?

-Claro, pero ¿no crees que se enojen?

-la verdad es que si, pero si vamos a algún lugar donde haya menos gente, nadie te dira nada.

-no creo que sea buena idea – se imaginaba lo que dirían si la descubren.

-como tu quieras, yo solo quería complacerte.

-te lo agradezco.

En ese momento vieron venir un par de periodistas, que se dirigían a ellos, Terry tomo a Candy de la mano y la guio a donde no pudieran encontrarlos, los periodistas aunque ya sabían que Terry tenia una relación con Candy, querían encontrar algo mas, algún chisme amarillista que les diera una primera plana, Terry sabia como se manejaban los reporteros y no iba a arriesgarse a que a Candy la exhibieran, porque ellos siempre exageraban las cosas.

-Terry, son muy persistentes. Estoy segura que nos encontraran. Tal vez sea buena idea que les des una entrevista.

- pecosa, arruinaran nuestro día con sus preguntas y chismes.

-te propongo algo, por que no nos subimos a aquel árbol, no creo que nos encuentren ahí –guiño el ojo.

-tienes razón, vamos señorita pecas arriba.

Lograron subir justo antes que los vieran, una vez arriba, se quedaron muy quietos sin hacer el menor ruido, los periodistas buscaron pero no hallaron a la pareja, así que se dieron por vencidos.

-Terry, extrañaba mucho poder sentir el aire en mi rostro, en el hospital es imposible- cerraba los ojos y recordaba a su querido padre Árbol- sabes estar aquí, me recuerda mucho a mi colina de Pony.

-Pecas – la miro con ternura- me gustaría ir contigo a tu hogar.

Candy al oír esas palabras sintió el corazón latir a mil por hora, fue inevitable no recordar esas mismas palabras pero dichas por alguien mas. Terry noto la reacción de Candy y le hablo extrañado.

-¿te pasa algo Candy?

-no – sintió un nudo en la garganta y antes de que Terry se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría, decidió que era tiempo de ir al hospital.- será mejor que nos vayamos.- bajo con precaución.

Terry no supo que es lo que había hecho mal, por que Candy se puso así, de pronto se noto sería, ausente, pues este le hablaba y ella parecía estar en otro mundo, tomaron un carruaje que los llevo al departamento que estaba alquilando Terry, esta sería la primera vez que Candy acudía a ese lugar.

-¿Terry por que venimos a aquí?

-creo que te ocurre algo, y no quise que nuestro paseo terminara, aun hay tiempo ¿no?- la miro coqueto- así que decidí invitarte, ¿espero no te moleste?

-claro que no – río y comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar- es lindo, pequeño pero es muy acogedor.

-gracias pecosa, sabes pienso alquilar uno mas grande.

-¿pero para que quieres uno mas grande? Para ti solo este es perfecto.

-exacto, para mi solo, pero…- la miro fijo a los ojos.

Candy se apresuró a decir.

-acaso compartirás departamento con algún amigo – no espero a oír la respuesta y siguió.- seria muy buena idea compartir gastos

Terry no le aclaro lo que el pensaba, pues en la mente del chico estaba adquirir un departamento mas grande para poder casarse con Candy y vivir ambos en ese lugar, pero prefirió darle una sorpresa cuando ya lo tuviera.

-¿quieres un te?

-mmm prefiero un café – río- soy americana lo recuerdas- guiño el ojo.

Terry fue a la pequeña cocina a prepararle a su invitada el café que quería, mientras Candy aguardaba en un sofá, cuando Terry llevaba las tazas con café, se tropezó con una tabla floja en el suelo lo que lo hiso perder el equilibrio, fue inevitable no tirar las tazas, Candy no pudo evitar reír ante lo ocurrido.

-señorita pecas, ¿se puede saber de que se ríe? – fingió estar enojado.

-lo siento Terry, pero es que pusiste una cara muy chistosa, no te enojes mejor te ayudo a levantar.

Candy ayudo a Terry, con los pedazos de tazas en el suelo, los depositaron en la basura de la cocina que por cierto era muy pequeña, Candy al tirar los restos en el cesto, giro rápidamente y se topo de frente con Terry, el la abrazo, y le dio un beso, Candy también lo abrazo y correspondió, pero de repente, Terry la apretó hacia su cuerpo e intensifico aquel beso.

-¡Terry!

-Candy te amo.- continuo besándola y la rubia aceptaba con gusto.

De pronto el bajo su labios hasta estar en el cuello de la chica, ella por instinto giro su cuello para dejarlo libre y Terry pudiera besar de arriba a abajo, no lo podían negar, se sentía muy bien, para el joven ingles aunque no era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situación, si era la primera con su Candy, por lo tanto se sentía en las nubes, su imaginación voló y su mente imaginaba el momento en que pudiera hacerla su mujer.

Candy por su lado, sentía en su cuerpo sensaciones placenteras que ya conocía, cerro sus ojos mientras el rebelde acariciaba su espalda, pero la chica no pudo evitar recordar a un chico rubio, que fue con quien por primera vez experimento esas sensaciones, alejo de inmediato a su novio y bajo la mirada, no podía verlo, sabiendo que en ese momento pensaba en otro.

-lo siento pecosa – se sintió mal- no debí sobrepasarme de esa manera- alzó el rostro de Candy con su mano- perdóname,

- no te preocupes Terry, yo… yo no debí.

-perdóname mi amor, te falte al respeto – se sentía culpable Terry, pero lo que no sabia era lo que verdaderamente le ocurría a la pecosa.

-no te preocupes, creo que es mejor que me vaya, te molesta si me llevas al hospital.

-claro que no – se decepciono- pero no te dejare ir sin antes haberme perdonado.

-Terry, no tengo nada que perdonar, no estoy enojada contigo, es solo que… no importa cosas de chicas.

-pues las chicas son muy complicadas –comenzó a reír.

-nunca nos entenderías – añadió la pecosa y la situación se relajo.

Salieron de departamento, tomaron un carruaje que los llevo al hospital, como buen caballero ingles, la ayudo a bajar, acto que a cualquier mujer fascina y Candy no era la excepción.

-Terry tu siempre tan caballeroso.

-¿te gusta? –dijo coqueto.

-por supuesto.

-mi amor – se acerco a ella- mañana nos veremos, paso por ti cuando termine el ensayo y antes de la función, ¿Qué te parece?

-seria buena idea, pero mañana tendremos una clase extra en una cirugía, y creo que será una parte importante de nuestra calificación.

-comprendo- dijo con decepción, y Candy se sintió mal por su expresión.

-pero… pasado mañana no tengo nada de cirugías ni clases extras –guiño el ojo.

-entonces – se acercó a ella y la tomo por la cintura- pasado mañana estaré aquí puntual.

Se despidieron con un dulce beso, Candy entro rápidamente al hospital, ingreso de inmediato a su dormitorio, se recostó boca abajo en su cama y alzo un pie, abrazo la almohada y entonces derramo una pequeña lagrima, fue entonces que oyó unos pasos, se acomodó y limpio la lagrima solitaria en su mejilla. Entraron sus compañeras de cuarto, una chica regordeta, bajita de cabello castaño y otra de la misma altura pero mas delgada de cabello rojizo.

Candy actuó como si nada tomo un libro que tenia cerca en una mesita de noche y trato de estudiar, cuando menos sintió ya era de noche y al día siguiente tendría un día muy difícil, así que decidió irse a la cama temprano, en la penumbra tratando de conciliar el sueño, su mente no olvidaba lo que ocurrió en el departamento de Terry, tenia sentimientos encontrados al respecto.

" cielos que es lo que me ocurre, yo siento algo por Terry, entonces como es que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza a Anthony, Terry no se merece que estando con el yo piense en otro, pero como no hacerlo… cuando Terry me beso de esa manera, fue inevitable no acordarme de los besos de Anthony, de lo que me hacia sentir y de… de esa maravillosa noche en que le entregue todo de mi –derramo una lagrima- pero… a el eso no le importo… ¿por que no puedo sacarlo de mi corazón? no debo torturarme mas pensando en el, pero no puedo evitarlo –seco sus lagrimas con su mano- esta es la ultima vez que me acuerdo de ti Anthony, te voy a sacar de mi corazón, te tengo que sacar, lo juro"

Escocia

-Anthony, últimamente no nos hemos visto amor, me tienes abandonada

-lo siento Alice, pero he tenido asuntos que resolver con mi tía, en este momento tenemos un problema familiar.

-lo siento Anthony- lo tomo del brazo- tu con tus problemas y yo aquí con mis reclamos- acaricio su mejilla y trato de sonar comprensiva.

-no te preocupes –retiro la mano de la chica.

-sabes mi padre vendrá, y estaré con el todo el fin de semana y quizás aun mas días, quisiera presentártelo –sonrió.

-me encantaría, pero me he atrasado mucho en clase de administración y tengo que ponerme al corriente – la miro coqueto y le tomo la barbilla- ¿que dices? Lo dejamos para otra ocasión.

-bueno con esa mirada es imposible negarte algo.

En los últimos días, Anthony se había pasado gran parte del tiempo con su tía abuela, planeando el regreso a América, y también poniéndose de acuerdo con George que era el porta voz del tío abuelo, de cuando seria su presentación.

Por este motivo, casi no había visto a su novia Alice ni a su amiga Natalie, aunque con esta ultima, después de la confesión de la chica, la amistad había mermado un poco y no es por que Anthony se quisiera alejar de ella, por el contrario, el la buscaba, pero ella lo evitaba, por que sentía que el la vería con lastima y que su amistad se había fracturado.

-Alice, te quisiera preguntar algo.

-dime amor.

-como se encuentra Natalie, no he podido charlar con ella.

La chica se molesto con demasía, pero lo disimulo muy bien y sutilmente dejo en claro que Natalie no era precisamente su amiga.

-lo siento Anthony, pero ella no habla con nadie excepto con Margaret, es la única con quien socializa antes éramos amigas, pero algo cambio –pensó que era el momento ideal para hacerle saber que Natalie sentía algo por Anthony y ella lo sabia- analizando los hechos, desde el momento en que nos hicimos novios, ella ha sido mas hostil conmigo. A veces pienso que esta enamorada de ti y siente celos de mi.

-no lo creo – tuvo que mentir el rubio pues no quería exponer a su amiga, lo que ella confeso era solo entre el y ella y nadie mas tenia por que enterarse – es una locura.

-pues yo no estaría tan segura- dijo con malicia.

-solo te imaginas cosas, olvida lo que te dije, yo mismo la buscare

-no – se apresuró, pues le repugnaba la idea de que Natalie estuviera cerca de Anthony, la verdad era que Alice es quien estaba celosa, celosa de que Natalie fuera su amiga y de que ella supiera de su pasado, puesto que el rubio no le contaba nada de el, y tenia la impresión de que algo ocultaba y Natalie lo sabia- no te preocupes yo lo hare por ti, en cuanto la vea le diré que la buscas.

-gracias Alice, me harías ese favor

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y rio coqueta, después se acercó al chico y lo incito a besarla, el entonces acerco su cabeza a la de ella, sus labios a los suyos, beso al chica, cerro los ojos y en ese momento algo extraño ocurrió, de pronto sintió como si a quien besara fuera a la rubia y se dejo llevar por la sensación, la beso apasionadamente, con amor, con intensidad, como desahogando su deseo reprimido.

Continuara…..

Holaaaa :P les pido una enorme disculpa jejejeje se que deje de actualizar x muxo tiempo, sorry pero en mi defensa jejeje estaba un poco ocupada y bueno no tenia cabeza para pensar entonces han de decir, ¿Cómo es que se atreve a subir otra historia =D? jejeje bueno pues es q ya tenia 2 cap =D q son los q publiq.

Les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, me alaga que digan q esperan la actualización, solo espero no desilucionarlas con este cap. Un poco corto, pero ya estoy en el siguiente así q espero no tardar en subirlo.

Chicas odiaran mas a Alice muajajaja

Gracias a todas las que leen anónimamente =D también.

Mishell L.A.G : sip falta poco para que regrese, yo también ya quiero llegar hasta ese punto y claro q Terry se requeté enamora mas de Candy, espero t haya gustado este cap.

Kimberly Brower: gracias x leer, bueno creo q para este cap si esperast un poco mas solo te pido paciencia conmigo =P.

Oligrandchester: jajaja a Elisa todas la quieren deschongar pero ya llegara el tiempo en que eso suceda jajaja, gracias x estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones prometo q el sig no tardare muxo.

Val: hola q gusto que sigas la historia, yo también quiero que regrese, pero tengo q acomodar varios asuntitos antes de q q llegue, ya lo veraz. oie eres Val Rodríguez vdd?

Karime: te comprendo x q a mi m pasa lo mismo cuando no actualizan, me merezco un sape jejejeje gracias x estar al pendiente.

RVM85: ohhh muchas gracias, bueno si tarde muxo en actualizar, solo espero que no les desilucione el cap, pondré a trabajar la mente.

Luna Andry: jejejeje pues si, mi wero tienen que ser feliz, aunq en el trascurso tenga que sufrir un poco, bueno un poquitito, jiji mentira soy mala me estoy pasando de lista jejeje lo hago sufrir de mas pero será felizzz

Fabis: ay fabis q cruel con la pobre pecas jajaja si ella no lo dejo, bueno ella cree que Anthony no le creyo aunq eso le pasa x hacer cosas q no debía, uy amix creo q la próxima en tu lista negra sere yo O_o nooooooooo y ¿haber le pasas q bese asi a esa Alice? Seeee a el se le pasa tooodo

Minecita: pues aun falta un poquitín, pero no tanto jejejeje gracias x seguir leyendo y espero continues hasta el final.

Brower Alhely: si, se merece algo de verdad muy muy terrible muajajaja, lo malo es que aun no se me ocurre que O_o acepto sugerencias =P gracias x leer ;)


	37. Chapter 37

_**CAPITULO 37**_

Pero volvió a la realidad, recordó que con quien estaba era con Alice y no con su pecosa, así que interrumpió el beso.

-wow Anthony, no se que decir, nunca me habías besado de esa manera.- estaba maravillada.

-lo… lo siento, disculpa me tengo que ir –giro y cuando emprendía la retirada la mano de la chica sostuvo su brazo e impidió que huyera.

-espera ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿acaso no te gusto?

-creo que te falte al respeto Alice, eso es todo, te pido perdón nuevamente.

-debo confesar que me sorprendiste e incluso me sonroje por la forma en que me besaste – bajo un poco la cara- pero también debo decir que fue muy agradable para mi, nunca antes nadie me había hecho sentir así.

Anthony se sintió culpable, si el no amaba a Alice, no tenia el derecho de crear falsas expectativas en ella, tal vez Natalie tuviera razón, no era buena idea tener una relación con Alice.

Afortunadamente, en ese momento llego Arthur para librar a Anthony de tener que dar una explicación, no podía decirle que la beso de esa manera por que creía que besaba a otra persona. El chico dedico una tierna sonrisa a su novia y con una mirada encantadora se despidió, se retiro del lugar y dijo que en otra ocasión la buscaría.

Mientras tanto, una carta llego para Natalie, era de su padre de Josep Bowman, ella rápidamente la abrió, pues aunque su padre escribía con frecuencia, lo extrañaba demasiado, ya que desde que ella era pequeña, el viajaba constantemente.

_Querida Natalie:_

_Mi niña, espero que estés muy bien en el colegio, perdona que hasta ahora te escriba, pero un asunto importante me tenia bastante ocupado, pero por fortuna parece que se arreglara pronto, yo se que eres muy comprensiva, pero he abusado de tu gentileza, he descuidado mucho nuestra relación, cuando vivíamos en Escocia juntos, yo casi no estaba en casa y después cuando decidiste ir a Inglaterra a estudiar, nos alejamos aun mas y ahora que regresaste nuevamente ¿Qué he hecho yo? Viajar… mi amor, te pido disculpas, pero otra vez tendré que alejarme de nuestro país, como te lo dije antes, el asunto por el que estaba preocupado al fin parece se resolverá, pero en esta ocasión, quisiera que me acompañaras, para que ni tu ni yo nos sintamos solos, por que así como yo te extraño, se también que añoras los días en que convivimos, yo no te obligare a nada, ni te diré que hacer, siempre he confiado en tu buen juicio, por esta razón te pregunto querida hija ¿te gustaría ir a radicar en América? _

_Respetare tu decisión, pero me sentiría muy feliz si decidieras acompañarme._

_Afectuosamente tu padre_

Natalie no esperaba esta propuesta, pero su padre tenia razón cada día se alejaban mas uno del otro, y quizás seria una buena idea ir a vivir a América, pero por otro lado, no quería dejar a Anthony, aunque sabia que nunca le correspondería y ya se había hecho a la idea, pero ella estaba decidida a que abriera los ojos y no cometiera el error de seguir con Alice, el tenia que buscar a Candy, estaba segura que ellos se seguían amando, pero Anthony era tan testarudo, que por mas que ella insistía en cada ocasión que lo veía y que Alice no estaba pegado a el, Anthony seguía con la firme idea de que Candy amaba a Terry y que aunque le doliera no haría nada.

Tenia que tomar una decisión urgente, ya que su padre saldría en una semana, se fue a un hermoso jardín alejado del bullicio de los alumnos, se sentó al pie de un árbol, y leía una y otra vez la carta de su padre, también recordó las palabras de Anthony, que le decía que buscara a Candy y arreglara su problema, no sabia que hacer, pero según ella tomo la mejor decisión.

Seguía a la sombra del árbol, cuando Margaret llego e su busca.

-Natalie, hasta que te encuentro ¿Por qué te escondiste aquí?

-hola Maggy, no me escondi es solo que tenia que meditar.

-¿sobre que? –entrecerró los ojos.

-mi padre me ha pedido que lo acompañe a América.

-¿ira de viaje?

-no, es para vivir ahí –suspiro.

-y que has decidido.

-creo que lo mejor amiga es...

Las dos siguieron platicando un rato y decidieron regresar a donde todos los alumnos se encontraban, de repente vieron que Bruce estaba de fanfarrón como siempre, molestando a alumnos mas pequeños que el, a Natalie no le gustaban las injusticias, y de inmediato intervino.

Bruce se molesto muchísimo y como todo un patán que era, la empujo con fuerza, haciéndola caer, estaba empezando a reír cuando sintió un tirón y un puñetazo en su cara que lo hizo caer, entonces fue cuando vio al valiente que se atrevió a hacer semejante proeza según el.

-tu otra vez idiota ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me dirás que también Natalie es tu novia? O acaso será que rescatas a cualquier damisela en peligro –dijo con ironía.

-Natalie es mi amiga, y no tienes derecho de tratarla así, ni a ella ni a nadie, si no te enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres, yo lo hare- dijo furioso.

-Bruce se levanto, se acerco a Anthony, entrecerró los ojos y le dijo desafiante.

-me las pagaras, encontrare tu punto débil Brower y entonces sabrás quien soy- lo retaba con la mirada- vamos muchachos, aquí Anthony el defensor de los desamparados apareció- el y sus amigo se fueron riendo.

-Natalie – la ayudo a pararse- ¿estas bien?

-si Anthony claro.

Como era de esperarse quien vio la pelea, corrió con el chisme a Alice que no tardo en llegar a donde Anthony, llego y lo vio hablando con Natalie, esto la puso furiosa y decidió intervenir de inmediato

-amor – se acerco a el interponiéndose entre Natalie y Anthony- ¿Qué ocurrió, me dijeron que peleaste otra vez con Bruce?

-yo me retiro – dijo Natalie al ver a Alice llegar.

-no, espera – dijo Anthony de inmediato- quisiera hablar contigo Natalie.

A Alice estas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría, miro furiosa a Natalie, pero sin q Anthony se percatara de ello.

-podría ser en otra ocasión- Natalie camino junto con Maggy, pero Anthony le volvió a hablar.

-es solo un minuto.

-amor, Natalie no quiere hablar contigo, déjala, sus motivos tendrá.

-¿es eso Natalie? – pregunto el rubio, lo que su novia quiso hacer para que se alejara de su amiga, le salió al revés.

-no Anthony, como crees eso – entonces vio a Alice que la miraba como echando fuego, así que Natalie decidió hacerla rabiar un poco mas- es mas si quieres podemos hablar ahora mismo, ¿me permites Maggy? – le dijo a su amiga- en un momento te alcanzo.

-claro- dijo Anthony y se volteo hacia su novia- gracias por preocuparte Ali, pero podríamos vernos en un momento.

A la pelirroja no le quedo de otra que aceptar lo que Anthony decía, se acerco a el y lo beso en los labios y se despidió, pero algo extraño le ocurrió a Natalie, no sintió lo mismo que antes, cuando Anthony se acercaba a Alice.

Los amigos se dirigieron a un lugar mas privado y entonces empezaron a hablar.

-y ¿Qué es lo querías hablar conmigo Anthony?

-quería saber de ti, últimamente has esquivado el hablar conmigo, creí que éramos amigos.

-y lo somos, es solo que, bueno…. Anthony tu sabes que es lo que ocurre…. No me pidas que te siga hablando como si nada después de todo lo que te dije.

-entiendo, pero no me gustaría perder tu amistad.

-nunca la perderás – le tomo las manos- y aprovechando que estoy contigo, te quería decir que me iré de Escocia.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tiene que ver conmigo?

-no Anthony, bueno un poco, pero mi padre ira a América, a vivir, y me ha dicho que vaya con el, no te he contado, pero mi padre viaja mucho por cuestiones de negocios y nuestra relación se ha descuidado y quiere que seamos padre e hija no solo de dicho.

-entiendo, en ese caso, te deseo lo mejor ¿Cuándo te vas?

- en una semana.

-tan rápido, así es, también a mi me tomo por sorpresa, pero así son las cosas – rio.

- sabes, yo también regresare a América, estaba programado que dentro de algunos meses, pero quizás se adelante un poco ¿y a que ciudad iras?

-no me lo dijo mi padre, pero en cuanto sepa, te enviare una carta ¿y tu a donde regresaras?

-a la ciudad de Chicago en Illinois, y también a Lakewood- se quedo pensativo pero después dijo triste- pero radicaremos la mayor parte en chicago

-¿te ocurre algo?

-es que en Lakewood conocí a Candy – entonces pensó _"Candy, ¿en donde estarás? ¿habrás regresado a tu hogar de Pony?"_

_-¿_en que piensas? –pregunto al chico, pero ella misma se respondió- Pero hasta la pregunta es tonta es obvio que piensas en Candy, ojala y cuando regreses se encuentren

-no, yo no lo quisiera, no soportaría verla junto a Grandchester, entre ella y yo no hay solución, pero tu si puedes hacer las pases con ella

-que mas quisiera yo, pero…

-prométeme que lo intentaras – la tomo de las manos nuevamente.

-tratare.

Seguían charlando pero alguien a lo lejos observaba, era nada mas y nada menos que Alice, que junto con su amiga Elizabeth se escondían tras un árbol, decidieron marcharse y ya no espiar, con lo que había visto era mas que suficiente, Alice tenia que hacer algo para que ya no se llevara con Natalie.

-¿y que es lo que harás?- pregunto Elizabeth

-no lo se, pero algo se me ocurrirá.

-será mejor que te apresures o te lo quitaran, y Natalie esta loquita por el.

-lo se Ely, pero se que Anthony no la quiere, pero aun así no soporto que tenga tantas familiaridades con el.

-tu eres muy guapa, saca provecho de ello.-

-¿a que te refieres? –la volteo a ver.

-no te hagas que bien que lo entendiste, ¿Cómo se amarra a un hombre?

-Elizabeth, nunca imagine oírte hablar así.- la miro cómplice- pero te contare algo, hace un momento, me beso de una manera que nunca antes lo había hecho, tan apasionado, me acerco completamente a el.

- y tu que hiciste – dijo sorprendida.

-bueno…- se ruborizo- me deje llevar, fue fantástico, nunca me habían besado así.

-jajaja me dirás que te han besado muchas veces.

-si te vas a burlar no te cuento nada.

-esta bien lo siento continua.

-pues me beso, y yo deseaba que continuara, pero de momento dejo de hacerlo. Algo raro ocurre con el, no soy tonta y se que me oculta algo, por eso no me habla de su pasado, y cuando me beso sentí como si no fuera a mi a quien besaba, es algo muy raro hasta tonto, pero eso sentí.

-quizás un amor perdido. –Alice volteo a ver a su amiga a la cara con sorpresa y enojo.

-¿que?

-es una posibilidad, pero en este momento esta contigo y es lo que importa, y tienes que aprovechar, tu me entiendes verdad.

-estas diciendo que… que me entregue a el.

-vaya hasta que comprendiste.

-no amiga, yo no podría hacer eso, no esta dentro de mis principios, yo soy una dama.

-entonces no llores cuando te deje.

Elizabeth se retiro y dejo a Alice muy pensativa, las palabras de su amiga le rondaban una y otra vez, se negaba a aceptar hacer semejante cosa, pero sabia que en cualquier momento se podría acabar su noviazgo, pero aun así ella no se atrevería ¿o si?

Chicago.

-¿no has sabido nada de Candy?- pregunto Archí a Anne.

-recibí una, donde me dice que se encuentra bien, y que su relación con Terry marcha sobre ruedas.

-¿Por qué Candy es tan terca? – se molesto.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-sabes a que me refiero, ella no debería estar con Terry, si no con Anthony.- dijo molesto

-lo se, comparto tu opinión, pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada, solo apoyarla en sus decisiones.

-se que esto va a terminar mal.

-Archí, se que no te cae muy bien Terry, pero hay que reconocer que esta enamorado de Candy.

-eso lo se, pero… no te lo puedo explicar, es solo que me molesta pensar que Anthony y Candy sean tan orgullosos, ¿Por qué no hablan y arreglan las cosas? Uno esta en escocia escondiéndose, y otra en NY engañándose con un noviazgo.

-si en lugar de gritar, intentaras ayudar en algo.

-¿a que te refieres?

-¿has escrito a tu primo? ¿has siquiera intentado ir y platicar con el?

-Anne esta del otro lado del continente – dijo con ironía.

-pero cuando estabas en Londres, y te dijeron que regresaras, tampoco intentaste ir con el.

-Anne ¿estas en mi contra?

-no, solo quiero que no los juzgues tan duramente

-Anne, no quiero pelear contigo.

-entonces dejemos este asunto por la paz, Candy al parecer esta bien

En ese momento llego Stear y Paty, pues habían quedado de acuerdo para salir a pasear, pero al ver la tensión entre ellos, quisieron ser conciliadores y aunque les costo un poco de trabajo, lograron que esto ocurriera.

Llegado el tiempo Natalie se reunió con su padre, y ambos emprendieron el camino rumbo a su nuevo hogar, la chica no quiso despedirse del rubio, pues pensó que seria mejor así, Anthony se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su amiga y en su mente le deseo lo mejor.

Esa noche, Anthony meditaba en su habitación, su amiga tendría el valor de enfrentarse a Candy, y en su mente imagino el momento en el que el también se encontrara frente a Candy, como reaccionaria ella, como lo haría el, tan solo de pensarlo sintió su corazón latir con mas fuerza, parecían escenas de una película transitar por su cabeza, se detuvo a recordar con lujo de detalle aquella noche en que unieron sus cuerpos, la noche en que Candy era suya, su mujer, sintió estremecer por el recuerdo, cerro los ojos e imagino tenerla a un lado, acariciando su cuerpo desnudo, inhalo profundo y entonces su mente lo traiciono y apareció la imagen del periódico, ella con Terry… sintió una opresión en su pecho y apretó los puños con fuerza, como desahogando el coraje que llevaba guardado, entonces repitió en voz alta.

"es la ultima vez que pienso en ti Candy, la ultima vez"

Y rodo una lagrima solitaria por su mejilla.

Pasaron unas semanas y en Alice rondaba la idea de seducir a Anthony, pero no se atrevía, el ya no la había vuelto a besar de aquella forma, aunque ella lo deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón, es mas cada vez se veían menos, pues aunque era un internado, Anthony pasaba todas las tardes en casa de su tía, se sentía frustrada, Anthony se le estaba escapando de las manos, _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_ Se preguntaba, así que tomo la decisión de que en la primera oportunidad haría lo que su amiga le aconsejo, no importa si era correcto o no, ella no quería que Anthony la dejara.

Mientras tanto en NY Candy salía con regularidad a pasear con Terry, se la pasaban bien, pero ya no habían ido al departamento de Terry, sin darse cuenta el tiempo se había cumplido y ella tenia que regresar al hospital de chicago, tenia sentimientos encontrados, ya no vería a Terry, pero tenia que seguir con su formación, habían quedado en que el actor la recogería en el hospital y la llevaría a la estación de trenes, Candy estaba lista, con equipaje en mano, salió de aquel hospital, se encontró a Terry esperándola con la mirada triste, la abrazo y después subieron a un carruaje que los llevara a la estación, una vez allá.

-Srta. Pecas- le tomo la cara con las manos y acerco su frente a la de Candy- te voy a extrañar, te voy a extrañar. –cerro los ojos y se quedo así un momento.

-Terry, también yo te extrañare, lo miro a la cara con mucha ternura

Se dieron un abrazo largo muy largo y expresivo, después Terry la vio a los ojos y lentamente acerco su rostro al de la chica, para darle un tierno y apasionado beso, no les importo que la gente cuchicheara a sus espaldas y se espantaran por su atrevimiento, de pronto se oyó la ultima llamada para abordar, Candy camino unos pasos hacia atrás mientras tenia tomada la mano de Terry, que no soltó hasta que la distancia entre ellos lo requería, y así el tren partió lentamente.

Escocia.

Alice había planeado junto a Elizabeth hacer que Anthony y la pelirroja, se quedaran solos en un lugar, entonces tuvieron el fin de semana libre y Alice invito a Anthony a conocer a su padre, el no acepto en un principio, pues no quería nada formal entre ellos, es mas de hecho pensaba en la forma de terminar su relación, ella lo convencio de presentarlo a su padre, solo como amigo, y el accedió, también pensó que seria una buena oportunidad de finalizar lo que había entre ellos.

Un cochero fue por Alice y Anthony, rápidamente llegaron a la mansión de la chica, Anthony se sorprendió al ver el hermoso jardín en la entrada, lleno de maravillosas rosas de todos colores, pero en especial vio una que lo hizo dar un suspiro, una rosa blanca que le recordó a su Candy Blanca.

Alice noto la expresión de Anthony, y se dio cuenta que algo ocultaba, lo llevo a dentro de la casa y ordeno a la servidumbre avisar a su padre que estaba ahí, aunque ya antes se había puesto de acuerdo con ellos, pues su padre no se encontraba.

-el señor salio por un momento- dijo el mayordomo.

-entonces podríamos traernos limonada –volteo ver a Anthony- amor deseas limonada u otra cosa.

-limonada esta bien.

El mayordomo salió y Alice lo invito a conocer su casa, lo llevo al jardín que fue lo que sorprendió a Anthony, el estaba a punto de decirle que terminaran, cuando…

-Anthony- se tomaba la cabeza-

-que te ocurre Ali, - se acerco a ella al ver que se tambaleaba.

-no lo se, creo que….

La chica se desvaneció, mejor dicho fingió desmayarse, Anthony la cargo en brazos y llamo a la servidumbre, las mujeres asustadas, solo veían y no sabían que hacer, Anthony llevándola, pregunto donde estaba su cuarto, las mujeres le indicaron donde y la subió rápidamente, abrieron la habitación y Anthony la coloco en la cama, le indico al mayordomo que mandara a traer a un medico y este se retiro de inmediato, entonces una de las mucamas que aun estaba en la habitación, ya sabida de lo que ocurriría, salió sin ser vista y cerro con cautela la puerta, de pronto Alice empezó a abrir los ojos y al ver que Anthony estaba junto a ella sentado en la cama, se abalanzo a sus brazos y lo beso.

-alice –se separo de ella -¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

-no lo se amor, solo vi todo negro y sentí que me movían el piso, ¿tu me trajiste?

-si, pero será mejor que me vaya, el medico no tardara en llegar.

-NOO, por favor no te vayas, si estas aquí me sentiré mejor.

Anthony accedió.

-pero ven, siéntate en la cama.

-no es correcto Alice.

-estoy enferma, solo estas al pendiente que no me ocurra nada, en eso no hay nada de impropio.

-esta bien- el rubio se acerco a su cama y se sentó.

-Anthony. – se colgó nuevamente de el en un abrazo y lo beso apasionadamente, un beso que Anthony no rechazo.

Continuara….

Hola a todas muchas gracias x la espera, aunq esta fue menos larga creo jejejeje

Bueno les quiero agradecer a las chicas que dejan sus comentarios y también a las que lee anónimamente, chicas de verdad sus reviews me ayudan a continuar

**Oligrandchester, Luna Adry, Val Rodriguez , mishell L. A. G, RVM85, Minecita y Fabis**

**Chicas no vemos en el próximo ;)**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Capitulo 38**_

Todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas, o eso fue lo supuso Alice, al besarlo tan apasionadamente y el responder a ese beso, la pelirroja creyó que Anthony había caído en su trampa, pero lo que no esperaba es que se separa de ella, muy sutilmente dejo de besarla, se paro y se puso a un lado de la cama.

-Anthony yo… - bajo el rostro, pues estaba llena de vergüenza, y ahora que es lo que Anthony pensaría de ella.

-Alice, me tengo que retirar, ya te encuentras en tu alcoba y los empleados estarán al pendiente de tu salud – comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando la voz de Alice detuvo su andar.

-no te vayas, por favor.

Anthony se conmovió de la forma en que la chica hablaba, era una mezcla de decepción, esperanza y ruego.

-no se si sea lo mejor – le dijo mirándola.

-yo sé que provoque esto tan vergonzoso, discúlpame, pero desde el día en que me besaste con tanta vehemencia… he estado deseando que lo vuelvas a hacer… pero no solo por lo que sentí ese día sino porque…por que… me enamore de ti – Anthony se sintió culpable de que la chica actuara así. – este amor, me esta volviendo loca, y creo que… creo que por eso actué de esa manera.

Anthony se acerco a ella tomo asiento en una orilla de la cama, la miro con ternura y con el dorso de su mano acaricio la mejilla de la chica, mientras Anthony hacia esto, Alice cerro los ojos concentrándose mas en el contacto.

-Alice, yo… yo te mentiría si te digo que te amo, tu eres una chica muy atractiva y cualquiera se podría enamorar de ti

-cualquiera menos tu – contuvo las lagrimas.

-no es eso Alice, es que…- no quería abrirse ante la chica- Alice, creo que te estoy haciendo daño, no se si es lo mejor que continuemos con esto.

Alice sintió un daga atravesar su corazón abrió los ojos y ya no pudo contener las lagrimas que hace tiempo querían hacer acto de presencia.

-es acaso que tu estas enamorado- Anthony no espero esta pregunta, pero así era Alice, bastante directa.- es eso ¿verdad Anthony?- el chico no contestaba- lo sabia, sabia que algo ocurría contigo, pero me negaba a creer, respóndeme por favor.

-tienes razón- por fin se decidió a hablar sobre el asunto- mi corazón esta ocupado, es por eso que no te puedo amar.

-¿la conozco? Acaso es Natalie.

-no interesa quien sea, simplemente es de esa manera y no lo puedo cambiar, - bajo la mirada por un momento y su semblante cambio, pues una rubia vino a su mente – Alice, tu no te mereces que yo te haga daño, tu debes ser feliz, y me temo que conmigo no lo serás, es por eso que… - la chica lo interrumpió.

-¿quieres que terminemos?

-es lo mejor. – dio la vuelta para salir.

-espera, solo dime una cosa ¿Por qué si estas enamorado, no estas con ella?

Alice puso el dedo en la llaga.

-ella no me ama- le contesto aun sin voltear a verla.

Alice se sorprendió mucho, entonces no se trataba de Natalie, por que era mas que obvio que ella estaba loquita por Anthony.

-entonces, dame una oportunidad de conquistar tu corazón.

Anthony volteo a verla y se enterneció al verla.

-deja que yo haga que olvides a esa mujer, si tu quieres yo podría.

Anthony se sentía fatal, el tenia la culpa de que Alice estuviera así, si no podía corresponderle completamente, no debió haber provocado que ella se enamorara, pensó que quizás no fuera tan mala idea continuar con ella, Candy estaba con Grandchester, tal vez Alice si lograra sacar a la pecosa de su corazón.

-esta bien – la beso en la mejilla- pero por favor, no vuelvas a provocar una situación como esta – rio.

-lo prometo.- se colgó de su cuello.

New York

-Hace mucho frio papa.

-tienes razón hija, y yo que creí que en el atlántico es donde mas frio se sentiría, abrígate muy bien, no quiero que pesques un resfriado.

-claro pa.

Estaban ya con todas sus pertenecías en piso firme, el chofer subía las maletas al carro, y cuando hubo terminado indico que podían ponerse en marcha, Natalie y su padre subieron al vehículo y se dirigieron a su nueva residencia, era la primera vez que Natalie visitaba NY, iba observando detenidamente cada calle, cada comercio, se alegro de estar en esa ciudad tan llena de vida, y de repente vio en un propaganda de una obra de teatro, el rostro de Terry, no era el protagónico, pero, se notaba que era de los papeles importantes, ya no pudo observar con mas atención, ya que el coche giro en la esquina y perdió completamente de vista el anuncio.

"Terry, veo que te va bien en esta ciudad ¿donde vivirás? Ojala y algún día nos viéramos."

Ensimismada no noto cuando su padre le dijo que ya habían llegado, entonces el sr Bowman la tomo del hombro.

-¿estas bien hija?

-¿eh? Claro papa, si es solo que…

-no te preocupes hija, es normal, vamos pequeña, hay que desempacar.

Natalie y su padre, conocieron su nueva casa, era muy grande, hermosa, para la época era bastante moderna, las paredes de la mansión eran altas cualquiera que pasara se quedaba impresionado, no cabía duda que el sr Josep tenia buen gusto, el jardín no se quedaba atrás, unos arbustos conducían hasta la escalinata. Una vez dentro de la mansión, la servidumbre se presento, eran personas muy sencillas, y se pusieron a la disposición de los que serian los nuevos dueños de aquella mansión.

-papa es hermosa.

-lo se hija, sabia que te gustaría, será nuestro hogar de ahora en adelante, pero no será todo el tiempo.

-¿a que te refieres? – se extraño.

-hija, aun aquí, tengo que viajar por todo el país, he pensado que podrías acompañarme, sirve para conocer los lugares y por que no, la historia del EU

-pues, seria una buena idea, si me quedo sola en este lugar me sentiría muy triste.

-pasaremos solo unas semanas, por lo mucho tres, ya que tengo que ir a Montana, estoy pensando invertir en la agricultura, pero me han dicho que en parte del estado esta el parque nacional Yellowstone, no te gustaría hacer un día de campo, o te da miedo encontrarte con un oso.

-claro que no me da miedo, de hecho suena espectacular, creo que será una gran experiencia.

-y eso es solo el principio iremos a muchos mas lugares.

Chicago.

Candy estaba de nuevo en el hospital santa Juana en la ciudad de chicago, ella y sus dos compañeras, exponían su experiencia adquirida en el hospital de NY, les caian una lluvia de preguntas, primero meramente profesionales, pero después cuando Marijane las había dejado un momento, las alumnas hicieron una bolita alrededor de las chicas.

-dígannos, ¿como es NY? – pregunto una.

-¿fueron al teatro?- pregunto otra.

-¿conocieron a algún chico?- refirió una tercera.

-que se creen que fuimos a hacer, yo fui exclusivamente a estudiar – contesto indignada Flammy, y se abría paso entre sus compañeras, pero antes de salir menciono algo- pero esas preguntas, háganselas a Candy, que pareció ir a un viaje de placer- dicho esto se retiro.

Candy se sorprendió de la actitud de su compañera, es verdad que ella había disfrutado mucho la estancia en NY, pero en ningún momento descuido sus estudios, no sabia por que era así Flammy.

-descuida Candy, ya sabemos como es ella- dijo una chica animándola al ver su rostro- dinos tu si conociste a algún galán.

-mas que eso- contesto la otra enfermera que había viajado a NY- cuéntales Candy.

-chicas, pues la ciudad es muy bonita.

-eso no Candy, ya sabes a que me refiero.

Candy les conto de su relación con el actor, las muchachas se quedaron boquiabiertas, que suerte tenia Candy, se cuchicheaban, pero la rubia no dio mas explicaciones y se retiro a dormir.

NY

Era un nuevo día en NY, Natalie despertaba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, ya habían pasado las tres semanas que su padre había dicho y tendría que hacer maletas para el nuevo viaje, se arregló y bajo a desayunar, su padre la esperaba charlaron durante el desayuno y una vez terminado Natalie salió a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, ya que en un largo rato no estaría de nuevo en sus calles.

Iba contemplando con detalle cada edificio, cuando a lo lejos vio una cafetería, no dudo en entrar, una camarera se acerco una vez que ella se sentó, ordeno un café expresso y pedazo de pastel, de pronto oyó una risa chillona que claramente conocía, volteo a buscar a quien ella suponía pertenecía esa risa, y vio a Eliza sentada en una mesa cerca de la suya, estaba de espaldas es por eso que no noto que Natalie había entrado, pero la pelirroja no estaba sola, una rubia la acompañaba, era bonita, se pregunto quien podría ser amiga de Eliza, seguramente seria igual que ella, quiso pararse en ese momento e ir y decirle ciertas palabras que bien merecidas las tenia, pero la curiosidad le gano y se cambio de mesa a una mas cercana a la de Eliza por supuesto sin que esta se diera cuenta, y mas se intereso cuando oyó el nombre de Candy.

-así que Candy regreso a chicago.

-si, me lo dijo Terry.

-es perfecto.

-¿a que te refieres? – pregunto Susana.

-Susana, amiga, no lo comprendes, es el momento preciso para actuar, es hora de empezar el plan y conquistar a Terry.

-tu lo pones muy fácil, pero Terry ha vuelto a ser el mismo, es muy callado, se encierra en su mundo pareciera que nada mas le importara, se podría decir que me ignora, como puedes pensar que me hará el menor de los casos, debo de aceptarlo, el esta enamorado de ella, y nunca lo voy a poder cambiar – dijo triste- lo mejor será resignarme a que nunca estará conmigo.

Elisa insulto a Susana con el pensamiento, como era posible que su plan no diera resultado, "_tiene que funcionar_" se repetía en su mente, así que saco sus armas de manipulación y embauco a la actriz para que resultara haciendo lo que ella decía.

-pero Susana, no te debes dar por vencida antes de pelear, como sabes que en verdad nunca va a estar contigo, ya te lo he dicho aprovecha que Candy esta lejos y hazte su amiga, enamóralo y… has lo que tengas que hacer ¿sabes a lo que me refiero verdad?- Susana abro los ojos muy grandes- no pongas esa cara, una mujer debe valerse de todas sus armas para conseuir lo que quiere o…¿acaso tu no lo quiere?

-¿pero como preguntas eso? si sabes que lo amo.

-eso es mas que suficiente, además aun no esta casado y además, necesitara a alguien con quien llorar cuando Candy lo bote por Anthony.

-no lo se Elisa, se veían muy enamorados, no creo que Candy lo deje, y yo no se si pueda hacer eso.

Natalie no podía dar crédito a lo que oia, en primera Candy estuvo en NY x lo que escucho se había retirado ya ¿pero a donde? Y en segunda, ¿acaso Elisa no se cansaba de fastidiar a Candy, que es lo que ganaba haciéndola infeliz, será que tanto la odiaba? Ella tenia que hacer algo ¿pero que? Ni siquiera sabia donde pudiera estar Candy y además ella ya se iba de la ciudad. Debria buscar a Terry para advertirle lo que esas dos planeaban.

Salio del café y tomo un carruaje, le dijo al chofer que si sabia donde localizar a actor grandchester, el hombre como buen conocedor de todo lo relacionado con la ciudad, la llevo hasta las afueras de un teatro.

-pero señorita, aun faltan horas para la primera función.

-lo se, muchas gracias, pero supongo que los actores llegan antes.

-así es, pero no entran por la puerta principal, mire- señalo- ese es el lugar por donde entrar

-muchas gracias- dijo Natalie y se dirigió a la puerta.

-señoritas, todo lo que hacen por un actor, yo no se que es lo que tanto le ven- dijo el cochero así mismo cuando se retiraba.

Natalie aguardo la llegada de su amigo, a una distancia prudente de la entrada, vio entrar a muchos actores, entre ellos a la rubia con quien Elisa platicaba, la observo detenidamente, era muy guapa, su mirada era triste tal ves era por el amor no correspondido, ella lo sabia de sobra.

Pasaban los minutos y Terry no llegaba, ya faltaban escasos treinta minutos para la primera función y en una hora aproximadamente ella se tenia que retirar, pues saldría rumbo a Montana, por fin diviso a lo lejos la figura de su amigo, sintió un enorme gozo de verlo y algo que no le ocurría paso, sintió un nerviosismo enorme y latir su corazón mas rápido de lo normal, Terry, iba distraído y no observo que paso junto a Natalie, entonces ella hablo.

-acaso ¿Por qué ya eres un buen actor te has olvidado de las amigas? – sonrió

Al escuchar esto, Terry se sorprendió, pero se disgusto de que alguien le hablara de esa manera, el no tenia amigas en América, quien se atrevía decir semejante cosa

-quien demonios te crees para…-decía esto mientras giraba a ver de quien se trataba y entonces ya no pudo terminar la frase cuando vio de quien era- ¡chica ruda!

-veo que no has perdido tus modales siguen igualitos – rio- a mi también me da gusto saludarte.

-¿pero que es lo que haces aquí, estas de visita?

-no- se acerco a el para abrazarlo- vivo en esta ciudad.

-mira nada mas, en donde te vine a encontrar ¿acaso quieres un autógrafo?

-no, la verdad vine a hablar contigo sobre un asunto importante, pero no lo podemos hablar en la calle.

-pues no se diga mas, entremos.

Una vez dentro iban a empezar a caminar cuando un hombre muy alterado se dirigió hacia Terry.

-Sr. Grandchester, como es posible que llegue hasta esta hora, la función va a empezar y usted aun no se cambia.

-lo se, en un momento me cambio.

-que sea de inmediato, en este momento no esta para visitas. – el hombre se retiro

-lo siento Natalie, el deber me llama

- Terry quien te manda ha llegar tan tarde y yo que ya me tengo que ir y…- la interrumpió el mismo señor.

-si no se cambia en este instante, diré que el doble haga la función de hoy

- ya voy- se acerco a Natalie y la beso en la mejilla acto que puso los nervios de punta a la chica.

Terry se fue hacia el camerino, entonces Natalie no podía esperar mas ella tenia que salir en unos cuantos minutos, se tenia que ir de inmediato, todavía tenia que ir a su casa, asi que pidió papel y lápiz y redacto una carta para Terry, una vez terminada, busco el camerino del chico para entregársela, pero no se encontraba ahí, supuso que la función había comenzado y la dejo en el tocador, salió del teatro con la esperanza de que Terry tuviera cuidado con esas dos mujeres.

Lo que Natalie no sabia era que el actor salió un momento a ver al director, entonces una rubia vio salir a la chica del camerino y cuando nadie la veía se metió cual ladrona, observo la carta que se encontraba ahí, le causo curiosidad, pues no conocía a la chica, la tenia en sus manos cuando Terry abrió de improvisto, la chica voltio a verlo y arrugo la carta entre sus manos.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? Y ¿Qué tienes en las manos?

Continuaraaaa….

Bueno aca otro cap, cortito pero es que ya estoy en el que sigue, como vieron se hablo un poco de todos y ufff mi werito no cayo en la trampa x q si lo hacia Fabis me mataba jajajajajjaja les agradezco que sigan conmigo y les pido de favor que me digan que les parecio el capitulo

Recuerden que vamos en la segunda etapa del fic, pues bueno ya casi se termina (la segunda etapa =D) y continua la tercera y ultimaaaa

Muchas gracias a

CHIKITA973, Val Rodríguez, Mishell LAG, Minecita, Fabis, Oli Granchester, Linda, RVM85, Brower Alhely y Lupita 1797

Creo q la mayor recompensa de ecribir y también motivación es leer sus comentarios gracias amigas y no tardare en subir el sig y con respecto d lo q dicen pues que creen? Ya se va a regresar el werito 3 3 3 muajajajajaja ya m quiero imaginar la cara de Candy muajajajajajajajajaja y tambien la de el =D


	39. Chapter 39

_**Capitulo 39**_

-¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Qué tienes en las manos? – dijo Terry molesto.

-es..- Susana estaba muy nerviosa- es solo un prendedor que se me cayo, y yo solo vine a decirte que ya anunciaron la segunda llamada hay que ir al escenario.

Entonces una voz grito el nombre de Terry, y este se dispuso a salir, no sin antes decirle a su compañera una advertencia.

-no quiero que se repita lo de ahora, exijo que respetes mi camerino- y salió.

-Susana se quedo pensativa, el se había molestado mucho con ella, no quería tomar su carta y ocultarle que la tenia en sus manos, pero se puso muy nerviosa, no sabia si devolvérsela o no, pero si la regresaba, Terry se molestaría muchísimo mas y diría que andaba hurgando en sus cosas, definitivamente esa carta nunca la entregaría, se dirigió a su camerino y escondió el papel.

Las funciones del día terminaron y cada uno se dirigió a su casa, entonces Terry se fue con Susana y le pidió una disculpa por lo mal que la había tratado, la chica solo bajo la cabeza y acepto, Terry se giro y salió de inmediato a su casa, una vez en ella se recostó en la cama y pensó en Natalie.

"_vaya que cambio Natalie, se veía muy bien, o será que sin ese uniforme luce mas su figura, bueno con todo y uniforme la lucia – rio en sus adentros- se veía preocupada, que es lo que quería se fue sin siquiera despedirse, no me dijo en donde la podía localizar, y tampoco le di mi dirección, bueno en otra ocasión vendrá y entonces si podemos charlar largo y tendido"_

Mientras tanto en su casa Susana tenia en sus manos la carta de Natalie, se apresuro a leerla y su cara palideció.

Al otro día muy de mañana se diriguio a la casa de Elisa y le informo de lo acontecido, la pelirroja tardo en bajar ya que acostumbrada a dormir hasta tarde aun no se encontraba despierta, de muy mala gana se paro y bajo.

-¿pero que es eso tan urgente Susana? – dijo molesta.

-mira- le extendió la mano y le dio la misiva- la encontré ayer en el camerino de Terry.

-¿y por eso vienes a despertarme?

-solo leela.

Elisa abrió los ojos como platos a cada línea que leía.

"_querido Terry._

_Te pido una disculpa por que no pude esperarte a terminar la función, pero es que desgraciadamente me tenia que retirar ya que salgo nuevamente de viaje, pero el motivo de mi visita es algo muy urgente, yo se que en este momento mantienes una relación con Candy, me alegro por ti, pues se cuanto la amas, no se si sea correcto decírtelo, pero la verdad me sorprendió mucho enterarme que eran novios, la verdad la vi tan mal por … bueno tu ya sabes por quien, pero el hecho es que Candy y tu se encuentran juntos, sabes el día de hoy Salí a visitar la ciudad y encontré un café, entre y grande fue mi sorpresa ver a Elisa ahí, tenia ganas de romperle la cara, no se si Candy te platico pero ella fue quien le dijo a Candy mi secreto, te imaginaras como reacciono se desilusiono de mi, pero en otra ocasión te lo contare con detalles, como te decía, Elisa estaba platicando con un chica rubia, que después me di cuenta que trabaja contigo, pues la vi entrar al teatro, y posteriormente cuando me iba a retirar la vi nuevamente con un atuendo de la obra, me dio curiosidad y pregunte su nombre, se llama Susana, eso fue lo único que me dijeron, te quería decir que tengas mucho cuidado con ella, ya que escuche que te quieren separar de Candy, ¿como lo piensan hacer? no lo se, solo se que algo traman, ya sabes que de Elisa no puede salir nada bueno, te repito cuida a Candy y a ti, y si en verdad se quieren, se que esto funcionara, de verdad me alegro mucho por ti._

_Natalie._

-maldita- Elisa acabo de leer y arrugo la carta entre su manos como desquitando el coraje que sentía.

-¿Elisa, por que dice todas esas cosas, quien es Natalie y por qué habla así de ti?

-eso es lo de menos, lo que importa es que ella lo sabe y puede echar a perder nuestro plan.

-si importa, exijo saber- por primera vez le alzo la voz.

Elisa se molesto mucho como se atrevía Susana a hablarle de esa manera, pero tuvo que controlar su ira, si quería que la actriz fuera su marioneta.

-esta bien tu ganas, Natalie era la mejor amiga de Candy, ella esta enamorada de Anthony y yo se lo dije a Candy. Acaso tiene algo de malo abrirle los ojos a una chica que esta siendo engañada por su "supuesta amiga", eso es todo por eso se expresa así de mi.

-¿y por que se lo dijiste? si según tu Candy solo engañaba a su novio.

-yo aun no lo sabía, por eso se lo comente, en ese momento creí que Candy en verdad quería a Anthony y quise ayudar, es solo eso.

-Esta bien – contesto Susana no muy convencida- Elisa te creo, pero ¿ahora que hacemos?

- en primer lugar deshacernos de esta maldita carta- la extendió nuevamente y la rompió en mil pedazos- y hay algo a nuestro favor, Natalie dice que salió nuevamente, así que no podrá ver a Terry, por que si pensara regresar pronto, hubiera esperado a decirle personalmente. Ese es un punto a nuestro favor, ahora lo que debemos hacer es apresurar las cosas, mejor dicho tu tendrás que apresurarlas, sedúcelo, y después oblígalo a que se case contigo, el es un caballero y sabrá responder.

-Elisa que acaso no dijiste que el y Candy… entonces como quieres que en el caso de que eso pasara, bueno pues… que el respondiera.

-Candy aun no esta embarazada ¿o si?

-¿entonces? Pretendes que…

-Susana acaso te lo tengo que explicar con manzanas.

-no soy tonta Elisa, si a eso te refieres, pero…

-esta en tus manos tener o no a Terry.

Susana se fue dubitativa sobre lo que le había dicho Elisa, era muy arriesgado, como le haría para hacer que Terry se acostara con ella, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer por Candy, no lo haría.

Chicago.

Candy estaba en sus labores cotidianas y de repente entran a toda marcha con un hombre en una camilla, ella de inmediato lo reconoce, se trata de Albert, su gran amigo Albert, ella corre tras los médicos y la reprenden, le advierten que es un tipo peligroso, un espía, le dan a la pequeña mascota del desconocido y de inmediato la reconoce Candy, era pupe, de pronto oyó que al cuarto donde lo iban a poner era el numero cero, se afligió, pues este era un cuarto oscuro y sucio, corrió a ver al director del hospital para explicarle que no era un desconocido, que ella lo conocía y que se llamaba Albert, pero cuando le preguntaron por el apellido, su familia su edad y el domicilio, no supo que contestar, entonces le dijeron el diagnostico de su amigo Amnesia, así que el no la recordaría. Ese día todo el hospital cuchicheaba sobre aquel extraño, decían que era un espía, que no debería estar ahí, pero Candy tomo la determinación de protegerlo, contra todo y contra todos.

Terry logro conseguir el papel estelar en la nueva obra de teatro de la compañía, harían Romeo y Julieta, y el interpretaría a Romero y Susana a Julieta, ella estaba muy emocionada y aunque ya no frecuentaba a Elisa pues esta ya había regresado a chicago, aun le escribía y seguían con el plan de sepáralo de Candy, ella lo buscaba pero el no le hacia el mínimo caso entonces Susana mando una carta a Elisa, para informarle de las ultimas noticias y además para invitarle a la premier de la obra, Elisa recibió la carta y pensó que tenia que estar ella para que la tonta de Susana no echará a perder el plan, afortunadamente aun no tenían noticias de Natalie, por lo que por ese lado podían estar tranquilas, pero de todos modos ella tendría que estar por si esta se le ocurría aparecer, así que le indico a su madre que planeaba ir a NY y esta accedió diciéndole que mas tarde la alcanzaría junto con su hermano.

Candy recibió carta de Terry diciéndole que el seria Romero, y se alegró por el, mientras ella estaba ansiosa por saber si había pasado su prueba para ser una enfermera titulada afortunadamente logro aprobar, estaba feliz, escribió una carta a la Srta. Poni y fue con sus amigos Anne, Paty, Stear y Archí, pero cuando vio de que se trataba quiso huir pero fue imposible, ya era el copiloto de Stear en uno de sus inventos. Volarían en un viejo aeroplano que el castaño reparo, todo iba bien hasta que tuvieron que saltar en paracaídas por que en avión se desplomaba.

Al otro día en el hospital Candy fue a buscar a Albert a su cuarto y ya no se encontraba, lo busco por toda la ciudad, se preocupo por el, pero conociéndolo sabia en que lugar se podría encontrar, y su intuición no la engaño, ahí estaba el en el parque, con sus pantalones de mezclilla, su botas largas, esa camisa negra de cuello de tortuga su pañoleta blanca y su inconfundible saco café remangado y su morral colgado al hombro, Candy lo vio y corrió hacia el, le dijo que por que había huido, el le explico sus motivos, ella se sintió triste del por que se quería ir, lo convenció de que se quedara, de que se las arreglarías, y por esa noche le pidió a su amigo el inventor le prestara su camioneta para que durmiera Albert.

Los días siguientes fueron duros ya que tuvo que conseguir una casa, pero nadie quería rentársela por que según la gente Albert no era su esposo ni su familiar y eso era inaudito.

Con ayuda de Stear y Archí, logro rentar un departamento, mientras ella trabajaba el se quedaba en casa, cocinaba y aseaba, pero por mala suerte el doctor Lenard se entero de su situación y la despidió, ella no podía dejar de llevar el sustento y se las ingenio para seguir en el hospital no importaba el cargo que desempeñara, pero por fin pudo recuperar su empleo de enfermera, se sintió feliz sumamente feliz. recordó lo que su amiga Anne le había dicho, y decidió mandar una carta a Terry explicándole su situación, el dio contestación y por un momento creyó que el actor estaba enojado, pero como el también conocía a Albert no vio ningún inconveniente en que viviera con su novia.

Candy continuaba con su vida, cuando en una ocasión vio que unos hombres tenían rodeado a Neil, estaban a punto darle una paliza, e inconscientemente se metió en la pela para defender al moreno, afortunadamente no paso a mayores, aunque Neil, se sorprendió mucho de la reacción de Candy, desde ese momento pensaba mas en ella.

Escocia.

-señor Brower- le dijo un maestro- el director desea hablar con usted.

Anthony dejo sus libros de contabilidad en su pupitre y se dirigió al llamado, una vez en la oficina, toco y se escucho una voz que le decía que pasara.

-me mando llamar.

-así es, su abuela ha mandado un mensaje urgente y solicita un permiso especial para que acuda a su casa, que por supuesto he concedido, por lo que en unos minutos llegara un chofer de la Sra. Andley por usted, eso es todo retírese.

Anthony salió directo a la puerta, de camino se encontró a Alice, que pareciera tenia radar para hallar a Anthony.

-Anthony, ¿Qué haces fuera de clases?

-tengo que ir con mi abuela.

-¿sucede algo?

-aun no lo se- entonces miro al chofer- lo siento Alice, me tengo que ir – le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se fue.

Anthony y Alice continuaban con su romance, ella cada día se enamoraba mas de el, caso contrario de Anthony, quien solo le tenia aprecio, pero procuraba pasar mas tiempo con ella, quizás se llegase a dar algo mas que cariño.

Llego a la villa Andley y madame Elroy lo estaba esperando en el despacho, Anthony toco y su abuela autorizo la entrada, estaba parada frente a un ventanal con un papel en la mano.

-tía ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- dijo extrañado.

-es terrible Anthony- entonces volteo la anciana y su rostro era de infinita tristeza y aflicción, casi a punto del llanto.

Anthony entonces se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

-¿pero que ocurre tía? ¿Por qué esta así?

- es tu tío abuelo- entonces ya no aguanto mas y comenzó a llorar.

-¿que le ocurre al tío William?

-esta desaparecido, acabo de recibir la noticia ve- le dio el papel- George lo acaba de enviar.

"_Señora Elroy Andley._

_Es muy penoso para mi darle esta noticia, pero William ha desaparecido, sabíamos que estaba en África, y yo personalmente me reuní con el para detallar su presentación, el estaba resignado, por que aunque le gustaba mucho la vida tranquila que llevaba, sabia que su deber lo llamaba, yo estaba seguro que regresaría conmigo, pero me dijo que partiera primero y el me alcanzaría en Londres, pero al no tener noticias de el, me di a la tarea de mandar un emisario al Serengueti pero nadie dio razón de el, solo dijeron que se había marchado, y nada mas, como comprenderá es muy preocupante, ya que siempre se comunica conmigo, he buscado en los países en que posiblemente puso haber pasado en su camino a Londres, pero nadie sabe nada, debo decirle que las investigaciones continúan, pero no dan muchas esperanzas de encontrarlo._

_George._

Anthony solo miro a la anciana y comprendió por lo que estaba pasando, ella toda su vida quiso proteger a su familia, pero no siempre lo lograba, el también sintió mucho pesar, ya que William era el hermano de su madre, Willy como ella lo llamaba, y aunque no se veían a menudo el también lo quería mucho.

-Comprenderás Anthony, que esto cambia mucho los planes, yo no me puedo quedar aquí de brazos cruzados, tengo que ir a Londres con George y de ahí viajare a América.

-entiendo abuela.

-tengo que arreglar también el asunto de la presentación, los inversionistas están ansiosos de saber quien es la cabeza de los Andley, quisiera olvidarme de ellos y concentrarme en tu tío, pero no dejaran de molestar, por el momento esto solo lo sabemos tres personas y no quiero que mas gente se entere.

-¿entonces se ira?

-así es, parto de inmediato a Londres, he pensado que tu deberías quedarte a terminar el año, y posteriormente regresar a América, por que – suspiro- si William no aparece – se llenaron sus ojos nuevamente de lagrimas- tu tendrás que asumir esa responsabilidad

-¡YO!- Anthony se sorprendió mucho siempre pensó que estaría involucrado en asuntos de las empresas, aunque nunca a ese grado- pero…

-Anthony, tienes 18 años casi 19 ya no eres un niño, y te creo muy competente como para tener ese cargo.

-no lo digo por eso, es solo que así como lo dice suena como si nunca fuéramos a encontrar a mi tío.

-claro que lo vamos a encontrar- se quería convencer a si misma- pero en lo que duran las investigaciones tu sustituirás a tu tío.

-espero que lo encuentren muy pronto.

Anthony y la tía vuela se quedaron un rato mas conversando en el despacho, luego la señora Elroy se sintió mareada y se fue a dormir. Anthony regreso al otro día al coleguio y como siempre Alice estaba ala pendiente de el y se dio cuenta de la hora de su llegada y en la primera oportunidad que tuvo fue a su encuentro.

-mi amor- dijo acercándose a el y tomándole la mano- te extrañe ayer.

-hola- le dijo sin siquiera voltear a verla.

-me alegra que estés nuevamente el colegio, creí que estarías fuera algunos días mas- pero Anthony no hizo el menor caso a lo que decía- ¿te ocurre algo? ¿estas molesto conmigo?

-no Alice, es solo que hay un problema en la familia muy serio.

-me lo podrías contar, quizás yo pueda…

-no me puedes ayudar- le dijo secamente.

-disculpa, yo solo quería hacerte sentir mejor.

-lo siento Alice, tu no tienes la culpa de lo que ocurre- la abrazo.

-no te preocupes Anthony, comprendo- lo abrazo también- lo importante es que estamos juntos y en lo que yo te pueda ayudar, sabes que estoy dispuesta.

-lo se Alice, pero pronto regresare a América.

Alice sintió una punzada en el corazón, él se iría, entonces que es lo que pasaría con su relación, ahora si tendría que terminar, acaso el nunca regresaría.

-pero… y te iras definitivamente.

-no lo se, pero te aseguro que será por un largo tiempo- suspiro.

-y… ¿y lo nuestro?- lo miro con tristeza.

-Alice, ya se que últimamente te he dicho que deberíamos terminar…

-no… ya no lo repitas- sintió lagrimas rodar por su mejilla.

-tenemos que hablarlo, yo me iré terminado el año y…

-llévame contigo- suplico.

-eso no puede ser, no hay nada formal entre nosotros, ni siquiera lo sabe mi abuela, que es la mas cercana a mi. Pero podríamos continuar escribiéndonos y si alguna vez vas a América, nos podríamos ver.

Entonces Alice pensó con mas claridad, recordó que su padre estaba pensando hacer negocios con los Andley, y el tenia que viajar a ese continente forzosamente, así que se iba a jugar su ultima carta.

-creo que esa seria buena idea Anthony- dijo mas calmada- solo tengo una duda, nos escribiríamos cono amigos o como novios.

-bueno… pues…

-seria muy romántico que fuera como novios ¿no lo crees?- dijo coqueta- o es que esta es la ocasión perfecta para que terminemos.

-claro que no Alice, esto no lo planee, simplemente sucedió, y si te lo digo es por que no me parece justo que tengas una relación con alguien que estará lejos de ti, yo si quisiera seguir la relación pero…

- entonces no se diga mas- lo beso- continuemos así y veremos que pasa- le guiño el ojo y el rubio recordó a su pecosa.

La señora Elroy se fue a Londres donde se entrevisto con George y la puso al tanto de los pormenores de la búsqueda, a cada palabra que emitía el fiel servidor, ella sentía un pesar mas grande en su corazón, parecía de piedra, pero no lo era.

-hemos buscado pistas, desde el parque nacional hasta Londres, en donde habíamos concertado en vernos por lo que nos han dicho, si salió del continente, y pensamos que fue rumbo a Italia.

-pero que chico, no comprende la magnitud de la guerra, ese es un lugar muy peligroso, por que no tomo por otro país

- no lo sabemos señora, ¿cuando regresaremos?

-en el primer trasatlántico que haya.

-ya he investigado eso y el próximo sale en una semana.

-entonces en una semana partimos, has lo pertinente –cerro los ojos.

George se dirigió por los pasajes, aparto los lugares para el y la Sra. Elroy.

Natalie visitaba el parque nacional Yellowstone, emocionada por ver la vida salvaje, parecía increíble que estuviera en ese lugar, con la ayuda de un guardabosque, pudo ver la vida salvaje del parque, emocionada regreso al hotel donde se hospedaba y aguardo a su padre. Cuando este llego, le informo que los negocios iban sobre ruedas, pero que pronto tendrían que viajar nuevamente, esta vez irían a Texas, era un viaje largo y al otro día saldrían.

Susana y Elisa se citaron en un café, conversaban de sus planes y como no podía seducir al actor, Elisa insistió en que si era posible, pero ella no resistía mas su rechazo, pero la pelirroja la logro convencer para que le declarara abiertamente su amor y aprovechara en ese momento para seducirlo.

En uno de los ensayos, Terry se quedo al ultimo afinando detalles, quería impresionar a Candy, cuando repente salió Susana de tras del telón.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Terry molesto.

-tu voz queda muy bien.

-por favor no me molestes mientras estoy ensayando

-es que quizás no debía decirlo pero estas actuando para el publico.

-¿que?

-lo haces únicamente para esa chica de chicago.

-que es lo que quieres decir exactamente con eso.

-se que le reservaste en mejor asiento para el estreno, si para Candy.

-fuera de aquí vete.

-Terry, no la llames, no la hagas venir a Broadway- empezaron a salir las lagrimas de sus ojos.

-que tonterías.

-por favor no la hagas venir- se acerco a el suplicante.

-pero que derecho tienes para hablar de esa manera.

-Terry, me gustas, te amo- el chico tiro el libreto estaba muy sorprendido y la rubia continuo - no puede cederte a nadie.

Pasaron lo días después de esa confesión, y en un ensayo faltando poco para el debut, Terry miraba a Susana, estaba distraído, era una mujer hermosa, pero su corazón ya tenia dueña, no podía pensar en ella de ninguna otra manera sino solo como su amiga o compañera, de repente Susana alza la vista y ve que unas luces estaban a punto de caer encima del actor ella instintivamente se lanzo para quitarlo recibiendo ella todo el impacto en su pierna.

Continuara…

Espero les haya sido de arado este cap y bueno no nombre mucho a mi werito, pero pronto saldrá mas nos vemosssss y ojala y continúen conmigo ;)

gracias a todas x leer….

Si encuentran algún error, una palabra mal escrita x fis m avisan  
:P


	40. capitulo 40

_**Capitulo 40**_

Candy estaba emocionada por que de nueva cuenta se encontraría con su novio, pero antes de ir a NY por ordenes del hospital, tuvo que ir a florida a cuidar a un paciente, ahí conoció a la actriz Karen Clisé. Terminado su trabajo regreso a su hogar y por fin el día había llegado, partiría a NY todos veían lo emocionada que estaba y hasta Archí se alegraba por ella, quizás después de todo, si se había enamorado de aquel ingles, pero ¿se habría olvidado por completo de Anthony? Anne l decía a Archí que ahora lo que importaba es que era feliz y tenían que apoyarla en lo que ella decidiera. Estaba a punto de abordar el tren, cuando Stear llego con una pequeña caja que el llamo "la caja de la felicidad" Candy la tomo y partió hacia su destino, pues entendía que quizás se quedaría en esa ciudad a formar un hogar con aquel joven actor.

Cuando llego, Terry la fue a recibir, le dio tremendo susto ¡pues fue disfrazado! la llevo a recorrer la ciudad, a tomar un café y finalmente la llevo a su departamento que recién había alquilado.

-mira pecas, ¿Qué te parece?

-¡es mucho mas grande que el que tenias!- se admiro.

-lo se,- dijo con orgullo.

-pero es grande para ti solo, ¿acaso lo compartes?

-no, es solo mío y…

Terry le iba a decir que lo había alquilado por que pensaba proponerle matrimonio, pero mejor espero la ocasión adecuada, pues en ese momento, tenia el problema de Susana, la madre de esta le estaba exigiendo que se casara con su hija, pues lamentablemente en el accidente ella había perdido una pierna.

Terry tenia que explicarle esto a Candy, mas no lo hacia porque tenia miedo a que ella lo abandonara, no podía posponer mas la platica con Susana y hacerla entender que el amaba a la rubia pecosa y jamás llegaría a enamorarse de la actriz, y después, resuelto el problema explicaría todo a Candy.

La noche de la función llego, Candy arribo al teatro emocionadísima con un ramo de rosas, pero se tuvo que topar con los Leggan, quienes le rompieron su boleto y no logro entrar a la función. Como pudo se coló pero la descubrieron, estaban a punto de echarla cuando su amiga Karen apareció, ella afortunadamente la ayudo y así fue como pudo quedarse en el teatro. Esa noche si que estaba siendo desagradable pues se volvió a topar con los Leggan quienes otra vez trataban de hacer que la sacaran, Elisa hizo su coraje pues su hermano prefirió no hacer mas, claro esta por que el sentía algo por Candy. Y cuando estaba decidida a llamar al acomodador, Candy le enseño la prueba de que era invitada, Elisa se trago su coraje pero algo la reconforto y rio en sus adentros pensando en la noticia que le esperaba a la pecosa.

Cuando hubo el medio tiempo, Candy oyó los rumores sobre la "pobre de Susana" se entero de lo ocurrió y con lo impulsiva que era, salió de inmediato al hospital, sin siquiera preguntar primero a su novio ni escuchar su versión.

Llego y pregunto por Susana, la busco en su habitación y no estaba, entonces algo le indico q se dirigiera al techo y ahí estaba ella, a punto de aventarse, con sus chantajes logro conmover a Candy, quien en ese momento tomo la determinación de terminar con Terry, pues ella comprendió que Susana en verdad lo amaba, (aunque no aclaro que en realidad era un amor egoísta) pues había arriesgado su vida por protegerlo. Los médicos y la madre de Susana llegaron y también… Terry, precisamente en ese momento tenía q llegar Terry. Candy lo miro, el vio todo el espectáculo, sintió paralizado su corazón, ahora se derrumbaba su ilusión de formar un hogar con Candy, pues en su rostro advirtió el futuro que le esperaba, camino hacia Susana y en el trayecto paso junto a Candy, no la miro, de hecho la ignoro, y no es que no la quisiera al contrario la amaba sobre manera, pero no resistiría en ese momento ver una vez mas la decepción en esos ojos verdes.

Una vez instalada en su habitación, Susana mando traer a Candy, Terry la fue a buscar, ella llorando cuando oyó la voz del joven hizo de cuenta q no pasaba nada saco su mejor sonrisa y acudió al llamado de la nefasta actriz, aunque no logro convencer a Terry de que no pasaba nada.

Mientras Candy no llegaba, Susana repasaba una y otra vez la forma en que actuaria delante de ella esta era la única oportunidad que tenia de ganarle a Terry a esa enfermera, utilizaría todas sus armas, y ahora todo estaba a su favor y en contra de la pecosa.

Una vez que entro Candy, Susana se hizo la victima saco sus mejores dotes de actuación que la habían llevado a ser la estelar de la obra, y no tardo nada en manipular la voluntad de la rubia, al parecer había aprendido muy bien de Elisa, el tiempo que paso junto a ella sirvió de mucho.

Candy decidió renunciar a Terry, trato de no dar explicaciones y al intentar huir lo mas rápido posible, las escaleras de pronto se hicieron interminables, Terry la alcanzo la tomo de la cintura fuertemente, pues no quería perderla, no ahora que vislumbraba un futuro juntos, no ahora que todo estaba resultado tan bien, no ahora que Candy había "olvidado" a Anthony, ¡No! ¿Porque precisamente ahora que el fantasma del rubio por fin había desaparecido?, pero la decisión estaba tomada y su despedida fue una promesa de ser feliz, una promesa que el jamás podría cumplir al lado de aquella mujer a la que de ahora en adelante estaba atado por un absurdo cargo de conciencia.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mientras tanto en escocia, todo parecía seguir su curso normal, Alice se encontró con su padre, y aprovecho la oportunidad para convencerlo de mudarse a América.

-¿ y que es lo que era tan urgente amor?- dijo el señor Benjamín East

-hola papa- lo abrazo- me da gusto verte, te he extrañado.

-y yo a ti hija, y yo a ti, quieres comer en casa o salimos a algún lado.

Me gustaría salir, todo el tiempo me la paso encerrada en el colegio.

-le diré a tu madre que nos acompañe.

La familia East salió a pasear, el señor Benjamín, la señora Amelia y la hija de ambos, quien era el vivo retrato de su madre, ambas con cabellos rojizos, miradas azules y bajas de estatura.

La tarde fue muy agradable, esa familia era muy unida y extrañaban mucho a su hija, aunque hubieran preferido que se educara en casa, sabían que para su desarrollo personal tenia que asistir a un colegio.

Una vez que regresaron a su hogar, Alice les hizo saber su inquietud

-les quiero decir algo, y quiero que lo tomen con calma… - tomo aire y se los dijo sin mas, así era ella- ¡quisiera ir a vivir a América!

Como era de esperarse los padres de la chica se sorprendieron demasiado, ¿Cuál podría ser la razón que orillara a Alice a radicar en otro país?

-Alice ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante barbaridad?- le dijo su madre.

-espera Amelia, hay que dejar que la niña se explique, dinos Ali, cual es el motivo por el que tomaste esa decisión.

-bueno… es que me han dicho que es un lugar hermoso.

-también Escocia lo es mi niña- añadió su padre- no creo que esa sea la razón – intuyo.

-tennos confianza Alice, somos tus padres – añadió Amelia.

-bueno papa me comento que tenia negocios en EU y yo supuse que podría llevarnos con el.

-así es hija, pero tal vez ya no se logre, ya que mi socio el señor James Douglas, ha roto la alianza que teníamos para invertir en una empresa americana, y sin su apoyo no tomaran en cuenta mi propuesta, así que yo creo que seguiremos aquí.

-¿te refieres al papa de Bruce?

- si

Alice pensó que era su culpa, y en realidad si, por que Bruce intervino en la decisión de su padre.

-pero no hay de que preocuparse, tenemos lo suficiente para seguir llevando nuestra vida como hasta ahora, en realidad no estábamos dependiendo de ese negocio- aclaro James.

Entonces Alice puso una cara de tristeza.

-¿te ocurre algo malo hija? – intuyo la señora Amelia.

Alice titubeo en decir la verdad, pero tarde o temprano se enterarían y estaba segura que sus padres no se opondrían a una relación con un Andley.

-la verdad es que… que… que estoy enamorada y el… se ira- estuvo a punto de llorar, tenia esa cara que ningún padre puede soportar ver en un hijo, esa cara que hace darle un dulce aunque sepamos que no lo debemos hacer.

-¿Cómo? ¿Enamorada? ¿El? pero Alice, explícate mejor – se exalto su padre.

- bueno –dijo tímida- la verdad es que hace como medio año sostengo una relación con un muchacho y me enamore perdidamente de el,- alzo la vista hacia su padre y su madre afligida tenia las manos juntas aun lado del pecho- y tiene que regresar a su país y yo no quiero sepárame de el- no resistió mas y las lagrimas fluyeron como si tuvieran voluntad propia.

-mi niña- se acerco su madre y la abrazo- te comprendo, pero no puedes solucionar nada llorando.

-¿y quien es el? Lo conozco. Es hijo de alguna amistad nuestra. Es de una familia de honor- expreso el padre.

-no lo conocen y tampoco a su familia, o eso creo- dijo tímida.

-no le hagas caso a tu padre, siempre y cuando sea un buen hombre y te ame mucho, no importa de que familia venga –volteo a ver a su esposo la madre de Alice- ¿no es así querido? – arqueo una ceja.

-tiene toda la razón tu madre, ya sabes que yo no soy un hombre prejuicioso.

- dinos ¿Cómo se llama? Cuéntanos de el, necesitamos saber del chico que robo el corazón de mi pequeña.

-bueno- se limpio las lagrimas- se nombre es Anthony.

-tiene un bonito nombre- Respondió Amelia.

- es Anthony Brower Andley.

-¿Qué? – Dijeron los dos al unísono, con una expresión en su rostro de sorpresa y a la vez de confusión.

-se que han oído hablar de su familia, y creo que es con ellos con quien tratabas de hacer negocios, papa te lo pido intenta de nuevo para que podamos ir a EU por favor.

-Alice, que el muchacho sea tu novio no cambia nada.- trato de hacer entender a su hija que en los negocios, el no iba a sacra ninguna ventaja.

-padre inténtalo, tu me dijiste que tu socio ya no te respalda, pero quizás tu solo puedas- entonces la madre de Alice tomo el hombro de su esposo y con una mirada le dijo que por favor lo intentara.

-NO, no pueden pedirme eso, es… es muy complicado, además no soy un hombre provechoso, a mi me gusta jugar limpio, y no utilizaré a mi hija para un negocio, seria como intercambiarla ¡venderla! No, no lo hare- dijo determinado.

- James, no es un intercambio ni negocio con tu hija, se a que te refieres y te comprendo, solo te pido en nombre de Ali que lo intentes, tu proyecto es bueno además de todo.

- Aun asi no me convencen, si el chico es para ti mi vida, el destino te lo pondrá – miro a su hija y se acerco a ella, le tomo tiernamente su rostro y le dijo- no hay que forzar al destino, recuérdalo, todo a su tiempo mi vida.

-Alice miro con suplica a su madre- Mamá

-Cariño, no pierdes nada en tratar y puedes ganar mucho, y no digo económicamente, lo digo por la felicidad de nuestra hija que en realidad es nuestro mayor tesoro.

-esta bien Alice, - miro a su hija- pero sabes que a mi no me gusta sacar provecho de situaciones como esta, solo lo hare una vez y si no aceptan no insistiré mas.

-¡gracias Pa! -

Alice le agradeció a su padre, lo abrazo con fuerza y le regalo una sonrisa enorme y se dirigió a su habitación y su madre con ella, tenia que hablar con su hija sobre su relación, era el momento de dar los mejores consejos.

-hija ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que el chico se vaya? Se que lo extrañaras pero si te ama…

-ese es el problema- su madre se desconcertó y ella al ver su cara le explico- no estoy tan segura de que me ame, se que algo malo le ocurrió, pero me tiene aprecio y se que ese aprecio se puede convertir en amor.

-hija, eso es un albur, tanto se puede enamorar como no, y si ocurre lo ultimo la única dañada serás tu, y tú no te mereces eso, ya sé que no es lo que esperabas oír, pero conociendo los sentimientos del chico, no creo que sea buena idea que lo sigas.

-lo se- dijo cabizbaja- pero tengo que luchar- alzo la mirada a su madre y dijo con esperanza- el ahora esta conmigo, quiere estar conmigo, y aprovechare para ganarme su corazón.

-¿y si no lo logras?- su madre trataba de hacerla razonar, de que entendiera que no todo podía salir como ella quería.

-si no… no quiero pensar en eso. – volteo la mirada y miro fija a la ventana.

-solo te pido que te comportes como una dama y no trates de "amarrarlo" a ti- dijo muy seria su madre- ese seria la mayor estupidez que cometas.

Alice abrió los ojos, ¿Cómo es que su madre sabia que eso paso por su mente?

-Hija no pongas esa cara, yo he vivido mas años que tu, y se que por amor se cometen locuras, y no quiero que tu las cometas, eso solo haría infelices a los dos.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"¿Por qué? ¿por que? Es que acaso yo no merezco ser feliz, que fue lo que hice para que me castiguen de esta manera, primero pierdo a Anthony y ahora a… Terry, ¿Por qué la vida es así conmigo? Yo no le hago mal a nadie- lloraba.

Candy caminaba bajo la nieve, fuera de si, caminaba mecánicamente pues su mente y su alma parecían no estar conectados a su cuerpo, logro llegar a la estación de tren, abordarlo con sus sueños rotos y el corazón aun mas. Emprendió su viaje de regreso, en un tren viajo llena de ilusiones, esperanzas y amor, y en otro regresaba con el corazón destrozado, estuvo expuesta a la nieve y cuando llego a la estación de chicago, no pudo mas y se desmayo, en sus alucinaciones, veía a Anthony alejarse de ella, verla con desprecio, desaparecer, recordó también aquella noche en la mansión de Londres, esta imagen desapareció para dar paso a Elisa burlándose, riendo sin control.

Cuando los cuidadores del tren la vieron desmayada, revisaron en su equipaje para ver de quien se trataba, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que era ni mas ni menos que una Andley, llamaron de inmediato y por fortuna se comunicaron con Archí, quien corrió en su búsqueda, al verla tan indefensa, no quiso llevarla a su casa, sino que la llevo la mansión de chicago propiedad de los Andley, estaban sus amigo al pendiente de ella, cuando despertó le dijeron que el doctor había dicho que faltaba poco para que fuera neumonía, entonces entro Paty llorando, va y se arrodilla a un lado de la cama donde estaba Candy ella se pregunta que es lo que pasa y entonces le dan la amarga noticia.

-¿Paty que paso? ¿Dónde esta Stear?- lo busca al notar su ausencia -¿Anne dime?- la chica se pone a llorar también.

-sabes Candy, Stear se fue a Francia como soldado voluntario.

-¿Qué?- fue otro shock para ella - ¿Cómo voluntario? ¿a Francia?- mil y una imágenes de la guerra rondaron su cabeza, las terribles escenas la llenaban de angustia

-partió al otro día de que te fuiste a Broadway – añadió triste Archí.

-sin decirle nada a nadie- completo Anne.-solo dejo una nota- seguía llorando

Entonces Candy recordó las palabras de Stear "esta caja es de la felicidad"

"_Asi que era una despedida, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? No era el de siempre"_

_-_no te parece cruel, con solo una carta diciéndome que comprenda- Paty le dio la carta a Candy.

Candy trataba de tranquilizar a Paty, aunque ella misma no podía comprender lo que ocurría

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-tía Elroy – dijo Archí.

-todavía aquí Archí, si ya esta mejor que se marche, es una vergüenza esa chica

-pero tía.

-nada de peros, fue un error de William adoptarla, desde que llego solo desgracias ha traído, primero Anthony, después el tío y ahora Stear, - las manos le temblaban del coraje- no la quiero aquí, ella no es bienvenida.

Candy abrió los ojos, pero comprendía lo que madame Elroy sentía.

-tía ella aun esta delicada el doctor dice…

-no me interesa, lo que diga, lo único que se es que no la quiero en esta casa.

-tía ¿Por qué la odia tanto?

-que por que Archí, todavía lo preguntas, tu viste lo que hizo, viste como engaño a Anthony, todos sus actos son una deshonra- en ese momento giro su rostro hacia la rubia que se encontraba postrada en la cama- y quiero que sepas Candy- dijo con el mayor desprecio- ¡que te odio!. De ahora en adelante te prohíbo que te presentes como una Andley. Giro y salio bruscamente de aquella habitación.

Candy se sintió muy mal por sus palabras, pero entendía su coraje

-esta bien -"Candice White Andley, hace mucho que renuncie a ese nombre" pensó Candy.

-aun tienes fiebre- dijo Paty.

-volveré a mi departamento- dijo la rubia.

-Me alegra no tener que repetírtelo, No quiero verte nunca mas por aquí.

-tía este no es el momento, Candy todavía no se siente bien.

Candy comprendió que no era bien recibida en esa casa, sabia que había decepcionado a la tía, pero a ella nadie en su momento le quiso creer, ella también estaba decepcionada de aquella familia.

La Sra. Elroy salió furiosa de la habitación y pensando en como tenían el descaro de llevar a su casa a esa chiquilla, ¿acaso Archí no se acordaba de lo que su primo paso por culpa de ella? ¿acaso no recordaba como Anthony sufrió la traición de esa mocosa? De verdad que ella no comprendía como aun podían siquiera dirigirle la palabra, pero ella ya había dado una orden y esta se debería cumplir, Candy jamás volvería a pisar alguna propiedad de los Andley, y tampoco se presentaría como tal.

Al ver el proceder de la tía abuela, no quedo mas remedio que llevar a Candy a su departamento, Albert se sorprendió al verla, y mas aun en el estado en que llego, el la cuido con todo el amor que pudo, seco sus lagrimas, escucho con atención, y como siempre estuvo ahí para ella, no cabe duda que la quería mucho.

Poco a poco Candy fue reponiéndose de aquel duro golpe, con la ayuda de sus amigos y de Albert, por azares del destino que últimamente conspiraba en contra de la rubia, tuvo que encontrarse a Neal Legan, estaba en un pleito, y ella no tuvo el corazón de abandonarlo, lo ayudo y este empezó a ver en Candy algo que jamás vio, la dulzura y su noble corazón, para desdicha del joven se enamoro de ella, pero jamás seria correspondido, y el malcriado joven no soporto que una enfermera huérfana lo rechazara, a toda costa seria de el.

En cierta ocasión, Albert tuvo un accidente y fue llevado a una clínica muy humilde de un doctor que no daba la mayor confianza del mundo, cuando le avisaron a Candy salió lo mas rápido que pudo y ahí estaba su amigo Albert gracias al cielo sano y salvo, ahí fue que conoció al doctor Martín, quien a pesar de su aspecto parecía ser un buen medico después de todo y sobre todo era una buena persona.

Anthony había llegado a Chicago, su corazón estaba emocionado y compungido, pues sabia que en EU vivía Candy, su hermosa Candy llena de pecas graciosas y su singular carácter, aunque también estaba seguro que ella estaba en brazos de aquel actor que ni siquiera su nombre quería recordar aunque era imposible por mas que quería olvidarlo siempre estaba ahí, junto a su pecosa, aunque ahora seguramente ya no era mas su pecosa, ahora era de aquel malcriado, se había enterado por ese periódico que ella estaba en NY con aquel barbaján (claro eso era para el) bueno solo rogaba que ningún asunto de la familia tuviera que tratarse en aquella ciudad así por lo menos no tendría posibilidad de encontrarse con ella y con el, por que pensaba que no resistiría y no sabría como actuar, si correr a sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente no importándole que Terry estuviera presente y se hiciera un gran escandalo, o… o simplemente bajaría el rostro y voltearía a otra dirección al no soportar verlos juntos, aunque la ultima opción era lo mas probable que pasara después de todo ella había preferido a Terry, y solo había jugado con el, con sus sentimientos y aunque la amaba sobremanera, tenia que aceptar la cruda verdad.

La tía abuela lo esperaba en el puerto, emocionada y a la vez intranquila de saber que Candy estaba en la misma ciudad, tenia que alejar a Anthony de la ciudad, pero era imposible, el Tio abuelo aun no aparecía y era imprescindible la presencia de Anthony en el consejo, aunque hasta para ella era absurdo que quisieran aun muchacho solo por capricho, en realidad esa era su percepción solo por que odiaba que Anthony estuviera en chicago junto a esa huérfana, por que en otra situación estaría de los mas orgullosa de que la presencia de un Andley fuera de tal importancia, a la tía la afligían dos grandes, bueno tres grandes pendientes, la desaparición del tío abuelo, la llegada de Anthony a EU y por si fuera poco, la pesadumbre de saber a su sobrino Stear en la guerra, lo primero y lo ultimo la tenían con el alama en un hilo, pues la vida de sus seres queridos colgaba de un pequeño hilo.

-Anthony, hijo por fin llegas- lo abrazo maternalmente.

-si tía el viaje fue largo pero… dijo melancólico- estoy de nuevo aquí.

continuara...

Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, primero les doy una disculpa, ya que no había actualizado desde hace…. Umm dejémoslo en que no había actualizado :P jejeje. La verdad es que tuve serios muy serios muy muy muyyyyyy y recontra muyyyy serios problemas familiares y pues andaba toda drepre y si ganas de nada, y ustedes diran "y yo queee! Yo merezco que continues el fic" ¬¬ :D bueno esperaba su comprensionn :'( jejej es broma bueno lo de los problemas nooo, en fin muchas de ustedes me escribieron me pidieron que continuara, muy comprensivas como Desi, me decían q siguiera, a mi amiga Oli q estaba muy al pendiente y hasta alguna (solo una ) me reclamaba ya casi me mandaba a fusilar jjijij vdd Fabissss :P y aunque me había desidido a continuar pues no podía, y después perdi el hilo de la historia O.o aunque tengo claro que continua y en que termina (aclaro).

También les quería agradecer sus comentarios, de vdd que eso anima mucho a seguirle a una historia, y no quiero dejarla inconclusa en serio, solo ténganme paciencia pleasse, si de casualidad ven algún error de continuidad por favor háganmelo saber por inbox y lo revisare y compondré.

¿Como veeen? ¡ya regreso Anthonyy! Ahhhhhhhhh ayy creo q estoy mas emocionada yo zaz jejejeeje es q deseaba que regresara :D

Ojala y continúen leyendo, y les sea de agrado este enredo :P no recuerdo quien me dijo que si era amiga de Eliza jjijiji eso si de vdd q me saco una enorme sonrisaaa jejeje y ya pagara la condenada ya pagaraaaa muajjajaja eso si es lo único que no tengo clarooo como lo hara O.o jejejej hasta el proximooo ciaaaaaaooooooooooooooooooo.

Pd: no se les olvide sus comentarios digoo si no es mucha molestia :P


End file.
